Flashes of Moonlight
by FantasyBard
Summary: Sometimes, moonlight can reveal things that daylight can't. Sometimes the universe is on your side. A revisiting of Moonlight, the challenges and blessings of making an immortal vampire marriage work.
1. Author's Notes: PLEASE READ FIRST

Hello there, all my faithful Moonlight readers. I don't normally do these sort of introductory author's notes like this, since I figure that the story can normally speak for itelf, however, this work, Flashes of Moonlight is sort of different genre for me, and so I want to try and make it clear from the outset what I am planning on doing.

Firstly, Flashes of Moonlight is a continuation of my Josef/Sarah story, Immortal Horizons. I would suggest that you read that one first, as this will not make much sense if you don't. The premise of this story is that Josef actually did succeed in turning Sarah. So, this is going to be AU from the start. I am going to write the entire series of Moonlight as if Sarah had actually been an active character in the storyline. Naturally, this will mean that there will be some significant changes to some episodes, but for the most part, I will be true to the series itself.

Secondly, as this story will be built episode by episode, the structure is going to be mainly comprised of two or three chapters, and each section will deal with just one episode. The chapter headings will announce which episode is currently up and where we are in that episode. Occasionally, espcially later in the series, these sections might make up more of an arc, and for some episodes there will be more extended stories. However, for the most part, I am going to try and keep each episode contained. While we are on that particular subject, I should say that there will be no stories for Episodes 3, 4, and 8, simply because Josef is either not in them, or he does not appear long enough to merit a story.

Thirdly, I have decided that since this story takes place nearly fifty years after Sarah Whitley first turned, she would have changed her name in the interim. I don't think that she would have wanted to remain Sarah Whitley, due to the attention that might have brought. So, in my story, her name is Karlie Dashwood. In some of the flashbacks which I have planned, her name will still be Sarah. Hopefully, any confusion will be avoided by just remembering that Karlie and Sarah are the same person, just with different names.

Lastly, Flashes of Moonlight is rated T for language and some sensuality. However, these are only in specified chapters, and for the most part, I don't think that there will be anything that anyone will find objectionable.

I think that is it. I am really looking forward to revisiting this wonderful show that got killed before it's prime. I am so glad that with fan fiction, we can still bring it back, if only in our imaginations. So, without further ado, I am proud to present, Flashes of Moonlight.


	2. Episode I:I

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas which I sometimes had been put into the show in the first place. I am making no profit from this and it is merely for artistic and imaginative satisfaction.

Episode I: No Such Things as Vampires

The last time anyone had known the whereabouts of Josef and Karlie, they were standing on a train platform in 1955. Just what have they been up to during the last five decades?

**I**

_Mick's POV_

_Trying to make a marriage work under the best of circumstances is difficult. Look at me; I'm unloving proof of that statement. However, when you both happen to be immortals and have the prospect of untold years ahead of you, living day after day with the same person, it tends to make things even more difficult. For some, that idea would be nothing short of a nightmare come true. For others, it seems to be essential to life._

Mick St. John was musing on this conundrum as he entered the elegant mansion that was nestled high in the hills above LA. One thing that could be said for Josef Kostan, he certainly knew how to make good use of his money. The outside of the mansion alone was enough to make anyone, regardless of fortune, envious.

It was near sundown, which meant no doubt that the mansion's primary occupants would be active already. As Mick had expected, the first person he met was a women with medium-length, wavy brown hair, dark, chocolate eyes and a warm smile that would have put anyone at ease almost at once.

"Mick, I though I heard your car."

"And I'm also sure you knew I would be coming at some point. I thought I would come around before Josef started pestering me."

"You have it easy Mick. It's not like I can go somewhere else."

"Has he been going on?" asked Mick, as the two of them entered the mansion.

"What do you think? Josef just had to hear the word "vampire" on the news and it sends him into a worried frenzy. I'm glad you're here, Mick. You always seem to know how to calm him down."

"I thought that was your job."

"I can only do so much. I'm his wife, not his psychiatrist. Although, with half of his problems, I'm surprised that he hasn't needed one long before now."

"That's one session I would like to eavesdrop on." Said Mick, with a laugh.

"Well, if it ever happens, you will be the first one that I call."

_Mick's POV_

_Karlie Dashwood is not what you would normally picture when you think female vampire. Sure, she's undeniably gorgeous and has that allure about her, but that is really one part of her. She is cooler than most humans I know, and though she is younger than I am, she carries herself as if she were much older. Part of it is instinctual, though I think that being married to an older vampire might have something to do with it. Especially with someone like Josef, an endless amount of patience goes a long way._

Karlie and Mick went into the mansion, and as they got closer to Josef, Mick began to sense that Josef was incredibly tense and irritated, not to mention that he seemed to be involved in a heated conversation on his cell phone, which was clearly doing nothing to improve his taste of mind. Mick looked at Karlie questioningly. "Someone in South America picked a bad day to try and swindle Josef out of his share of a big deal." She explained.

"I would hate to be the guy on the other end of that conversation. I'll bet he's really getting an earful."

"Josef's impatient with such things under the best of circumstances. I'm surprised that right now he's taking it so calmly."

They were getting closer and Josef's emotions suddenly began skyrocketing. Mick looked at Karlie with raised eyebrows. "You call that calm?"

"Like I said, Mick, you don't have to live with him." She said, as they began to cross the stepping stones of the atrium pond. "You learn to get used to his moods."

No sooner had she spoken these words then Josef Kostan appeared beyond the glass of the atrium. He was speaking into his cell phone, and even through the glass, the two could hear his every word perfectly. He most certainly wasn't in one of his more charitable moods. "You don't get to change the rules of the game after the game has started. And that goes for your silent South American friends, too. My position is simple. I'm short the Shanghai shares and I was a guaranteed deal, guaranteed!"

Josef met them as they came in the room. Without missing a word of the conversation on the other end of the line, he told Mick, "Hey, buddy, let me get rid of this go." His words may not have been directed to Karlie, but there could be no mistaking the look in his eyes which he flashed in her direction, not of the unspoken bond which existed between the two vampires.

_Mick's POV: _

_My best friend, Josef, one of the oldest vampires in LA; 400 going on 30, living, well, unliving proof that paranoia never goes out of style._

They came into the room which overlooked the sky-scape of LA. The last rays of the setting sun shown through the windows, creating a wash of red across the room.

"Any default," Josef continued, "and I would not be sleeping so snugly if I were you." He turned back to Karlie and Mick and said in an exasperated whisper, "These people are unbelievable, no integrity."

Karlie and Mick exchanged grins. Josef was not always a pillar of honesty himself, at least when it came to the world of business. Of course, Josef would have flatly denied it, had either of them even thought to bring it up.

"Oh, you don't like veiled threats?" Josef's voice dropped a little, acquiring a slightly menacing tone. "You screw me and I will personally come down there and cut your heart out, okay?"

Karlie raised her eyebrows, as she seated herself gracefully on the couch. She may have been attuned to Josef's moods, but even she was not always sure when he was serious or not. In this instance, she wasn't entirely certain if Josef might not be planning on doing when he had just threatened.

Josef glanced back at them and said, "That's the only thing they understand."

Apparently the person on the other line wasn't too sure of that, either. Karlie could plainly hear that the unfortunate victim of Josef's tirade had become decidedly humbler in tone. In fact, he was only a shade or two above downright groveling.

It seemed to work, too. "Well, that sounds good." Said Josef, his tone much more amicable at this point. "Yeah, my best to the family."

On that rather ironic parting, he closed his cell phone and at last turned his full attention to Karlie and Mick. "You know, Josef, you have such a way of with people." Said Karlie, "You always seem to make them feel completely at ease. You should really teach classes on the subject."

"What I have really can't be taught, Karlie. You're either born knowing it or you never have it."

"True. There aren't many people who could have made that cut out your heart business sound convincing. Of course, if you had developed a taste for blood, you would probably carry through with it."

"Taste for blood, wow, that's so original, Karlie. Do me a favor and the next time you have a brilliant idea like that, keep it to yourself." He at last turned to Mick, who had been observing this little exchange with some amusement. "You look good. You been working out, a little, huh?" He didn't waste anymore time on small talk, walking off a little ways to look out over the city, he got straight to the point with, "Oh, have you seen the news, this terrible thing in West Hollywood, 'vampire slaying rocks LA?'" Josef was clearly unimpressed with the attention –grabbing headline.

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't look good for us." Agreed Mick.

"It's a threat to our secrecy," said Josef, as he began pacing the room, "What is this, the 1720's? We're discreet; we don't leave bodies lying around."

Mick cast a glance at Karlie and noticed that she had closed her eyes in exasperation. Judging from the rising agitation that he was sensing in Josef, this probably wasn't the first time he had gone off a tangent during the day.

Josef continued in his tirade. "Now, we have to be extra vigilant, we live in an age of fingerprint scans, DNA testing, genome mapping-"

"Josef," Mick interrupted, "relax."

"I am relaxed." Snapped Josef, "This is relaxed."

"Yes," said Karlie, who had heard enough, "You're so relaxed that if you were human right now, you would be spraining something."

"She's got a point, Josef." Said Mick, "It's not like your going to solve anything with your worrying like this."

Josef shot both of them an annoyed glare. "Need I point out, Karlie, that your only 70, and you, Mick, are only 90. Neither of you have ever been chased by a torch-bearing mob, hungry."

"And considering how common torch-bearing mobs are today," quipped Karlie, "We all know that likelihood of that experience being repeated."

Josef scowled slightly in irritation, though there was perhaps a hint that he was perhaps enjoying this. "Mick, take my advice and stay away from brunettes. They only cause trouble."

Karlie smiled sweetly. "And they are impossible to get rid of. Your stuck with me, Josef, for all eternity and don't pretend that you don't enjoy it."

Josef merely rolled his eyes in response and it seemed as though he were trying to fight back a smile. Mick couldn't help the pang of envy that came as he watched them interacting so effortlessly with each other. Josef and Karlie were unlike any couple he had ever met in his existence, be they human or vampire. It was not just that they loved each other, which was evident despite their teasing and ribbing; it was almost like they were connected by bonds so deep and so strong that nothing could ever separate them. It was the little things that they did with each other, things that a perhaps only a vampire would notice: a glance across a crowded room and only seeing one person, the passing touch of a hand, the way that they oriented themselves to each other without even thinking. It was the same thing that he had never come close to experiencing, not even in his sporadic and often disastrous romantic encounters, something he was sure that he would never know. He knew that being a vampire, was to be alone. Karlie and Josef were merely an exception to a rule. Still, whenever he was around the two of them, he almost found himself thinking what it would be like to have someone.

Josef's next question brought hi out of his thoughts. "Oh, would you care for a liquid refreshment?" Josef had probably sensed his envy, however brief, and was trying to get his mind off of it.

As Josef had been speaking, a young, beautiful Asian woman came into the room. She was the 'liquid refreshment' of which Josef had spoken. The phrase meant something entirely different to a vampire.

Either way, however, Mick was not going to get involved with that aspect of his vampirism. He gave the same answer that he always had. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" asked Josef, as the woman came up to him and held up her arm. "'82 was a good year."

"We went to the super bowl in '82, right?" said Mick, as he got to up to leave. Despite his friendship with Josef, he had no desire to hang around for a feeding. "Lost a million bucks on Cincinnati that year?"

"Which I might add you lost to me?" said Karlie.

"Yeah, except for that, and thank you so much, Karlie, for bringing up such a painful subject."

"What can I say? The luck was with me that year. I don't see why you should be complaining; that's the game that actually got me to like football."

"An event that I still ended up regretting sometimes." He looked at Mick and grinned. "Women, you can't with them, but you can't live without them."

"Josef," said Karlie, in a slightly softer voice, "I think that you're keeping Mick." She was sensing that Mick was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the prospect of witnessing a feeding. She had no such aversions, but she didn't want him to hang around if he had no desire, too.

Josef seemed to pick up on Karlie's hint, but he wasn't about to let Mick leave, without his usual reminder that at some point Mick was going to have start accepting who and what he was. "Don't let me keep you, Mick. But I will say this, your fooling yourself, if you think you can survive on that retail blood forever."

"I do all right." Mick protested.

"Yeah, for now." Said Josef, "But your fighting a losing battle, my friend; sooner or later your inner vampire is going to demand to be fed. And then what?"

Mick had nothing to say to Josef's challenge. And, as at every time, Josef let him go until it came up again, which it would, inevitably.

Mick and Josef exchanged their goodbyes, and Mick left, Josef watched him go, as always feeling slightly disappointed. However, he also knew that tomorrow was a new chance.

The Asian woman held up her arm once more, something that couldn't fail to catch Josef's attention. He turned back to her, his eyes flooding silver, suddenly bearing a smoldering, hungry look. He came over to the freshie, his face dropping to run his nostrils over her arm, allowing his scent to permeate his senses, before he took her wrist and bit into her soft human skin.

Mick might have his limits and morals. Josef, however, had never been one to deny what he was, nor the fact he enjoyed it.

* * *

Please read and review. I look forward to hearing what you think of this new exploration into an old favorite.


	3. Episode I:II

**II**

Karlie was no in the least affected by the fact that Josef was feeding in front of her. Some woman might very well have been disconcerted to see that blissful look on the freshie's voice or hearing those happy little moans issuing from her mouth. However, over the years, Karlie had come not only to accept it as merely a necessity; she was totally comfortable with it. She was glad that Josef took the time to make the feeding experience so pleasurable for his volunteers. She knew that a lot of other vampires would probably not go to that sort of effort. Besides, after nearly seventy years, she wasn't worried that Josef might be doing more than simply feeding off his freshies. She was never jealous of Josef's freshies, in fact, she could sometimes even find a use for them beyond just simply take-out.

"Emily," said Karlie, when Josef was finished, "don't forget you a have a fitting at the studio at 1:30, in two days. The designer will be there, so it will be important. You'll want to be at your best." She cast a warning glance at Josef. "I would suggest that you don't let a certain vampire feed from you, no matter how charming he might be."

The young Asian flashed a smile in Josef's direction. "That might be hard to do."

"Leave him to me. I know how to deal with him."

As Emily left the room, Josef turned to her with a grin. "You never let me have any fun, Karlie."

Karlie lifted a hand. "No, you are not getting started on the whole commitment for eternity rant, Josef, not today, at any rate. You've been giving me the same thing for over fifty years now. If you had really wanted to get rid of me, you could have done so long ago."

"Actually, I was more referring to the period before you had your own thriving fashion empire. It was so much easier when woman had a harder time in the business."

"The business of fashion had always been a woman's realm, Josef. It just took you men a few hundred years to fully acknowledge the fact."

"I'll have you know that men could be very fashionable in the 1600's."

Karlie scoffed skeptically. "Right, I've seen the pictures, Josef and I've seen your collection. Outlandish is the correct word for those clothes, not fashion. You've told me yourself that those frilly collars were pain to wear, not to mention those ridiculous tights and shoes. Besides, you men have always had it so much easier. You don't have nearly the steps that we do to get ready every day, and, as if that were never enough, you never had to worry about fainting from corsets. Don't bother to deny it, Josef, you know that I am perfectly right."

"Remind me not to get into a debate about fashion with you of all people." Muttered Josef.

"We all have our little gifts, Josef. I can't win when you start going on about economics and the stock market. You have that, for what it's worth."

"You do certainly know how to make me feel better about myself, Karlie."

Karlie laughed and got up. She went over to Josef and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't look so petulant, Josef. We won't talk about it anymore. You have enough to worry about as it is without trying to keep up with me."

It was impossible for anyone to not melt in the face of Karlie's brightness and warmth. Of course, with Josef, it was never that much of a challenge. He smiled and cupped her cheek with her hand. "Keeping up with you, Karlie is a challenge that I never tire of."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that you have eternity to work on it, you smooth-tongued charmer."

"Give me an opportunity and I'll show you how smooth my tongue can be." Growled Josef, playfully as he made a grab for her, but Karlie skipped lightly out of his reach.

"Later, Josef, we can't be too conspicuous. There is a vampire on the loose after all."

Josef's face turned suddenly serious. "Karlie, that's no joking matter."

Karlie's face lost some of its playfulness. "Josef, is it that much of a problem?"

"I don't know. It could turn out to be. It all depends on this far this reporter is willing to go." He sighed and turned to look back out over the city. Karlie came up behind him and slipped her arms around his chest.

"It will be all right, Josef, you'll see. It always does."

"That's just the thing, Karlie, when you live as long as I have, you learn that the slightest things can set off human suspicion. If you go through life without caution, eventually one of the things you don't think still happen, it does. And now with the internet, digital cameras, cable TV, a secret like ours can sometimes be hard to keep."

"Look, Josef, I know that as an Elder, you feel a bit more responsibility for this then I might. You're somewhat the leader of the vamps who have chosen to settle here. I can respect that, but could you try and have a little confidence in our security, it would make me feel a little better, at the very least."

Josef grinned and turned around to face her. "Anything for you, I'll try, Karlie. Maybe your right, I shouldn't be so worried. Besides, Mick's on the case, if anyone can solve it, he will."

It was now Karlie's turn to turn serious. Her eyes grew thoughtful, even a trifle disturbed. "What is it?" Josef asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just that, Josef, I sometimes wonder if you push him a little too much."

"Who, Mick? What makes you say that?"

"I think that sometimes you do things around him that you know will make him feel uneasy. Just now, when you were feeding, for example. Josef, Mick isn't like you. He's not like me, either. Maybe, you should let him alone every once and awhile. He has to deal with his own issues himself at some point."

"You've got to remember, Karlie, Mick isn't trying to accept what he is, he's trying to deny it. You know how much I worked with him when he and Coraline split. It was your idea, after all. I was nudging him into the fold and he was beginning to find some measure of peace with himself. I think that there were times in the seventies and eighties when he actually had brief moments of enjoyment. Then Coraline gets the brilliant idea of kidnapping an innocent child, all to try and lure Mick back. We all know how great that worked out. It undid everything that I tried to do, and put Mick back even further than he had been before. He goes all guilty and goes into seclusion, stops inviting freshies over, even starts buying from the morgue."

"Lots of vampires do that, Josef. We can't judge the others for the way they chose to live their lives."

"But Mick is not like the other vamps living in LA, Karlie, and don't say that you've never noticed it. Even those vamps who but from the morgue, either out of necessity or conscious still have know that they have a community to support them. Mick seems to have forgotten that. He never seems to leave that penthouse of his, except of he's on a case. And I'm sure that if it weren't for the fact that his job makes him do it, he never would go out, for fear that he might hurt someone. He doesn't have any real friends that he knows he can depend on, except for you and me. He's degenerated into an almost stereotypical vampire, hiding away in his dark castle, moping."

Karlie considered this for a moment. "That's true. We vampires may flout our solitude and independence, but when it comes down to it, we're all in the same situation. We all need each other."

"And don't forget that forever is a long time to be alone. I think that Mick would be a bit more at peace with himself if he wasn't so alone. But with the way that he was turned, he doesn't trust other people that easily. I will hand it to him, though, he may not like being a vampire, but he would never do anything to put the community in danger."

"Because that would put his friends in danger," said Karlie, "And what friends he does count his friends, he holds dear."

Josef nodded and for awhile, the two of them shared a companionable silence. Beyond the windows, the last vestiges of daylight had slowly vanished from the sky, and now the stars and the moon kept watch over the city of Los Angeles. For the vampires who lived in LA, this was their time.

Karlie at last broke the silence between them. "Josef, have you ever felt as though something is about to happen that will change the course of the life that you lead?"

Josef cast a raised eyebrow in her direction. "Should I ask the reason why you suddenly seem to be in such a philosophical mood?"

"Just answer the question, all right? Humor me."

"I don't know. I suppose that I have. All the centuries that pass you by tend to give you some moments of foresight. All right, I've answered your question, now you should return the courtesy."

Karlie shook her head. "I'm not really sure that I can explain it, Josef. I just feel that something is about to happen, in your life, in mine, and somehow, for Mick, as well. In fact, I think that something is about to happen that will have the most impact on Mick. It really all started when we first saw the report on Buzzwire. Something about that reporter just seemed so familiar, even though we never met before."

"You honestly think that a tabloid reporter who's threatening out secrecy could be a person that could have that much of an impact on our lives?" Josef was clearly skeptical.

"Like I said, I don't know, Josef. But, I have observed that ever since I became a vampire, every few decades something tends to bring about a change. Things have struck me as being rather too ordinary recently. We're due for a change."

Josef knew that it would be probably be useless to question Karlie's intuition. Once she got her mind set on something, it was very hard to convince otherwise. Besides, though she may not have had an especial gift of foretelling the future, yet those hunches which she got had an uncanny way of turning out to be true.

"Well, maybe a little change wouldn't go amiss. Anything would be better for Mick then this constant guilt trip. Of course, until that happens, if it does, I'm not planning on changing my habits merely for the sake of Mick's comfort."

"I wouldn't have expected you, too." Said Karlie, "In fact, I would be surprised if you ever allowed the comfort of someone else to get in the way of your own enjoyment of life."

"I would actually, if you asked me really nicely."

Karlie grinned. "Don't expect that to ever happen, Josef. I have my dignity. And before this little love-fest rages completely out of control, I've got work to do. Be sure and call me if anything disastrous happens."

"Like if there's a torch-bearing mob coming up the hill intent on murdering us?"

Karlie was exiting the room and she cast a glance back at Josef. "Yeah, that would be kind of a disaster. But don't worry, Josef. It will turn out al right, you'll see."

And so began another night in the lives of the vampires of Los Angeles. But they were about to see that Karlie's prediction was very soon to come true. A drastic change was about to take place and the next few months would be unlike anything that had ever occurred in their lives.

* * *

This will be the final one-shot for this episode. I know that it is a little short, but this was mainly to serve as an introductory piece, as most first episodes for series are. But hopefully, this gives you some idea of how the story will run from episode to episode. Hopefully, this whets your appetite for more. I am going to try and update this weekly, though my life being so crazy, I might sometimes miss it by a few days, but on the whole, I will do my best to keep nobody waiting long. For now, please read and review.

Next episode: the event of a turning gone wrong calls to mind memories of how Karlie herself was first turned. In the original series, we all know how that attempt turned out. What would would have happened if Josef had succeeded? What might the relationship of fledgling and sire been during that trying time?


	4. Episode III:I

I was almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to meet my goal of updating every weekend because of the hectic week I had. Luckily, I managed a final push and here is the next chapter. As I mentioned in the author's notes, I am going to do a story for Episode 2, because even if Josef is in that one, I really couldn't think up a good enough story. So, we are skipping ahead to Episode 3, where we find out how Josef managed to succeeded in turning Karlie. Just so everyone knows and any confusion can be avoided, there will be a flashback in this episode, and in that flashback, Karlie will be Sarah.

So, sit back and enjoy this latest update.

Episode III: Dr. Feelgood

When a newly-turned vampire goes on a rampage in LA, Karlie finds herself remembering the events of her own turning, nearly fifty years before.

I

_Karlie's POV:_

_Memory is an odd thing. Certain memories can lie dormant for years, sleeping at the back of the mind, seemingly forgotten. But the thing about memory is that it is a light sleeper. The slightest brush from the outside can cause them to awake from their slumber, and than they come back, as strong and as vivid as when you first experience them. And when you are immortal, you eventually learn that there is no memory that you can ever truly leave behind._

Dashwood's was considered to be one of the foremost fashion empires in the country, if not the world. The quality of work produced by Dashwood's was second to none. Not only did it have its exclusive line, Dashwood's also happened to the umbrella company for several branches of the clothing industry. Besides this, it also had been the launching pad for several young designers who had become household names in the course of a few short years. And overseeing it all was the undeniable head, Karlie Dashwood herself.

Karlie had founded Dashwood's in 1985, and she was unashamed to admit that she was passionate about her work. Being immortal had given her a chance to follow her interests in directions that she never world have been able too in any other circumstance. She had always loved art, but when she had made the connection between making great art and making great clothes, she had discovered her gift, and thanks to her perseverance, she had turned it into something big. And she had never looked back.

Sometimes, it was a mystery to people how a woman who looked no younger than twenty-five could have succeeded in the industry at such a young age, when most would still be clawing their way to even be recognized. She had also not adopted the ice cold attitude which seemed to mark so many Madonnas of the fashion world. Indeed, those who met her actually considered her to one of the warmest people that they had ever met. And many men would have said that she was also extremely attractive.

However, anyone who tried to hit on Karlie got a rather harsh rebuke. Karlie could be warm and friendly, but her temper was not one to be crossed, just as quickly as people learned that Karlie could be quite capable of murder if she wanted to be, she also happened to be married to none other than the billionaire mogul Josef Kostan. The two were devoted and protective of each other, and so any ideas of seduction were rather quickly dropped.

Another thing that a lot of people noticed about Karlie was that she kept rather odd working hours. Most of the time, she would come into work in the late afternoon to early evening and stay for the entire night. It seemed rather too many people, but then, it must be admitted that people who are in fashion tend to have a few eccentricities. Besides, as she came up with designs that were nothing short of brilliant, there weren't many questions asked on that score. This might have been for the best. If anyone had ever found the truth behind Karlie's late hours, the consequences could have been rather nasty.

It was on a particular night, a night like seemingly any other, that Karlie was working on a project, when she received a call that was anything but ordinary.

Her cell phone rang. Karlie looked up from her drawing board with slight irritation. She would have been content to let it just ring, but than she saw who exactly was calling her, and she figured that she just might as well answer it, as he was going to persistent. She knew very well that her husband wasn't always the best at taking a hint.

"Hello, Josef and this had better be good."

Josef chuckled on the other line. "Hello to you too, sweetheart, what did I ever do to receive such a heartfelt greeting?"

"I'm right in the middle of a design, Josef. It's no different that if I happen to call you in the middle of an important stock deal. Besides, just why you are calling me?"

She could almost see him shrug, nonchalantly. "I got bored. I'm not getting anywhere with any deals, the London shares are stalled, and I can't seem to get any calls through. You know, the usual. Talking to you always seems to give me inspiration."

"I'm charmed, but that's not the real reason why you called me, is it?"

"Not specifically, no. as if my day weren't going bad enough, there's a newly turned vampire on a rampage in LA."

"Josef, please tell that you didn't just say that."

"Ordinarily, I would do anything to oblige you, Karlie, but in this instance, I'm afraid that I can't."

"Are you sure that it's a newly-turned vampire?"

"Mick was just here. Apparently, there was some sort of attack on a gas station downtown. A guy was ripped and drained. It was sloppy and way to obvious. No mature vampire would have been so careless to something like that and then just walk away without calling anyone."

"What happened? Did his sire just abandon him? That's against the rules."

"I don't know. We won't know until his sire is found. Mick's on the case, I'm sure that he can get to the bottom of this."

"If you're so sure, then why did you feel a need to call me?"

She could hear Josef shifting a little and despite herself, she grinned. "I just, you know, wanted you to be careful. There's no telling where this guy could turn up next. Newly-turned vamps can be dangerous, especially those that can't be controlled. I just wanted you to be on the lookout."

Karlie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Josef, you're sweet."

"I know, just don't go passing it around. So am I forgiven for interrupting you?"

"I'll overlook it this once, I suppose. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing that this sort of thing doesn't happen every day. Bye Karlie, love you."

"Love you, too." Said Karlie, before he hung up.

She sat in silence for a few minutes, her design now sort of forgotten in the wake of Josef's news. She found herself remembering something that she hadn't thought of for a long time, something that had changed her life, forever.

Karlie's POV:

_Turnings. They can turn out so many different ways. For those that aren't handled properly, the transition can be traumatic, taking years to recover from. But my turning was not like that at all. For me, being turned into a vampire was the answer to all of my hopes and dreams. _

**Chicago 1955**

It was a full moon in the Windy City. It seemed rather appropriate. In a townhouse that stood in a well-to-do part of the city, a life-changing event would occur this night.

It had been a week since Sarah Whitley and Josef Kostan had arrived in Chicago. They had both traveled under assumed names that were soon to become their new identities. As Josef had jokingly remarked, Sarah was being exposed to a major part of vampire life before she even became one. Moving from place to place, reinventing yourself once every few decades or so, it was a way to better keep the secret. Never aging was a trait that a lot of people tended to take notice of.

Sarah, however, came closer to death with every breath she took. But, tonight, all that was about to change.

She couldn't help but reflect, as she looked up at the full moon through the great bay windows, just how very much had changed in her life over a year. She had fallen in love with a vampire, given up her home, her family and friends, and she was about to give the thing that was seemingly the most precious of all, her mortality. And yet, she regretted none of it.

"Contemplating your last few minutes as a member of the mortal race?"

Sarah looked behind her and smiled at Josef Kostan, who was leaning against the doorway of the room, staring at her, "Any second thoughts?"

"None. You? Any regrets about leaving your bachelor days behind you?"

Josef grinned and came towards her, "I will admit to feeling a certain pinning. 350 years is a long time to be going solo. I've become rather used to living on my own, with no one to tie me down." He took her by the shoulders and looked long into her eyes. "But, I've only to take one look at you, and I realize that with you I'll be the freest that I have ever known."

She raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "I want you to know that this past week has been the happiest of my human existence."

"I wanted to make sure that you had the delights of mortality at least one last time." He paused, as if trying to find the right words before he finally admitted, "And I also wanted to make sure that this still what you wanted."

"It still is, Josef. I want forever with you."

"And so you won't miss anything about being human. Remember, you can't go back?"

"What else do I have in my human life to return to? I am not saying that I did anything wrong in coming with you and I am not choosing this simply because I have nothing left, rather I am saying that my life as a human would have been empty without you. I don't think that I ever could have been content with simply staying the shadow of the man that I married. But with you, I feel like anything is possible, even what should be impossible."

"So, you're ready, then?"

Sarah drew herself up and nodded, "Yes."

"Than I suppose there's no point in putting it off any longer." He took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. They both say down and Josef cupped one side of her neck, which taking her hand with the other. "It shouldn't hurt. It will just be a shock to the system. You'll feel anxiety when you're nearly dead. But I'll know when to stop and feed you."

Sarah nodded. He had gone over this several times, but it never hurt to be prepared. She knew that turning her had been a difficult step for Josef to consider. She was grateful for the fact that he was now willing to do it. It was what she wanted, regardless of what the sacrifice meant.

"Whatever happens, Sarah, please remember that I love you."

"I trust you, Josef. I know you can do this; I want you to do it. I love you."

Josef looked into her eyes, the eyes of the woman who had come into his life a year ago, and who had become his entire world. He had been afraid of turning her, he had been afraid that he might hurt her. But looking into her trusting eyes, he knew that he couldn't let that doubt get in the way. They had the chance at eternity; he couldn't let that chance go.

He bent her back slightly, making the access to her neck easier. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He felt his eyes go silver and his fangs elongate. He could do this, he had to do it. He drew her closer to him and bit into her neck. As before, the taste of her blood was intoxicating, nearly overpowering. He had had the desire to drink more from her in the past, but he had always restrained for fear that he wouldn't be able to stop. Now, he had to ignore that, and open himself which wanted to drink his blood.

When he first bit into her, Sarah gasped in shock. She remembered what Josef had once told her, how the sensation of being drained of his life forces was what he remembered most about being turned. She was experiencing the same thing. She felt herself becoming colder, drier, and emptier. She knew that she was dying, and a brief moment of panic came upon her as she drew farther and farther form the light. But she clung to the trust in Josef, clung to the love they shared and trusted that this would not last. This was not the end; it was merely a necessary first step to a whole new beginning.

It seemed to last for a very long time, but it lasted no more than minute. Josef had done this before and even if Sarah was a special case, he knew when to stop drinking from her. He withdrew his fangs, and laid her limp body down on the body. He could barely hear her heartbeat, and he knew that he didn't have much time. She already looked pale and white as a ghost, her skin seeming as delicate as porcelain.

Quickly, he rolled up his sleeves and bit into his arm. He held his arm over her mouth, and watched as the thick red drops dripped slowly onto her lips. He counted the endless seconds, hoping for some kind of response, "Sarah, com on. You have to give me some sort of sign."

For a terrible moment, the thought flashed through his mind that he had been too late, that she wasn't going to make the transition. But at that moment, Sarah's eyelids flickered and she drew in several ragged breaths. She began to lick the blood that was gathering on her lips. Josef was heartened by these signs of life; he brought his arm closer to her mouth. He raised her head slightly with his other hand, helping her to swallow more easily.

Something in Sarah's consciousness flickered. She had been floating in void, but when she tasted the strange blood on her lips, it awakened a new born instinct. She somehow knew that she needed that blood, it was essential that she take it. She pulled his arm down to her mouth and drank deeply.

The more that she drank, the more that she found that she was growing stronger, stronger than anything she had ever experienced. She was coming back to life. When she had finally taken enough, she let go of his arm, she lay still for a moment, sensing something she could not quite understand at first, but which gradually became clear to her. Her heart was growing slower, slower, until with one last shuddering beat, it stopped completely. And she knew that her humanity was dead, she had become a vampire.

She immediately was aware that her senses were heightened. She opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was Josef, looking down at her with silvered eyes and fangs. Had he always looked so perfect? And how could she have ever missed how wonderful he smelled? Or, indeed, how many things were beyond her comprehension?

Josef continued to cradle her in his arms. He had known when the puncture wounds on her neck had healed that she would live. Relief flooded through him. It had worked. He had turned her. Nothing could come between them now, they had eternity.

"Josef," she managed to speak at last, "Am I-"

"Yea, Sarah." said Josef, smiling, "You're like me. Welcome to the tribe."

Sarah rose to a sitting position. Her new strength made Josef's help unnecessary, though he still had one arm around her shoulders. She looked around her, even in the half light of the moon that was shinning through the windows; she could see everything better than she could have during the day while she was still human. She could her things that she had never before noticed and smells things that she could never have detected before. She felt so completely alive. Which was a bit ironic; she was now, technically undead.

"Josef," she said, is a slightly awed voice, "have you always seen like this?"

"Ever since I was turned. It will become normal after awhile."

"Normal? How could anything like this ever become normal?"

Josef just stared at her for a second, and then he smiled, "Incredible."

"What?"

"In all my centuries, I have turned at least a dozen people. Never have I seen one whose reaction was like yours; you're actually enjoying this."

"Why shouldn't I de enjoying it? It doesn't feel like I've given up everything, it actually feels like I've gained something. I know, I know, there will be things that I find difficult to adjust to. For the moment, just let me enjoy it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you made the transition so easily. And, of course," he said, as he reached and picked up something on the bedside table. "Some aspects of the change are a bit easier to accept than others."

He handed her the mirror and said, "Go on, look at yourself."

Curiously, Sarah held the mirror up to her face and gasped. She recognized the face staring back as her own, but it seemed different. It was not the fact that she had suddenly become a perfect beauty; it was more like the full potential had asserted themselves permanently. But what drew her attention were her silver eyes and the canines in her mouth. She had to admit that those were a little disconcerting.

"You get used to the fangs." Said Josef, almost as if reading her mind, as usual. "What do you think?"

"I-Well, I like it I suppose." Sarah had never really considered herself to be an amazing beauty, nor had she particularly cared. Besides, she was beginning to be aware of something else that was far more worrisome. There was a gnawing emptiness in the put of her stomach and a burning in her throat. She wanted something, needed it with increasing desperation. She had never thought of drinking it, but she knew what it was. "Josef," she said, slightly afraid.

"The blood lust," said Josef, calmly, "I was expecting this. Your initial euphoria at being turned delayed it by a few minutes." He got up and disappeared into an adjacent room, and returned after what seemed only a few seconds, with a bottle of blood and a glass. He sat down, pouring the blood into the glass and handed it to her.

Despite the fact that her hunger was by now nearly overpowering and she was feeling almost light-headed, she couldn't help but stare at the blood in uncertainty for a few seconds. "Well?" said Josef, almost as if her were prompting.

"I've only been a vampire for five minutes Josef. Give me a moment to come to terms with the fact that I am actually drinking human blood."

"You don't have to worry, this blood was willingly donated. Go on, give it a taste."

Sarah raised the glass to her nostrils and sniffed it. It did smell good, in fact, it smelled wonderful. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. And she was surprised at how delicious it was. She quickly swallowed the rest of it, and handed the glass back to him. Josef laughed and refilled the glass. "It's not so bad, is it? Don't drink it so fast, you'll choke."

Sarah drank this glass slower, savoring it, trying to see if her sense of her taste was as advanced as her other sense, "This tastes, like it was taken from a male?" She ventured.

"Very good. I wanted to try and give you the best. Feeding off a live host is dangerous when you're first turned. Feeding fledglings like yourself is so much easier than it used to be."

"I thought you preferred drinking from live hosts?"

"I do. But for fledglings like you, this is better. I've known vamps that were turned the wrong way and now they're messed up beyond repair (AN Hmm, I wonder who Josef could mean?). In a few months, once you have better control, you can try feeding from freshies."

Sarah hadn't considered feeding from a human before this. To be quite honest, the thought frightened her a little. She had no desire to kill anyone because of her easting habits. She didn't know if her self-control would be strong enough. "Let's just get past this first stage first, before we talk about feeding live, all right?"

"Nobody's forcing anything on you. Done, for now?" he asked, indicating the empty glass she still held in her hand.

"Yes, I think for now." She felt the thirsty had been satisfied and she was back in control once more.

"Good, I'll be close for the next few days, to help you. The blood lust will come on you in unexpected moments; I want to be there to help you when it does."

"I'm going to be as much trouble as a new born baby, aren't I?"

"Well, you are a new born, in a way. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make where you're concerned." He smiled, at his newly turned lady vampire and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's so strange. All these months, I have been so afraid that if I were to turn you, I would lose you forever. I didn't think that happy endings were supposed to come this easily."

"But sometimes, the universe can be on your side."

Josef pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. On that night, a new world had been opened to Sarah, and with the passage of one life, a new one had begun, one that would last forever.

* * *

Hope that everyone enjoyed my version of Josef succeeding in turning Sarah. As always, reviews are appreciated and asked for humbly.


	5. Episode III:II

I ran into a little bit of writer's block during this chapter, so that is why it is a little late. Hopefully, the next one won't be so delayed. This chapter does contain sensuality, so please don't read if you are offended by that kind of stuff. Or don't be offended that these kinds of scenes aren't really my strong suit. But, anyway, I hope that you enjoy this latest installment of Flashes of Moonlight.

II

Josef heard Karlie hang up on the other end of the line. He closed his phone and sat back in his chair at his desk. Mick had been by earlier that evening. He had brought him information of a bad turning that had occurred the night before. There was a good chance that the turning had been a mistake, and that the sire of the rogue vamp had intended to turn anyone. He had probably drained the guy out of panic and then called The Cleaner to take care of the mess.

Josef knew that he had a potentially big mess on his hands. There was a good chance that rogue could be a danger to the secrecy which kept the vampire of LA alive. He knew that he should have been keeping a close eye on it. And yet, the first thing he had done was call Karlie to make sure that would be careful. He knew that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Still, he could never help himself in such situations. The desire to protect her was as strong now as it had been when he first met her.

Josef found himself beginning to contemplate the memories of his relationship with Karlie. He sometimes had difficulty believing that it had only been fifty years since he had first seen Karlie on a train platform in New York's Grand Central Station. Up until that time, he had always been extremely skeptical of the idea of commitment for eternity. To most vampires, commitment in a relationship meant something different than it did for humans. The majority of vampire relationships lasted only several decades, and often ended when the two parties drifted apart. But he had known some vampires who had been together for centuries, and those couples had always been the ones that Josef could never figure out. Being with one person forever? How could two people do that and not drive each other crazy after such a long time?

He still wasn't sure if he knew the answer, all that he knew was that sometimes it depended on who you chose. He had known however much he may have tried to deny it and however much subconscious it might have been, that Sarah was the one almost from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Their bond had grown, not diminished over the years. He couldn't imagine it being any other way.

This bad turning was making his think tonight, remembering a night long past. He had turned Karlie nearly fifty years before in Chicago and the circumstances had certainly been different. But still, there had some difficulties which they had had to overcome, but they had only served to bring them closer together.

**Chicago 1955**

It was nearing sunset in the Windy City. Josef had already been up for a few hours. He wasn't used to such early hours. It was all because of Sarah. It had been two weeks since he had tuned her into a vampire. For the most part, things were going smoothly. However, nearly every fledgling had some sort of difficulty with the transition. With Sarah, it had mostly been the sleeping during the day, being active at night habit that was proving difficult to break into. The past few days had gone a bit smoother. She was now waking up between the hours of 4:00 an 5:00 instead of at noon. The problem with waking up in the afternoon was that she had gotten only a few hours of sleep, she could tire easily or become a little snappy. Since he was trying to stay close, if she needed him, he hadn't been getting much sleep either, which could also make him a little difficult to deal with. There had been a few spats between, though nothing that they had not been able to work out amongst themselves afterward.

There had also been the usual things: sleeping in a freezer (Sarah had refused from the beginning to sleep just on her back. She said that it resembled too much sleeping in a coffin), the enhanced strength and abilities (she was enjoying that part immensely, though she could till become overwhelmed become overwhelmed at times), and, of course, drinking blood.

Sarah's bloodlust had proved to be quite light. It was quite intense at times, but she seemed incredibly self-controlled. For all fledglings, the degree of bloodlust varied. He was just glad that she had been spared what he had gone through when he had first been turned. He was always close by, hardly ever leaving her alone, and only when he knew that she would be all right. Only a few hours before, however, something had occurred which had been her first real test of will power.

Sarah had had her first close encounter with humans, without Josef's supervision. Two of the staff who ran the house during the day had stayed late for some reason. Sarah's instincts had asserted themselves and she had come very close to killing them and drinking their blood.

That would have been a grievous event, but not unexpected. Many fledglings did the same thing. But, what was most shocking of all was that Sarah hadn't done anything. Somehow, at the very height of her bloodlust, she had resisted, and drawn away before she could hurt them. That did not change the fact, however, that she still felt very ashamed.

Which was why he was standing here now, at the door which led to their freezer/bedroom. He had been standing there for a few minutes actually, contemplating if this was a necessarily a great idea. She had been so upset when he had found her; he had thought that it would be best if she had some time to herself. However, he also knew that during such an event as this, she would need someone to confide in.

"It's all right, Josef, you can come in."

Josef was startle, then instantly cursed inwardly for not realizing sooner that Sarah would have coursed smelled him. He still was getting used to the idea that he would not be able to hide so easily anymore.

He opened the door and walked in. Sarah was there, curled up on the couch watching the sun set through the large bay window. She looked slightly better, but he could still sense her anger at herself, her shame and her guilt.

He walked over and sat down beside her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Better." She responded, "Still a little shaken up."

"That's understandable." He said, as he poured some of the blood that he had brought with him into two glasses. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah took one of the glasses, but she didn't exactly feel very hungry. She merely looked at it, sniffed it, and put it back on the table. "I can tell you right now that trying to starve yourself won't be of much help." Said Josef, "Come on, Sarah, we can't just let this fester. I'm your sire, your fiancée, in case you've forgotten, you have to talk to me."

"You said there would be challenges, Josef." Said Sarah, quietly, after a few moments, I didn't realize how very difficult those challenges would be. I wanted to think that I had gotten past them."

"Everybody thinks that at some point during the transition. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I wanted to kill them so badly, Josef. I could hear the beating of their hearts, I could smell their blood, I could almost see the pumping of their veins. I don't know how you can control yourself when faced with such temptation."

"I've had a bit of time to practice. But I was like that once, and I didn't have half the self-control you did when I was first turned. I preyed on the first live human that I encountered. That memory still haunts me. I don't want to think of all the people that I killed in my first few decades because of a moment of lapsed control. This isn't new to me, I've been through it. The only thing that I don't understand is how you managed to stop yourself."

"For the first few seconds, all that I could hear were the sounds of their heartbeats, but then I began to hear them talking. And they were talking about their children. One of them, Tom, he's just starting to ride his first bike. Kathleen is just about to start the third grade and the baby, Susan, is just learning how to walk. I can't even remember which parent had which child, I only remember the children. That's what stopped me, even though I still wanted to feed on them. It just occurred to me that if I did what I was tempted to do, those children would lose their parents, everyone that they knew and loved would never know how they died. I couldn't have that only conscience for eternity. That's why I resisted."

Josef stared at her for a long moment, before he reached out and put his hand on hers. "Sarah, look at me." Sarah turned his eyes to her. "Do you have any idea what you did today? You behaved with a maturity that's supposed to come only after decades of practice, and not always then."

Sarah was faintly surprised. "I never would have thought to hear you say that. I thought that feeding live from humans was something that you enjoyed."

"It is. But there's a vast difference between a willing donor and a frightened victim. I've no doubt some vampires would think me to old-fashioned and stringent. But mortals aren't just food. They are what keep us alive, and without some kind of boundaries or limits, all vampires would be doomed. We can't play God, no matter how much we may want too. It takes some vampires years to that basic principle, but I think that you already have, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Sarah felt herself somewhat comforted. "Only because I had a very good sire." She said, "Although I have to admit that I didn't know if I was entirely prepared for all the self-control that being a vampire takes. I suppose nothing really can."

Josef stared at her for a long moment. He was feeling a familiar hunger rise in him, a hunger for blood, but blood of a rather different kind than that of humans. "Being a vampire isn't always about self-control, Sarah." he said, his voice changing to a soft seductive undertone. "There are times, actually, when self-control is the last thing to be concerned about." He edged closer to her, stroking her neck with his fingers.

Had Sarah's heart still been beating, it would have been racing. Now, her heightened senses felt as if they were on overdrive, but strangely she felt like she could handle it. What was more, she felt like there were at last no more barriers between her and Josef, and they could finally be together without any worries. She knew what Josef was leading up too, but she wanted it, oh how she wanted it.

"Let me show you what I mean." Said Josef, temptingly.

He brought his mouth down to hers and within seconds, Sarah was completely lost. She wouldn't have been able to resist even if she had wanted to in the first place. Josef had a way of getting under her skin, and he was doing it again. He was kissing her thoroughly, passionately, deeply. Hr had only done this once before, when they had first made love in New York. Only this time, it was different. Josef wasn't holding anything back now. But Sarah was not entirely aware of all that Josef wanted to show her.

Josef kissed her just long enough to feel that she was responsive. His hunger to bite her was gnawing at his throat, slowly taking over his every thought and desire. He drew back from her mouth, continuing to leave a trail of light kisses along the base of her jaw line before he finally came to her neck. He paused for a moment, allowing her scent to permeate his senses. He gave into the burning hunger, felt his eyes grow silver and his fangs descend. He reached down and bit into her neck.

Sarah gasped in shock as Josef's fangs penetrated her skin and she felt him begin to drink from her. It didn't hurt at all now, not like last time when she had been human. All she felt now was the intense wave of pleasure and arousal sweeping over her. But she could also feel the instinct that she hadn't known was there. After the first wave of euphoria had passed, she found herself drawn to the sight of Josef's neck; she had not been in such close proximity to him since her turning. She had not been aware of his scent; she closed her eyes, letting the scent permeate her nostrils. She could smell his blood, and she found that she wanted to try it.

When she opened her eyes, they had gone bright silver and her fangs had elongated. She could feel them burning to drink his blood. She knew that she would not to control it, but maybe, as Josef has said, there were times when being a vampire did not necessarily require self-control.

No sooner had Josef retracted his fangs from the bite marks on her neck than Sarah had struck out with her own fangs, attaching to herself to Josef's neck and beginning to draw out his blood. The taste of his rich blood sent a thrill through her that was almost as intense when he had been feeding off of her. No wonder Josef had wanted to show her this.

Josef groaned, closing his eyes as he relished the connection between them. When she had finished, he pushed her back into the seat cushions. "Not bad for a first attempt. But you're going to need a little more practice."

"Only a little?" she asked, in mock disappointment.

He grinned wickedly. "Or we could make it a lot; I don't have anything else planned. I did say that I would teach you everything about being a vampire. This just happens to be one of the more pleasurable lessons."

He stood, holding her in his arms and kissing her again, as he edged her slowly towards the bed. She was rapidly losing all sense of coherent thought. This sort of thing really was different when you were a vampire. There were no longer any unpleasant pauses in order to stop for oxygen. And as his hands began to remove her clothing and move over her bare skin. She felt trails of fire beginning to burn, and there was only one thing that could quench that fire now.

Josef pulled her down beside him on the bed, continuing his assault on her mouth all the while. Sarah, more or less on impulse than any sort of planned action, reached out for Josef's shirt. However, she had misjudged how much strength was needed, and she ended up ripping a large part of the materiel out of the way.

Josef stopped kissing her momentarily. "Sorry." Said Sarah, who felt rather sheepish.

"Your still learning the limits of your own strength." said Josef, who seemed rather more amused than anything else. "It's perfectly understandable. Besides, right now, it's probably best to take any short cuts that we can get."

Sarah found herself returning Josef's grin. And as he went back to kissing her, she proceeded to rip the rest of his shirts to shreds with nearly childish glee. Restraint in vampires is a necessity only up to a point. Sometimes, allowing instinct to guide them produced the best results.

* * *

Please read and review. Everyone have a great Thanksgiving.


	6. Episode III:III

Well, what do you know? I managed to keep to my goal of updating this every week. Hopefully, this can be repeated. Anyway, hope that everyone likes this chapter. We have Mick angst, Josef wisdom and some fluff between Karlie and Josef (NOT Josef and Mick. Please, don't every get those two mixed up in this story.) What more could you possibly want?

III

Josef had a habit of dropping in on Mick, unexpectedly and without express invitation. Over the years, Mick had gotten used to the fact that, nine times out of ten, when he opened the door to his apartment, Josef would be sitting there as if he owned the place or he would simply waltz into the place without knocking. However, after having put an end to the rogue vampire who had been terrorizing LA for the past few days, he had half-expected that Josef would come by. He may not have exactly expected to see Karlie with him, but he really didn't care. Tonight, he could use the company.

"Hey, buddy," said Josef, without preamble as he strolled through the door, "I brought over some fresh blood. After the night that we had, I think that we could both use it."

"What did you do with him?" asked Mick, in reference to Pollock's sire.

"At Karlie's insistence," said Josef, casting a glance at the brunette vampire, "I let him off with a rather stern warning."

"Come on, Josef," said Karlie, "The guy may have been a rocket scientist or something, but you and me both know that he was somewhat dense. To give him anymore would have been cruel and unusual even for you. Besides, what you gave him was something less than a subtle hint. I think he was able to get the message."

"Still, I was half-tempted to give him the stake for a few days and let him see how it feels."

"Karlie is right, Josef. He was just trying to protect his fledgling. You know how strong that kind of connection can be." He cast a glance at Karlie as if to emphasize his point. "Besides, it can sometimes seem that much stronger when you have no other family."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point when you put it that way. Anyways, I'm having The Cleaner keep an eye on him. If he tries anything stupid, which I highly doubt, we'll know right and be able to take care of it before it gets blown out of proportion like it did this time. But, enough about me, despite the fact that I am an endlessly fascination subject; how was your evening?"

Mick briefly went over the events which had happened at the hospital earlier that evening, when he had at last managed to track down the rogue vampire. "It was the graveyard shift," he finished, "I doubt that anyone will be able to figure out what happened with no solid witnesses. I even took care of the ashes."

"The incinerator?" said Josef, who seemed to have enjoyed the story immensely, "Damn. Remind me never to piss you off."

"I had no choice." Said Mick, soberly.

"You did everything that you could." Said Karlie, as she sat down on the couch opposite him, "And many people wouldn't even have done that much."

"I had a hope that he could be civilized." Said Mick, "We all have been through that in some way or another. But for some of us, all we can ever be is a monster."

"It's not like I'm judging you." Said Josef, as he came around and handed Mick and Karlie the glasses of blood he had been preparing, "I would have done the same thing, except I would have enjoyed it more."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." said Karlie, smiling up at him.

Josef returned the smile and sat down in one of the chairs opposite them. He then noticed that Mick had sniffed at the blood, before putting it aside. He still seemed rather depressed. Josef studied Mick for a moment before saying, "Hmm, you know after all these years, I still don't understand you. The bad guy was caught, justice was served, and your sitting there like someone died."

"Actually, four people died." Mick pointed out.

"It's collateral damage for a greater good." Said Josef, "Pollock was a danger to all of us, humans and vampires."

"There are times when keeping our secrecy demands a price." Said Karlie, "Sometimes, whether by accident or not, people die. It does not make it any easier, but it cannot be avoided."

"I could have been like Pollock." Said Mick, "If Coraline had let me go after she turned me, if she hadn't taught me how to survive as a vampire…"

So, that was really what was bothering Mick about this whole thing. It had reminded him too much of his own turning. Karlie found herself thinking that not only was memory easily awakened, it was also proving to be contagious.

"It was the only thing that Karlie ever did right with you." said Karlie, "She was insenstive, short-sighted and unwise, but I do not think that even she would have been so stupid as to walk away from a fledging."

"Don't tell me your finally saying something good about the ex?" said Josef, who still seemed somewhat amused by the turn that the conversation was taking.

"No." said Mick.

"You still thinking about her?" Mick's silence spoke volumes.

Josef knew that Mick was still haunted by memories of the alluring woman who had turned him into a vampire. He had never been able to figure out if Josef had actually loved Coraline, or if he had merely mistaken a strong attraction for the same emotion. He knew that Coraline had not loved Mick, at least not in the same way that Mick had loved her. And the consequences of her ill-thought rape turning were still being suffered by Mick even today. Mick still hated what he was. He had never learned how to be at peace with himself, however well he may have tried to hide it. There was a constant battle within Mick's soul, between mortal and immortal, human and vampire. And it all went back to Coraline. Even in death, she was making life miserable for Mick. Josef knew that as long as that struggle continued on inside of Mick, he would never be at peace.

"Well, I'll tell you something that I've learned in my 400 years. two Buddhist monks are walking down a road, and they see a woman trying to cross a stream. The first monk picks her up, carries her across. She says thanks and they go their separate ways. But the second monk is spitting mad. A few more miles down the road, the second monk speaks up and says to the first monk, 'you violated the rules of our order by carrying that woman across.' The second monk says, 'I may have carried her across, but you've been carrying her ever since.'"

Mick sighed heavily, the moral of Josef's story was not lost upon him. "I have?"

"You gotta stop carrying Coraline around, Mick." Said Josef, "You can't change the past, and you can't let it stop you from going forward."

Mick knew that Josef was right, but he did not know how he could let go, or if it was even possible for him. "I know." Josef's challenge lingered in the air between the three vampires, left unanswered save by the lost uncertainty in Mick's tone. "I know."

* * *

A few hours later, Karlie and Josef had left Mick's apartment and were making their way back home. Karlie was lost in thought for the first part of the ride, and she didn't really notice what was going on around her until she observed that Josef had taken a wrong turn. "Aren't we going back to the mansion?" she asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Not yet. We're taking the scenic route; I think that both of us could use it after the past few days." Karlie couldn't argue with that reasoning.

In a few minutes, they were driving along the cliffs of the Pacific Ocean. The moon was out, casting a silver sheen upon the water, and up in the deep violet of the sky, hundreds of diamond pin pricks of light stood out like bright sparks against the darkness. The salt from the Pacific Ocean could be tasted in the wind, along with a dozen other little things which spoke to the heightened senses of both Karlie and Josef. There were many reasons why vampires were so often creatures of the night, one of those that they knew how to appreciate it better than most mortals.

It was a peaceful night, made more so by the fact that Josef was actually breaking with a habit of a lifetime and driving at a decent speed. Josef loved pushing the limits of his beloved Ferrari, often driving at insane speeds that would have killed most people. Indeed, Karlie sometimes thought that it was something of a miracle that Josef hadn't been killed himself in a fiery wreck years ago. He had never gotten in trouble with the law or received a speeding ticket, as he had hearing that could detect the blaring sirens of a police car up to two miles away. But, tonight, for some reason, he seemed in the mood to savor the moment.

After a few minutes, he commented, "You've been awfully quiet the past few days, Karlie." He looked over at her, "Is everything all right?"

Karlie nodded. "It's just that this whole business of turning. It's made me remember my own. It's strange, but I haven't thought about it for a long time."

"That's only to be expected. It's been fifty years, after all."

"Fifty-two years, three months, three weeks, and six days, to be perfectly accurate." Said Karlie.

"Well, thanks for pointing that out." said Josef, with a small grin, "It made me think, too. With how easily turnings can turn out so terrible, I am sometimes surprised at how lucky we were."

"So, you don't have any regrets?"

"How could I have any regrets when every time I look at you, I see everything that I could ever want in this world? And you, though I am sure that it is a little late to reconsider?"

Karlie smiled. "None. Every night I spend with you, every day that I go to sleep with you by my side, every one of them is a blessing that I can't imagine ever giving up."

Josef returned the smile. He reached one hand to her and she took it in one of her own. They did not need to say anymore. And so they continued to drive along the highway, under the starlit night.

* * *

Please read and review. Be sure and tell me how I am capturing the relationship between Karlie, Josef and Mick. That was part of my goal for this story, since Mick and Josef obviously have such a close friendship in the show. There will be more of that in coming stories, and even Beth will soon get in on the action. See below for a blurb about what will be coming in the next installment of Flashes of Moonlight.

Next Episode: Karlie helps Mick to get a lead in a case that involves a missing girl. And in the process, both she and Josef get a chance to meet Beth, the woman who has been in Mick's life for the past twenty years, and isn't about to be leaving any time soon.


	7. Episode V:I

Here is a brand new installment of Flashes of Moonlight. I skipped over the fourth episode, so we are now onto the fifth episode of the Moonlight series. This is the episode where Mick tracks down a missing girl from an eternal teenage vampire (who is no Edward Cullen), but more importantly, this is also the episode where Josef and now Karlie finally get the chance to meet Beth. It is personally one of my favorite scenes in the episode (along with about a hundred others throughout the series), and I hope that you like how I capture it. Enjoy!

Episode V: Arrested Development

A good deed on the part of Karlie finally gives her and Josef the opportunity to meet Beth.

I

Karlie had not intended to start the day by doing any sort of good deed. But, such opportunities are normally unplanned and when they come along, it is up to each one to decide whether or not it will be taken or if it will be ignored. And Karlie had never been one to turn down a chance to do good when she had the chance.

She had dropped by Mick's apartment that day because he told her a few days ago that he had the information she had been looking for on a new potential executive. Karlie, like nearly all vampires who operated some sort of business, found it convenient to hire a human that could cover their absences and strange hours from the outside world. Karlie had recently had to get rid of her last one because she had been becoming far too nosy. Her former executive may have never come close to finding out her secret, but Karlie had known better than to take any chances. She had learned that little trick from Josef, even if her husband was a notoriously paranoid. When it came to human employees, every vampire did well to be cautious. Karlie had learned her lesson, and when she had narrowed down her choice, she had asked to do a little unobtrusive checking up on her potential candidate. His information would be the final confirmation that she would need to complete the hiring process.

Actually though, she did have an ulterior motive for wanting to see Mick. It had been nearly two weeks since Mick's foray into the desert. Prolonged exposure to the sun and the searing heat reflected off the desert sands meant that his vampire strength and healing abilities had been sapped from his body. Near death, he had been forced to feed off of Beth Turner, the young woman whom he had met a month before, but who he been watching over ever since he had rescued her from Coraline as a child.

Mick had not told her or Josef much else. Josef had tried, of course; he was actually thrilled that Mick had few live for once, regardless of the circumstances. But Mick had been tight-lipped and hadn't referred to the incident for days. Karlie was getting the distinct impression that in his mind of doing what was absolutely necessary, Mick was avoiding her.

She herself had become quite curious about this Beth Turner ever since she had come back into Mick's life. She had even done something that she had never done before in her entire fifty year as a vampire. She had gone onto a tabloid website to watch some of Beth's reports. She had been impressed despite herself. Buzzwire, like any tabloid, had a tendency to embellish the facts and highlight the juicy tidbits of a story above everything else. Beth, however, did have a talent for balancing the facts of her stories, especially those that related to crime scenes. But she also possessed a certain flair that appealed to Karlie.

She already felt inclined to like her. But until Mick let down his guard enough to let her in a little deeper into the vampire world, any chance of a meeting seemed rather scant. Josef had been mistrustful of Beth at first, seeing as she was a human who worked for a tabloid. However, if Beth had wanted to expose their secret all over the internet, she would have done so by now. What was more, Beth seemed like a very intelligent woman; she surely must have gotten the message from Mick that secrecy was essential to the vampire's survival. If she had been an idiot, she would have been dead by now.

She was thinking of these things as she rode the elevator up to Mick's penthouse apartment. Mick did not have the kind of wealth that Josef did (and the question begged to be answered, who did?) but he had saved and invested enough over the years to get himself a pretty nice apartment that consisted of the entire top floor of the building, plus the private elevator which connected to the street. It had been as much for security as for privacy. Mick's secret might have been more easily found out if he had had to go in and out of the lobby the same as everyone else.

As she headed to the top floor and stepped out into the hallway, she stopped. She inhaled, slightly. The scent of two humans lingered in the air and she could hear the sound of their voices inside Mick's office. She realized that Mick must be working on a case. She had come at a bad time. She was about to get back inside the elevator and leave quietly, but the very second she did, she heard the door to Mick's office begin to click open. In the blink of an eye she had crossed the hall to hide herself in the shadow.

Mick led two humans from his office to the elevator. The man and woman, married by their body language, and they were also clearly upset. The woman was crying a little, and the man had his arm around her to support and comfort her. "I'll call you as soon as I find out something." Mick told them, when the door to the elevator opened.

"Thank you, Mr. St. John. Thank you for everything." Said the man, his eyes grateful and the woman nodded wordlessly in thanks.

The two got on the elevator and the doors closed. A few seconds, Mick looked at the doors, before turning around and looking directly at Karlie. Even if no human would have aware of her presence, he had sensed her from the start. "You can come out now, Karlie."

She stepped out into the light. "I wasn't eavesdropping."

"I know you weren't. You only just got here. Besides, you tend to be discreet."

Karlie looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You think I'm discreet?"

"Well, more discreet than Josef, no offense."

"None taken."

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm here for the profile on Travis Demont, the new executive I'm thinking of hiring."

"Oh, yeah, right." said Mick, "Come on in."

The two went into Mick's office and Mick began rummaging around in some files. "From what I've found out," he said, "he might be just what you are looking for."

"Well, considering whoever I hire is going to be my link to the human world, I need him to be discreet."

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a piece of paper in Mick's desk. "Suffering from a want of female companionship?" She asked, as she picked up the advertisement for an escort service. "You don't need to scrape the bottom of the barrel like this; you could have any girl you wanted."

Mick looked back at her and saw what she was referring too. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? Than what is it?"

"That's the daughter of that couple I just showed out. Apparently, she came out here last year to try and find work as an actress."

"Obviously, she didn't have a lot of luck in that area." Karlie observed, though the tone of her voice had softened a good deal. "Why did they come to you?"

"They can't seem to contact herby that number, she never called them back. She's been missing for almost two months."

"Two months." Repeated Karlie, "Wow, that's a long time. No wonder they were so upset."

Karlie's voice was a little softer by this point. Mick knew that she was feeling for the couple. He knew that the only regret which Karlie had about being a vampire was her inability to have children. She tended to be very sensitive when it came to such things. "I sure hope that you find her. Just be glad that she's in LA and not in San Francisco where that string of escort murders happened last year." She looked at the picture for a moment longer, as if struck by a sudden idea. "I might be able to help you with a lead."

"What?" said Mick.

"The more exclusive escort services, they require that the clients come to the escorts, at least, for the first visit. Anyone who's looking for this escort would need the address."

"So, if the phone number can be traced, I should find the address where she's staying?"

"In all probability."

"I could try that, but it might take me awhile."

"It doesn't have too." Said Karlie, grinning, "You could get the address today."

"I can? How?"

"Call Josef in half-an-hour; he'll help you."

"Josef is going to take time out of his busy schedule to help me find a missing girl?" Mick sounded more than a little skeptical as he handed her the folder.

"Look, just call him. Leave everything else to me."

* * *

As soon as Karlie had gotten into her car in the parking lot, she dialed Josef's cell phone, knowing that even if he was at his office, he would answer directly. "Hi, Karlie." He said, picking up the phone on the second ring, "This is rather unexpected. Can't you live half-an-hour without some sort of contact with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Josef." Said Karlie, "I need to ask a favor."

"This doesn't involve anything that would cost vast amounts of money, does it?"

Karlie rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Josef, your version of bankrupt would still be enough to feed a small third-world country for at least a year. And before this gets out of hand, let me assure you that it won't cost a thing."

"Well, in that case, ask away."

"I was just over at Mick's. He told me about a case he's on that involves a missing girl."

"That's fascinating, dear, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I told Mick you could help him." Dead silence on the other end. "Josef, hello? Anyone home?"

"You volunteered me to help Mick?" Josef said each word very carefully, as if he couldn't quite believe what he had heard.

"Yep, pretty much."

"And would you care to explain to me just how I was going to do that?"

"I know Ryder's with you today. Mick's got the phone number. Ryder can use that to get the address."

"How did Mick get you involved in this?"

"He appealed to me maternal side."

"And now are you trying to do the same thing to me?"

"Josef, you don't have a maternal side."

"Exactly, we both know that. So, what makes you think I'll do what you say I will?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"You really think that will work, just because it's worked every other time before?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

Josef was silent for a few moments, and Karlie knew that he was only a few seconds from cracking. She was right. "All right, Karlie, anything for you. Call Mick and tell him to come over."

"Oh, I don't have to do that. He'll be calling you in about fifteen minutes. You can tell him the details yourself."

Josef sighed in mock frustration, but he was clearly defeated. "You know, Karlie, you do make me wonder about my sanity sometimes."

"I do try." Said Karlie, sweetly. "Bye, Josef. Thanks."

He clicked off. Karlie grinned and started the car. She felt pretty pleased with herself. The day had hardly started, and she had already done a good deed.

* * *

I always did wonder why Josef would so willingly help Mick to find a missing girl, beyond the fact that he is down deep a pretty decent guy. This is the answer that I came up with.

By the way, a little spoiler for future storylines and stuff. Be on the lookout for the character mentioned in this chapter, Travis Demont. He's going to play a pretty big part in some of the episodes that are upcoming, especially Sonata. Anyway, as always read and review. I love hearing what you think.


	8. Episode V:II

Right on schedule, here is a new chapter for Flashes of Moonlight. Hope you like the meeting of Karlie, Josef and Beth.

II

Karlie had no expected to gain anything more from her good deed, at least beyond a report that the girl Mick was looking for had been found and safely returned to her parents. However, the next day, she received a call from Josef which made her get something else out of the situation. Apparently, the case Mick was on had led him too directly cross paths with Beth, who was working on a story of a murdered escort for Buzzwire. Their combined efforts had given birth to a scheme whereby Mick could possibly fine the killer of the escort and the missing girl at the same time. Josef thought that this would be a prime opportunity to finally meet Beth Turner.

Karlie arrived at Josef's office, only to find that Josef was nowhere to be seen. However, Ryder England and Mick St. John were. Ryder, as usual, was parked behind a bank of computers, doing something that she probably wouldn't understand even if he took the time to explain it.

On the surface, Ryder was basically Josef's computer master, but he also had another purpose: he was a genius at faking the identities of vampires. Half of his activities would probably be considered illegal by human standards. For vampires, false I.D.'s and birth certificates, fictional backgrounds, the fabricated evidence of a human life was essential to maintaining their secrecy. When vamps moved to new cities, the first thing that they did was seek out these Relocators, as they were called. In the past, these relocators had to be expert foragers, now, more often then not, they were expert hackers. Ryder was one of the best there was, and Josef knew it.

Mick looked up at her when he heard her come into the room. He seemed a little surprised that she was there. "Karlie, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, I though I'd drop by." She looked at Ryder's computer screens, which were filled with the rapidly changing pictures from the escort service. "Wow, Ryder, the things that you suffer for your art."

"Yeah, I know." said Ryder, a little too gleefully, "But what can I say, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"There is a reason why he's doing it." said Mick, "We're trying to find out more information about the dead escort. Each escort has a personal page on the website that lists how many people have called requesting her services within a certain amount of time. It might give us a lead into the person that we're looking for."

"As far as you know she is still alive, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but with that vampire on the loose, there's no telling how long that will last. Thanks for convincing Josef to help, by the way. This would have been a lot more difficult without his help."

Ryder cleared his throat loudly. "Yes, and you, too, Ryder. We applaud your efforts as well."

"Hey, if you really want to thank me," said Ryder, "you can dump Josef and go on a wild weekend with me in Vegas."

"Oh, Ryder, that is an incredibly tempting prospect. Unfortunately, I have a problem with you that I'm afraid that you can't change."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Karlie turned to look at him and said, as if it should have been obvious. "Your fangs aren't big enough."

Ryder seemed to have been taken completely taken aback, not to mention looking exceedingly embarrassed. He looked so comical, that Karlie was laughing despite herself. "Lighten up, Ryder, it was only a joke."

It had to be at this very moment that Josef appeared from the side room of his office. It was quite clear that he had heard every word of the conversation, much too perhaps Ryder's unspoken chagrin. "Trying to chat up my wife, Ryder?" He said, as he went up to Karlie and put an arm around her waist. "And, as always, you get the same results."

"Josef, don't torment him, he is harmless."

"Of course, and I can't blame any man for wanting to try, considering the inducement but I don't know how he can still persist even after all of these years." He turned to Ryder, "Take my advice, Ryder, and try for someone who is more in your league."

"And who's exactly in my league?"

"I hear that one of The Cleaner's assistants is free." Said Karlie.

Ryder looked at the two of them as if the had both lost their minds. "Dating a Cleaner? Are you crazy?"

"Assistant Cleaner, okay, Assistant." Emphasized Josef, "I hear that they tend to be a bit more easy-going than the full-time Cleaners. Besides they need companionship the same as the rest of us."

"And look on the bright side. It could prove to be rather exhilarating."

"Yeah, exhilarating." Repeated Ryder, with decidedly less enthusiasm. "It would certainly be exhilarating, never knowing when she would aim the flamethrower at me."

"In that case, you would always know who to let win the argument. Remember, Ryder, The Cleaner is always right."

Ryder was about to retort, when his attention was drawn to the computer screen again. "Hey, we're in. This is the escort's personal website."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to step out for a few moments." Said Karlie, "I have no desire to be privy to a peepshow."

"I won't look." Protested Josef.

"Yes, you will." Said Karlie, "Don't bother to deny it, Josef, I know you far too well for that to work." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just don't get any big ideas." She breezed out of the room.

Josef watched her go, grinning from ear to ear. "She's one of a kind that one woman." He didn't seem to care that he had an audience.

"Josef," said Mick, as the older vampire sat down beside Ryder. "What exactly is she doing here?"

"I might have mentioned something about Beth being in on this little covert operation of yours. Karlie wants to meet her, has to for quite some time actually, but that interest has skyrocketed ever since you made a brief buffet."

Mick cleared his throat. He had hoped that subject could have been forgotten. "Look, it was a one-thing. Do we have to make a big deal out of it?"

"Anytime you consider feeding live is a big deal." Came Karlie's voice from the other room, where she could still hear perfectly, even if she couldn't see them. Mick cast a rather annoyed glance in the direction of the voice, while Josef merely laughed.

Ryder suddenly spoke up, reading off of the computer screen. "The dead escort's name was Natalie Hall, professional name, Jazzymine, tow Z's and a Y. Voted most likely to succeed by her high school class. Not sure how the others fared, but that's seeming unlikely at this point. Favorite quote, have fun in the sun, get laid in the shade."

"Careful what you wish for, right?" said Mick, sensing the tragic irony in the statement considering the girl's ultimate fate.

It was at this point that Beth Turner, escorted by one of the security guards came into the room. Mick immediately left the computers to meet her. "Josef, Ryder," He said, as he led her forward, "meet Beth Turner."

Beth knew, almost from the moment that she entered the room and laid eyes on the two men who were with Josef that she was the only human in the room. Mick hadn't mentioned anything about other vampires, but it was obvious enough to her, at least. She couldn't exactly say what it was that tipped her off to the fact, but there was an aura about them, of the same kind that clung to Mick, something that made them impossible to ignore. Both of them were looking at her in a way that was both exciting and mildly disturbing. She knew that she was safe as long as Mick was beside her, but she somehow sensed that these two vampires were not like Mick. They did not hesitate to use their powers. Being vampires was something that they were perfectly comfortable with.

She was easily able to identify Josef, as she had done some research for him on a story when she had first started working at Buzzwire. He was reportedly only 25 years old, but he was obviously much older, though whether by decades or centuries, she was unable to tell since he was a vampire. He actually seemed to be the oldest among them, and was obviously the most dominant. He rose slowly when she came into the room, looking at Beth intently. "Beth Turner, Buzzwire." He said, as he moved forward to shake her hand (Beth couldn't help but notice that he moved with the sensual grace and precision of a panther). "There are such beautiful women on the internet."

"Thank you." She said, feeling slightly flattered, but as her eyes flicked from Ryder's hugely grinning face to Josef's still very interested expression, she wondered just how much in control of herself she really was. "I guess."

Just then, Beth's attention was caught by a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked to the side, only to see a young woman emerge from a doorway, "Beth Turner?" said the woman, as she came forward.

"Um, yes." Said Beth, who didn't really know what else to say.

The woman's face blossomed into a smile and she shook Beth's hand as if she were greeting an old friend that she had not seen in years. "I'm Karlie. It's so wonderful to meet you in person. Mick has told me so much about you, nothing but the best, I promise."

Beth stared at Karlie in slight disbelief. This was something completely new and unexpected for her. Whereas Josef and Ryder radiated a dangerous sensuality, this woman was all warmth and welcome. She meant every word that she had said and for some reason, Beth felt completely at ease in her presence. When she had thought female vampire, she had not exactly pictured this. "It's great to meet you, too." It was all that she could think of too say, but it seemed enough. She gave Beth a dazzling smile and stepped back, as if wanting to give her some space so that she didn't feel uncomfortable.

A moment of awkward silence (at least, on Beth's part) passed as she looked from one vampire to the other. : So, are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, Ryder found a need to remark. "Mick said you had a great voice."

Karlie seemed to sense that Beth was starting to feel a little on edge. "Down, boys, you're making our guest nervous." She murmured to both Ryder and Josef.

Beth was a reporter; it was her job to notice the small things about peoples' behavior. She had noticed that from the very moment that Karlie had entered the room, Josef had only been looking at her. When she came within reach, his hand reached out to touch her waist. And she had laid her hand on his, as if they somehow needed to be anchored to each other. What was more, they didn't even seem to think about it, more like it was an instinct that went deeper than anything she had ever seen.

Beth would have liked to observe this further, but before she could, Mick (who seemed far more embarrassed by Ryder's remark than was Beth) began explaining his scheme. "Ryder here has got a list of all the numbers called to the dead escort's cell phone during the last twenty-four hours of her life. One of them in probably the killer."

Beth looked at Mick, catching on his idea almost immediately. "So, you want me to call the number?"

"Quick study." Said Josef, admiringly.

"And what, talk to them?"

"If we're lucky, yeah." Said Mick.

"What am I supposed to say? I've never spoken to a serial killer before."

"Well, you know," said Josef, "be polite, please, thank you."

"Just do…" Mick trailed off.

"Whatever escorts do." said Ryder, holding up a headset with a wicked grin.

Beth was up to a challenge. Being reporter was all about embracing new opportunities after all. "All right." She shrugged off her coat, and looked up at Mick. "Whatever you want." She said, in a sultry whisper. The husky sexiness of her voice did catch the attention of every male in the room, including Josef, who looked at Beth with a bit more interest than he had before.

"On second thought, she might be a bit overqualified for this." Muttered Karlie, though she didn't seem to be too bothered by it.

Beth proved to be an astute little actress, even if she wasn't exactly sure what it was she was supposed to say. She didn't have much experience in knowing what the conversations subsisted of between escorts and their clients. Still, she was good enough to be more than believable.

The first caller fell for it completely. He was none too happy that he had been called by Jazzymine at this particular moment in time. Riled by Beth's sultry coyness, he hung up on her abruptly after calling her a rather obscene name.

"Well, that was definitely awkward." Said Karlie, after he had hung up.

"I messed it up." Said Beth, who, despite the circumstances, actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

The awkward phone call seemed to have been a wicked pleasure to everyone who had overheard. Even Mick seemed amused. "No, you didn't."

"I did. I ruined it."

"No, you didn't. He thinks she's alive; he's not the one we're after. You were, uh…" Mick almost couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he looked at Josef who was a bit more immediate in his praise.

"Very impressive."

Ryder himself was even more enthusiastic. "Hot, very, very hot."

"I told you she was overqualified." Said Karlie, grinning.

Ryder dialed the next number on the list, and this proved to be much more important than the last. The voice which answered was not the voice of a grown man, either reacting with pleasure or otherwise to the fact that his hired escort was calling him. The person speaking on the other line was a young voice, unsure and uncertain of himself. That was their first clue that they were on the right track. The second was that the voice addressed Beth by the name of "Cherish," the professional name of the girl that Mick was trying to find before she met the same grisly end as her companion.

Apparently, the youthful vampire had already made a rendezvous with Cherish for later that day, at a place called Greene's. There was almost something about his tone that made Karlie almost feel sorry for him. It sounded like he was terribly lonely. He was trying very hard to impress a girl on a first date, and Karlie knew that he wouldn't be getting his wish. He was a rogue, and that meant that there was only one way his story could end.

They were not able to get much more out of the young vampire, beyond where the meeting was to take place. After confirming that one bit of information, he hung up abruptly.

"That was so weird." Said Beth, her face scrunched up in puzzlement. "It reminded me of high school. Sounds like he wants a girlfriend, not a hooker."

"I can't think why he would choose such a public locale if this was their first meeting," said Karlie, "especially if all he wanted was some quick sex."

"Speaking of which, doesn't know where Greene's is?" asked Josef.

"I'll check around." said Ryder, who seemed to have lost his earlier enjoyment of the proceedings. Perhaps he had realized that the life of an innocent girl was now at stake. "Meanwhile the call was traced to a land line, 1730 Los Feliz. If the plan if for today, you might want to hurry."

Both Mick and Beth knew that they were pressed for time. But before they could leave, Karlie moved forward to touch Beth's arm lightly, stopping her. "I hope that the next time we see each other, it will be under better circumstances."

"So do I, if there is a next time."

Karlie smiled that same warm, disarming smile that she had first greeted Beth with. "Oh there will be. I have a good feeling about it."

Beth didn't have time to give her a response, and, even if she had, she wouldn't have known what to say. However, she did have to say that despite the fact that Karlie was a vampire, she rather liked her. Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad thing to get to know her.

That didn't mean, though, that she had some questions. When she and Mick were riding down the elevator, she turned to him and said, "Mick, what is with those two?"

"Who? Karlie and Josef? What about them?"

"You're telling me you didn't notice them? I mean, one minute he was looking at me like I was something to eat, but the very instant she comes into the room, and all he can look at was her."

"Oh, that; well, Josef and Karlie are a rather special case."

"No kidding. How did they meet?"

"They've never really told me. All I know is that they met sometime during the 1950's. He turned her, and they have been together ever since."

"Fifty years?" said Beth, in slight shock, "They were acting like a newly married couple."

"You actually saw them on one of their better days. You wouldn't believe how tactile they can be, even in the midst of company."

"Really? Vampires having sex, that would be something that I would really like to see."'

Mick cleared his throat. "Believe me, your better off not knowing."

Much too perhaps Mick's unspoken relief, Beth let the subject drop. But Beth wasn't one to let things go. She was a reporter; after all, it was her job to dig. She found herself very curious about Karlie Dashwood. One way or another, she was going find some answers, and she would enjoy the hunt.

Meanwhile, back in Josef's office, Karlie was getting ready to leave. She had really only come to meet Beth, seeing Josef into the bargain had been an added bonus.

"So, you like her?" asked Josef, as he walked her to the private elevator which led to his office.

"Beth, of course I do. She seems extremely put together, very sure of herself. She'll be good for Mick, might get him to come out of his shell."

"Still, she is a human…"

"Josef, in case you've forgotten so was I, so were you. We were all humans once."

"Yeah, I know, but Mick, being the guy that he is, I would just hate to see him get hurt, again."

"He won't get hurt." Said Karlie, firmly, "I have faith in him. You should too. He's all grown up and he can take care of himself. He has come a long way from that frightened and lost young thing that showed up in our house in Chicago in 1956. He won't get involved beyond what he knows is right, for both him and her." She tapped her finger against his chest. "And I won't have you coming in between them Mick deserves some happiness after all this time."

"Hey, far be it from me to get involved. But, after Coraline, it seems to me that Mick is going to be a little slow to let her in."

"Well, there are two distinct things that are in Beth's favor. The first is that she is not a vampire pretending to be a human and deceiving Mick while she's at it. The second is that she has already saved Mick's life. If it hadn't been for her courage, he would have died in the desert. There had to be come kind of connection there. My guess is it will only get stronger the more time that they spend together."

"You are a hopeless romantic, Karlie. I should warn you not to get your hopes up. You know how rare bonded pairs can be."

"Yes, but still, it never hurts to hope, does it? And besides, you can't stand there and tell me that didn't like her. I saw how you were reacting to her when she was calling those numbers under the guise of a hooker. If Mick and I hadn't been there, you would have been on her neck in an instant."

"Only for a few seconds and I wouldn't have taken nearly as much as Mick did. She should be introduced to just how pleasurable feeding can be under the right circumstances."

Karlie grinned triumphantly. "Yes, I knew it."

"What?"

"Any time you start connecting couples in terms of sex it's a sign that you approve. It's on a purely surface level, perhaps, but it's a start."

"All right, all right, maybe you're right. She did have something about her. She certainly did play a convincing hooker."

"Don't get any smart ideas." Said Karlie, as stepped into the elevator. "I've never felt a need to tap your phone lines, but get any smart ideas about hiring escorts and I just might have to take drastic measures."

Josef leaned in the elevator, keeping the doors from closing right away. "You're hysterical sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm perfectly serious." Said Karlie, as she closed the space between them.

Josef put a hand on her cheek. "I know." He kissed her face, "Which is why I'm not going to give you an opportunity to cross me." He kissed her, lingering on the neck, then on her neck. "I'll show you when you get home."

"That is something that I will definitely look forward, too."

* * *

Read and review, as always.

The next episode in the series will be a little different than the previous installments. It will be the first of them stories is a bit longer than just two or three segments. The story for BC will be for more detailed and extend over much of the episode. I am also hoping to do a bit of exploring about the dynamic between Lola and Josef, as well as seeing what happens when Karlie and Josef find themselves at odds with each other. Don't worry, I won't have Josef cheat on Karlie, but there will be some tension between them. Look for that sometime next weekend.


	9. Episode VI:I

Episode Six: B.C.

Josef begins acting strangely when an old flame shows up back in town. Desperate to protect who he holds most dear, he hires Mick to try and find Lola. And as the body count rises for both vamps (from an unseen murderer) and humans (by overdoes from a dangerous, unknown drug), Karlie finds herself beginning to ask questions that she's not sure she wants the answers, too.

I

Karlie had come to the photo-shoot with a good deal of excitement. She had looking forward to it for quite some time, even more so considering what had been going on the past few weeks, what with the odd way that Josef had been acting. She was a little relieved to be in a position where he couldn't reach her. Karlie and Josef had an agreement that is she was at a photo shoot or he was in a high power meeting, cell phones were silent and were not answered. It was an understanding that had never been broken. She didn't even think that his odd behavior would induce him to try and call. Maybe here, she could have a few hours of peace.

Ghislane Tavaris had exploded onto the scene of fashion almost two years ago. Of course, it had been through Dashwood's that she had gotten her first break. Karlie's eye had been caught by her daring and innovative designs and she had plucked Ghislane when it was quite probable that the designer would have been passed over. It had not been long before Ghislane's designs had taken off and she now had a line that was completely her own.

Today, there was a sneak peek being shot by Nigel Hart, one of Karlie's best photographers. It was often inevitable that the owner of whichever fashion empire the designer happened to be working for would dominate the scene, never allowing the designer any real input. However, Karlie had a knack for staying in the background and allowing the designer a chance to put their creations in the way that they thought would be best.

It was also a mark of Karlie's professional ease that she let them market these sneak peeks as they saw fit. Thus, when she arrived at the sight and found out that Ghislane arranged for a video preview to be shot by the local new media Buzzwire, she was perfectly all right with the arrangement. And she was especially happy when it was none other than Beth herself who happened to show up.

It seemed rather obvious that this assignment would not have been Beth's first choice. In fact, as the photo shoot began and Beth began to do her report, it seemed like she would have preferred to be anywhere than where she was.

One of Beth's first reports pretty much confirmed the mood. "We're here with photographer Nigel Hart, shooting a sneak peek of the exciting new collection of hot young designer, Ghislane Tavaris." Beth paused, before adding in a lower tone of voice, "Outfits only a broomstick would wear."

Karlie, while keeping one eye on the proceedings to make sure that everything was going smoothly, also managed to do a little eavesdropping such as this on Beth and her cameraman, Steve above her. Most of the time, she had to restrain herself from laughing. Beth looked and sounded like a sullen child. She obviously wasn't above throwing in a few jabs at the profession. If Steve's comment was anything to go by, she would have preferred corpses in an alley or something more gruesome (and exciting in her mind), to what she considered to be fluff like this.

Karlie wasn't really offended. She had been in the fashion industry for a long time, and had heard a lot more from those who were more hostile than Beth. She had also learned early on, that if you couldn't learn to laugh at whatever field you happened to be involved in, you wouldn't get much enjoyment out of it.

All in all, the photo shoot was going exactly as Karlie had hoped. However, what had started as a simple photo shoot would soon take an unexpected turn, one that would end with death and the emergence of a new mystery.

****

_Josef's POV_

_I love being a vampire. I admit this with no shame. The advantages of being a vampire outweigh the disadvantages. Of course, I sometimes have difficulty knowing just what those disadvantages are. But then, I am always reminded, that the one big drawback of being a vampire is that your enemies never die, and I have made more than a few undying enemies in my existence. Over the centuries, I have learned that sometimes the best, and only, way to stay alive is to only look out for yourself, regardless of anyone else. But what if there is someone in your life that you care about, someone that you care for almost as much as you do yourself, if not more, and those enemies start to go after them. Then, what do you do?_

Mick St. John received a rude awakening that day. Someone was banging loudly on the lid of his freezer. He jerked awake at the unexpected and slightly jarring noise, only to see the face of Josef.

"Get up!" Josef's muffled voice commanded.

Mick had to suppress a groan of aggravation. He really did not want to deal with Josef first thing in the evening, not that it felt much like evening in the first place. Unfortunately, Josef was persistent and was not one to take hints. He banged harder on the glass and called louder, "Up!"

Mock knew that hew wouldn't be able to get rid of Josef until he heard what he had to say. He would rise, but he wouldn't shine. "Okay, okay!"

Josef pushed open the lid of the freezer and Mick sat up. He wasn't used to waking up so early. "God, tell me it's not twilight."

"No," said Josef, before getting straight to the point, "I'm looking for somebody."

Mick shot him a look of irate annoyance. "What, you think they're in here?"

"I need your help." Josef admitted at last.

"You need my help?" repeated Mick rather skeptically. He could remember the last time that Josef had come to him for help, never.

"Don't make me ask it again." Said Josef. He didn't like having to ask for help. He much preferred just telling people what to do and knowing that his demands would be done to the letter without question. However, he couldn't do that with Mick. He had only even come to him as a last resort and then when everything else hadn't worked. Had needed to find her, and Mick was the best in the business, even if he himself never would have admitted to Mick's face.

Mick seemed willing to listen, though, even if he still seemed rather put out by Josef's methods. Grabbing hold of the opportunity while he could, he took out the locket that had been in possession for nearly two hundred years. He had never thought of it, had completely forgotten its existence until a few weeks ago. He opened it and handed it to Mick.

Slightly mystified, Mick took the locket and studied the gorgeous, seductive face before him. "Delores Maxford Whittaker," said Josef, by way of explanation, "Lola to her friends."

"Nice," said Mick, "is she a vampire?"

Josef seemed insulted by the very idea that she could be otherwise. "Of course, she's a vampire" he said, as he snapped back the locket, "She's _the_ vampire, one of the oldest I've ever met. We had this on-again, off-again thing for a hundred years or so. She came back into town a few weeks ago so she wanted it to be on again. But, now, she's disappeared, just like she's always done."

Mick seemed to get a kick out of that. "That's what you get for dating older women."

"It's better than dating a human." Josef shot back as he began to pace back and forth across the room.

"Beth and I are not…" Mick tried to deny, but gave up before he got into a hopeless argument with both himself and Josef. "What is this about?"

"I told you," said Josef, "She's vanished. I haven't found her in any of her usual haunts and believe me, I've been looking."

Mick stared at Josef in slight shock. He actually sounded serious, this wasn't some sort of elaborate joke, which wouldn't have been beyond Josef and had been what Mick had first thought. Now, he wasn't so sure. Mick found himself wondering what the heck was going on. Unless he had heard him wrong, Josef wanted him to find his former vampire girlfriend (or whatever he called Lola), but to what end? Did Karlie know any of this? Could Josef have actually…. But at the same time, it didn't seem possible. He could remember that before Josef had met Karlie he had always loved the ladies, and he still had known him to do a little bit of harmless flirting on the side, but actually cheating on Karlie? The woman he clearly adored and knowing that Karlie would probably kill him if ever did so?

On the other hand, if Josef really wanted Mick to find this lady, it wasn't out of any feeling of affection. Judging by his behavior, Josef was worried, agitated, and angry, very angry, and helpless. He was hiding it well enough, but Mick knew Josef so well that he saw and heard the subtle signs that Josef was feeling something intensely for Lola, and it had nothing to do with her safety.

"What does Karlie have to say about this?" he asked.

Josef shot Mick a glance. "I would actually appreciate it if we could leave Karlie out of this."

Mick raised his eyebrows and said, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's not what you think, Mick." Josef's face and tone of voice couldn't leave any room for doubt, yet it was obvious that was all Mick would be getting.

Mick wasn't sure if he wanted to get in the middle of this. But then again, he wasn't sure if Josef would be able to take a negative answer. "Fine. Does she have a cell phone?"

"No, she usually calls me."

"So, you two are really close?"

"_Were_." Josef emphasized that single word so emphatically that Mick was inclined to believe it. "And I suppose that we were, in our own special way. She has always been unpredictable exciting. Traits that are sometimes valued too highly when you hit the four hundred year mark." He spoke with irony; those same traits which had first attracted him in Lola were now the very things that were driving him crazy.

"Right, so she's been calling you? Cell phone." Josef handed over his cell pone and Mick leaned back in his freezer and flicked it on. As he was scrolling through the numbers, Mick said sarcastically, "So, let me get this straight. She feels hurt that you're not paying any attention to her, she disappears and you immediately get so worried that you came over here and woke me up."

Josef had expected that Mick would get some twisted enjoyment out of this (he wasn't exactly innocent on doing the same thing to Mick on numerous occasions). He had told himself that he needed to put up with it. Much as he hated to admit it, Karlie's safety could very well depend on it.

Mick, since Karlie was a forbidden subject, brought up the one other thing that he knew would guarantee Josef's enmity. "How much doe she owe you?"

Josef flashed Mick an embarrassed smile, before asking, "Just see what you can find out, okay? Thanks."

He started to leave, but Mick's voice stopped him. "Hey." Mick, still lying in his freezer, indicated the lid of the freezer with a meaningful nod. Josef, sighing internally, shut the lid of the freezer and left Mick to do his sleuthing.

****

Things were going quite smoothly for the photo shoot. The clothes had all arrived on time and in one piece, the girls all looked stunning and seemed to be in good spirits, something that was rather essential to the long hours of standing and sitting with really nothing to do while the lights were readjusted, make-up reapplied and any of the other infinite possibilities which could delay from one outfit tot the next.

Karlie was impressed with the way Ghislane was handling herself. Aside from a few pointers, Karlie had really not done all that much. She didn't really find herself wanting anything from having to sit and watch however; she found these sessions to be truly fascinating. Ghislane had even managed to hold her own against one of the models, Renee Beresford. Renee was normally very easy to work with, but today she was being difficult and snappy. She had gotten into her head the idea that she knew how the outfit would look best. Ghislane had stood strong and managed to carry her point across without resorting to screaming and shouting. Renee still seemed a little sulky, but she had lapsed into silence. Karlie was not too worried about it. Frayed nerves were common to this business, and even the most easy-going could feel stressed out. Renee also seemed a little under the weather, if her vampire senses were anything to go by. She would probably be back to her old self in a few days.

Besides the obvious fascination of watching human interactions both behind and in from to of the lens, Karlie was also getting a wicked enjoyment out of listening to Beth's less than enthusiastic coverage of events. "The theme for Ghislane's collection is Celestial Bodies." She was saying now. "And this outfit is the focal point, the lynch-pin that holds it all together." She struck a rather half-hearted pose to frame Renee, and Karlie had to keep herself from laughing. "How was that?" Beth asked her cameraman.

"There's still just a tinge of condescension." Said Steve in reply, "Just a tinge."

Arlie would very well have liked to hear what other sarcastic commentary Beth would have been able to come up with, but at that very moment, her attention was arrested by a completely unexpected happening in Renee.

For vampires, the sound of the human heartbeat was always in the background, one that was easily ignored with the passage of time. But sometimes, a change happened in that steady pulse that could not be missed.

Karlie had just heard Renee's heartbeat become erratic and fast. She focused on Renee, and saw that she was doubled over in pain. She was gasping for breath and her eyes had grown glassy.

Karlie, acting more on instinct than thought, rushed over the Renee's side, at the very instant that she collapsed into Karlie's arms and began to convulse violently. Instantly, everyone in the room was gathered around the model, calling her name and calling for an ambulance.

But Karlie knew that it was already too late. She knew what the signs of death were, even if she could no longer be touched by them. After only a few seconds of convulsing, Renee's body went suddenly and frighteningly still, and though no one would have been able to her it, Karlie knew that the woman's heart had stopped beating. There was nothing that anyone could do now, Renee was dead.

* * *

As always, read and review. And I also have an early holiday announcement. I am now on winter break from school, so I might have time over the holidays to do some updates up a little faster for this story.


	10. Episode VI:II

II

The ambulance arrived on the scene mere minutes after Renee's collapse. But it was too late. There was nothing that could be done for her by the emergency crews. Renee Beresford was pronounced dead at the scene less than five minutes after they had gotten there.

To say that it was a sober end for the young woman would have been an understatement. Renee herself had been well-liked, and had had several friends; many of those friends had been there to see her die. Many of them were gathered together around the body, looking by turns to shocked to really process what had happened or weeping bitterly.

It was an emotional time for Karlie as well. It had just been so unexpected, so violent. She did not often have to come directly face to face with death. Any of the friends that had were vampires, beings who didn't die. Those humans she did know often moved out of her life after a few years and rarely did she hear from them again. There had only been a few that she had ever called friends. And those deaths had affected her. She may not have been particularly close to Renee, yet under the circumstances, she couldn't have failed to be moved. Renee had been a promising talent, a rising star, and Karlie had actually been preparing to give her a promotion. But, now she had been died long before her proper time. And beyond even that, Renee had died in Karlie's arms. That was something which could not be simply walked away from.

As it was, she had been trying to offer what help she could do to the girls, trying to comfort them, She saw one particularly, Lisa, Renee's best friend, who had wandered off on her own. She still seemed to be in a state of shock. Before Karlie could go over and talk to her, Beth intercepted Lisa and began to talk to her. Karlie stood off a little ways, eavesdropping on their conversation. Beth was obviously trying to dig for information, but she was at least doing so in a respectable manner. She had even taken the trouble of learning Renee's background.

As it was, Lisa didn't know much herself. All she knew for certain was that the night before, after going to two clubs, Renee had gone onto another club while Lisa had gone home. Renee had shown up at the photo shoot wearing the same clothes that she had had on the night before. Renee had told Lisa that none of what she was doing mattered anymore and that she was going to quit. That certainly fit in with what Karlie had seen in Renee that day. If she had put in an all nighter, there was a wonder that she hadn't been more cantankerous.

But it mattered little now. Renee was dead, her young life cut tragically short for no reason at all.

Lisa left Beth, saying that she needed to call Renee's mother. Karlie met her and asked her, gently. "Lisa, are you all right"

Lisa shook her head. "I don't really know. She was fine this morning. How can she believe one minute, and dead the next? It's not fair."

Karlie put a hand on her shoulder. "No, it's not fair and I have no advice for you. But if you need someone to talk too, or if you should need anything, please don't hesitate to see me."

Lisa nodded and smiled a little. The offer was no mere formality or mouthed sympathy. Karlie meant every word. She was known for taking care of the people who worked for. "Thank you, Karlie."

Lisa walked away, and Karlie was left with her own thoughts. Her attention was suddenly caught by the new group of people who had just entered the scene: the police. This surprised her. She certainly wouldn't have thought that Renee's death would have been something that warranted the attention of law enforcement. Renee's death had been sudden, yes, but a crime?

She watched as two of the newcomers approached Beth. They seemed to know her but they didn't look exactly happy to see her there. From what she heard, one of them was a lieutenant Carl Davis and the other was DA Joshua Lindsey. Davis wanted the tape which Beth had gotten of the death, and asked her rather brusquely to clear the crime scene, before heading over to the cameraman Steve and speaking with him in low, stern tones.

Lindsey was a bit gentler with Beth, though still firm in not asking her to pursue this current story. Beth did not seem too happy about the arrangement, despite Lindsey's offer of a dinner to make it up to her. That gave Karlie a distinct indication that the two were something more than casual acquaintances. Trouble with a love life was bad enough, when both jobs happened to crash into each other, it was an unmitigated nightmare. Karlie should know. She was in the middle of one such predicament herself right now.

Five minutes later, Beth had huffed out of the scene (minus the tape). That was when Joshua Lindsey approached Karlie and said, "Mrs. Dashwood, Joshua Lindsey. I'm from the DA's office."

"Yes, of course. I must confess a certain surprise at seeing you here, Mr. Lindsey. I wasn't expecting this to turn into a crime scene."

"Perhaps not, under ordinary circumstances. But, the details we received suggest that Miss Beresford's death may be linked to several others we've been following. We'll need to get an autopsy report back, but the cause of death appears to be the same."

"And what is the cause of death?"

"An overdose from a drug we haven't been able to identify, but which we want to find the source of and stop, or there could be more deaths."

"Whatever I can do to help."

"Did Miss Beresford show any signs of being ill when she came here to day?"

Karlie shook her head. "No. She was a little out of sorts, more than she usually is, but I thought at the time that it could have been any number of other things."

"And what about when she collapsed."

What was she supposed to tell them? That she had heard Renee's heartbeat go wrong almost ten seconds before she started showing any other symptoms? That she had smelled the traces of silver in the blood which Renee had coughed up? She already knew the answer. Sometimes, it was a difficult having the enhanced abilities of a vampire. Karlie knew that she could provide no information that might move the investigation forward and keep others from suffering the death that Renee had. No information, at least, beyond what a human might have observed.

"No, I just saw her doubling over in pain. I ran to her and managed to catch her before she collapsed and started convulsing. She was dead, I think, before the paramedics came, there was nothing that could have been done to help her."

Josh was frankly surprised to see that she was so genuinely moved. He hadn't expected it from someone of Karlie's reputation.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you anymore." Karlie finished.

"Of course. If you should think of anything else, please call me."

"I will, I promise you. Thank you, Mr. Lindsey."

Mr. Lindsey nodded and went over to where the cops were interviewing Ghislane and other members of the team. Karlie took just a moment to allow herself to consider what had been an eventful few weeks. First, that woman from Josef's had mysteriously shown up and then almost instantly vanished once more. Two of her closest friends in vampire circles had disappeared without a trace. Josef had begun to act strangely and now this news of a string human deaths at the hands of an unknown drug. How could such a bizarre string of circumstances all occur within such a short period of time, unless they were all somehow related? That was the idea which began to form in the back of Karlie's mind. She had no idea _how_ they could be all connected, because she suspected that she was still missing some of the pieces. She had no idea how to start digging for the truth behind those secrets, but enough was enough, she intended to get some answers. And she was persistent. She would find a way.

Little could she have known just how deep these secrets would run.

* * *

A few hours into the night, Josef had come around to Mick's place to see how he was coming at digging up any leads as to Lola's whereabouts. It appeared that Mick had, but of course, Josef had to sit and take Mick's good-natured jibes.

"I love the way the camera caught the light on her cheekbones." Said Mick, referring to a picture of the blond vampires he had had obtained by doing a little sly hacking in California's photo ID database. "You could dance on those." Mick leaned back in his chair and looked at Josef. "Digital photography, what a boon for the tribe, huh?" Josef nodded, absently. Though he was all for embracing new technology (vampires had had a great hand in inventing the freezer and air conditioning), but he sometimes thought that there was too much hi-tech gadgetry that could all too easily expose the secret of vampirism, if put to the right use. "Remember the old film days, no image? It was like you didn't even exist."

"Okay, okay," said Josef, trying to keep Mick on topic, "so did you find her?"

"Before I tell you that," said Mick, making no attempt to hide the ironic edge in his voice, "I just have to know, is there any chance that you hired me to find beautiful Lola so that you could cut off her very photo-genetic head?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

The question was asked calmly enough, but even Mick couldn't fail to catch the slight tightening of Josef's voice, as if there was nothing more he would have liked than to permanently remove Lola from his life.

"You tell me?" Mick challenged.

Josef shook his head slightly, that same enigmatic, slightly embarrassed smile appearing, the expression that told Mick that there was clearly something more than what Josef wanted to tell him, but at the same time, gave him no clues as to what it might be.

Since no answer was forthcoming, Mick continued on with what he had found out. "I tracked the number from the cell phone she called you with. I wanted to see who else she was talking too."

"And?" said Josef, almost too eagerly.

"She bought a ton of silver from a place called allied metals."

An amount of silver that seemed more than a bit excessive seemed to even surprise Josef. "A ton of silver?" he repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, that's quite an arsenal." Agreed Mick.

The effects of silver on vampires were akin to a slow working poison with humans. Silver prevented healing; it burned its way through the bloodstream, causing immense pain and limbs to become paralyzed. Sometimes, enough of it could even kill. That being the case, when vampires came to blows (an event which was not as frequent as some people might have thought), silver often constituted a great bulk of the ammunition. It was also only another thing that made Mick like the whole situation less.

"She have a vampire problem you know about?"

"I don't know of any vamp who'd want to go up against her." Despite the subtle signs of his quarrel with Lola, there was also a certain tinge of grudging respect in Josef's tone as he spoke of Lola's cunning. "All those centuries she's lived, with that kind of age comes power."

From Josef's voice and words, Mick was starting to see that in their heyday, Josef had been as in thrall of Lola as he had been of Coraline. Mick got up from the desk and came around to sit in a chair across from Josef. "I'm beginning to see why you're so attracted to her."

Josef took up the locket to look at the picture of Lola once more. He seemed almost nostalgic. "You know, when I met her, she was building a pirate army."

"A pirate army?" Mick repeated with slight disbelief.

"Well, back in the day you could do that type of thing."

Mick was starting to get a little tired of this see-sawing of emotions he was getting from Josef, from loathing to respect to some weird combination of the two. He was sick of it, because it was not getting him nowhere with the case. Which side was he supposed to believe? And then, of course, there was Karlie, whom Josef hadn't alluded too at all since the last time that they had met; how exactly did she play into this? Threesomes didn't work out great in human circles; where vampires were concerned, it normally ended in one, if not all of the players dead.

"Okay, so what aren't you telling me?"

"Your vamp sense must be off." Said Josef, becoming evasive once more, "I'm telling you all I know."

"No, it's actually my detective sense at work here, Josef." Mick wasn't exaggerating. Being around humans for so long had attuned him to peoples' habits and moods. He knew a lot especially about Josef's personality. Josef had never been one to chase after past flames. Even before he had met Karlie, he had never been the type. Once both parties had their fill of each other, regardless of who left first, Josef would have let them go, no questions asked. And Lola seemed to always been the one to disappear first, from what Josef had been telling him, and he had always been all right with it before. What was different now? Why now did he seem so obsessed with finding her? "What's really going on here?"

Josef looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Look, it's embarrassing, all right? She stole money from me."

"I knew it." said Mick, triumphantly, "How much?"

"A million bucks." Admitted Josef, and the admission that such an amount had been stolen from him seemed to hurt him more than the actual missing money. "Siphoned it from one of my accounts right before she disappeared."

"What did you give her your password or something?" Josef didn't answer, but the look on his face made Mick stare at him in disbelief. "You gave her your password?"

"Not on purpose." Said Josef, defensively and with a bit more aggression than might have been necessary even for him, "But, I can't let her get away with this. On principle alone, I can't let her cheat me like this. It'll ruin my reputation."

Despite himself, Mick wasn't entirely convinced. Sure, stealing might have been enough to raise Josef's ire, but he still sensed that it was not the real reason behind Josef's desperation to find Lola. It seemed more like a mere covering excuse (however legitimate), to get the job done. Josef was still hiding something from him.

"So this is just about money? This has nothing to do with hurt feelings about old breakups or new quarrels…."

Josef seemed to stiffen, as if Mick had reminded him of something that was rather distasteful. He immediately dropped the locket back on the table as if the thing had suddenly caught fire. "No, of course not."

"No, of course not." Echoed Mick, who still did not believe him. He would keep on searching for Lola, because he simply couldn't let it rest as it was. The stakes had become too high. He had to find out why a vampire like Lola would need so much silver if she had only been in town seeking out an old flame.

However, he would also find out what Josef was hiding from him. Josef may have wanted to keep Karlie in the dark, but Mick decided in his own mind that he was going to pay her a visit. Perhaps she would more of this than her husband was willing to let on.

* * *

I hope that everyone is still enjoying this, spcially now that some of the next few chapters will be updated faster. Continue to have a wonderful and safe holiday season, and drop a review when you have the chance. That's the best gift to give authors on fan fiction.


	11. Episode VI:III

III

_Mick's POV_

_You'd think that a woman who is married to some as obscenely wealthy as Josef Kostan wouldn't need to run her own business. Karlie Dashwood is not like that. In fact, she has never been what could possibly call a trophy wife. She not only runs her business, she is the best there is. Karlie has never been one to waste her eternity. _

_I normally don't feel a need to intrude upon Karlie when she was on the job, but I knew that her office was the only place where I could talk to her undisturbed. I needed to do that. Josef didn't have any answers that he wanted to share with me; I could hope that Karlie would. _

Dashwood's had it headquarters in a dome-shaped building a few minutes from downtown LA. The graceful lines, wide windows on every level and pure white exterior seemed more to belong to an art gallery than a fashion design emporium. But Karlie had always been of the opinion that beautiful surroundings prompted beautiful work.

Mick had just come from his apartment. He and Beth had set up a tiMe to meet at Club Valis in two hours time. Although he felt he had a pretty solid lead on Lola, yet he wanted to be sure that he had everything he could get his hands on. Plus, he also felt that keeping Karlie in the dark for very much longer was simply not right.

As he walked into the bustling art-deco lobby, he observed there was a small memorial set up for the model Renee Beresford. Beth had mentioned her, though she hadn't said that the model worked for Dashwood's.

The people at the front desk knew Mick and let him through without question. Beyond the doors, he found Karlie, right in the middle of what seemed to be an impromptu meeting with a few designers and stitches.

She looked up when Mick came in and seemed surprised to see him there. "Mick, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" she asked, not impatiently, but obviously not knowing what could be so important. "I'm a little busy right now."

"It's about Delores Maxford Whittaker." At the name, Karlie's eyes immediately shot up and locked on Mick. "Also known as Lola."

Karlie stared at Mick for a long moment, than saying a few quick words to her people, she dismissed them. She then turned back to Mick and said, "So, Josef's told you about Lola, has he?"

"He's done a little more than that. He's hired me to find her."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Not a peep."

"Well, I think it's time that you knew."

Karlie, a deeply troubled look on her face, gestured for Mick to take a seat. He did so, while she shot down behind the desk. "Well, what's the story?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me that." said Mick, "Josef has been less than helpful in dropping hints. He didn't even say that you had met her."

"It really depends on what you mean by meet. If by that you meant that I saw her for about one minute and exchanged perhaps all of ten words with her, than yes, I have met her."

"But, Josef hasn't mentioned her since you first saw her?"

"No, although he has been acting strangely."

"What do you mean by that?"

Karlie looked at him, "Maybe you should tell me just how Josef managed to lasso you into this whole mess."

Mick briefly described the events that had led him to see Karlie that day. When he mentioned the burnt out vampire corpse he had found in the warehouse, Karlie's face grew strangely troubled, as if she were starting to realize something that she didn't like. When he had finished, she said, "You said he was burned?"

"Yes, and drained, poisoned with silver."

"And you think that Lola is somehow connected?"

"I suspect it. I don't know what the end result is, but I will tonight."

When Mick said this, he noticed that Karlie's manner changed minutely. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, her hands gripping the chair so hard that Mick was surprised that that arms didn't buckle under her vampire strength. Her eyes weren't silver, but Mick didn't need that one obvious sign to tell that Karlie was angry. "I still don't know how you're connected with this. How did you come into contact with Lola?"

Karlie sat back in his chair. "Let's just say that she interrupted a rather private, personal meeting between Josef and I."

"Sex, right? She walked in on you two having sex?"

Karlie shot Mick a look. "Mick, Josef does not have sex in his office. He's far too classy for that."

"Yeah, you can't tell me that you two don't hook up on the job?"

"Well, of course, we do. What's wrong with that? It helps both of us to relax. But that's why he had a bedroom built on the same floor."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. But, if it wasn't sex, what was so personal that she walked in on?"

"It wasn't sex; it was a step below that."

"Ah, biting, right?"

"In a word, yes."

"I think I'm starting to see how the problem began."

_Mick's POV_

_If you happen to be a vampire, biting isn't simply a precursor to feeding, and blood isn't just food. Blood is our own aphrodisiac. Viagra, yet another human invention that vampires will never need._

Karlie managed a grin. "Is this how you start all of your investigations?"

"Only the ones that deal with such personal matters. I think you had better start at the beginning and tell me everything."

Karlie inhaled deeply and said, "About three weeks ago, I went out of town on a business trip. One of my designers is preparing for the opening of a new show, and so it was a long one, a couple weeks. Josef, as always kept in almost constant touch. He hates it when I'm out of his sight for more than four days. So, when I got back to town, I thought that I would drop by his office to surprise him."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that things did not go exactly as planned."

_FLASHBACK_

The hour was late, for humans, at least. It was going on two o' clock in the morning. For Josef Kostan, however, he had already been at work for quite some time. He had been at office more than usual lately. Karlie had been gone, and he didn't have much else to do. It was an inevitable pattern. If Karlie happened to be gone for more than few days, Josef started pouring nearly all of his attention into his work.

The advent of modern technology had eased the annoying necessity of being totally cut off from each other, only if Josef could hear her voice whenever he wanted too. He had, of course, been around to witness the complete timeline of communication. The telegraph had seemed revolutionary in it's time. But even that could not compare with the luxury of being able to see Karlie's name on caller ID and being able to answer within a few seconds.

"Hi, Karlie." He answered, when she called him that night. "This is unlike you. You normally call at 2:30 instead of 2:00. What's the big occasion?"

"I wanted to break with tradition. Besides conserving where I am, it only seemed right."

"Why? Where are you?"

"Right now, somewhere between the thirteenth and fourteenth floors."

Josef got to his feet and exclaimed. "You're here now? In the building? But your flight wasn't supposed to come in till tomorrow."

"I got done with the meetings in Chicago this afternoon. As there was nothing to hold my attention there, I thought that I would catch an early flight and surprise you."

"Karlie, you know how I feel about surprises."

"Yes, I know. But, I had better go now. You can get all annoyed with me in person; it's more fun that way. Bye."

Josef, despite his words, was actually thrilled. In fact, he was so excited that for a moment, he forgot the rather pressing concern which he had been weighing on him for the past few days.

When she came into the room, Josef was there in the blink of an eye, picking her up and twirling her around a few times before setting her down and embracing her tightly.

"I've missed you." He murmured into her hair.

Karlie laughed as she faced him once more. "You missed me?"

"What, you don't believe me."

"No." she said, as she separated herself from his arms, and began to walk around his office in a seemingly casual manner, though there might have been an air of flirtation to it, if the gleam in Karlie's eyes was anything to be believed. "I just find it hard to believe how you could have missed me."

Josef moved in a straight line, following her along the length of the office, catching onto her little game. "Well, I shouldn't it be obvious? You weren't here, I wasn't there. What else would you expect me to do except miss you?"

"I am more referring to the fact that you sent me two e-mails, five texts, and called me at least twice every day. Given that, I might as well have already been here. So I can't see how you missed me when I might as well have been here."

Josef intercepted her as he reached the front of his office. "There are certain advantages to hearing your voice over long distance. But it can't really replace the unparalleled wonder of having you here in person."

"Oh, really, and what are those advantages, exactly?"

Josef's arms circled around her waist and he drew her against him. "Do you I have to spell out the obvious for you?" he asked, in a seductive whisper, as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"Why don't you give me a hint?"

"Okay, how's this?" In a flash, Josef had his mouth on hers, kissing her with a feverish passion. He had backed her against the desk, virtually pinning her there with his body.

Even after a period of fifty years, Josef still had the ability to kindle a raging fire in Karlie's senses. She could feel her desire rising within her, and she knew that it would be only a few minutes before this little reunion moved onto the bedroom.

Karlie opened her mouth against Josef's, letting her tongue press against Josef's distended fangs. She heard Josef groan with a sudden aching hunger. His mouth left hers, and began to leave a trail down her neck. She briefly caught a flash of his silver eyes, as he leaned her head back to expose her throat and bit into her skin.

Karlie moaned, her desires heightening whenever Josef drank from her, she felt her own eyes go silver and her fangs grow longer. She waited until the very instant that Josef withdrew from her neck, before sinking her fangs into his neck and started to drink his blood. She heard Josef growl in anticipation and push away from the desk, intending to move onto the bedroom.

However, before this could go any further, a voice, unfamiliar to Karlie's ears, spoke. "Well, this is certainly a tender scene."

The voice was as cold as ice, and it effectively dampened the heat of sexual fever which had been raging mere seconds before. Karlie felt Josef tense beneath her jaws, and he pulled away from her fangs to look at someone across the room. Karlie, not a little disappointed at being interrupted allowed her face to resume its previous form. She looked across the room, but whatever tirade she may have been ready to deliver to whoever was responsible for the interruption immediately died on her lips.

Standing in the doorway was a vampire that Karlie had never seen before. She was tall, blonde and striking, and old. By the smell, Karlie could tell that she was probably older than Josef. That was something that she had never before encountered during her life as a vampire. What was more, there was something about her that set Karlie on edge and made her instantly dislike her.

Even if Karlie did not know her, Josef clearly did. However strong Karlie's initial misgivings might have been, his remembrances were not friendly. He growled softly, in a far different manner than he had done earlier. He instantly gathered Karlie behind him, as if trying to shield her from the blond vampiress' sight. He clearly considered her a threat, though she had, as yet, made no sort of aggressive move. Indeed, she seemed almost haughtily amused by the display. "Oh, please, Josef, so much hostility to greet an old friend."

"What are doing here, Lola?" Josef's voice was tight and cold, filled with a nearly uncontrollable fury.

Lola (at least, Karlie assumed that was her name), glided forward into the room. Josef never took his eyes off of her and made it a point to jeep himself between Karlie and Lola. "Shouldn't that be obvious? After all my failed attempts at calling, I thought I would stop by in person." She looked past Josef to Karlie, curling her lip in distaste, as if she were looking at a particularly loathsome insect. "And I find you here exchanging blood types with this pathetic youngling?" She moved a few steps forward, as if she would have liked nothing better than to pluck Karlie's head off. And as much anger and dislike were growing by the moment, she knew that she would be powerless in the power of one so old.

However, Josef cut her off, his eyes growing silver and a snarl gathering in his throat. A tense moment followed this, as both vampires sized each other up. But suddenly, Lola let out a light laugh, as if the entire situation meant nothing to her. "Oh, come now, Josef, there is no need for all that. I only want to talk."

Josef stared hard at Lola, and though he allowed his eyes to resume their mortal color, the glare he gave Lola made it clear that he not trust her.

At last, though, he murmured, "Karlie, it might be best if you leave." Karlie started to object, but Josef cut her off. "Please, Karlie, go. Now."

Karlie knew that there could be no arguing with Josef, not when he behaved like this. With a great deal of reluctance, she backed away from Josef and began to leave the room. She hazarded one last glance, only to see that neigh Josef nor Lola had moved, but were standing as still as two statues, staring at each other, he with tense aggression, she with an easy coolness that was mildly disturbing. Karlie did not like this, but she would find out nothing while she was still here. She could only hope that Josef would be forthcoming when she came home.

_FLASHBACK_

"May I guess that Josef wasn't so forthcoming with his answers?" asked Mick, when Karlie had finished.

"No, when he came home that morning, he evaded my questions. The only thing that he said was that Lola was an old girlfriend that he had known off and on for a century. She had been in town and thought she would drop by. She didn't know about me."

"Considering that she walked in on you two biting each other, it's probably a miracle that she didn't try to do something to you."

'I would have liked to think that it was the end of it. I don't bring up past relationships with Josef. And I don't think that he wound up doing anything with Lola. His behavior the last few weeks has been the exact opposite of what he would do if he were carrying on an affair, especially after the disappearances began."

"Disappearances?"

"Yes, about two days after I came back home, my head of security, Tyrone, disappeared without a trace. I haven't been able to find anything on him. Than, a week later, one of my close friends, Ilene suffered the same fate. Ever since then, Josef has been behaving strangely."

"Strangely, how?"

"He's started to call me at all hours when I'm not with him, and when I am with him, he never lets me out of his sight. It's almost as if he thinks I'm in some sort of danger."

"From Lola?"

Karlie looked up at him. "Yes, not I think that might it. You said that you found a vampire drained and poisoned with silver?" Mick nodded. "I can't get out of my mind that could have been Ilene or Tyrone. If Lola is really behind it, my guess is that Josef is trying to find her before the same thing happens to me."

"That would certainly fit. Karlie, he cares for you." Said Mick, seeing that Karlie still looked rather disturbed.

"I know, but sometimes, he had a tendency to care too much. He has gone too far this time. I don't like being treated like I can't take care of myself."

"I wish I could help you, but it's really not my place."

"You would be right. You don't want to get into the middle of one of Josef's and my disagreements. But still, thank you for trying to find Lola. Whatever she's been up to, I know you'll put a stop to it."

Mick got up to leave and said, "I'll do my best. Thanks for your time, Karlie. You've cleared up quite a few things."

"Glad I could be of help, Mick." Said Karlie, as he left. And not only had she given Mick some answers, Mick had also pointed out a way that she could get some of her own.

* * *

As always, read and review.


	12. Episode VI:IV

Okay, before we get going with this episode, let me just state that I know absolutely nothing about the logistics of hacking. The materiel in this chapter is based merely on my own conjectures. So, please don't bring the law down on my head. This is not based on any type of computer tech or know how. There, now that's out of the way, please enjoy this chapter.

IV

_Karlie's POV_

_I knew that hacking into my husband's financial databases was technically illegal. I also knew that in all probability, he wouldn't be happy about it. But that was too bad. I had tried the direct approach, numerous times. Not the time had come to try for some more backhanded methods. _

Karlie went home early from her office that day. She had a little bit of research to do, and it would serve better to do it at home, in more private settings. The kind of research that she had in mind was not exactly honest, namely hacking into his database. In all honesty, she had no idea what she would find there, if anything. But Mick had mentioned that part of Josef' grudge against Lola had to do with stolen money.

However, in light of the connection that perhaps Josef was trying to protect her, she wondered if that million dollars might have been for something else. It that were true, it might show up in the database.

Karlie had been tutored in the fine art of hacking by one of the best in the business, Ryder England. She had learned form him that no matter how secure or tight a firewall, there was always a back door, even if that back door was only a minute space. It was finding and wriggling into those minute spaces with no one noticing that separated the novices from the masters. She had been a good study and had even enjoyed it. She had just never expected to use them on Josef.

Once she was home, she took her lap top and began to enter the various codes that Ryder had taught to her in various combinations to get into different databases. She managed to get into Josef's personal page after about half-an-hour. She scrolled through his accounts, looking for some sign of a forced entry. Mick had said that Lola siphoned a million dollars from one of Josef's accounts, but if that were true, there should still have been some trail or sign, even if Lola had somehow gotten hold of Josef's password. But there was none that she could see. Everything seemed perfectly normal, until she came to his personal account, one that only he would have access to. It was there that she finally found what she was looking for.

The accounts which she came across showed a withdrawal and transfer, of precisely on millions dollars, sent to an on-line account, with an unknown name. And it had been transferred exactly three-and-a-half weeks before. She had found seemingly everything that she needed. But she wanted to find one thing more: she wanted to know the name of the person that money had been transferred too. With a few more hacks and cutting into the system, she found the account: none other than Delores Maxford Whittaker.

Her suspicions had been correct. Lola hadn't stolen anything from Josef; he had transferred the money himself. She could only conclude that it had somehow been meant to protect her.

"What are you doing?"

Karlie jumped. She had been so wrapped up in her covert hacking operation that her normally sharp senses had not noticed the arrival of Josef.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes previously…_

Josef had come to Mick's place that evening. Mick had called to say that he knew what Lola was doing.

When Josef came into the apartment, Mick was sitting down, already expecting him. "Got something for you." He said, with no preamble.

"Yeah, what?"

In answer, Mick threw him a small, black vial. With his usual vampire dexterity, Josef plucked it right out of the air. He looked it over, slightly curious as to what was going on.

"Black crystal." Clarified Mick.

"So what? I'm financing a drug operation?" asked Josef, as he began to undo the top of the vial.

"Not just." Said Mick, grimly.

Josef opened the vial and gave contents a quick whiff. He paused, stiffening at the familiar scent. "This is vampire blood." He said, softly.

"Yeah, apparently the high it us."

"Where's she getting the blood?" asked Josef as everything began to gall into place. Lola's appearance and he demand for blood money, followed by her almost immediate, mysterious disappearance, Karlie's friends vanishing, and now, this.

"I found one vamp drained." Said Mick, "I'll bet there's more."

"She's preying on her own kind." Josef shuddered to think of how close Karlie had possibly come to the same fate. But couldn't help but feel guilty for his part in the scheme. "I should have known."

"She stole a million bucks from you. How could you know?"

"She didn't steal it." Josef admitted at last.

"She asked and I gave it to her." Mick seemed to sigh in frustration, but Josef continued, "I had no choice, Mick. She threatened Karlie. I can't ever risk her safety. Her existence is the one thing that I can never gamble with." Josef realized a little too late that he probably should have mentioned this to Mick from the start. However, revealing such personnel information was difficult for him to do, even to Mick, who he had been friends with for years.

Despite this, he couldn't help but feel disgust at what Lola had done. "But, I though for sure that Lola would have limits. The vampire used to make this survived for maybe hundreds of years, this used to be someone. Then Lola reduced him down to a vial of party drugs, and fed him to humans."

"Yeah, and some of them are dying, too." Said Mick.

Josef knew what Mick meant. Lola had gone too far this time, she had to be stopped. "Look, I know this isn't what you signed up for. But you can't let the cops solve this case. Lola won't hide what she is. If the cops find her…"

"They find us." Finished Mick. He got to his feet and walked over to him. Taking the vial from him, he said, "Don't worry, it won't come to that. It won't come to that. In the meantime, I think that you had better speak to Karlie, tell her about all of this."

Josef sighed heavily and headed for the door. "You're right, of course. I've kept this hidden for too long.

Josef had indeed gone home after this short visit. He had called (the latest in a long line of phone calls) to Karlie's office only to find out that she had returned to the mansion. However, he had been surprised beyond belief to find out what Karlie had been doing with her time.

"What are you doing?"

She seemed to jump a little, but she quickly composed herself, and rose to her feet. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Josef had caught sight of the screen on her computer, and he recognized as the page to his personal database. He didn't need to be told what Karlie had been doing. "You hacked into my financial profile?"

"Very good, Josef. You're a quick study." Karlie's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What on earth possessed you to do something like that? Don't I have any entitlement to a little privacy?"

"Well, how else can I get answers when you don't see fit to trust me with anything?" challenged Karlie. Josef opened his mouth to respond, but in truth, he had found that he had no good answer to give. Karlie continued, "I'm getting sick of your secrecy, Josef. I want to know why you're acting so strangely, and I want to know what has been going on with Lola. You give me no clues, no hints; how else did you expect me to try and find answers?"

Josef was silent for a few seconds, as he struggled with the words that he knew he had to say. He couldn't avoid it this time. Karlie had laid down an ultimatum, and she wouldn't back down this time. And in the end, he couldn't really expect her too. It was her right to know. "Fine," he said, at last, "I'll you everything."

He sat down on the couch and Karlie sat down beside him. "First of all, I need you to believe me when I tell you that absolutely nothing passed between me and Lola."

"But in the past there has?"

Josef grinned ruefully. "Yeah, in more ways than one. I met her about three hundred years ago. But I was too young for her, even then. She waited until I was a century older before she even bothered to look at me. Even those times we were together, it was always brief and she was always the first to leave."

"Not one for being sentimental?"

"To put it mildly. It was always a wild, uncontrollable affair that was exciting while it lasted. But she was never looking for a long-term commitment. I knew that I was never the only one, and there were never any hard feelings. But, when she was there, I couldn't resist her."

Karlie took a moment to process this. Now that Josef was actually opening up to her, she could listen with an open mind. She had never judged Josef for his pat liaisons. And now, she knew that he was telling the truth that nothing had happened between him and Lola. But hearing this made her curious. "It sounds like you two were rather passionate. What was different this time?"

Josef shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. "You were. I haven't looked at another woman but you for the past fifty years." He caught Karlie's raised eyebrows and smiled, despite himself, "Well, looked at with any serious intention. I also hadn't heard from Lola in a very long time. I thought that she had either died or moved on."

"Until three weeks ago?"

Josef nodded. "I had actually been receiving calls from Lola, but I tried to ignore them. I had hoped that by my silence she would get the message that I wasn't interested. However, Lola has always been rather persistent. That night she showed up, I had no idea that she was coming. It would have been ideal if she waited a few more hours."

"Of course, then that would have ruined the afterglow, so maybe its better that things turned out the way that they did."

"True, enough. Anyway, when you left, Lola expressed surprise that I had settled down with someone who was so young. I don't think that she really liked you."

"The feeling was mutual."

"But for her, I think it went a little deeper. She wasn't jealous. Lola has never been like that. Rather, I don't think that she liked the fact that someone so much younger had been able to supplant her affections so easily. Lola has always liked to be in control, and she prides herself on age. I told her that I had no interest in her anymore. Looking back at it, I wonder if I should have put it so bluntly. It might have prevented what happened next if I had been a bit more diplomatic in my language. She said that she would get back at me in the worst way possible. I didn't think that she would go so far as to cause Tyrone's disappearance."

"You think that she was responsible for that?"

"Yes, I do, and for Ilene. He was too close to you, and it was obviously planner. The day after it happened, I never told you, but Lola came back to my office. It was there that she laid down her ultimatum."

_FLASHBACK_

Josef was not in a great mood. That was obvious almost from the start when he arrived at his office. He was moody, jumpy and snapped at nearly everyone for the slightest offence. It didn't take long before he was being given a wide berth by members of his staff. No one knew what had brought this sudden dark cloud over Josef. He was often given to rather intense and sudden swings of emotion, but this seemed very different. It seemed as though he were brooding about something. But no one dared to even think of asking what it might be.

Josef knew, though, and he was beating himself up about it. Why couldn't he have done more to protect Karlie? Tyrone had disappeared without a trace and he was beginning to get the uneasy feeling that Lola was behind it, and that this was just the beginning.

And his day was destined to go from bad to worse. He got the call that there was a Delores Whittaker asking to see him. Josef had to restrain himself from throwing something heavy across the room. Lola was the last person that he wanted to see. And yet, if she did not see him this time, she would keep on finding ways to get his attention, and next time, her target might be Karlie.

He smelled her before he saw her. The familiar scent had been an allure to him in years past. But not this time; this time, it was a warning that despite his overpowering rage he had to keep his cool. Lola was too dangerous to be crossed.

He rose to his feet as she glided into the room. "Lola," he said, evenly, "you certainly have a lot of nerve showing up here."

She merely smiled at him. "You really need to work on your charm, Josef. That's twice you've greeted my like an enemy rather than an old friend. I can see that all these years have stagnated you, especially if you've been spending them with that little young pet of yours."

Josef closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. "I won't ask you what you did with him, I know that it would be pointless, but if you had gotten any closer to Karlie, I swear that you would have been dead."

"And I suppose that I will be if I go anywhere near her. yes, Josef, I have heard it all before." She came closer to him, moving around the desk, while he moved away from her, maneuvering to keep the space between him. He did not trust her. A move to seduce might as easily become a move to kill in the blink of an eye.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that little thing of yours." Lola was saying, "She can't be anymore than five decades old. You never used to go for the younger women."

"What I share with Karlie is something that you can never understand."

"Oh, I see. Did you turn her?"

"That is not any concern of yours."

"Ah, you did turn her?" She moved back around to him, moving slowly and sensuously, like a snake creeping up on a helpless mouse. "I see now. You always did have an inordinate desire to protect your fledglings, Josef. But, this is unprecedented, even for you. Josef, I thought you understood. The human rules don't apply to our kind; there is nothing to be gained from eternal fidelity."

Her hand moved to touch his, sliding up his arm to encircle his neck, while the other moved up his chest. "Have you forgotten what it was like? Only imagine how much more exciting it will be with the threat of being discovered. Betrayal had a way of sweetening the connection."

Josef, however, turned away from her. Lola's touch was only making him cold and the very thought of betraying Karlie made him feel almost physically ill. Any power that Lola may have once had over him was gone forever.

"What do you want, Lola?" He asked her through gritted teeth, "What will it take to keep you away from Karlie?"

Lola seemed to stiffen at this and her embrace slackened. She didn't seem to believe for a moment that Josef had so completely rejected her, but it was over in a few seconds. Lola was, above all things, practical. If she couldn't have Josef, than she would simply make use of him in a different way. She always knew how to make any situation work to her advantage.

She stepped back from him and said evenly, "I want a million dollars."

Josef didn't bat an eye. He was used to hearing much larger amounts than that. "I suppose it's useless to ask what you want it for."

"Oh, come now, Josef. Just let it go. This is ransom. Give it to me and I won't lay a hand on your precious little wife."

Josef looked long and hard at Lola. He didn't trust her. And he didn't like the triumphant look in her eyes. On the other hand, he knew that he had no choice but to agree.

"Done." Was all he said.

"Wonderful. Well, I shall be going now. Places to go, things to do." She began to leave, but she stopped and looked back at him once more. "And Josef, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

Pardon my bluntness, Lola, but I hope that we never see each other again."

Lola merely smiled. "Never is a long time, Josef. Fortunately, we have all the time in the world." And then, she was gone."

_END FLASHBACK_

"After that," said Josef, I thought that I would be able to relax for a few days. But then, Ilene disappeared and I guess I just went overboard. I wasn't sure if it had just been a random coincidence or if Lola was still after you."

"Which was why you started calling me whenever I was out of your sight." Said Karlie, finally fitting the pieces together. "And why you eventually hired Mick to find her."

"I had tried looking for her everywhere else. And my suspicions were starting to be heightened by similar reports I had been hearing around LA. Lola was up to something and I knew that Mick would be able to get to the bottom of it."

"And what has he found out?"

Josef was silent, the repulsion rising in his chest once more. "She's been draining vampires for their blood and turning it into a drug that she's selling to humans."

Karlie stared at Josef, utterly appalled. "Oh my God, that's, that's barbaric. That's what happened to all those people, even Renee."

"Yeah, it is. I never would have thought that Lola would stoop so low as to prey on her own kind."

Karlie looked closely at Josef and said quietly, "Josef none of this is your fault."

"Well, whether or not you like it, Karlie, I do bear some of the blame. But I didn't have a choice." He sighed once more. "I'm sorry. I should have told you all this before it got so out of hand."

"Yes, your probably should have." Karlie was not one to ignore or dismiss when Josef had done something wrong, but she was also quick to forgive. He had told her that was what she had wanted. The past was past, and that was where it would stay. "But, what is happening now?"

"Mick is going to confront Lola, soon. I'm waiting to hear him, before I do anything else."

Karlie took one of Josef's hands and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you for tell me this.'

Josef took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I know that I can get carried away sometimes but it's only because I love you and I don't ever want to run the risk of losing you."

"But, maybe next time, you'll do better."

Josef actually managed a smile. "Don't worry, I promise. Only there won't be a next time, not from Lola at least. Either way, I have a feeling that we have heard the last of her."

* * *

Please read and review. I love reading peoples' comments. Happy New Year!


	13. Episode VI:V

**V**

The next twenty-four hours proved to be a tense period of waiting for Karlie and Josef. With no either word from either Mick or Lola, all that they could do was hope for the best. Than, around midnight, Josef received a call from Josef, asking the two of them to come over. When they arrived, they found Mick, sitting at his kitchen counter, drinking scotch, "Well?" asked Josef.

"I found the warehouse where Lola was operating from." Said Mick, "It was one of the most repulsive things that I've ever seen; Lola had set up her own little factory. She had vamps in tanks of liquid silver, draining them and disposing them. They were all conscious; they could feel their life forces being consumed by an outside force. A few of them even looked at me in desperation, almost pleading for me to save them. But, there wasn't anything I could do for them. With that much silver in their systems, they were dead already."

As Mick was speaking, Josef reached out a hand, and unconsciously pulled Karlie closer to him. The morbid description of the black crystal factory affected him deeply. He didn't want to picture what would have happened if he had lost Karlie to such a gruesome fate. "So, what happened?"

"The warehouse if torched." Said Mick, soberly, "The police won't find any evidence of what happened there."

"What about…" asked Josef, leaving the question open.

"She's dead." Was all Mick said.

Josef found himself strangely conflicted about this news. He was relieved that Lola was dead, and he knew that if Mick hadn't gotten around to killing her, he would have done it himself. But, he couldn't deny the strange pang that he felt when Mick told him this. Lola had been enemy, but she had at one point, been his lover. What was more, in vampire circles, the death of one who was centuries old was not something that could be completely ignored.

"You know," he said, quietly, "Lola never actually told me how old she was. You know how woman are, but she was at least five hundred years old."

"Five hundred?" repeated Mick in slight shock, "Imagine all the things that she must have seen, all the history."

Even Karlie felt a slight sense of odd wonder at this revelation. "She had to have been tough to survive that long and come out on top ever time. It's a pity that she only used any of her admirable qualities in the wrong ways."

Mick was quiet for a moment, before he smiled ironically. "Lola said she thought you and I were alike."

Josef returned Mick's expression, "Alike? You and me?"

"You've got to be kidding me." said Karlie, "You two are about as different as night is from day."

"Well, you know, living by human rules, moral principles, that kind of thing. Don't worry, she was wrong, your one hundred percent vampire, both of you."

"Coming from someone who hates being a vampire, that's almost a complement." Said Karlie.

"Well, you know, when you get to be as old as Lola," Said Josef, "it tricks you into thinking you're above it all, that you really are immortal."

"Yeah," said Mick, in agreement, "then it ends."

There could be no arguing with Mick's statement. They all knew that when immortality became mixed with thoughts of invulnerability, then that end could come far quicker than might be expected.

* * *

An hour later, Karlie and Josef were back at the mansion. "You were very quiet on the way home." Remarked Karlie, as they went in.

"I was just thinking."

"About Lola?"

After a moment, Josef admitted, "Yes. It's strange. I'm relieved that she's gone, but still, she was one of a kind. I experienced that firsthand."

"But in the end, her pride destroyed her." She encircled her arms around his neck as they bean to walk up the steps and snuggled into him. "I'm so glad that you haven't turned out that way."

"Karlie, you have accused me of the sin of arrogance on more than occasion."

"And not without reason, Josef. You self-aggrandize yourself far too much. What I mean is, you don't think of yourself as invincible. You never have. You can be paranoid in the extremes sometimes, but I think I prefer that to the alternative extreme."

"Yeah, well, I learned early on that immortality is no guarantee that you'll live forever. You get used to hiding. Maybe that's part of why I was attracted to Lola. She was always unpredictable, exciting. She always played on the windy side of care when it came to her secret. Ever once and awhile, it was fun to play the game by her rules."

"And yet you always returned to your boring, cautious self?"

"I figured that the risk of being found out was too great, and why play fast and loose with death when you can do it the other way around? I personally find life has far more exciting stakes." They had reached the top floor by the time, and Josef took her in his arms, "And besides, I have you, that doesn't make me want to do anything foolish anytime soon."

He kissed her deeply, in a way that was thoroughly possessive. Karlie melted into his embrace, only happy that the cloud had at last passed them over and that Josef was hers once more.

Josef stopped kissing her and when he faced her, his eyes were bright and mischievous. "You know, it occurs to me, with all that's happened, we never did properly celebrate your homecoming."

"You're right, we never did."

"Then I think it's time we remedied that, don't you?" He asked, as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

"Yes, beyond time, actually." Said Karlie, as she pushed him away and proceeded to pin him to the wall. This time, she was going to be the one who bit first. "Only, I should warn you, if any ex-girlfriends show up, I'll rip their heads off before going any further."

Josef grinned, his fangs flashing briefly. "You certainly know how to turn a man on."

Karlie's eyes went silver and her fangs elongated, "You'd better believe it." She said, sensuously, and went for his throat.

* * *

As always, if you like what you read, be sure to drop a review. I hope that you liked this story, which was the first time that I have really done anything that resembled an episode-wide arc. There will be a few more like them coming.

Next episode: Now, that Karlie is around, the question might be asked, what was Mick's reaction to her when they first met? And just how did Josef and Mick respond to each other before they were such fast friends? And how did they manage to look past their differences to see that they were really more alike than they might have thought, and that they were stronger together, than they ever could be apart? We get a chance to take a look back in time during the events of The Ringer.


	14. Episode VII:I

Episode Seven: The Ringer

Mick begins to obsess about a photographer that he has seen at a crime scene, a woman who is almost a perfect copy of Coraline. As Karlie and Josef attempt to keep him under control, memories of many years before begin to resurface. Memories of a time when Mick and Josef were adversaries rather than friends. Ultimately, it would be Karlie who would bridge the gap between them and who would show Mick a different then one he had ever known before.

**I**

Dawn had just begun to creep over the city of Los Angeles. Light was showing on the eastern horizon, gradually turning the purple-hued sky a light blue, with pink and yellow streaks showing on the eastern horizon where the sun would soon be appearing. For many people, the day would soon start with a strong cup of coffee and the morning commute. For Karlie Dashwood, however, and nearly every other vampire in LA, the beginning of the day was their time to sleep.

Karlie was just coming out of the shower, drying her hair on a towel, when she caught the scent of Josef coming into their bedroom. Right away, she could sense that something was wrong, though she could not say exactly what. She came into the bedroom and saw that Josef was just removing his jacket. "You're late." She stated, "I was expecting you about half-an-hour ago."

Josef turned and grinned at her, "Glad to see that you missed me. Sorry I missed the view of you showering."

"Had that been the case, you would not have been enjoying the view; you would have been washing my back."

"True, but something came up."

"I thought as much. I sensed that you were a little tense when you came in. what's going on?"

Josef sighed and sat down on the couch. "It's Mick."

Karlie sat down beside Josef. "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that. Is it anything serious?"

Josef shook his head. "I don't know, maybe. It really depends on how far he goes, and how much I can keep him out of trouble."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, Mick saw Coraline last night."

Karlie looked at Josef in slight disbelief. "Coraline? As in his ex, Coraline? The woman he burned to death 22 years ago? That Coraline?"

"Yes, to all of the above. Mick saw a photographer at the Franklin Hotel fire last night. He said she was a dead ringer for Coraline. According to him, she moved the same, looked the same, even talked the same except…"

"Except what?"

"She wasn't a vampire. She was human. Mick got close enough to tell."

"Than how could it be Coraline?"

"I don't know. But this I the most worked up that I have ever seen him act about it in a long time."

"That can't lead to anything but trouble." Agreed Karlie, "After all this time I had hoped that somehow he had come to accept that Coraline is gone and he is better off without her."

"Considering the circumstances in which Coraline died, I think it only deepened his depression. However, with Coraline permanently out of the picture, even I thought that Mick would move on after a few decades. Now, I feel like we're right back at the beginning."

"And if this photographer stays in his sights…" Karlie shook her head, unable to finish the thought. "It would be just like Coraline to taunt Mick, even beyond the greave, she could never give her any peace."

"But she's still dead. Until I see or hear anything to confirm otherwise, that's what I'm going to keep trying Mick to see." He put a hand on Karlie's own, "It's probably not anything you need to worry about, but still I think you should be aware of it. Maybe with two of us it will be easier for Mick to see sense."

"Hopefully," muttered Karlie, "unfortunately, sense in any form was never something that I particularly associated with Coraline." She got to her feet. "I'm going to turn in. any more talk like this about Coraline and I'll get myself too worked up to sleep."

"I'll join you soon." sad Josef, as she disappeared into their freezer room.

Josef sat for a moment and contemplated what Mick had told him that night. He hadn't liked what he'd heard, nor the strangely crazed look in his friends' eyes. He had seen it far too many times, and it was a look he had hoped he would never see again.

_Josef's POV_

_I never had much use for Coraline. She has her moments, but most of the time she is spoiled and delusional. She never seems to realize how much damage her schemes cause, or she does, she does nothing to change it, even if she could. And when it comes to the men that she wants, she lets nothing stand in her way. When she first introduced me to Mick, I couldn't believe that she had done, though I never would have admitted as much. From my point of view, Mick was a pathetic weakling who wasn't cut out to be a vampire. There was little love lost between us in those early years. And when he met Karlie, it seemed as though any chance of us ever coming to any sort of understanding became close to nonexistent._

**Chicago 1955**

It had been three months since Josef had turned Sarah. And tonight, Josef had finally carried through with promise and married her. Granted, the ceremony had been somewhat different from the norm. Instead of "till do us part" Sarah and Josef had pledged themselves for as long they both shall live, which would be forever. The sickness and health but had been slightly modified to be in trial and rejoicing; there wasn't much point to promising the former when neither of them would ever be sick. However, despite these changes, the essence had remained the same, the people who were promising themselves to each other, to honor, to be loyal, and above all, to love, no matter what came.

Many grooms experienced cold feet at their wedding. Josef's feet might have been colder because of natural reasons than the average groom's, but he had no doubts or fears when he pledged himself to Sarah. Indeed, when he said those fateful words, "I do," all he felt was lightness in his soul that he had never thought possible. He finally felt as if everything he had ever worked for had reached its fulfillment. And that a whole new adventure was about to begin. He, for one, did not regret kissing his bachelor days goodbye.

And now, the reception was under way. Josef had rented a beautiful old mansion along the shores of Lake Michigan. He had a lot of connections in Chicago; he had spent nearly the entirety of 20's and 30's there, when the city had been a hotbed of organized crime and bank robbers. The place had been a lot more colorful, then. However, as Josef knew how to throw a party, the reception was guaranteed not to be boring.

He had wanted tonight to be special. Not only was Sarah celebrating her marriage, she was being introduced into vampire society. Beyond Josef, she did not really know many vampires. To be quite frank, she was a little nervous. But Josef had assured her that if she was just herself, she would no difficulty fitting in.

It did not help that there were a few familiar faces in the crowd. Josef had invited Deborah and Clayton to come down for the party from New York. Deborah had attached herself to Sarah and had been her self-appointed guide most of the evening. Josef, when he was not with her, wandered in and amongst the crowd, greeting old friends and receiving not only congratulations but the odd jibe as well. Josef's fickle ways with women were well-known, but it only took the way he looked at Sarah to know that this was serious.

He eventually found himself by Clayton, and the two exchanged the usual greetings and banter that is customary between men at such events, be they human or vampire. However, Josef's eyes soon drifted across the room, and, as they had dozens of time that evening, sought out Sarah, who was with Deborah, talking to a group of women across the room.

"Look at her, Clayton," said Josef, "Tell me if you can that I'm not the most fortunate vampire in existence right now?"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, old friend." Said Clayton, grinning at Josef. "It looks like she's finding her way into our society already. She already seems to have softened up The Cleaners."

"She's become an amazing fledging. I can't believe that I ever had any doubts about turning her. You know, you were right all those months ago, I don't think that I was ever truly content until she came into my life. She's shown me a part of I never existed. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

"And Sarah, do you think that she is happy?"

"Yes, she is. I can feel it."

Clayton smiled. "I think that I can see that my other prediction proved to be right as well. You are bonded to her, aren't you?"

"Yes. You were right about that, as well. I found early on that I could feel Sarah's presence, even when we weren't in the same room. I could see what she was ding, what she was feeling. It goes deeper than any sire/fledgling bond that I have ever experienced."

"That's because it's not the same, Josef. The bond between a sire and fledgling bond I've ever experienced."

"That's because it's not the same, Josef. The bond between a sire and fledgling is strong, but it fades with time. This will only grow stronger as the years pass. Eventually, you will begin to sense more over a greater distance. You should welcome it, though it might seem strange, at first. At one point, it could even be a big help to you, not to mention her."

"What do you mean?"

"Josef, you know as well as I do that you have enemies. You might be paranoid enough to keep them at bay on your own, but it will always help to have someone watching your back. You and Sarah will eventually be able to tell when the other needs help, even danger."

Josef took a moment to digest this information. "I never thought of it that way. But we'll deal with it when the time comes. I hadn't exactly planned on spending the evening of my wedding reception contemplating future dangers."

"That wasn't my intention. Just be aware of it."

Before Josef could respond, Deborah and Sarah joined them. Sarah was positively beaming, and it was clear that she was having the time of her life. Josef instantly allowed any thoughts of her coming to any danger to depart fro his mind. His ws too happy to allow such ideas to occupy him now. "Sarah," he said, "I saw you're making friends with The Cleaners. What did you think?"

"I wasn't sure what to make of them at first, especially after what you've told me of them, but they are actually quite personable once you get to know them."

"It wasn't just The Cleaners, Sarah." said Deborah, "You are incredibly hard not to like. You just radiant warmth. You don't look at people without the slightest hint of preconception."

"How do you think I was able to stay with Josef so long?" asked Sarah, as she put an arm around his neck.

"Darling, that was in part to your stubbornness. But how about letting some of your warmth being shared with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you felt neglected?"

"Only slightly. You can make it up to me by dancing to our song."

Sarah's smile only widened and she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

Josef was about to respond when he suddenly caught sight of something at the other end of the room. Clayton saw it to and his eyes went wide with surprise. He looked at Josef and said, making no attempt to hide his disbelief. "You invited _her_?"

Sarah saw this exchange and she also saw the slightly worried look that flashed across his face. Puzzled, she turned to look in the direction they were facing, and saw that the two vampires had joined the party. One was a woman, with shoulder-length chocolate hair, stunning features and a gorgeous body. Sarah could almost feel the aura of self-confidant seductive energy that seemed to radiate off the woman in every direction. The man who was with her was her complete opposite. Though tall and handsome, he seemed awkward and out of place, almost as if he would have preferred to be anywhere than where he was. Sarah felt her confusion grow when she sensed that he felt out of place amongst so many vampires. It didn't make sense to her because though she sensed that he was younger, he was older than her by at least a few years. Surely he should be more comfortable than she was.

She looked back at Josef, only to see that he hadn't taken his eyes off of the couple. "She was in town. I didn't have a choice but to invite her."

"But you know how those two are. It's like putting oil and a lighted match together in a confined room. How do you know they won't-?"

"Clayton," said Josef, almost as if to cut him off before he said anything in front of Sarah. "I'm sure that they won't stay long. And if they do, I'll be sure that they're on their best behavior."

"Josef," said Sarah, who was becoming impatient with being left out of the conversation, "what's the matter? Who are those two?"

"Mick St. John and Coraline Duvall." Said Josef and Sarah caught the obvious dislike in his tone.

"Are they anyone we should be worried about?"

"Not really, not as long as they mind their business and we mind ours." Josef could see that they were coming over, and he immediately drew Sarah closer to him, as if afraid that something would happen to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Just be yourself and there won't be anything to worry about."

Sarah was about to ask why she should feel any need to be worried, when Coraline and Mick suddenly appeared on the scene. Coraline appeared to be no more than twenty-five, and yet she was at least three hundred years old. She smiled up at Josef, seeming to completely ignore Sarah, Deborah and Clayton at first. "Josef," she said, almost flirtatiously, "It's so wonderful to see you again. Thank you so much for inviting us."

Josef, for his part, refused to play Coralline's game. "Hello, Coraline," In a voice that perfectly cordial, but nothing more, "It's been a few years." He turned to Sarah, "Allow me to introduce Nicole." He said, using the name that was now Sarah's new identity to everyone outside of their immediate circle.

Coralline's expression seemed to dampen in enthusiasm slightly at this subtle, but rather flat denial of her attentions. However, she seemed to know better than to do anything that would anger Josef further. So, she at last turned to Sarah, and managed with half-passable politeness, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You certainly are lucky to catch Josef. He's always been rather flighty." Without even waiting for a response (and Sarah would have had some choice words for Coraline on the subject), "And I have my own introduction to make. This is Mick, my husband." She said, indicating the taller vampire beside her.

Sarah couldn't help but think that Coraline considered him more like a pet than a husband. Mick awkwardly nodded and mumbled, "Pleasure to meet you." Before one more lapsing back into silence. Sarah didn't think that he was deliberately trying to be rude; she was continuing to sense that strange feeling of being out of place coming off of him. She couldn't help but be a little confused by this couple. Coraline seemed to be completely comfortable in her own skin (maybe a little too comfortable) and Mick looked as though he were getting not the slightest bit of joy from his existence. She had frankly never seen a more mismatched couple in her life.

"So, tell me," said Coraline, "when did you two meet? It can't have been very long ago. You seem to be quite young for-"

"Clayton," said Josef, almost abruptly, "would you mind showing these two where the refreshments are?" It was a not so subtle hunt that now that the formalities were over, Josef had no more interest in Coraline and even seemed anxious to get out of her and Mick's company. Sarah also couldn't help but notice that Mick flinched visibly at the word "refreshment."

Without another word and before she could observe anymore, Josef had begun to lead her away to the dance floor. "Josef," she tired to inquire, "what was that all about? Who were those two?"

"Just some people that I think best we avoid for the rest of the evening."

"Why?"

Josef stopped and hesitated. "Coraline and Mick are… a unique case, and I don't want either of them prying into our relationship. The scene could become ugly. I don't want anything to spoil tonight. Could we leave it at that?"

Sarah had a lot more questions to ask, but as it was, she doubted that she would get any answers from Josef tonight. Perhaps, it would be best if she left it for now. Besides, Coraline and Mick were really none of her business. And she wanted to enjoy the night as well. "All right."

Josef seemed immensely relieved by this. At this moment, the band began to play the opening strains of the first dance. Josef glanced up, and then grinned at Sarah. "I believe that they are playing our song. May I have this dance?"

Sarah laughed and took his hand. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Well, I hope that everyone likes this little look back into the past. There is more to come, but in the meantime, please take the time to drop a short review.


	15. Episode VII:II

**II**

A few nights later, Karlie would witness Mick's growing agitation firsthand. She was at Josef's office, just stopping over as she often did during the nighttime hours for a quick drink when Mick showed up. It was no big surprise that he immediately began talking about Morgan. He told the two of them that he was in the process of helping Morgan find her cameras, which had been stolen the night after the fire. The thief had wanted to remove the pictures that were inside the camera, pictures that had proved to catch a murder on film.

Within the burning building, Morgan had captured the image of a man murdering a woman. The parallels between this scene and the way that Mick had been forced to kill Coraline were proving to be almost more than Mick could handle. He had hardly stood still the moment he entered the office. He was pacing the room like a caged animal, and Karlie could feel the agitation rolling off of him in waves. She had never seen him like this. Even his previous splits with Coraline had not produced such a strong reaction in him. And like Josef, she did not like what he saw.

"You wouldn't believe these photographs, Josef." He was saying, "It was like outtakes from the night…" Mick stopped, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence.

"The night you killed your wife." Finished Josef, who seemed to be the calmest of anyone in the room at that point and even seemed a trifle amused. Karlie, however, wasn't sure how much of that was a show to try and get Mick to calm down and think through this as clearly as he could.

Mick stopped and turned around to look at Josef. "You know what? It's like someone staged this whole thing for me."

"Can you hear yourself right now?" asked Josef.

"No, its like-it's like Coraline is baiting me with these photos."

"Mick," said Karlie, who didn't like the way that Coralline's name kept coming into this conversation so easily. "It's not Coraline who took those photos. If this Morgan is really a human you should have been able to sense whether or not she had some ulterior motive. Has she given any indication that she is deceiving you?"

Mick paused, before finally admitting somewhat hesitantly. "No." before quickly adding, "But Coraline-"

"Coraline is dead!" Josef cut him off, his impatience finally showing, "You saw her die with her own eyes."

Mick came forward as if to protest, but then stopped and sat down. It was the first time that he had stood still the entire evening. However, he still seemed tense, however. "I never saw the ashes." He admitted, at last.

"What?" said Karlie, "But Mick, you said you went back there, if nothing else but to pay your respects." Mick, though he had done what he had had too in killing Coraline, had been struck with guilt for the dead. Coraline had been his wife and he cared for her at one point. It wouldn't have been like Mick to feel anything less.

"I did go back, but I never was able to find any actual ashes. I couldn't even smell anything. I thought at the time that the fire had been too hot to leave any remains."

"You know, in the twenty-two years since she died, you never told me that." said Josef.

"I never told anybody that. I never thought that she could possibly survive, I left Coraline trapped in an inferno that night, man!" But now, with the sudden appearance of Morgan, the doubt was beginning to enter Mick's head that maybe, if there been no ashes, Coraline had somehow managed to survive and come back. "Just like the woman in these photos."

Josef did not like what he was seeing; he could guess what was going through Mick's mind. The last thing that he wanted was for Mick to think that Coraline was alive. He had seen and heard enough. He had to make Mick see sense, even if he had to do it the hard way. "Mick," he commanded quietly, "look at me." Mick reluctantly met the older vampire's gaze. "Coraline did not come back from the undead to exact revenge on you."

"You know how dangerous she was." Mick protested.

"Yeah." Said Josef, "I've known her for a century more than you. And she's capable of almost anything, but not even she could pull off a resurrection."

"No?" asked Mick, incredulous.

"Mick, what purpose would it serve?" Karlie responded, "If Coraline had really come back, why bother waiting so long to announce that she was actually alive? You knew her, Mick. She couldn't have waited this long. She would have turned up sooner, you know that."

Mick had no good answer to that. He knew that the arguments which they were bringing up were completely logical, and yet, despite all his best efforts, he couldn't listen to them this time. His suspicions were still as strong as ever and the torment which they were causing him was obvious.

Josef rose to his feet and came over to Mick. "Coraline drove you crazy the whole time you knew her. Now, she's dead, she's still driving you crazy." He gave to Mick the same advice that he had given so many times, but which now more than ever, Mick needed to listen to. "You have to let her go."

Karlie could tell by Mick's expression and attitude that he wasn't even close to doing anything of the kind. She found herself becoming as worried about this new development as her husband was. Josef was right; Mick was becoming dangerously obsessed and the ending couldn't be good if he progressed like this. But how to stop him was another matter entirely. She knew Mick could be stubborn and implacable. And she knew that sometimes his twisted feelings for Coraline had colored his judgment to extremes. She knew that, because she had been the victim of them when she had Mick had first met.

**Chicago 1955**

The night was deep and long over the expanse of Lake Michigan. The city of mortals had long been sleeping. But the party of vampires would be continuing for many more hours. It was the advantage of a nocturnal lifestyle that such events always had a way of lasting longer then regular human festivities. However, for one vampire, the night was lasting far too long.

Mick St. John had not enjoyed one moment of his time at the reception. He hadn't wanted to come at all, to be truthful, especially not for the wedding reception of Josef Kostan. Ever since meeting him two years before, he had felt nothing but an intense dislike for the centuries old vampire, a dislike that bordered on hatred. The feeling was somewhat mutual, so he hardly felt a need to be guilty. Josef had struck him as being a pompous, self-centered jerk. Mick believed that he used his abilities as a vampire to better himself and his situation, sometimes at the expense of others. Josef had no qualms about killing people when the opportunity presented itself. In short, he the embodiment of all things that Mick hated about vampires.

But, there might have been another unspoken reason why Mick so hated Josef, one that he would never have admitted to himself. It was the ease with which Josef lived with what he was. There was none of the self-loathing that Mick had to struggle with every day. Perhaps, a part of Mick might have envied Josef for this ease, an ease that he knew he would never be able to find himself.

Tonight, however, he was feeling more the jealousy than the hatred. He had been watching Josef all night. Coraline had disappeared very shortly after they arrived, an event which was a common occurrence at something like this. She never made any attempt to make him feel at ease. She seemed to merely assume that he would find his own way to occupy time. So, tonight, he had watched Josef and his new bride. He didn't have much experience with vampire marriages, except for his own. And even was becoming aware that his situation wasn't exactly the greatest of examples. He had watched, out of nothing perhaps than a sense of morbid curiosity, to see if all vampires experienced love the same way.

He had seen nothing but the opposite.

Josef and Nicole were clearly, devotedly and happily in love. It was in their every glace, their every word to each other, in their slightest touch. It almost seemed to Mick, after a few hours of watching, like they were two planets orbiting each other; they were each other's steadying force and center of gravity.

He had seen a completely different side to Josef from the one that he had always known. Josef was so tender, so loving to Nicole; his every word and gesture bespoke of a devotion that ran so deep, it seemed the very life force which now kept him alive.

Mick found as the evening wore on, that it was difficult to hate this Josef, but it was only to easy to envy him.

He was watching them now, as they made their way onto the terrace, hidden from their view by one of the columns. If they knew he was there, they apparently did not care. And he was able to hear everything that they said very clearly.

"Josef, what are we doing out here?" Nicole was asking Josef, "Does this have something to do with the surprise that you promised me?"

"Yes, it does actually. And I hope that you'll like it."

"Josef, you've already given me more than enough. I like getting presences, but really the line has to be drawn somewhere. I honestly don't know what else you can give me."

"It's not exactly that kind of gift. It's more like a transitional thing that will stay with you."

"Josef, would you just tell me what you are talking about?"

Before Josef could respond, a third person joined them on the terrace. He was a human; Mick could tell that right away. That was his first surprise, the second was that the man seemed completely at ease in the presence of the two vampires, and he and Josef obviously knew each other. "Ah, Kyle, right on time. Punctual as ever." He turned to Nicole, "Nicole, I'd like you to meet Kyle."

Kyle nodded to Nicole politely, smiling easily. "Hi there, Nicole, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"At last?" repeated Nicole with confusion.

"Yeah, Josef has told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" she said, looking back at Josef.

"You've also sort of been getting to know me, too. Though, I hopefully will appeal to you just as much in person as I have been the way you've been used to me."

Nicole looked from Kyle to Josef. "I don't understand."

"I should think that it was obvious enough." Said Josef, "I wanted to make this night special, so I thought why not give the gift that will keep on giving."

Nicole's eyes showed a sudden flash of understanding, and she raised her eyebrows at Josef. "He's my surprise?" she said, pointing at Kyle skeptically, "You got me a freshie for a wedding gift?"

"Why not? You've showed exceptional growth over these past few months; I think it's time you took the next step."

Mick realized with horror that Josef intended to have Nicole feed from a live host. He could hardly believe it. Was Josef out of his mind? Mick had developed an intense aversion to freshies, most likely because none of the first people he had fed from had been willing. Coraline had either kidnapped people and brought them bound and gagged to him or forced him to hunt against his will. She had said that it was the only way for him to survive. He had loathed every second of it, but he had been driven by instincts that he could not control, and he had had no choice but to follow her example. Now, that he was older and somewhat more in control, he avoided freshies whenever possible. It annoyed Coraline no end and the disagreement on this particular subject had led to more than a few arguments. Mick could not bring himself to sanction feeding from a live human; in his eyes it only made the monster within him more repulsive.

At only a few months, he had still not had to the control to stop before he drained the victim. How could Josef be starting her on freshies now?

Nicole, at first, seemed as unsure as Mick, though for some slightly different reasons. "I don't know, Josef. I've never done this before. What if I can't stop?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right here. I'll tell when you to stop, and besides, I think you'll know."

"Will I?"

"I have confidence in you, Nicole. You're self-control is incredible for one so young, and I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. Besides, you've drunk Kyle's blood before."

"I have?"

"I've donated blood to new vampires before." said Kyle, "When Josef asked me to donate for your turning, I agreed. I've had experience with this sort of thing before, Nicole. I know what to expect."

"Kyle had been donating his blood to your personal stock for the past three months." Explained Josef, "His was actually the first blood that you ever drank. He'll taste familiar to you, so you'll be less tempted to take too much."

Nicole still seemed slightly unsure. Nonetheless, after a few seconds of consideration, she said. "Well, I suppose that I could try it, for a short time."

"That's all the time that you'll need." Said Josef.

Nicole stepped up to Kyle, who, true to his experience, already had his wrist raised and exposed, ready for her to drink. Josef was standing beside Karlie and he began to whisper instructions into her ear. Mick couldn't hear everything, but it was something about making the bite pleasurable for Kyle to experience. Nicole listened to everything attentively, nodding that she understood.

Mick would watch the next few seconds in horrified fascination. Ordinarily, a live feeding would be the last thing that he wanted to be a witness too, but for some reason, this one captivated him. Nicole's eyes went silver and her fangs extended. She took hold of Kyle's wrist gently and sank her teeth into his skin. Kyle's eyes flashed for a brief second in pain. Nicole was still inexperienced, and the initial bite would still have a slight sting, but than his body visibly realized and an almost languid expression came into his face. He was enjoying himself, and Nicole was obviously getting pleasure from the sensation of feeding live.

Mick felt twenty seconds tick by, before Josef put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Nicole, enough."

Mick was thoroughly shocked when, at just those words, Nicole suddenly stopped drinking. She didn't let go immediately, but hesitated a few seconds. She was reluctant to let go, but she removed her fangs after sensing that she had taken enough from Kyle and that anymore would put him at risk.

Mick could hardly believe what he had just seen. She had stopped, she had just stopped. She may not have wanted to, at first, but she had not tried to put up any sort of fight or interference. How could that be possible? This was only her first time, he had been sure that she would lose control, like he had. And, there was Josef to consider. When Coraline had forced him to feed, she had merely stood by, watching him with a self-satisfied smirk that made it seem as if she enjoyed watching him lose control completely. Josef had stood by Nicole, paid close attention to her feeding, and had told her when to stop. He was trying to teach her self-control, an attribute that was essential to survival as a vampire. Once again, he was seeing another example of just how different Josef and Nicole were from him and Coraline, and once again, he felt the sharp stab of jealousy. What was it? What was it that was so different? What did those two have that he and Coraline would never be able to possess?

Josef led Kyle to a chair that was nearby, and had told him that someone would be along to pick him up soon. Nicole even said thank you and that she looked forward to more sessions. Then the two wandered closer to Mick, but instead of going back into the party, they seemed to want to linger under the night sky. Josef said to Nicole, "You did wonderfully. I told you you had nothing to worry about. A few months of practice and you'll be just as good as I am."

"I was nervous about feeding live. I was afraid that I would do something to hurt him. But I trusted you to help me. You've been so patient with me, Josef. I couldn't have asked for a better sire, not that I would have wanted any sire but you."

"And you, you have any idea what you've brought to my life? He brought his hands up and cupped her face, "Eternity with you is going to a blessing." He kissed her, long and lingering, with a tenderness that Mick found himself envying. In the entire course of their relationship, Mick and Coraline had never experienced such a deep or tender connection.

When he and Mick had parted, she looked into the house and said, "Josef, you have done so much to make tonight special and I am grateful, but I almost don't want to go back."

"I know what you mean. I'm beginning to feel a need to have you all to myself. What say we slip away quietly? The guests won't mind. They'll probably keep it up until dawn, regardless of whether or not we're there."

"I would like that."

"Then I'll go and call our ride. What to come with me?"

"I think I would prefer to wait out here. The night is so beautiful; I never realized it until I saw it through new eyes."

"I'll be right back then." Said Josef, as he placed a light kiss on her forehead, "Try not to pine in my absence."

"Very funny." She said, as she nudged Josef along, "I swear you love yourself almost as much as you love me."

"And with good reason; what's not to love about me?" asked Josef, flashing his most charming smile, before he disappeared into the room.

Nicole was left on her own and Mick seized his chance. It was now or never; he had to understand what was happening. He advanced, once he was certain that Josef was truly gone. Nicole turned when she smelled him coming. She seemed a little surprised to see him there, but after a few seconds she smiled at him, and said, "Hello, its Mr. St. John, isn't it?"

There was no malice or suspicion in her tone, just simple curiosity. Mick found himself a little taken aback by it. "Um, yeah, it is. I'm afraid that I didn't catch your entire name when we were introduced."

"Nicole, Nicole Beresford. Please, don't be worrying about that. It was rather rushed."

"With Coraline, it normally is."

They were silent for a few seconds, and Mick couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. He knew what he wanted to ask, but how to say it was a completely different thing. At last, he said, "It's a wonderful party. You and Josef seem to be very happy."

"Thank you." Said Nicole, graciously, "Josef certainly does know how to throw a party."

"Yes. I'm sorry for seeming inquisitive, Mrs. Beresford, but you don't seem very old. When were you…?"

"When was I turned? Oh, it was only a few months ago." Nicole said, easily, "I know, I'm young. But then, so are you. You only seem to have a few years in this existence yourself."

"Three, to be completely accurate." Said Mick feeling the familiar butter taste that rose in his mouth whenever he spoke of his turning. He quickly changed the subject. "A few months doesn't seem like a very long time to start a relationship. You and Josef must have a really gotten to know each other fast."

Nicole smiled. "We did kind of fit together right away. But it's not exactly what you think; I've actually known Josef for over a year."

This caught Mick completely by surprise. "What?'

"We met over a year ago." repeated Nicole.

"You mean, while you were still human?"

Sarah was normally an incredibly observant person, but she was still a young vampire and not fully aware of all the subtle signs of a vampire who could be potentially dangerous. Plus, she was a little caught up in her own happiness, a perfectly reasonable thing for any bride to be on her wedding night. However, she didn't notice that Mick was becoming agitated and that agitation in vampires could quickly turn to aggression.

"Yes, I was still a human at the time, though as time passed, I was determined that things wouldn't stay that way for long. And so when I asked him to turn me-"

Sarah did not know that she had said exactly the wrong thing. Her choice may have seemed perfectly logical to her. However, because of the circumstances surrounding Mick's own turning, he was unable to understand, indeed was unable to comprehend how anyone could willingly choose to be a vampire.

"You asked him to turn you?" he repeated, horrified.

Sarah was only now noticing too late that she had said something wrong. She suddenly remembered what Josef had told her about not revealing their story to Mick or Coraline. Only now did she understand what he had meant by those potentially ugly scenes.

"Yes, I asked him to turn me."

The next instant, Mick had her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "How did you ask him to turn you? Did you have any idea what you would become?" he shook her slightly, as if trying to drive his point home. "How could you willingly be asked to be turned into a monster?"

Mick had probably not intended to hurt her (not that he could have done much; Sarah might have been young, but she was still a vampire after all), but he was trying to make her understand the terrible mistake that she had made and he was doing it in the only way that he knew how, the only way that he had ever been taught.

Sarah herself, though slightly confused as to why Mick was reacting so strongly, felt suddenly a flare of anger at Mick's words. "Josef is not a monster. He is the best man I have ever met and I love him with all my heart. That's why I wanted to be turned, because I wanted to be with him forever."

Mick bristled and growled. "It doesn't happen like that." he said, "It won't last, you'll see. At first, you think you've found everything that you've ever wanted. The world is like a wonderful dream and it seems like you really could be happy forever. Than you wake up and discover that it was all a lie, all of it. And you'll never be able to find it again. All you'll have is misery, anger and disgust." Mick, at some point in his tirade, had stopped talking about Sarah's situation and begun talking about himself, for in this moment, he found himself experiencing a painful moment of clarity, which he tried so often to ignore, of just how hopeless his relationship with Coraline was. Seeing Sarah and Josef together and hearing what she had just admitted brought his doubts full force to the center of his mind. He was becoming angrier and angrier, and the only person he could take it out on, whether purposefully or not, was Sarah.

"You have no idea what you've done." He said to her, "And you will regret it, I promise you."

Sarah was not afraid of Mick; she looked him straight in the eye and responded. "I never will regret it. I would not go back to being human again for anything."

Mick, riled even more by her calm statement, finally lost control. His eyes grew silver and his fangs distended, he pushed her away roughly. The sudden violence of the movement awoke Sarah's defensive instincts and she felt her own vampire coming loose. She hissed at Mick, like a cornered cat who had not yet lost it's will to fight. Mick responded with his own growl and took a menacing step forward.

A fight seemed inevitable but at that very moment, Josef appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and struck Mick so forcefully, that he flew up into the air and landed several feet away. Mick might have gotten to his feet the next instant and turned his violence upon Josef, but that idea died when he saw just how enraged Josef was.

Josef had indeed sensed that Sarah was in need of his help, and he had come, it seemed, not a second too soon. He should have known that Mick would be the one to stir up trouble.

He now towered over Mick, fully vamped out. The anger that Mick might have felt was nothing compared to that of a 350-year-old vampire. The power was radiating off of Josef in waves, nearly overwhelming Mick, physically and mentally. Though Mick might have appeared to be older and more muscular than Josef, yet in the face of Josef's enraged expression, he both looked and felt small and powerless.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, St. John?" Josef demanded his voice as sharp and cutting as a blade.

Mick had no good answer, so caught off-guard was he by this sudden revelation of Josef's darker side. They may not have liked each other, but in all their dealings, Josef had always treated him with mocking contempt, this was the first time that Mick had ever been exposed to the full force of Josef's rage.

As it was, Josef was not ready to hear Mick's excuse. "If you had laid a hand on her, you would be dead now. Do you understand me? _DEAD_!"

Josef seemed perfectly willing to carry through on with that threat at that very moment, but before he could, Sarah interposed. "Josef, no. Let him be. It's partially my fault, anyway. I said more than I should have."

Josef looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Mick at last found his voice. He had recovered his nerve, and his anger had been reawakened by the appearance of Josef. "She told me that she asked you to turn her." The tone of his voice made it seem as though he were accusing Josef of a crime that was little better than murder." He got to his feet, continuing to speak, "What did you say to her? What promises did you give to her, how did you manipulate her so that she would believe you?"

"'It is so hard to think that someone would want to join us freely, St. John?" Challenged Josef, who was starting to gain better control of himself, though his eyes were still icy and he was clearly dangerous. "I did nothing to force Nicole. She made the choice of her own free will knowing what the cost would be."

"Did she?" spat Mick, "Did she know that she would live with the guilt of her first kill for all eternity? Did she know that she would be an outcast, cut off from everyone and everything that had made her human life unique? Did she know that she would be a monster?"

Josef stiffened, trying to remind himself that yielding to Mick's accusations would only them grounded in his mind. "That monster is the woman who is keeping me from giving you the punishment you deserve St. John. Haven't you heard that it's bad manners to insult the bride at her reception?"

Mick was near hysteria by this point, the frustrations coming from countless areas in his life bubbling over to the point where he could no longer control them. He seemed to have forgotten that Josef was older and stronger then he was, perfectly capable of defeating him. Mick just wanted to lash out at something, and like Sarah before, now Josef had become his target. He was about to lunge out at him, when Coraline came running up, a worried expression on her face. "Mick, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Coraline," said Josef, making no attempt to hide the bitter sarcasm in his voice, "It's about time that you showed up. Your timing is a little off, as usual."

"What happened, Mick?" she said, putting her hands on her husband's shoulders and pushing him back slightly.

"I can answer that," said Josef, coldly, "your husband just tried to attack my wife, I think he was just trying to attack me, as well. If you hadn't come along just now, I would have been forced to do something quite unpleasant."

Coraline looked from Josef's cold expression to Mick's still smoldering glare. She turned back to Josef and said, "Josef, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it, Coraline." Josef cut off her off sharply. "It's been what, three years? And you still haven't taught him to curb his temper properly. I can only imagine what else you may have failed in. In any case, you won't be staying here any longer."

"But, Josef-"

"Get out, Coraline, and take your excuses," he looked at Mick, "and your mistakes with you."

Coraline stepped back, visibly stunned. She had never heard Josef use such a tone of voice. But she could not argue. Josef had used the prerogative of age and when he used it, he had to be obeyed. "Come on, Mick." She said, taking him by the arm and beginning to lead him away.

However, he resisted just long enough to shout back at Josef, "You'll regret it; you'll regret that you ever turned her into a monster."

Josef looked at Mick with an almost pitying expression. "She's not a monster, Mick." He said, softly, almost sadly. "No more then me, no more than you."

When they were gone, Josef turned to Sarah. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her close. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I should have known better than to invite Mick and Coraline. I should have known that something like this would happen."

Sarah looked up at him, her earlier confusion and puzzlement about the vampire couple reemerging and this time, she was determined to get answers. "Josef, what is the story behind those two? They seem so ill-suited for each other, but I can't understand why."

Josef was silent for a few minutes before he said, "Not everyone can have their own happy ending, Sarah. With Mick and Coraline, it's been nothing but a disaster from the start."

"But, they're married. Aren't they like us?"

"Sarah, Mick and Coraline are nothing like us. They're not bonded, even by love, though I'm sure that Coraline wishes that they had some sort of mystical connection. She might think that it could justify what she did."

"What do you mean?"

"Mick had no idea that Coraline was a vampire. On their wedding night, she turned him, against his will and without his knowledge. To this day, she still can't see that she has done anything wrong."

Sarah took a few moments to allow this statement to sink in. It all made sense somehow, when she compared what she had seen and heard in Mick that evening. Any anger that she might have felt against Mick slowly evaporated, replaced by a strange sense of compassion. "That's terrible. I know how I would feel if something like that happened to me. How could she have been so thoughtless?"

"Thinking before doing has never been one of Coralline's strong suits. And now, Mick is going to suffer from her mistake for the rest of his existence. He can't seem to think that he is anything other than a monster."

"No wonder he was acting the way he was. Is he always like that?"

Josef shook his head. "I'm afraid that I don't know much more beyond what I've told you. Mick and I have never been on the best of terms, even before tonight. After this, I don't need to see him ever again." He sighed, "I'm sorry that he ruined this evening. All I wanted was for this night to be special."

"He didn't ruin it." said Sarah, sincerely. She took his face in her hands and looked into Josef's eyes. "And he was wrong about regretting my choice. I wouldn't change one moment of my time with you. Tonight was about the future, and my future is with you. I have never doubted that and I never will."

Josef felt overwhelmed by this statement. Every time, he thought he couldn't love her more. "I love you." He said, simply.

"And I love you."

Despite everything that might have happened that night, both Sarah and Josef would always remember that the night of their wedding had been truly perfect.

* * *

Please drop a review. I am particularly proud of this chapter. I think that it is a great insight into the antagonism that subsisted between Mick and Josef in their early years. We are also going to get a glimpse into how they came to be such amazing friends; not surprisingly, Karlie will play a big role in that. But first, for some more light hearted stuff. The next chapter will feature Josef and Karlie joining Mick on his raid of the murderer's house.


	16. Episode VII:III

Here is the next installment of Flashes of Moonlight. I am taking a break from the heavy-duty flashbacks and dabbling a little bit in some light stuff. The scene where Josef and Mick go to work together is one of my favorite scenes. I hope that you enjoy my insertion of Karlie.

**III**

A few days passed, and Josef and Karlie heard no more from Mick. Josef was more worried than hopeful by the silence. It would have been too much to hope if they could have taken it as a sign that Mick had moved on. When they stopped by at his pent house a few days later, they found that he only seemed to have become more deeply entangled.

Mick had been through the wreckage of the Franklin Hotel fire, and had indeed found a body at the exact spot where Morgan had unwittingly captured the image of the murder.

He had been to Coralline's house the night before to dust for fingerprints and he had come up with a perfect set. Of course, like every other minute detail of this case, he was convinced that it had a deeper meaning of some sort.

"I gotta tell you, man," Said Mick, "these fingerprints are suspiciously perfect."

"A little too perfect, is that what you're trying to say?" inquired Josef, as he joined them in Mick's office.

"Take a look at that tattoo." Said Mick, as he threw them a few copies of the pictures which Morgan had taken of the murder. Josef picked them up and both he and Karlie perused them for a few seconds. "It's a fleur-de-lis."

"Looks like a dog smoking a cigar." Commented Josef, who was singularly unimpressed.

"She must have really been into France, whoever she was." Said Karlie, "The fleur-de-lis was the symbol of the French royalty."

Josef cast Karlie a glance. "You are just full of these random facts, aren't you?"

Karlie shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift."

"The point isn't what inspired it." said Mick, who still seemed annoyed that the two of them were treating this matter so lightly. "The point is that Coraline had exactly the same tattoo on the same shoulder."

"And that's supposed to prove what exactly?"

"I think we all know the answer to that, Karlie." Said Josef, "Honestly, Mick, I think it's all in your head."

"It's not all in my head." Mick objected, and might have continued on in that same vein, had his computer not found the prints which he had been looking for. "All right, we found our thief. Hank Mattola, racqutering, trafficking in stolen goods."

"Standard issue crook." Said Josef, with a shrug.

Mick, who had been reading off of the screen, turned to face them. "Not standard issue, Josef, this guy is dead. Hank Mattola died two weeks ago from acute pancreatitus."

"So?"

"So," said Mick standing up, "he died before any of this happened, the fire, the murder, the break-in-"

"I sense a conspiracy theory coming on." Said Josef, smiling.

"Of course," said Karlie, as she came around to stare at the picture of the rough-hewn, rather unpleasant-looking Mattola. "If he is actually the one that you're looking for, he must have faked his own death. He's a lot cleverer than most criminals. He must have been planning this for some time. What better way to escape detection than to have everyone think that you're dead."

"Except he's obviously not dead." Karlie looked up at Mick in slight confusion. Mick sighed in frustration when she didn't pick up on the obvious at once. "Don't you get it? when crimes are committed by dead people, doesn't that make you think that there might be some vampire involvement?"

Karlie stared at Mick. "To be quite honest, the thought hadn't occurred to me. I was more thinking that this Mattola character was a human who happened to fake his own death. Don't look at me like I've grown a second head, Mick, you know that it's entirely possible."

"But you're forgetting everything else that's involved here. Morgan is a photographer who just happens to come in at the exact moment of this fire and just happens to catch on film a scene that's exactly like Coralline's death. Then she comes to me of all people to help her find her cameras, there's a convenient set of perfect prints for a known criminal in the system, who just happens to have died a few weeks before any of this happened. Plus, you can't ignore how much Morgan resembles Coraline. No, Karlie, it's not like that this time. This can only mean one thing."

Mick had moved away from the computer and Josef had joined Karlie to look at Hank Mattola. "A minimum wage peon made a clerical error." His guess was sarcastic and clearly not serious.

"No," denied Mick, "Mattola is a vampire working with Coraline to stage this whole thing."

"Seems a little elaborate, don't you think?" asked Josef.

"What's elaborate, dump a body, fake a few photos."

Karlie sighed in frustration. "Mick, come on, you've been a private investigator for over thirty years. You're always the one saying that the simple answers are normally the most logical. Doesn't this strike you as being a bit complicated?"

"She's right," said Josef, "You're talking about staging a murder a fire."

"That exactly parallels the way that Coraline died." Mick reiterated. He simply couldn't let himself accept that something other than what he had already pieced together could be possible. "Don't you see? This is just the kind of mind game that reeks of Coraline."

"Or not." said Josef, "You gotta take the tin foil hat off, boyo. Step back, get some perspective."

Mick turned and looked at them. If they were so insistent on telling him otherwise, he might as well make use of them. "Maybe you could help."

"I don't do perspective." Josef said.

"You could help me look through our thief's house." Said Mick, "I could use a few extra sets of eyes and teeth."

Josef let loose a small growl, his fangs flashing for an instant. Beside him, Karlie smiled widely, her own fangs showing. "Is that an invitation, Mick?"

* * *

A few hours later, Mick, Karlie and Josef had arrived at the address of Hank Mattola. "Where are we again?" asked Josef, as they rolled through the streets in Mick's Benz, "The city if Palmdale?"

"Next time I'll try to find a Beverly Hills thief." Said Mick.

"Thanks." Was Josef's rather sarcastic reply.

As they pulled up to the house and got out, Karlie couldn't help but observe, "You know, there is something rather ironic about a couple of undead being like us venturing into the house of a psycho murderer who's supposedly dead."

"And this is Hank Mattola's house, the alleged killer?"

"Who's in league with Coraline." Mick confirmed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Josef seemed amused by this, "So Mattola's in league with Coraline."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Of course, Josef," said Karlie, with the same ironic tinge to her voice, "How could you forget that obvious fact?"

Mick ignored the comment. He was beginning to get the idea that anything he told them would not be listened too. He jumped from the pavement onto the roof of the house. "Come on." He called down to the two vampires.

"Well, why don't you just let us in the door?" Josef called out.

"Shh." Said Mick, sharply.

Karlie, without hesitating, followed Mick, jumping onto the roof and landing as gracefully as a heron. "Karlie, what are you doing?"

She looked down at Josef and flashed him a grin, "Honestly, Josef, where is your sense of adventure?"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to hire someone to do this?" asked Josef, but when he received no answer, he let out an exasperated groan and leapt up onto the roof.

His landing was quite as graceful and smooth as Mick or Karlie's had been, which prompted Karlie to comment. "You're out of practice."

Josef, regaining his balance, muttered something about "immature younglings having no respect for their elders" before following Mick into the house.

The very instant he entered the house, Mick began prowling from room to room like a loosed wolf, trying to track down the invisible clues which would lend support to his theory. Karlie and Josef followed at a much more leisurely pace. In the living room, after the inspection of a few rooms, he commented, "So, this is how the little people live."

"Wow, Josef, you didn't know that there are actually people in this world who live in houses that don't have bathtubs the size of small swimming pools, or that don't have priceless pieces of art work hanging in every room, or that don't marble floors or leather furniture? You really need to get out more." Karlie's sarcasm was obvious.

"Oh, look," said Josef, "vinyl recliners, they have crazed killer written all over them, don't they?"

"Josef," said Mick, at last growing tired of their exchange, "If you're going to help, can you at least be quiet."

"I would love to help Mick." Said Josef, as he sat back in the chair. "I just don't know what we're looking for."

"Besides," said Karlie, "you asked him along, you should have been expecting this world be the kind of help you would get."

Mick huffed slightly, but made no reply. He continued his hunting and a few seconds later handed Josef a picture frame. Josef, looking at Mick for a moment, before taking the picture, and scrutinizing it. "That's weird." He said, in reference to the man and woman in the picture, "That's just like Coraline and you, only worse."

"I presume that's the woman who died in the fire." Said Mick.

Josef turned his ironic smile at Mick, "Maybe Coraline staged their relationship, too."

"Only she didn't do a very good job if she did." Said Karlie, as she studied the couples' almost frowning expressions. "I've seen cheerier faces at funerals."

Mick had turned and was looking through the bookcase. He came across a book that seemed familiar. He took the book, _Remembrance of Things Past_ from the bookshelf and began to look through its' pages. "Morgan had a copy of this on her bedside table." He remarked.

"A little French for me." said Josef, "I couldn't finish it."

"I never even attempted it." said Karlie, "Those early twentieth century humanist writers get entirely too long-winded. You know that its subtitle is _In Search of Lost Time_? Any time spent reading that thing is lost time, and I would rather not search for it. It would probably make good use as a sleeping pill, though."

Mick suddenly came across something, a key which had been hidden in the book's pages. Mick held it up with some hint of satisfaction, his first clue. "Yep, it was Morgan's favorite book."

The bedroom was next on this little raiding tour. Mick looked behind the pictures on the walls, furtively searching for something; he wasn't sure exactly what yet, but he knew that he was getting close. Josef, meanwhile, still seemed totally unconcerned, amused himself by inspecting the bed, which was of less then stellar quality, especially considering what he and Josef used (they didn't actually use it for sleeping, but beds were used for other things, and there were some things which were simply not conducive to being done in the freezers). He couldn't help but notice that when he sat down on the bed, the springs squeaked.

"Can you imagine how distracting that would be under the right circumstances?" asked Karlie, ironically.

Josef grinned at her. "What, you mean you didn't know that there are houses that don't have down mattresses? And you were the one who told me that I needed get out more."

Suddenly their exchange was cut short by Mick, who had entered the closet and located something at last: a safe that was built into the back wall and in the safe was a bag. "Mick looked into the shoulder-length bag and then turned around to present it to the two of them.

"What have you got?" asked Josef.

"Her cameras," said Mick, "stolen by a guy who's been dead for three weeks."

This was the first bit of solid evidence that Mick had found which backed up his claims. Josef's face became serious for the first time that whole evening. Perhaps there was still nothing to it, but this discovery changed all of that. If Coraline had come back, he needed to be sure. "I gotta lay eyes on this girl for myself."

"Yeah, you do." said Mick, as if that should have been the goal all along, "You do, both of you."

* * *

Might be a bit of sudden stop, and I know that the answer of whether or not Mattola was actually a vampire is never really answered, either in the show or this story. I did that because I thought the it would just be too complicated to get into, and it might take away from the main thrust of the story. So, I'll just leave that to your imagination. Maybe, every so often, it might be best to leave some mysteries unanswered. But anyway, feel free to drop a review on your way out.

Next chapter: We get one last glimpse into the formations of Josef's and Mick's friendships. As it turns out, Karlie will be the one who will help them to look past their differences, and help them to see that they are, in fact, very much alike.


	17. Episode VII:IV

At the risk of tooting my own horn, I am rather proud of this chapter. I hope you can see why. Do enjoy!

**IV**

Josef and Karlie would indeed get the chance to meet Morgan the next day. And Karlie had to admit that the similarities were striking, the differences so subtle, she had had to look twice to make sure that they were even there. But there had been one difference which, as time passed, could not be denied: Morgan was unquestionably, one hundred percent human. Morgan might have been attractive, but there was something lacking in her personality which the vampire Coraline had had. There was not the grace or the sultry allure which could so easily reel in an unsuspecting male. Karlie doubted that Morgan could make herself irresistible.

Karlie's doubts were mirrored by Josef, who had smelled Morgan quite clearly and could tell that she was a human. Mick, however, was still thoroughly convinced that there had to be some sort of explanation that could account for the transformation. In fact, he had let it loose himself after the meeting with her. And the thought that he was entertaining was almost as disturbing as him still thinking that Coraline was still alive.

As Josef and Karlie were riding home, Karlie sensed Josef's tension. There was not much she could say to calm him down, since she felt very much the same way. After a few minutes, Josef gave voice to his worries. "I don't know what disturbs me more, that Mick still has got it in his mind that Coraline has somehow arisen from the grave, or that he now is starting to think that there might be a cure."

"If it were possible, I would say that it would be just like Coraline to dangle a cure in front of Mick's nose. But I don't see how that could happen. Coraline died in that fire, and there is no way to reverse vampirism."

"But the idea of both Coraline and a cure will lead to nothing but trouble. It could turn into something potentially dangerous to Mick. If Mick has even the tiniest suspicion that there is a cure, he will pursue it without hesitation of thinking straight." Josef sighed and shook his head. "I had hoped that we would both be able to convince him once we said that Morgan wasn't a vampire. Her memory must be more deeply ingrained then I thought."

"What can we do?" asked Karlie, after a moment's silence, "Josef, Mick is the closest thing that I have to a brother. I don't want anything to happen to him that we can prevent."

"I don't know how to tell you this, sweetheart, but there might not be anything that we can do. Mick is going to pursue this, I can tell. I tried to let him know back in the office that this case was over. Finding Mattola is no longer Mick's responsibility. Mick shouldn't have become involved anymore than necessary. Morgan is to closely wound up in all of this. The smart thing for Mick to do would be to avoid her at all costs. And, clearly, he was too eager to go dashing off to some graveyard in the middle of the night with her, just to prove a point."

"So what you are suggesting? That we just step back and let Mick make a total fool out of himself

"That might be the only thing that can make him see what a big error he's making. Maybe he could finally let this thing go."

Karlie growled in frustration and looked out the window of the Ferrari. "I really do love Mick, but I could honestly strangle him sometimes."

Josef turned to her. "It's tough love, Karlie, sometimes, that's the only way to go."

They said no more for the rest of the ride, each of them lost in their separate thoughts and memories….

_Karlie's POV_

_Mick and I had not started off in what could be called a good place. But, strangely, I felt no hardness towards him for his behavior at the reception. However, I had never thought that I would see him again. Imagine my surprise when one night he showed up at our doorstep in Chicago, alone and lost. I don't know how or why, but something made me reach out to him. And it gave me the opportunity to effect reconciliation, turning two men from bitter rivals to the deepest of friends._

**Chicago 1956**

Mick St. John honestly did not know if he was on a fool's errand. He knew that in all probability, Josef would throw him out if he found Mick in his home, and that was only if Josef happened to be in a good mood. If Josef was in a bad mood… Mick wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on that possibility.

But he had nowhere else to go, which showed just how gloomy his prospects were. It was a pretty sad thing when the only person you felt you could turn to was someone whom you didn't really like. As it was, however, he had no choice. He had to find Josef. The older vampire was his only chance.

It had been a difficult challenge to try and locate Josef in Chicago. He was still living there, Mick was fairly certain, but he had assumed a different name and identity. However, Mick was able to find something about Nicole Beresford, an artist who was beginning to become noticed by a few of the more well-known museums around the city. Following through on this lead, he at last managed to find the house where Josef and Nicole were living.

He stood outside for several seconds before approaching the house. He wasn't sure what to expect. It had been almost a year since he had last seen them, and he knew that they couldn't possibly have any good memories of him. He could be playing with his own life. Than again, though, what did he have to lose? Not much, to be perfectly honest. Whichever way this went, things for him couldn't possibly become worse. Squaring his shoulders, he approached the house, hoping fervently that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Nicole (who, over the last few months had given up completely the name of Sarah Whitley, though she still remembered it) had detected the other presence in the house almost as soon as he had entered it. Yet, this presence seemed strangely familiar at the same time. She had been painting in her upstairs studio when it had first dawned on her. She was no longer a fledgling and had come into her own. She had grown to trust her heightened senses, especially when something happened to set them off.

She left the studio, following the scent downstairs to the living room. She was sure that was where this stranger presence was, but before she just went crashing into the room, she stopped and inhaled. It was a vampire; she could tell that immediately. At first, it seemed like a vampire that she did not know. She tensed, thinking for a moment that this could be an enemy. But then, that same feeling of familiarity struck her. She inhaled again, lingering over the scent, trying to match it to a face. This time, she did remember and it shocked her.

What on earth was he doing here, in Josef's house? Surely they would be the last people that he wanted to visit, especially after the way they had parted a year before. She hesitated; would it be wise to go into the room? After all, the last time they had met, he had tried to attack her. But, on the other hand, Mick didn't seem like the kind who would go deliberately out of his way to cause trouble. Besides, she found herself remembering the compassion which had been stirred by Josef's story about Mick and Coraline. She could not tell why he had come here with no warning, but she somehow knew that she couldn't just turn him away.

Her choice made, she entered the living room. And sure enough, there was Mick St. John, standing in the middle of the room, looking a little lost. He didn't need to turn around to know that she had come into the room. No doubt, he had smelled her just as she done with him.

A long, tense moment of silence followed; neither of them seemed to know what to say. At last, Nicole said, "Mick St. John, this is a surprise?" Mick turned to look at her, "May I ask how you got in?"

Mick gestured to the open window at the other end of the room. "You really need to keep your windows closed." Was all he said.

"That could be construed as breaking and entering, at the very least trespassing. And considering who you are, I don't know if that's something I should be worried about. So, my next question is quite simple: what are you doing here?"

Mick seemed to hesitate before answering, and even when he spoke, he seemed to be unsure of his words. "I know that I don't have any right to ask this. I know that I'm probably the last person that you and Josef ever wanted to see again, but I didn't know where else to go."

"What are you trying to say, Mick?"

"I've left Coraline."

Nicole stared at him, surprised by this confession. Though Josef had not said much about Mick's relationship with Coraline, he had said that they were locked in a cycle of lust and revulsion, attraction and loathing which they were powerless to control or escape from. The idea that Mick would leave Coraline had seemed like nothing short of an impossibility. Josef had been sure that they would probably kill each other first. "You've left her? Why? What happened?"

Mick opened his mouth, but he seemed to have no way of answering her question. He merely stood for a few seconds, looking hopelessly confused, before he finally shook his head and replied. "I don't know, it's complicated."

In that moment, Nicole's heart went out to Mick. This was not the man who attacked her a year before. This was a person who desperately needed a guiding hand, someone to listen to him without judging him, someone that he could call a friend. Nicole resolved that she would be that person, even if Josef could not, at first, approve.

She sensed that the first thing to do was try to get Mick to take some nourishment. She sensed that he was tired and weak. "Mick, when was the last time that you had blood?"

Mick was totally caught off-guard by the compassion in her face and the gentle tone of her voice, both of which were devoid of anything that resembled harshness, which he might have expected and which she was certainly entitled too. "I don't know, awhile. I left Los Angeles a few days ago, and I brought some with me, but I drank it all."

"Than that's the first thing we need to do. Sit down and try to relax. I'll get you something."

Mick appeared nervous and he said, "I don't want-"

"You won't need to feed live. Josef keeps bottled blood on hand for situations like this. It's fresh, though and it will do you good." Before Mick could respond, she was gone.

She returned a few minutes later with the blood and despite himself, Mick felt much better after he had drank it. Nicole did nothing to push him for information before he was ready. She merely waited in silence, sitting across from him and watching him closely, though not out of reproof, more out of curiosity and compassion than anything else.

At last, Mick began to tell his story. "Things have been going badly for me and Coraline these past few months, worse than usual. We fought about every little thing and then pretended like nothing was going on. I honestly don't know which of them was worse. But, I didn't even get the idea that things were hopeless until I came home four days ago and I found her-" he stopped, unable to continue.

"You found her with someone else." finished Nicole, in a way that made it not a question, but a plain statement.

Mick nodded the pain on his face palpable. "Apparently, they had been seeing each other for a few months. I had had no idea, or maybe I just didn't want to see the signs. Coraline and I had a showdown; I'm surprised that we didn't end up killing each other. She said that it didn't mean anything and that it shouldn't bother me. She said that she still loved me. But when I asked her to stop the relationship, she said that she wouldn't do that. She liked him, and she wasn't about to give him up. It would only be for a few more weeks, then everything would go back to the way that it was." Mick's voice was tight, and it was clear that the memory was causing him great pain. "The way she spoke about betraying me, with perfect unconcern, like it meant nothing at all, it was as if I saw her in a whole new light, in a way that I had never seen before. Maybe it had always been that way, and I just didn't want to think it. At any rate, I saw in her someone that I would never be able to love.

"That's really when the argument took off. I wanted to know how long it would be before she felt compelled to take another lover. She got defensive and said that as she was my sire, it wasn't my right to question her. I told her that I wasn't a fledgling anymore and how was I supposed to have any respect for her when she gave me no independence. Things went even further downhill from there. I don't remember all that was said between us, but it was ugly, to say the least. But the one thing she said that I will always remember, she said that the reason she took lovers was because I wasn't enough of a true vampire for her. I was weak and pathetic; I would never amount to anything."

"And that's what made you leave?"

"Yeah. I can't help but wonder if a part of her always thought that, and it only took this to make her admit it. Whether she meant it or not, I knew that I could never go back to the way that things once were. I knew that I had to get out."

"And so you came here." Mick nodded. "I'm still not sure what made you think of coming here of all places."

"I didn't know if I would be welcome here, to be perfectly honest, especially after what happened at your wedding. But I just couldn't think of anywhere else that I could go. You and Josef, you're the only vampires that I really know at all, however brittle that connection may be."

"Coraline has never made any effort to introduce you to other vampires?" Nicole's tone was slightly disbelieving.

"Well, she might have tried, but I will admit that part of it may have been me. I hated being a vampire and the thought of being with others made me slightly sick." He glanced at her, "No offence."

"None taken. Mick, Josef has told me about the circumstances regarding your turning. I can't begin to understand all of what you have gone through, but it's still not too late to make something of yourself."

"But what could I possibly do? I'm a monster. I can't go back to being human, but Coraline is right, I can't be a vampire either. My life, my existence doesn't mean anything. What could I possibly do that would make any difference?"

Karlie was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, Mick thought that he heard a strange kind of wisdom in her voice, a wisdom that should have come from one much older than her years, and despite himself, Mick found himself listening. "She was wrong, Mick and you shouldn't believe her. No life is meaningless and I do not believe your is. You came here tonight, which tells me that you know you can't make it on your own. You can learn how to live with humans, Mick. There is more than just Coralline's way." She paused and at last said what she had been considering ever since she had heard Mick's story. "Let me and Josef help you to create a new life."

Mick was so surprised, that at first, he didn't know what to say. "Why should you of all people want to help me? You have every right to hate me."

"I have never lived my life based on what other people have said I 'should' do." said Nicole, "I feel that helping you is the right thing, and I want to do it." She saw that Mick was slightly overwhelmed. Clearly this was the first time in his existence as a vampire that he had ever encountered such generosity. She smiled and placed a comforting hand over his own. "You see, Mick, not all of us aspire just to please ourselves."

At that moment, they both sensed that they were no longer alone; another vampire had just come into the house, one who most definitely belonged there

Mick immediately tensed. "I should go." He said, trying to get to his feet, but Nicole pushed him back.

"You are not going anywhere." She said, gently, but in such a way that made argument impossible.

"But Josef-"

"Leave him to me. You've come this far. I'm not going to have you running off anywhere."

Mick found that he couldn't really say no. He reluctantly stayed where he was. Nicole left the living room, moving through the house to the front hall, where Josef had just stepped into the house. He did not seem exactly pleased. "Nicole, who's here with you?"

"Hello dear. I had a wonderful day, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

Josef was not amused. "Don't get sassy with me, sweetheart."

"Well, how do you expect me to react when you come home and greet me in that tone of voice?"

Josef sighed in frustration. There were times when Nicole really could drive him crazy. "Nicole," he said, trying to keep his voice a little calmer than before. "I can smell someone in the living room. I know it's a vampire and I know that it's a man. I'm not accusing you of anything, but I'm pretty sure I recognize that scent, and it it's who I think it is-"

"You're not going to do anything to hurt him." Nicole finished, firmly.

Josef looked at her, caught off-guard. "What?"

"In answer to your question, yes, it's Mick St. John, but I won't let you hurt him."

Josef's eyes darkened at the sound of Mick's name and he growled. "What is he doing here? Did he find some more insults to call you?"

"Josef, calm down. Do you honestly think that Mick would come half away across the country just to insult me?"

"I can't think of any other reason why he would want to drop by." Josef muttered, "It certainly wasn't for a friendly meeting."

"It was neither. Josef, Mick came here tonight because he needs help."

That caught Josef by surprise. "What do you mean he needs help?"

"Josef, Mick came here because he's separated from, Coraline." Josef's reaction to this piece of news was exactly the same as Nicole's: complete and utter surprise. Taking advantage of Josef's momentary silence, she continued, "Mick had nowhere else to go but here. Doesn't that give you some idea that there could be more to him than you thought?"

"You honestly think that just because he showed up here like a lost dog we should take him in without remembering what he did to you?"

"I'll admit, Josef, that not even I knew that there was anything more to Mick than what I seen or what you had told me. But after what I have seen tonight, I can't just turn him away. He needs our help, Josef, and we have to give it to him."

Josef closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience in the face of Nicole's stubbornness. "What could either of us possibly do for him, Nicole?"

"We can teach him a different way to be a vampire. We can show him that there are other ways to live, ways that don't involve hurting people. Coraline has only made him hate himself, doubt that he had any reason to go on living, but Josef, I have seen tonight that's simply not true. Mick has a good soul, and I know that he could go far if he were given the chance."

Despite his initial misgivings, Josef found himself beginning to waver in his conviction. Could it be true? Could Mick really be a vampire? He had to admit, as he listened to Nicole's impassioned defense of Mick that he didn't really know him all to well. He had never really had the chance or even wanted to do so. But, now, this new development might force him to change all of that. But he still had his doubts.

"Even if we did do what you're suggesting, Nicole, are you certain that it would work? What could you or I possibly teach Mick that would make any sort of difference?"

"You were a difference to me." said Nicole, "You were all the difference. But you can help Mick more than I can. You have more experience with what he's going through."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Mick really aren't so different, Josef. You told me that when you were first changed, you had trouble adjusting. There was a time when you were not so comfortable with who you are. Mick is going through the same thing. You also said that one person made all the difference. The way you've spoken of Frederic, makes me know that if it hadn't been for him, you have given up long ago. You can be the same thing for Mick now."

Josef shook his head. "Nicole, I can't be Mick's sire." (AN a bit of dramatic foreshadowing there)

Nicole smiled a little. "Mick doesn't need a sire, Josef. What he really needs is a friend he can trust."

Josef looked at her long and hard. "You really think he has a chance?"

"I don't doubt it for a moment." Said Nicole with unquestionable, unhesitating conviction.

Josef could tell that Nicole firmly believed it. And what she had said of Mick made him think. Maybe she was right; maybe there was more to him that he had ever wanted to see. Mick had not chosen to become a vampire, and with a sire like Coraline it was actually something of a miracle that he had not turned out worse. Perhaps, it was not so hard to see why him had become the way he was. Maybe Josef did need to try and give Mick St. John another chance.

At last, he nodded. "All right, I'll try."

Nicole smiled warmly, obviously relieved and hugged Josef gratefully. "Thank you so much, Josef. You won't regret it, I promise you."

Josef hugged her back, before saying, "Okay, then, bring me to him. We need to have a long talk."

And so began what would ultimately become a truly beautiful friendship.

* * *

_Karlie's POV (PRESENT DAY)_

_Mick called Josef and I a few days later. He finally knew for certain: Morgan wasn't Coraline. he did not say much more, only that Morgan did not have the same tattoo as Coraline, and that her reaction to his violent inquiries had been to genuine for them to be fake. It sounded like he had behaved like an idiot, but at least, he was finally convinced. _

_I, for one, was somewhat glad that the whole thing was over. I had hoped that this would be the end of it. I was wrong; as the events of the next few weeks and months proved, the event of the ringer would be merely the beginning._

* * *

We are getting a little bit of foreshadowing here, aren't we? I am totally enjoying writing this story; it makes me remember all of the wonderful things that I loved about this show. There will soon be more to come, but in the meantime, do drop a review.

Next episode: Beth begins to investigate Morgan's mysterious background. When she encounters a dead end, who should she turn to, but Josef and Karlie? What secrets long buried will be revealed, and what new friendships will be forged to bring strength for the future?


	18. Episode IX:I

Sorry for the long update. This was a long chapter. Since Josef isn't in Episode Eight (and I have to admit that I always thought that particular episode with the psycho,long-haired serial killer was the creepiest episode of the series), I have skipped over that one, and so we are onto Episode Nine. There will be only one scene from this episode, but it is an important scene for Beth's development, so you can't just skip over it (plus, who would want to skip over an scene with Josef?). So, I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Episode IX: Fleur-de-lis

Beth tries to uncover the truth, but runs into a dead end for which there seems to be no solution. She turns to the only people who have the answers to the questions that she is seeking. In so doing, she will find out a shocking truth and gain a new and loyal friend.

**I**

Beth Turner was having a frustrating day. Trying to find the truth behind Morgan's true identity was proving to be more of a challenge than she had originally anticipated. She was having no trouble finding tantalizing clues, but actually fitting them together seemed next to impossible.

Finally, at a dead end, she had gone to the only person that she though could help her. Unfortunately, trying to see him had brought about another roadblock. The guard at the front desk had rather brusquely told her that Mr. Kostan was not receiving visitors and all her attempts to get past him had not been successful.

She had finally left Kostan Industries in frustration. She was in the process of considering her options (one of which involved finding Morgan and pounding the information out of her), when a car pulled up in the space right in front of her.

Even in her somewhat peeved state, Beth stopped and stared, for the car was too fancy and expensive to be ignored. Beth was no expert on cars, and she couldn't identify much beyond that it was a Porsche, but even she could tell that this was a car that could not be purchased by just anyone. She briefly wondered who could be driving the vehicle, when the door opened and out stepped Karlie Dashwood.

Karlie greeted Beth with a warm smile as she came up to her. "Beth, what an unexpected pleasure. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, to." Said Beth. She felt a bit more at ease in Karlie's company. She still felt a little cautious when she was dealing with vampires (she probably would have questioned her sanity if she was not), but with Karlie, she found it hard not to like her. "Nice car." She commented.

"Oh, thank you. Josef gave it to me as an anniversary present last year. Picked out the color himself. He says that I look best in midnight blue."

"That was an anniversary present? That's extravagant. Most men would have just bought flowers, if they would have remembered at all."

"Josef has always remembered." Said Karlie, looking rather proud of the fact. "And he doesn't always do something this big, but it was a special number, so he felt a need to pull out all the stops.

Beth remembered what Mick had said about Josef and Karlie having met back in the 1950's; she couldn't help but wonder what number exactly their anniversary had been. If it had been for their golden, they were the best looking couple she had seen after so many years of marriage.

"So, tell me," said Karlie, "what brings you here?"

Beth hesitated for a moment, but then admitted, "I'm here to see Josef."

Karlie raised her eye brows. "Really, is this something I should be worried about?"

"It's not that. I came because I had something to ask him, about Mick."

At this, Karlie's face grew serious. "What's the matter?"

Beth opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly remembered that in telling Karlie, she would have to reveal that she knew the secret which she was now in on. To be quite honest, she had forgotten the little detail which Mick had told her about how paranoid Josef was, how he was quick to eliminate any person he considered to be a threat to the vampire's secrecy. What would happen to her if he saw _her_ as a threat? "I don't really know how to say?"

Karlie looked at her in a penetrating manner. "In that case, let me ask you a question that might make it easier. Mick has told you about us, hasn't her? About what me and Josef, what we are?"

"Yes." Said Beth, after a pause. "Did he tell you about me?"

"We've known everything, from the beginning." Beth realized that meant that both she and Josef had known of her existence ever since Coraline had taken her. "Besides, you've known our secret this long, and you've never tried to tell anyone. Believe me, if my husband had considered you a threat, you would be dead by now. You can trust us. What is it that you wanted to ask Josef?"

Beth felt much more at ease when she heard this. "I need to ask Josef something about Mickand Coraline."

Karlie's interest was perked by this. "What do you mean?"

Beth pulled out the photo that she had taken from Morgan's house. She handed it to Karlie wordlessly. Karlie looked surprised when she saw Mick's image on the picture. "That picture was taken in 1952." Said Beth, "And Mick hasn't aged a day since."

Karlie studied the picture seriously for a moment before looking up at her once more. "Beth, where did you get this?"

"I found it at Morgan's house."

"Really, you did that? How did you convince her to let you go through her personal things?"

"Nothing, she doesn't know that I did it. I went through her house when she wasn't there."

"And may I ask why you did that exactly?"

"I want to find out more about Morgan's background. I'm beginning to wonder if she is who she says she is."

"You think Morgan might be Coraline." It was a statement, not a question.

"How did you guess?"

"Only that me and Josef were hearing a lot on the same theme from Mick a couple weeks ago. Nothing came about of it. Morgan is human."

"Than why did she have this picture and several others like it at her house?"

"I don't know." Karlie admitted after a moment. Than she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Beth.

"You are. You're got some spunk, Beth, breaking and entering into a house where a person you think might be Coraline lives? And managing to get away with it? Mick hasn't done you justice."

"I want answers." Said Beth, who was not finding anything amusing about the situation. "I know that Josef can give them to me, but I can't see him."

"Why not?"

"They won't let me see him. The guy at the front desk just told me to leave, rather rudely, too."

"Well, Beth, it's nothing personal against you. The only way that you would be known here is as a reporter, a reporter for an internet tabloid no less. You know how skittish Josef is when it comes to the press? There's a waiting list a mile long to even be considered to talk to him. Even then, you would probably be meeting with a representative anyway."

"Oh," said Beth, who hadn't thought of it in quite the same way before. "Well, could you help me?"

Karlie hesitated a brief moment. The last thing that she wanted to do was resurrect any half-crazed thoughts about Coraline, but on the other hand, if there was even the smallest chance that it could have happened…

"This is not my story to tell." She said, handing the picture back to Beth, "I don't know much about Mick and Coralline's early history. This is something that Josef needs to tell you himself."

"But you just said-"

"That's only for people who don't take the short cuts. If you know the right person, it can get you anywhere. And fortunately for you, you happen to have the best in of anyone in the entire company."

* * *

Beth found that Karlie had not been exaggerating. She had only to walk in beside Karlie to be admitted by the same guard without so much as a word of objection. What was more, Karlie even told the guard to pass it along that should Beth Turner ever come back to the office, she was to be treated with all courtesy. Beth sensed that she had just been given a position of extreme trust, and knew that in the future, she would have to use it wisely.

A few minutes later, they ha entered Josef's office. He was surrounded by various aides, looking for all the world like a commander in chief of a vast army, a commander who knew his business right to the smallest detail and commanded the unquestioning respect of his followers, or anyone else for that matter. There was something about Josef Kostan's manner, almost as if it were ingrained, that seemed to demand respect from the very beginning. Beth admitted to feeling herself slightly intimidated, even with Karlie beside her.

He rose to his feet when he saw them. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise."

"The unexpected part I buy, Josef, the surprise I doubt very much."

"Well, perhaps the security desk did happen to call up and mention that you were coming." His eyes locked on Beth, in a gaze that was more curious than truly hostile. "With a guest."

He came around to stand in front of them. Beth caught the subtle looks that he and Karlie traded, and wondered what other current of the encounter was passing between them that she wouldn't have been able to catch, or understand if she could.

"When he was in front of them, Beth said, "I need to talk to you about Mick, I know you're his friend?"

"Is he in trouble?" Josef's voice seemed to carry a slight hint of worry.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's his ex-wife, Coraline."

Beth didn't see it, but Karlie felt Josef tense ever so slightly at the mention of Coralline's name. He raised one hand and snapped his fingers sharply. As if it had all been prearranged, everyone in the room rose, immediately and left them alone with so much as a question or a second glance (AN one of my personal favorite moments from this episode. Don't we all wish we could have that power sometimes?). Beth had to admit that she was impressed. Her initial impression of absolutely authority had not been far off.

While waiting for the room to clear, Josef spoke to Karlie in a tone that only the vampires could hear. "Karlie?"

"She's been investigating Morgan. She thinks there's more to the story."

"The last thing that we need is to resurrect this thing, especially with Beth."

"I know, but would I have brought her this far if I thought that this was a bad idea? Besides she had something that Mick didn't have proof. And, Josef, if there is even the slightest chance that Coraline could have come back, don't you think that Beth of all people has a right to know?"

Josef seemed to consider this for a moment before turning back to Beth. "Coraline died a long time ago." he stated neutrally.

"I don't think that she did." Replied Beth, with a firmness that had been sadly lacking in any of Mick's half-hysterical rants. "I think she survived and became human, and is masquerading as Morgan Vincent."

She was serious. Karlie was right; she couldn't have been this cool unless she had something that was quite definite. Josef decided that it might be best to give her a hearing. He nodded to one of the chairs by the table. Beth sat down, while he and Karlie sat opposite her. "Look, I don't want Mick has told me about Karlie and I."

"Not much," said Beth, "but I know that you're vampires, and I know that he trusts both of you."

"And what do you want?"

Beth took out the picture of Mick once more and placed it on the table between her and Josef. "The truth." She said, simply.

Josef looked at the picture for a moment and though his face was kept carefully neutral, he was intent and serious. "Where did you get this?"

Beth explained to them what she was doing in her investigation into Morgan's background. When she got to the part about Mick and Morgan teaming up on a case, Josef's eyes seemed to flash in exasperation and he muttered something that Beth only caught the last part of. "What?"

"It's German, Beth." Explained Karlie, "Der Idioten verdamnt Hat. Roughly translated, it means that damn idiot. Josef has a way of slipping back into his mother tongue when he gets especially annoyed at someone."

"For the very simple reason that whatever it's advantage, English suffers from an incredibly poor selection of satisfying insults. The point is that Mick should have stayed away from Morgan. It's not healthy for him to keep feeding his illusions like this."

"But if she isn't Coraline, what should the worry be?" asked Beth, digging for information.

Both Karlie and Josef knew the hidden intent behind the question and they could also sense the tension which was behind Beth's calm façade. They both knew that they had to tread carefully. Beth was not simply seeking answers for the sake of being nosy. She was doing this because she wanted to know the secret of her past, a past that blocked out for many years, because the only wait that she had been able to deal with it. But now, things had changed. Mick was in her life, now, and whatever he or she might have said, there was a connection between them that neither could really identify. Beth could not risk losing Mick, especially not to the woman who had kidnapped her as a child.

"Even the image alone would have been enough to remind Mick of what the two of them once shared." Said Karlie, giving Beth the truth as gently as she could. "When he saw Morgan, it brought back many memories for him, and unfortunately, they can still be very powerful."

Josef perhaps seeing that Beth's jaw was tightening quickly added, "But there might still be a good chance that Mick will come to his senses sooner or later. Morgan is missing something essential that Coraline had?"

"And what would that be exactly?"

"We've both met Morgan," said Josef, "and yeah, she looks like Coraline, a lot like Coraline. But it's not her, Morgan is not a vampire."

Beth was not so easily put off by this answer. "What if Coraline found a way to become human?"

Josef laughed a little when he hard this, clearly amused. "Boy, first Mick, now you. There is no cure for vampirism. There's no magic pill, no click your ruby slippers together and rejoin the mortal coil."

"There has to be a way." Beth persisted, "I think that Mick-"

"But when it comes to Coraline," said Josef, "Mick doesn't think with his big head. You have to understand, Mick and coralline's relationship was one of those terrifying, completely self-destructive freak shows that you spend your whole life searching for knowing it can only end in one or both of you dead."

Beth looked at Josef with slightly raised eyebrows. "That's your idea of love?"

Josef leaned back in his chair and covered Karlie's hand with his own. "What can I tell you? I'm a romantic." The small gesture was enough to tell Beth that Josef knew there was more than one meaning of love, especially when it came to eternity.

Josef got back to the subject at hand. Picking up the picture of Mick in 1952 and said, "This was Coralline's house in Hollywood, when they first met. It was quite the scene back then; she could really throw a party."

"So you knew her?" said Beth.

"Met her for the first time in New York." Said Josef, with a grin, "Lincoln was president."

Beth blinked, taken aback by such an easy reference to a completely different century, but she recovered quickly. "Mick said she was a courtesan."

"Yeah? Coraline was a lot of things, to a lot of people, most of them men."

"But Mick was different?"

"Not so different from many others." Said Karlie, "Coraline was taken with Mick from the first. She thought that he was the one who she could share a life with. But there were others, many others. Coralline's intentions are never rooted in malice; she always thinks that she knows what's best for everyone. She had no concept of learning from her mistakes. It is her greatest failing. And unfortunately, Mick was one of her biggest mistakes."

Josef nodded. "She wanted him, and got him, then really worked him over. Mick would try to break it off, but Coraline was like a bad drug habit, he kept going back to her."

Karlie nodded her agreement, remembering all the numerous times that Mick had been lured away by Coraline, each time he had returned more empty and depressed then before. Like the father and the prodigal son, Josef and Karlie had welcomed him back, trying to pick up where they had left off with him. But each time, new wounds had been added to the old, and it seemed like they were starting all over again. And sometimes, it seemed like no matter how much they did, it would never be enough.

"Until she took me?" asked Beth, as things slowly began to fall into place.

Josef nodded, Beth was quite frankly surprised that he seemed so moved. His eyes were serious and solemn and his voice held not the slightest trace of irony. Even in her limited experience with him, she wouldn't have thought that the trauma of her childhood would have meant anything to a four-hundred-year-old vampire. "Mick couldn't stand the thought of a child dying because of him. It was too much, it gave him the strength to break away one and for all."

Beth was beginning to remember, what her mind had worked for so long to keep hidden inside her, trying to protect her. But there comes a time when every secret must be revealed. Ever since she had met Mick, bits and pieces of that terrifying night had begun to come back to her, not there was hardly a moment that she could not remember.

"I remember the fire. I watched her burn." She was clearly not in the present moment when she spoke, but had gone back into time to the night which had changed her life forever.

Beth's emotions were in turmoil, and they were so strong that neither Karlie nor Josef could escape being effected by them. Both, even Josef, were genuinely moved.

But there was one other thing that Beth now remembered, the one thing at the time that she had not been able to understand. "She told Mick that it would work. What did she want with me? Why not just do what had always worked before?"

Karlie and Josef exchanged glances. She had asked the trickiest question of all. "Before, it only ever worked on a temporary basis." Said Karlie, "Something would come between them and drive them apart again. Coraline wanted something that would be more permanent, and she thought that the only way to do that was to turn a twosome into a threesome."

"But what good would that have done? I would have only grown up, if I even survived that long, and then, it would be right back to the way that they had been before."

But Karlie was actually shaking her head. "It's not even that, Beth, though it would have been risky enough. You see, Mick always wanted children, and he couldn't have them. Coraline thought that is they could always have a child, then they could finally be a true family together, forever."

Beth's mouth dropped open in horror and she said, "You mean, she wanted to try and turn me?" Karlie nodded, "Is that even possible?"

"It is," admitted Josef, "but it's also extremely dangerous and ill-advised. Any sane vampire wouldn't consider it."

Beth was silent, as she tried to come to terms with this latest piece of information. She, at last, asked them, "I haven't been able to ask Mick this. I know that he feels guilty enough as it is, but why did Coraline choose me?"

"Like Karlie said, maybe she thought that she could put a little family together and settle down, like the woman who gets pregnant to save a bad marriage. Just you specifically, you were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But it didn't work, she didn't get him back?"

"I think you know Mick better than that."

"You knew Coraline," countered Beth, her eyes and voice intense, "for a long time. So, if she is back, what does she want?"

Josef's response was direct and to the point. Beth might as well know everything down to the last. What she did with it was completely up to her. "If Coraline is back and that's a big if, she's back for Mick." He slid back the picture, and stood, while Beth found herself with the answers that she sought, but now what she was going to do with them had not become any clearer.

* * *

"Beth, wait."

Beth turned from the elevator, only to see that Karlie was approaching, a look of sympathy in her face. "Beth, are you all right?"

"I-I don't know. Replied Beth, "It's a lot to take in."

"I know. Are you sure you want to do keep on following this?"

Beth nodded. "I have to know." she said. One she had decided on something, especially this important, she did not give up on it.

Karlie looked very closely at her, and Beth got the feeling she was seeing in her something that was intensely familiar. "Look, Beth, I know how difficult this is for you. I remember when I first came into the world of vampires. I had a lot of questions; I was confused; it helped to have someone on the inside to speak to."

"Karlie, Mick and I are not involved."

"Whoever said you were? This isn't about that, Beth. You know about our secret. That means you are part of our world to some extent and I think it's time you had someone to turn to." She handed Beth a card. "This is my personal cell, along with every other way that I can be contacted. If you eve need anything, anything at all, never hesitate to call."

Beth was touched by Karlie generosity. Like her earlier gesture, she felt that this was not something which she gave to everyone. "Thank you, I will."

"Good luck, Beth." Said Karlie, as Beth stepped back into the elevator.

Karlie walked back into the office, only to see that Josef was looking out the windows. He was clearly disturbed by the conversation that had just passed. She came up beside him and said, "Well?"

"You were right. She had a lot more proof than Mick. She seems serious about following through with this, no matter where it may lead."

"I don't like to think about that." she looked at Josef, "You think that there could be a chance that she came back?"

"I don't know." admitted Josef, "Before, Iwas certain that there was no way. Now, with everything that's happened, I'm so sure. I don't think that we've heard the last of this, and I don't think it will end good."

* * *

_Karlie's POV_

_Josef's prediction turned out to be true. Beth called me later that night, saying that she had found out the truth. Morgan Vincent was indeed Coraline Duvall in disguise. To make matters worse, when she had gone to confront Mick about it, she had caught the two of them in an incredibly compromising situation. Mick had sworn his innocence, but Beth, by that time, remembered everything, and she had worked herself into a towering fit of anger. She had stabbed Coraline through the heart with a wooden stake, thinking that her childhood tormentor was still a vampire. She had been wrong, for though Coraline had somehow managed to come back, she was now a human, fragile, breakable, and all too easily brought to the brink of death. _

_She was now in the hospital, fighting for her life. So Mick had also turned out to be right, there was a cure of some sort, for all the good it was doing Coraline now. _

_I might have had several things to say, and I might have done more, but a mere thirty-six hours after Beth first called me, a terrible thing would occur that would, for a while, trump everything else that was happening. It would bring me back into contact with things that had not been part of my life for over fifty years. _

_

* * *

_

Obviously, we have had a foreshadowing of the next episode. Sleeping Beauty is still going to happen, but it will be decidedly different from the story we all know and love. Look for that to be up within the next couple of days. In the meantime, drop me a review. I always love to hear the opinions fo my readers.


	19. Episode X:I

Episode X: Sleeping Beauty

Josef is declared dead after a terrible accident at his office. Karlie, reeling with grief, tries to understand who is responsible, and have her revenge by any means necessary. However, when it becomes clear who is behind the attack, an unexpected turn of events will send her down a completely different path, one that will reveal secrets which have been hidden for fifty years.

**I**

A hospital was not the wisest place for a vampire to go. An excess of fresh blood could prove to be a temptation to strong to resist. However, Karlie was strong enough, as long as she did not make a point of lingering, she maybe wouldn't have bothered, but in this case, she had a specific person to see, one who couldn't be ignored.

Getting into the hospital on the graveyard shift was easier to accomplish than she had expected. She had merely said that she was a friend of Morgan Vincent and was coming to check on her progress. Of course, part of the ease might have been that Karlie's company had made a rather significant donation to the hospital within the past year. So, the staff might have been instructed to Miss Dashwood with all courtesy.

She was led down the hallway to Morgan's room, learning from the doctor on call that Beth and Mick had already been around earlier that day. Morgan was in serious condition, though she was stable for the moment. She was fighting an infection and her body was struggling to repair the wounds that had been inflicted upon her. Karlie listened to all this in stoic silence. She was at least relieved that Coraline had not yet revealed anything about the cause of her injury. Whatever Coraline's motive for becoming human, it had not made her stupid enough to reveal the existence of vampires.

"I don't know whether she'll be awake or not." Said the Doctor, as they came to Morgan's room, "And if she is, I don't know how coherent she'll be. Either way, you might want to be short."

"Of course." Said Karlie. Being short wouldn't be a problem. What she had to say could be said in few words.

She thanked the doctor, and then went into the room alone. There was Coraline, looking pale and painfully fragile. She was hooked up to various machines, monitoring her condition and vital signs. It took her a few seconds to come to terms with the fact that Coraline would need such things in order to stay alive; she was human now.

Karlie waited for a few minutes, waiting for Coraline's eyes to open. She hadn't known if by her mere presence alone she would have been able to wake Coraline, but after a few minutes, Coraline's eyes fluttered open. The two looked at each other for a few long seconds, Karlie stoic and unmoving, Coraline tired and pained, but still a touch of their old haughty defiance.

Coraline was the first to speak, "Karlie, what are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here but to check up on you. So you're mortal again, congratulations. How does it feel after such a long time?"

Coraline's eyes flashed weakly. "You're not very sympathetic, Karlie."

"Tell me exactly why I should be?" questioned Karlie, "You've just shown up in Mick's life again after all this time? Did you honestly think that you would be able to get him back?"

"He's my husband, Karlie. He's been mine for years. He just couldn't see it. I knew that being human would bring us back together. That's all I ever wanted."

Karlie shook her head in disbelief. "You still don't get it, do you? You still think that you have some sort of personal claim on Mick, that you have sort of control over him just because you turned him? When are you going to learn, Coraline, that's not the way things work. Sooner or later, you're going to have to let him go."

Perhaps in her fully alert condition, Coraline would have been able to come up with a snappier reply. However, as it was, she seemed unable to understand what Karlie was attempting to point out. "You and Josef are still together, he turned you. How can you lecture me about letting go when you can't follow your own advice?"

Karlie came around and stood over Coraline. "Josef and I are different Coraline. He had never tried to stifle my spirit or my personality. He allows me to grow and he loves me more because of it. I know that I can always count on him being there for me. All he asks in return is that I love him, and I do. When have you ever given anything to Mick? All you have ever done is take and take, you've never tried to give."

Coraline was beginning to grow agitated, her breathing becoming quicker and her blood flowing faster. "I'm dying, Karlie. Can't you show a little compassion?"

It might have been a bit melodramatic for Coraline to say that she was dying. She always did have a flair for that. However, no sooner had the words left her mouth, than strange thing happened. Karlie's heightened hearing caught the sound of Coraline's heart beat come to a sudden stop for three seconds; in her present stress, it should have been hammering along at an exponential rate. Karlie placed a hand on Coraline's arm and noticed that she was much cooler than she should be in she were fighting an infection. But more than all this, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent, fleeting and weak, but still there. Everything else returned to normal after a few seconds, but that scent of vampire lingered, until she finally understood that it wouldn't be leaving, it would only grow stronger.

She looked back at into Coraline's eyes and noticed that the patient had also noticed the changes that were taking place in her body. "Your not dying, Coraline," said Karlie, beginning to understand. "You're reverting, aren't you? You're turning back into a vampire. This "cure" isn't permanent."

Coraline could see that Karlie was growing angry, and she tried to plead with her. "Karlie, please, let me explain-"

But Karlie was not in the mood to listen. She had lost any sympathy she might have had for Coraline. "How dare you, Coraline. How dare you come back to Mick and dangle this cure in front of him, when you knew that it wouldn't give him what he wanted most."

"You won't tell, Mick, you can't."

"Like hell I won't." replied Karlie, harshly. It was quite clear that she had no intention of keeping this secret from Mick. She had nothing more to say to Coraline. Without even bothering for her response, Karlie turned and walked out of her room, and out of the hospital. She felt incredibly angry. She couldn't believe Coraline. You'd think that a three hundred something year old vampire would have learned by now. Apparently, some were doomed to perpetual blindness.

She had meant to go directly to Mick, to tell him the truth about Coraline's supposed cure. What he might do with the information, she didn't know. It probably wouldn't stop him from trying to find out what had caused Coraline to become human and how, but at least he would have a filler picture. However, when she was crossing the parking garage, something happened which would drive that purpose and indeed every other from her mind.

She was walking to her Porsche, when she suddenly stopped. She could hear something, or rather; she sensed it before she heard it. A slow, suffocating feeling that began in the pit of her stomach and left her feeling cold from dread. She didn't understand what was going on. But than she heard a sharp banging sound, like a gun firing repeated shots. She gasped in shock and stumbled a few paces.

What was happening? Something terrible, but she couldn't tell who or what it was, or why she might be feeling it now?"

She waited for a few seconds, there was only deadening silence now, but that cold feeling of dread remained, and if anything it was only growing stronger. She stood still, trying to understand what was going on. And as she stood, only one thought became uppermost in her mind: Josef, she had to see Josef, and she couldn't delay. She would never be able to explain it afterwards, she only knew that she had to see him; their entire future depended on it.

She began walking rapidly to her car. But the very instant that she touched the handle on her car door, she felt a flash of intense hear, as if her skin were being burned off. She once more felt herself becoming dizzy and she leaned against the car for support. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to pass. Behind the closed lids of her eyes, she saw Josef, in images that were unclear and muddled, but she could see that he was in trouble and that heat which had felt, she suddenly understood what it was supposed to be: fire. Josef was truly in danger.

Josef and Karlie were bonded to each other. It was part of the reason why they were seemingly so devoted to each other. But the bond went much deeper than that. They were always aware of where the other was, what they were feeling and even if they needed help. Karlie had known this ever since she had been turned, but this was the first time that she had ever experienced it so intensely, for though she could still clearly sense that he was somehow in terrible danger, she was not feeling him at all, only a terrible blankness.

Without thinking, she got into the car and began to drive. Something was driving her, something that went even deeper than instinct. She knew where he was supposed to be at this very moment. He was playing poker with some friends down at his office. It was supposed to be a guy thing, but at that very moment, she didn't care what Josef might say, how mercilessly he might tease her. All she knew was that she had to see him, touch him, hear him speak. She had to know that he was alive.

She was driving swiftly as she could down the streets, finding her way more by habit than actual thought. But when she was less than five minutes away, her phone rang. She glanced at it, rather annoyed, but when she saw the caller ID, her heart sank.

Not trusting herself to be able to drive and talk with her usual dexterity, she pulled over and answered. "Hello, Tom?"

Tom, Josef's head of security down at the office, answered and she could immediately tell by the tone of his voice that his news was bad. "Mrs. Kostan, I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. I have some rather bad news."

"What? What is it?" said Karlie, who was fully aware of the undisguised panic in her voice, and that she didn't care at all.

"There's been an attack down here at the main building. The entire main office was blown out by some kind of fire bomb."

Karlie remembered the feeling of intense heat that had encircled her body a few minutes before, and she began to feel the terror once more as well, curling and twisting around her, squeezing the life slowly and painfully from her very soul. "Josef?"

There was long, dreadful pause, and Karlie knew the answer before he said it. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. No remains have been found yet, but the police doubt that anyone could have survived. I'm sorry to have to say this, but it looks like Josef is dead."

* * *

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Karlie faces the excruciating loss of the person who was more important to her any other. Her reactions to both Mick and Beth are different, but she feels as if nothing will ever heal her again. But what happens when things are not necessarily as they seem?


	20. Episode X:II

Sorry for the long update, I am trying to post this episode two chapters at a time so that I can get it up faster. Do enjoy, but be warned that this is a very sad moment in the series (hey, we all think Josef is dead at this point; that's almost tragic). However, we hopefully all know how this ends, so it's not so bad.

**II**

Mick had gotten the call twenty minutes before, and he had gotten there in half the time that it normally took him. He was stunned by the extent of the damage. Josef's office had been almost welcoming, if a little imposing. In fact, it had sometimes felt more like an intimate museum than an office. Now, the murals and the paintings were seared black from the intense heat of the fire, and the marble walls were streaked with ash. The tall windows which had surrounded the main office were shattered into a hundred thousand shards. The high beamed ceiling had fallen in, destroying whatever might have been left in tact.

Tom informed him of what the police knew so far, which wasn't much, but Mick really wasn't listening. All he could think was that Josef was dead. The thought just didn't seem possible. Josef had cheated death so many times; he had achieved a sort of permanence in Mick's mind. As a vampire, there were many things that he had seen come and go; Josef had been the one thing that he thought he would always be able to count on, the one who person who would always be there. Now, in the space of a few seconds, he had been killed. Mick didn't know how he was supposed to behave in a situation like this. It seemed that no matter how much he prepared himself, life threw him something that forced him to start all over again.

However, when Mick felt her grief, he knew that whatever he was feeling in the face of Josef's death paled in comparison with her sense of loss.

Tom seemed to notice that Mick was staring in her direction. "Mrs. Kostan, she came in here about an hour ago. Hasn't spoken to anyone. Before you do anything you might want to talk to her."

"Yeah, I probably should."

Karlie herself was in a numb state, neither thinking nor feeling anything, merely trying to absorb what had happened. Any vampire would have been able to smell the events of the past few hours, but because of the bond that she had with Josef, she could see more clearly than anyone else would have been able too.

She knelt down and picked up a half-charred five of diamonds. The remnant brought to her mind the poker game which Josef had been playing with Tim and Dan, the vampires which normally made up the poker game. They had also been killed. She could hear and see them as well as if she had been an unseen observer to the event.

Dan had inquired as to where Mick was. Josef, though he knew that Coraline was involved, had been discreet; merely stating that Mick had had something planned with Beth. He didn't say anymore, but Tim and Dan immediately jumped to the conclusion that Mick must have some sort of new mortal girlfriend. They were skeptical that Mick was now doing such a thing. It had been hard enough for him to even consider dating vampire women. Josef was still a little cautious about Mick and Beth's relationship. He may have liked Beth (he actually thought that she smelled delicious, though he knew better than to ever make Mick aware of it), but he still wasn't completely convinced that Mick could overcome his boundaries to make it work, or that Beth would be willing to wait that long.

"Trust me on this one, guys." He told the two of them. "You get mixed in with mortal girls, it almost never ends well."

"You can always turn them not mortal." Said Tim, who was the more romantically inclined of the present vampires, and would have liked to have a girl to call his own.

"It's too much commitment."

"Look who's talking." Said Dan, the one who liked playing the Casanova of the group, "You turned Karlie, and I can't see you regretting your choice, though I can't see how you've managed to stay with just one woman all this time."

"Well, then who better than me to know what may happen when everything turns sour?"

"So, you're saying never turn a girl, ever?" said Tim.

"All I'm saying is that forever is a long time if you chose on a whim."

Karlie managed a half-hearted smile; just like Josef to complain about being tied down for all eternity, when everyone knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Karlie was brought out of her thoughts by the smell of Mick who had come up behind her. She turned and looked up at him, who had an expression of sympathy in his hazel eyes. She held up the card. "The winning hand." Was all she said. "Josef would have beaten you again if you had been here."

Mick came forward and she stood up. "I'm so sorry." He said, "I know it doesn't make any difference, but I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"No, Mick, no. don't say that. There was nothing you could have done; you would only have been killed too. I couldn't have handled that. You're the closest thing I have to a brother, I've already lost Josef, if I had to face losing you, too…" She couldn't finish the thought; it was too terrible to contemplate.

She looked so pathetically lost that Mick stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. They stood in silence for a few minutes, each of them for awhile, sharing in their loss. "I haven't even been able to cry yet." Said Karlie, softly, "It's just not registering."

"I will soon." said Mick, "It was so sudden."

"I don't think I want to stay here anymore. But I don't know if I won't to go home either."

Mick didn't have to be told why. Too many memories. "Why don't you go to my place for awhile?" He offered. "It won't be any easier, but it will be quiet."

Karlie looked up at Mick, smiling gratefully, "Thank you, Mick, I could use that." She became serious and said, "Are you staying here to help investigate?"

"Yes, I think that they could use as much help as they can, especially one of the vampire persuasion."

"Just promise me that you'll find out whoever did this, and make him pay." The normally gentle expression in Karlie's eyes had been replaced by a cold hardness, overshadowed by grief too deep for words. This was a side of her Mick had never observed but it did not surprise him. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted justice for Josef as much as Karlie did. He had known Josef better than anyone after Karlie, he knew that whatever his vices, he had done anything to deserve an ending so brutal.

"I promise you, Karlie." Said Mick, making the promise as much for himself as for her, because he knew that it was probably going to be the only closure which they would receive.

* * *

As Karlie was leaving the building, she ran into Beth, quite literally, as she was far to distracted by her thoughts to know where she was going. "Oh, sorry, Beth." She said.

"Don't worry, it's all right." Beth looked at her. "I won't ask if you're okay, I know that it would be a stupid question."

Karlie nodded. "Yeah, probably, but I appreciate the thought all the same."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" asked Beth.

"No, not really. There was a bomb that went off in the office, fire. You know it was the only thing that would have been able to kill Josef so quickly. At least, he didn't suffer."

"But why? Who would want to do this?"

"I could name a dozen. Josef wasn't liked by everyone, as hard as that might be to believe. But he had top security. I don't know how anyone could have gotten this close. And besides, there would have been other ways, ways that were less dirty. Of course, however it happened, it wouldn't make any difference, it would still be wrong."

At that very moment, a man with a video camera joined them. "Hey, Beth, sorry it took me a second." He glanced at Karlie, "You have a statement already?"

Karlie looked from the cameraman to Beth, who was avoiding her gaze, looking rather ashamed and embarrassed. It suddenly occurred to her just why Beth would be here, for a very different reason than just to offer comfort.

Beth had never intended to hurt Karlie, and under normal circumstances, Karlie might have been a bit more understanding, but right now, she was not inclined to be at all generous. "No comment." She said icily before turning without another glance and waling away.

Beth, no wanting Karlie to leave with the wrong idea, tried to catch up with her and explain. "Karlie, wait. Please try and understand, my boss gave me thing story, I didn't have a choice."

Karlie turned around her temper flaring, the raw agony of losing Josef was now coming upon her with blinding force and she lashed out at Beth because it was the only thing that she could do. "You didn't have a choice? You think that's an excuse? Let me tell you something, Beth, Josef didn't have a choice either. Someone just came in here and murdered him. _My husband is dead_! You think that just because you happen to have a job which demands it, you have the right to come in here and broadcast every detail to the world?"

Beth had to step back under the blistering rage apparent in Karlie's rant. "Karlie-"

"No, Beth, no. you just stay here and collect your little story, but leave me out of it. I hope that you're able to bring back a good story for your boss."

She didn't stay to hear anything more from Beth. She merely turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

I hope that Karlie doesn't come across as out of character. I think that anyone would probably react the same way.


	21. Episode X:III

**III**

Karlie drove through the streets of LA, numb and dazed. She didn't even know how she managed to find her way to Mick's apartment, probably more by instinct than any actual thought. She had been telling Mick the truth when she said that it hadn't settled in yet. But, now as she drove along, surrounded by nothing but a deafening silence and her emotions, she began to feel the slow, creeping weight of the magnitude of her loss.

She, at last, pulled to a stop in front of Mick's apartment, but she made no move to get out. Instead, she sat there for several seconds, paralyzed and unable to move as her thoughts swirled around only one thought.

_Karlie's POV_

_Josef was dead. My husband, the love of my life, gone forever. I used to think that forever was so short amount of time with someone life Josef. Now, the prospect of eternity felt more like a curse. Forever seemed to stretch on far, far too long. I was alone and I hated the feeling._

Karlie, overcome by her emotions, leaned her head against the steering wheel and began to sob bitterly.

_Karlie's POV_

_I had never felt so empty. I had lost people before, but none of it compared to this sheer overpowering sense of despair that I felt. I felt as if my entire life, my entire reason for being had been completely and horribly shattered. The sobs were racking my body; as if I were nothing more than a tiny boat on an endless storm-tossed ocean, each immense wave washing over me with a new feeling of pain and loss, make the wounds even more raw. I hadn't known that a loss of this magnitude could exist. And even the question was haunting me, how could I go on, when I felt so hollow and empty?_

She didn't know how long she sat there crying out her pain, but it matters little. From this moment, time could only move slowly. She finally found the strength to get out of the car and head up to Mick's apartment. Though she could no longer cry, yet the pain had not lessened. There was only an immense, raw hole inside her; an abyss that she thought could never be filled.

She entered the apartment and looked around her in bland despair. There were memories here, but not as many and not as vivid as threw would have been if he had gone back home. For now, she could stand this.

She felt weak, though not physically hungry. She knew that she needed blood. She went over to Mick's refrigerator and took out some of the blood. Mick's stale, morgue-bought blood would not have been her first choice in normal circumstances, but right now, she really didn't care.

Karlie was totally lost in her grief. She had missed the smell of another presence in the apartment, the small, subtle signs that would have told her she was not alone. In fact, she did not know that she was being watched until she heard a voice behind her, a very familiar voice. "Karlie, why are you drinking that? Surely you could have gotten a hold of something better?"

When Karlie heard that voice, she was astonished that she nearly dropped the glass. She turned around, and saw the one person who she had been sure would be lost to her forever.

"Josef!" she cried, and in two seconds had crossed the entire width of the apartment and thrown herself into his arms.

For a second all she could was desperately cling to him, the purest feeling of joy that she had ever experienced flooding through her. In some ways, the sudden reversal of her feelings from perfect despair to perfect euphoria was almost painful. For a single second, all that mattered was that Josef was back. It didn't matter how or why, but she would never take him for granted again.

She felt herself beginning to cry once more, only this time from joy too deep for words. Josef held her close to him, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. It was the closest to paradise that Karlie had ever experienced.

At last, Josef spoke and even if he normally wouldn't admit to crying, yet in this reunion, there was a slight catch in voice, which was not normally present. "Hey Karlie, calm down. You're actually going to make me feel like I'm dead."

Karlie began to laugh, though she was still crying at the same time. She looked up into his face. "Josef, are you real? You're not just dream? Or have I somehow died too?"

Josef, smiling softly, took her face in his hands and said, with a tenderness that some might have thought was beyond his capability to express. "Karlie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, and you had better not be dead. We've only had a few decades; we need centuries, at the very least."

He brought his mouth down to hers, enfolding her in a passionate kiss. Karlie allowed herself to become lost in the sensations that flooded through her whenever Josef worked so thoroughly on her mouth. She savored it even more because she had thought only seconds before that she would never experience it again. For several seconds, they kissed each other, not even bothering to stop for a show of oxygen. But, at last, the questions for the better of Karlie and she had to break apart from him, the questions pouring out of her mouth almost as soon as she did. "But how? How are you alive? What are you doing here? I saw the damage, Josef. There was fire. How did you mange to escape?"

Josef put his fingers on her lips to stop the stream of questions. "Slow down, Karlie, not even I can keep up with you when you talk this fast." He led her over tot eh couch, never letting go of her hand the entire time. They sat down and Josef explained. "I have no idea how the assassin managed to get up to my office and I don't know who would want to do it this way, but he came armed and prepared. Fired a gun right into the middle of the poker game, just when I was about to win, too. That caused all of us to scatter and when I saw him taking out the bomb; I knew that I had to act fast. I managed to escape the brunt of the blast, but he still got some of me."

"You were burned? How did you escape without turning to ash?"

"I don't know. I've heard of vampires who had the ability to regenerate after a fire, but I've never given it much credence until now."

"And so you came here?"

"It was the only place that would have been safe. If whoever it was managed to get into my office, than there's no telling what might have been possible at the mansion."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I kind of left my office in a hurry, Karlie. I forgot my cell phone and I didn't really want tot go back and get it. Besides I don't know that the attack would be picked up so fast."

"Josef get in touch with the current century. Keeping anything a secret is impossible, especially the death of a high-power broker like yourself. Why, Beth was there and…" She trailed off and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, Beth." She stood up and went over to Mick's computer and began to type in the address for Beth's website.

"What about Beth?" inquired Josef, as he came up beside her.

"She was there on an assignment for Buzzwire. I was so upset, that I wasn't thinking straight. I said some terrible things to her."

She found the video that she was looking for, a live recording which had first aired twenty minutes before.

"A little past midnight," said Beth, "a bomb exploded in the headquarters of Kostan industries. Josef Kostan was unfortunately present at the time, and he has been confirmed dead. The police do not yet have any leads in the case.

"Though he came into the business at a fairly young age, Kostan was a force to be reckoned with. His many associates say that while he was exacting, he was also fair and honest. Ordinarily, at the death of such a high profile finance mogul, there would be some sort of great scandal just waiting to be uncovered. That will not be the case for Josef Kostan. Perhaps the most important thing to be remembered beyond his enormous wealth was his marriage to Karlie Dashwood. In the days where it seems that every celebrity and millionaire has a mistress somewhere in the Bahamas that he sees more than the woman he married, Josef Kostan had only one woman in his life and was proud of it. I had the chance to meet both Kostan and his wife on a few occasions, and I can honestly say that I have never seen a more truly devoted couple in my life. Our thoughts are with Karlie Dashwood tonight in the face of her loss.

"Tonight, the world lost more than another high-profile business mogul; it has lost a truly unique man who knew what the real treasures in life were. This Beth Turner for Buzzwire."

"Now bad," said Josef, after the video had stopped, "a little sugary for my taste, but we have to consider the people she's catering, too."

Karlie was silent for a moment before murmuring, "I feel terrible. Beth could have trashed you after what I said to her."

Josef turned his eyes up to her. "Beth's not like that, sweetheart, even I know that."

At that very moment, both of them became aware of the arrival of a new presence in the hallway. "Speak of the devil." Said Josef.

"Should we?" asked Karlie.

"No, let her wait. Mick will be here soon. I think it might be best to let them have their own moment."

* * *

Mick saw her as he came out of the elevator, sitting by his door, waiting for him. He was a little surprised to see her, but relieved as well. He came forward and Beth got to her feet. The two exchanged awkward greetings, each trying to excuse the others for their behavior at Josef's office. In the end, it didn't really matter. The end result was still the same.

"This is just really hard for me." Mick admitted. "Coraline's in the hospital, Josef's dead." That last word was choked out, as he was still having difficulty believing that idea.

"I know he meant a lot to you." said Beth softly, her eyes sympathetic.

"I've gotten so close to outliving my human friends, you'd think I'd be used to losing people by now."

"Yeah, but losing Josef's different." it was a tribute to Beth's acceptance of the vampire world that she could understand the loss which Mick was facing at this moment.

"He survived 400 years," said Mick, who, like Karlie, had not been able to cry until this moment. "400 years of history. He _was_ history. And now he's gone." Mick's normally calm demeanor had disappeared, replaced by a pain in his hazel eyes that Beth had never before witnessed in him. "And that loss to me is so enormous, that I'm not even sure I know how to mourn him."

Beth, moved by Mick's obvious grief, stepped forward and gave him a hug. In the rare occasion that she had tried to touch him, he most often stiffened or pulled away, as if he did want to run the risk of hurting her. Now, Beth was almost happy in a way that Mick returned the embrace wholeheartedly. She was relieved that Mick was able to accept her comfort, however small it might have been.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, before he pulled away and faced her. "I need a drink."

"Beth smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Mick and Beth stepped into the apartment and, almost immediately, stopped in their tracks, completely and utterly stunned by what, or rather, who they saw.

There, sitting at Mick's computer, was Karlie and Josef, who was very much alive. he looked up at them and said, as if it should have been the most natural thing in the world for him to be sitting there, "Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help find out who killed me?"

* * *

I had to include that little ending scene with Beth and Mick, just as a little bonus. It's one of my favorite scenes between them. So, we know that Josef is alive. But how will the story proceed now that Karlie is in the picture. We will be finding that out in the next few chapters, so stay tuned.

Next chapter: The identity of the person who hired the assassin is revealed, and both Karlie and Josef head to New York (followed closely by Mick and Beth, of course) in order to get to the bottom of it. Karlie, however, knows that there is only one way to keep Josef out of danger: she will have to meet with her past, face to face.


	22. Episode X:IV

**IV**

Understandably, the shock of seeing Josef alive had much the same effect on Mick and Beth as it had upon Karlie. The same astonishment, followed by very nearly the same questions came thick and fast upon each other. They may not have been as overjoyed to see him as Karlie had been, and Josef obviously didn't feel a great need to kiss either of them, but they were happy nonetheless.

Josef explained what happened, then he and Mick began to compare stories and Karlie had a chance to talk to Beth off to the side. "Beth, about what I said a few hours ago, I'm sorry. I was so upset and I just wasn't thinking straight. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Beth smiled at Karlie reassuringly. "It's all right, Karlie. I understand, and I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your position."

"I saw your report on Josef. Thank you for your kind words. It was just what I would have wanted to hear if Josef had actually died."

"I only spoke the truth," said Beth, "and I know that probably a lot of people won't want to see it that way. I wanted my chance to set the record straight."

Their conversation was interrupted by Josef's voice, "Karlie, you better come and see this. You too, Beth."

The two women went over to Mick and Josef, who were sitting on the sofa, watching something on the screen of Mick's laptop. "Security footage from right before the explosion." Mick explained, as he played back the recording. They saw the grainy grey image of a man disguised as a janitor coming out of the surface elevator into the passageway which was only a feet from Josef's main office. Mick paused the video at the moment when the assassin turned his face to the camera. "That's the guy. Either of you know him?"

Karlie shook her head and Josef also answered in the negative. "No, never seen him before. Is he a vampire?"

"No, he showed up as human on your infrared."

"Does he know that Josef is a vampire?" asked Beth.

"Well, he did use fire."

"The other people he killed," said Beth, to Josef, "your friends, were they vampires, too?"

Josef nodded, his eyes flashing for a moment withstands. However, a second later, he said, "Well, remind me to donate a little something to charity in their name. Oh wait, I can't. I have no money, I have no office, I have no anything, all because some janitor decided to whack me in a very a public, very hard to explain how I'm still alive kind of way."

"Josef," said Karlie, "calm down. It could be worse, you really could be dead. Just be grateful for now that you're still alive."

"I know, Karlie. It's just frustrating sitting here dong nothing."

"But until we have something to go on, you're going to have to play it safe." Said Mick, "People will still have to think you're dead. This janitor of yours is a professional assassin with access to military grade weaponry. Someone hired him, and you're only going to be safe so long as he thinks he succeeded.'

Josef's solution to the problem was simple and to the point. "So, find him and whack him, so I can carry on with business."

Mick sighed in slight exasperation, since he knew the matter probably wouldn't be so easy to resolve as Josef would like. He took out the DVD and got to his feet. "Where are you going?" Josef asked.

"Your attacker may be ex-military. I'm going to see if your hacker buddy Ryder England can get me into their system."

But Josef was already shaking his head. "He can't?"

"What he can't hack the military?"

"Oh, he can, he did. That's why he's on a sabbatical in South America right now."

"I know somebody." Said Beth, "Sam, does some computer work at Buzzwire."

"Okay, let's go." Mick and Beth got ready to leave, but Mick had one final word of warning for Josef before he left. "You, stay. You do not leave this apartment." With that the two of them left.

"I love how he thinks he can just order me around like that." commented Josef, wryly.

"Josef, do you want me to stay here?"

"No, Karlie. You're been through a rough night. You need to get some rest, not to mention some real blood, not that store bought crap that Mick insists on drinking."

"Well, all right, if you're sure."

Josef smiled at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Now, don't start going all sentimental on me, saying that if you get out of my sight, you're be afraid that this has all actually been a dream."

Karlie's smiled back. "Don't worry, I wasn't thinking that. But don't be surprised if I call tonight, just to hear your voice."

"That I can live with, I'll even welcome it." the two shared one last kiss, before Karlie left Josef to his own devices, which might not have been the smartest idea that had ever been had.

****

Several hours later, Karlie was awakened from her sleep by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She pushed open the lid of the freezer (which had felt very empty without Josef), and grabbed her phone.

"Josef?" she asked.

"Good guess, sweetheart." Said Josef, "Look I hate to bother you, but you need to get the jet ready."

"Josef, now is hardly the time to go on a joy ride."

"That wasn't my intention. We have to go to New York?"

"New York? Why?"

"I know who hired the assassin."

Karlie's eyes flashed silver and she growled angrily. "Good, it will be satisfying to take care of him."

"Calm down, Karlie. You'll feel differently once you know who it is."

"What are you talking about, Josef? You're almost killed and now you don't even want to go after the guy? What's the matter with you?"

"Karlie, his name is John Whitley."

Had Karlie's heart been still beating, it would have stopped when she heard that name. As it was, she felt it plunge down to the pit of her stomach. All of her anger immediately vanished, replaced by something that she couldn't name. All she knew was that she was about to experience a part of herself that she had put to rest nearly fifty years before. She had never forgotten what she had left behind when she was human, but she had never thought she would see it again, nor perhaps could she have ever imagined the pain. She could not escape it, though, she could not afford too.

"All right, Josef. The jet will be ready, meet me at the airport."


	23. Episode X:V

**V**

Josef stirred in the freezer of the townhouse at 301 Waverly Place in New York. He opened his eyes, lying still for a few minutes, trying to absorb everything that had happened. They had arrived in New York twelve hours earlier. They had only started coming back to New York in the past decade, though he had still held onto the townhouse. They still held a great deal of affection for the city where they had first fallen in love, but neither of them had wanted to risk being recognized. As John Whitley had continued in business for most of the preceding decades, only retiring five years before, they had had to keep a low profile while in the city.

Josef had filled her in about where things stood. She had been rather disappointed to hear about his chief of security's betrayal, though it was mostly to do with the fact that she hadn't been the one who had been able to kill him. Though Karlie was by no means as militant as Josef, yet she could be vicious when crossed.

They both knew they had a limited time in which to act. It wouldn't be long before the assassin got wind of where Josef was. Mick might have gotten him into custody, but that wasn't good enough for Josef. Even if they could keep Ralph Martain in custody (which Josef doubted, considering what Mick had told him about the assassin's personality and training), it wouldn't make much of a difference in the long run; John Whitley would just send out another assassin to get the job done. The quarrel which the man had against Josef would not be easily put to rest. He wanted Josef dead and he would do whatever was necessary in order to accomplish that goal.

This was why Josef and Karlie had come to New York, though they had not spoken much of the situation. The circumstances did not really lend themselves to conversation. They had both been asleep for a few hours now. The last few days had been exhausting, both emotionally and physically, and neither of them had really gotten the sleep which they needed. But now, Josef was feeling something that made him feel that Karlie was not as asleep as he had first thought.

He turned over and saw that Karlie was lying flat on her back, her eyes closed and unmoving. She might have appeared to be asleep at first glance, but Josef sensed her tension. He suspected that she had, in fact, been awake for awhile.

"Hey, Karlie," he said, softly, softly stroking the skin of her bare arm, more comforting than sensual. "you might as well open your eyes. I know you're awake."

He heard her sigh audibly, before she opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at him. "I should have known better than to think that I could fool you."

"I know you a bit to well, Karlie. Is there anything you need to get off your chest?"

"Where on earth do I start?" It was clearly a rhetorical question and Josef knew that he had to keep his mouth shout. At last, Karlie spoke, "I've just been thinking about the best way to go about this way. We can't take care of it the regular way."

"I know if this were any other situation, it would have ended with someone's head rolling, and I can guarantee you that it wouldn't have been mine. But if I were to do that now, I know that you wouldn't forgive me."

"He's my father, Josef. We have not seen each other in over fifty years, but he still is part of who I am. He obviously doesn't think I'm alive anymore. I know him; this is the only way he thinks he can rest in peace."

"I can't honestly say I blame him. He must have carried his resentment for a long time. But we have to tread carefully. I don't know how he ever found out how I was a vampire, but he must know."

"Yea, he must, which means that we have only one chose, or to be perfectly accurate, there is only one thing I can do."

"I don't think I like the way this is going."

"Josef, I've decided that the only way to stop this is for me to confront him, directly, show him what I am."

Josef could hardly believe what he just heard. "No, no! Absolutely not! Karlie, are you crazy?"

"Josef, it's the only way. Don't you see? My father must think that you murdered me in some horrific way. I've got to show him that I walked into this of my own free will, that I wanted it and that I'm happy."

"Karlie, don't you remember what he said to you when he found out that you were going with me? What do you think his reaction will be when he finds out that you're a vampire?"

"I'm not asking your permission, Josef."

"But, Karlie-"

"No, Josef. This is the only way to stop him from trying to kill you again. I can't risk lost you again, Josef!"

Karlie's tone of voice had become desperate, and it caught Josef's attention for him to consider this option from her point of view. She was no longer looking at him and she was trying to keep herself from crying. "Karlie," he said, in a slightly calmer voice, "you never lost me."

"I thought you were dead for three hours, Josef. That was enough."

"I felt your pain." said Josef, after a moment, "While you were still parking outside of Mick's apartment. It felt like a stake had been run through my chest. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you."

"It wasn't like anything that I've ever felt. It was like a great big hole had been punched through my chest, and my heart torn out. I was empty, so terribly empty. I'd never considered eternity to be a curse until then."

"Did you ever think of just giving up? Of just letting it all end?"

"I don't know. All I could think of was losing you. I wasn't thinking abut the future."

Josef's hand came up and cupped her face, turning her head to look at him. "Karlie, you've got to promise me that you'll never give up, no matter what happens. You've got too many to things to do, to many people who are counting on you."

"But, Josef, you-"

"There's more to your life then me, Karlie. You simply choose every day to share it with me. But, if anything ever were to happen to me, I'd want you to keep on living your life. Otherwise, I would get pretty mad at you, wherever we vampires go when we die."

Karlie managed to smile when she heard this. "I promise I will, if you can promise that that you won't let anything happen to you again."

"I'll certainly try, Karlie. I don't have any plans to exit my undead existence any time soon." He drew her body closer to him, "So you'll go see your father tomorrow?"

"Not the first thing. There's something I need to do first, or rather someone I need to see first. Before I show myself to him, I need see Louise."

* * *

I know that this is a short chapter, and really adds nothing to the plot, but I couldn't resist adding a little bit of Josef/Karlie fluff. Don't worry, there will be loads more plot development in the next two chapters. In the meantime, please drop a review. They really make my day.

Next chapter: Karlie receives a surprise when she meets her cousin after nearly fifty years of being apart. And the story we all know and love from the original series is given a new twist, when Josef tells Mick and Beth how he and Karlie met all those years ago.


	24. Episode X:VI

Just a quick clarification: for those who have not read my prequel to Flahes of Moonlight, Louise is Karlie's (or in this case, Sarah's) cousin. However, since she was a little older than Sarah in the 1950's, Karlie always thought of her as an older sister. It should be plenty self-explanatory why Karlie goes to her in order to gain access to her father. I hope that you enjoy this trip into the past.

**VI**

Louise Parker Johnston was old. As she had done with everything in her life, she admitted with pragmatism and without shame. She didn't dread the prospect of getting old. She had lived a good life. She had remarried, for even if Thomas Parker had been her first true love, she had learned that loved can come around to a person twice. Her second husband, Mark Johnston, had been a wonderful man and they had spent many years together. He had passed away two years before, but she still counted herself blessed. She had her three children and numerous grandchildren who all lived close by and visited her often. Even though she was in her 80's, she was still sprightly, though her joints gave more trouble than they once had and she had aches and pains. But of course, getting old could not be a bed of roses. However, Louise had decided that she would live for the moment, nether longing for the past or dreading what the future was to bring.

However, during her long years, there had been on secret hope that she had always wished would be fulfilled. She had never told anyone of this hope, knowing that she would not be believed and never knowing if she would have the chance. But, she had always kept it alive in her heart of hearts. She had wanted to have the chance to see Sarah once more.

She had stood quietly by while John Whitely had organized mass searches for his daughter and for her suppose killer, Charles Fitzgerald. She had never said anything of the truth that she knew, and she had not been surprised when the search had proven to be fruitless. She had lived out her many years not knowing anything of Sarah's whereabouts, and yet, she had never believed that her cousin was dead. She had somehow always sensed that Sarah was alive. And then things began happening, things that only someone as observant as Louise might have noticed.

She only had brief flashes or references over the last twenty years of the founder and president of Dashwood's, the fashion empire that quickly became world famous. There were not many pictures to be found of Karlie Dashwood, and those had come out after the advent of digital photography. But the very instant that she had seen her, Louise had known the truth at last. It did not matter that her name was different, or that she looked the same age as she fifty years ago. Louise was now sure that Sarah was, in fact, alive.

That would have been enough for Louise to go on with her life peacefully. However, there would be more for Louise than she could ever have hoped for. One day, she was told that she had a visitor who claimed to be an old family friend, and her name was Sarah Whitley Dashwood. Louise had felt her heart begin to hammer with excitement. She was normally quite collected, but at this news, her mind whirled with unspoken hopes. She had come into the drawing room hardly knowing what she would find, but when she had seen the person who was waiting for her, all her doubts would be erased.

"Sarah?" she breathed, in a half-whisper, hardly daring to think that was not in fact dreaming.

Karlie had not known how Louise would react, or even if her cousin would recognize her. She had no way of knowing that Louise had known everything when she had left all those years ago. so, she was surprised when the two finally met face to face, she saw no trace of suspicion or fear in Louise's face, something that she would have expected if she had disappeared for years and presumed, only to show up decades later, without warning, and not having aged a day.

Instead all she saw was spontaneous and pure joy on Louise's face. She was even more surprised when Louise came forward and embraced her. She was so shocked that for a second all she could do was stand still as a statue. She was completely taken aback and didn't know what to say. She saw that Louise had changed very little in personality, even if her hair was now snow white and her back slightly stooped. She was still the open, warm woman that she remembered so well.

Before Karlie could say a word, Louise stepped back and looked into her face. "Sarah, the years have obviously been kinder to you than they have been to me. Here I am, older than you and yet you haven't aged a day. Quite unfair of you, though I understand why."

Karlie at last managed to find her voice. "Louise, what are talking about? You-You actually know that I am?"

"Well, of course, I do." said Louise, as if it should have been the most natural thing in the world. "You're my cousin, aren't you, Sarah Whitley? At least, I suppose you once were. You are someone slightly different now, but still essentially the same."

Karlie had to sit down, having a hard time processing this. Louise sat down beside her, just as they had done in the olden days, as if no time had passed. "What's he matter, Sarah? You seem puzzled."

"That's because I am, I thought that you would no t recognize me, that I would have to try and explain why I- why I don't look any older, how could even still be alive. But you don't have any questions for me, now I'm asking them all."

"Ah, I see now." Said Louise, after a moment, "Sarah, listen to me. I don't have any questions because I have known for a long time the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, not all of the particulars, but enough to gain a general idea. You see, Sarah, I never believed that you were dead, because I suspected what would happen when you left with Charles Fitzgerald. I believed that he would turn you into what he was, and now I find that I was right along."

Karlie's mouth dropped open. "You know about me? You know that I'm not…"

"Human, anymore, you mean? That you're something else entirely?"

"Wells, yes."

"Vampire is the word my dear. See, I'm not afraid to say it. I made peace with long ago."

"You've known all these years? You never revealed to anyone what you suspected?"

'Of course not, Sarah. How could I object, if it was what you really wanted? I suspect that you must have intended for us to find out, otherwise you would not have given your mother your diary, though to be absolutely truthful, I knew even before you left."

Karlie hardly knew what to say. Never in all of the years since she had left her human past behind her had she had any thought or suspicion that her relatives knew anything of what her choice had been. "I never meant to cause any of you pain. But I fear that I have?"

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

Karlie looked down and said, after a moment. "Louise, I did not come here to merely pay any sort of social call, though it might be overdue. I came because I need to see my father. And you are the only link which I have to him."

Louise's eyes grew grave. "I see, tell me everything."

Karlie told her everything about the assassination attempt and the fact that her father had been responsible. The more that Louise listened, the more serious her face became. When she had finished, Louise said, "I did not actually think that he would go through with it."

"What do you mean?"

Louise was silent for a moment, and she seemed almost unsure how to respond. Finally, she said, "Sarah, I'm afraid your father never fully got over your disappearance, which is only to be expected. Your "body" was never found and Fitzgerald had disappeared without a trace, so he has never gotten any real sense of closure. However, I believe as the years passed, he learned to accept it, even if he never truly forgave. Two years ago, however, Rose passed away, and he found your diary, before I could keep him from reading the secrets that it contained. Your mother never showed it to him, you know. There were times when Rose, I think, wanted too. But she knew that he would never be able to accept it, we had.

"He found out, Sarah. He found out that Charles Fitzgerald was a vampire. It reopened old wounds and bitterness. He has cancer, you know. Very advanced, he only has a year to live, perhaps less. He did not want to die without doing something to make peace with himself, and he feels the way to do that is by killing Charles. He only told me about it, and only then when he was under the influence of his medicine, and was not fully aware of what he was saying. He always said that he would find him, but after hearing it so many times, for so long, I didn't think he would ever succeed, but apparently he had already tried. Is Charles all right now?"

"Yes he's trying to keep a low profile, but I don't think that can last long. I have to see my father, Louise, convince him to stop before it's too late."

Louise merely nodded. "Of course, Sarah. Whatever I can do to help you. But I would like to ask one question?"

"What is it?"

"You and Charles, all these years, you are happy aren't you? You've never regretted the choice you made have you?"

"No, never. Every day, I see him and it is the answer to all my hopes. I would not have recommended my choice to anyone else, but for me, it was the best thing that I ever could have done."

Louise nodded and rose to her feet. "In all these years, that is all I have ever wanted to know. Come, Sarah, we will go and see him."


	25. Episode: X:VII

**VII**

Josef had been left to his own devices when Karlie left to see Louise and hopefully convince her father to call off his attack. For his own part, he didn't know still if this was the best idea, but on the other hand, he had no better plan himself. So, he let her have her way, and could only hope that she was making the right choice. He had expected to spend most of the day confined to the townhouse, with not much to do, until he had smelled the fact that he had two visitors waiting for him at the front door, two very familiar visitors.

He had only hesitated a few seconds before letting them in, but he figured that Mick would simply break and enter some other way. He opened the door and sure enough, there was Mick and Beth. "Hi," said Mick, "we're looking for someone names Charles Fitzgerald, you know anything about him?"

Josef didn't ask how Mick had found out. He figured that he could guess pretty well. "I know him almost as well as I know myself," he said, with a smile, "but that ws in another lifetime." He shook his head. "You know, you can run, but you can't hide."

"Not from me, Charles." Said Mick, as he and Beth stepped into the house.

Josef led them into the sitting room. "So, we had a pretty interesting talk with John Whitely." Remarked Mick along the way.

"Did you really?" said Josef, "I'm sure that he had less than pleasant things to say about me."

"More like accusations. He said that you were responsible for the death of his daughter in 1955. I can't help remembering that you seemed to have met Karlie around that same time. We also saw a picture of Sarah Whitley, and she looked a lot like Karlie. I think you know more about this than you're letting on, Josef. When are you going to start telling me what's going on?"

They came into the sitting room and Josef at lasts turned to face them. "She is Karlie, Mick, and she's Sarah, they are one in the same person." He sat down and they followed suit. "Stop looking at me with those accusatory glances, I'm not here to do anything to him. It would be rather ugly even for me to kill my own father-in-law."

"Father-in-law?" questioned Beth.

Josef looked down at his hands, clearly ill at ease with the question. "You know, you never did tell me how you met Karlie," said Mick, "maybe it's time you did."

Josef was silent for a few minutes, as if recalling memories which he had not revisited for many years. "I met her at Grand Central Station in New York. We were both waiting for a train and she asked me for a light. From the moment I looked into her eyes I knew that she was something special." He smiled slightly and looked up at Mick. "You would have loved it, me of all people throwing caution to the wind. I should have known better than to get involved with a human. I knew that it could have been a mistake, but I did it anyway. But I couldn't stay away from her, I just felt something with her, a connection I had never experienced with another being."

"Did she know that you were a vampire?" said Beth, who had become drawn into the story.

"That was the greatest miracle of all. For months, I thought I was keeping my secret from her, but than I discovered that she knew, she knew, and what was more, she didn't care. That was the happiest day of my life."

"So, you were in love with her?" said Beth.

"Believe me, I wasn't looking for it. But what we had was beyond our ability to control. I don't think, Mick that you have heard of bonded mates among vampires?" Mick shook his head, looking slightly confused. "I'm not sure why I expected you, too. I had no idea until I met Karlie that such a thing even existed. You know how we always seem to be aware of each other, even we're not in the same place?"

Mick nodded. "I think that someone would have to be blind to not see it. You orient yourselves to each other without even thinking about it. when she's in the room, you always have one eye on her, and when she's not near you, I've seen that you always seem to know whether she is okay or not."

Josef nodded. "The bond goes pretty deep, even deeper than the bond which is shared between a fledgling and a sire. Basically, it's the human concept of a soul mate. That's what I found with Sarah and still have with Karlie. It's strange to say, but it seemed to give some sort of purpose to my existence. The longer that we were together, the more I thought that the whole reason I became a vampire was so I could live long enough to meet her." He looked at the two of them, fully aware of their presence it seemed for the first time in five minutes. Beth had never seen this side of Josef (or even been aware that it had existed), and Mick only a few times. These were the rarest of moments when Josef dropped all his masks and revealed a part of his soul. But not even Mick could have guessed the depths of the connection which Karlie and Josef shared. He had never believed that it would be possible for someone like Josef to fall in love at first sight, for that was clearly what had happened.

"So, you turned her," Mick concluded for Josef, "and you have been together ever since for better and for worse…"

"Till death do us part. Only the death came a little to close for both of us the other night. That's why we're here."

"What do you mean?" asked Mick.

"Karlie's gone over to tale with him, try and reason with him."

Mick stared at Josef in disbelief. "Josef are you crazy? What will happen if-"

"I tried to stop her Mick, but you know how stubborn Karlie can be. Besides, this is probably the only way. And I think that she wanted to try and make things right one last time. This may be her last chance. How many of our kind get that opportunity, Mick?"

Mick made no reply. He understood when put in that context. There had been many times when he had wished he could say one last goodbye to his family. He had seen that John Whitley had loved his daughter, enough to want to commit murder for her nearly fifty years after the events. Perhaps, now, Karlie was the only one who could make him understand the truth.

* * *

As night fell over the city of New York, John Whitley would receive another expected visitor. He had been just ready to begin preparing for bed, a task which was growing more and more difficult as his disease progressed. He did not try and think about the mysterious visitors that had come by that afternoon. They were not for him to worry about. Let them try and warn Kostan, it would mean nothing; in the end, he would have his revenge some way. However, he was about to receive a visitor that would change his firm mindset entirely.

He was told that Louise was on her way up. When he asked why she had not been stopped, he was informed that she simply marched past the concierge without so much as announcing her presence. Had John been a younger man, he might have had a good slew of oaths to deliver and worked himself up into a fine temper. Now, at his age, he met this news with mere annoyance. He was too old and too tired to argue. Far better to simply meet Louise and get it out of the way.

Louise duly came into the room, and John's eyes met hers, his having become short-sighted with age, but with that same proud light that had made him such a formidable man in another age. "Louise, what brings you here at this late hour? It cannot be a social call."

"You are right, it is not. I saw the news this evening. Have you seen it? It's all over the major networks, Josef Kostan's office were destroyed in LA. He was there apparently. He's dead. Congratulations. You've had your revenge."

John did not want to give Louise any satisfaction by telling her that Kostan was, in fact, alive. He may have been ill, but in the end, his faculties were still his own. "Save me your self-righteous lectures, Louise. I have no desire to hear them."

"You realize that Josef Kostan had a wife." Said Louise, softly, "You have made her a widow today. You included one more life in your revenge."

"It was a necessary sacrifice. Karlie Dashwood is of no concern to me. I pity her loss, but if she was another defenseless girl who he roped in with his charms, as it very likely, I could have very well saved her life."

Louise shook her head. "There you again, dictating the lives of everyone else, thinking that you know what's best. John, that's one of you character traits that has driven me to distraction over the years, and caused far too much trouble."

"It is done. Now Sarah is at peace."

"And don't pretend for a moment that this was for Sarah. You were only doing this for yourself."

John was beginning to get angry. Had Louise had anything new to say to him, he would have been willing to listen. But she was only saying what he had heard so many times before. He was tired of hearing it. "Louise, if you can't say anything new, just get out."

Louise did not move, she knew it was time. "There is no need to resort to such a tone of voice, John. I'll go, but first I think there is someone that you need to see."

John was about to snap impatiently that Louise explains herself clearly, but at that moment, his attention was caught by the figure which moved behind her. He had not been at all aware that Louise had brought someone with her, but when the figure came forward into the light, John Whitley was utterly shocked. It was her, the same hair, the same face, but without a day of age from when he had last seen her. And when she spoke, it was as if all the years had fallen away and he hearing an exact copy of Sarah's voice. "Hello, father."

John's mouth hung open, as he looked from Sarah's double back to Louise. "Is this your idea of a joke, Louise? Taunting me with this image to make me remember all the pain of her loss again?"

Sarah came forward and knelt down at her father's side. "This is no joke, father. Look at me closely and then deny what you see if you can."

John did look and there he saw the small, unmistakable features that only a parent can ever truly recognize. It's the little things which are remembered most, no matter how much time has passed. And John Whitley could still remember his Sarah, as clearly as if he had seen her only yesterday. This woman standing before him was indeed his daughter, whom he had thought forever lost to him.

When this belief finally became solidified, his reaction was shock and slight awe, perhaps even a little fear. It should have been impossible; he had never hoped as Louise had, he had only had bitterness. So, when he at last found his voice, there was only one question he could ask. "How? How, Sarah? After all this time, how have you come back from the grave and so unchanged?"

"You already know that, father." Said Karlie, "I just don't think that you want to accept it." She reached out and took of his hands. John gasped slightly at the cool skin which touched his own; he saw the care which Sarah had to take, for he sensed that because he was so frail, if she used too much force, she could easily break him.

John sighed heavily, in an almost tired way and closed his eyes. "You are a vampire." It was not a question.

Karlie nodded. "Fifty year ago, father, Charles and I left New York. We went to Chicago and I ceased to be human a short time later. Charles did not do anything to force me. It was entirely my own choice."

"How could you have chosen to leave your mother and I? You can have no idea of how painful your sudden departure was to us, nor what we suffered when it became clear that we would never see you again."

"I'm sorry for that, father, truly I am. But you know, as well as I do, that I would have had to leave you sooner or later. I could not have a husband and said that I loved you all. At some point, the man I loved would have taken precedence over you. But, it just happened a little sooner and a little differently than I think either of us would have expected."

John's eyes remained closed, and he seemed to have fallen asleep, but he was, in fact, wide awake and considering deeply. The long years of separation had given him a time to think; he had come to see that perhaps, part of his own behavior had served to drive Sarah away. He still had never forgiven Charles for his supposed involvement, but maybe, if he had been more understanding, less severe in his treatment during those last few months, Sarah would not have been driven to find comfort in the arms of such a dangerous man. Now, in light of this, could he truly forgive, or at least, try not to judge quite as harshly as he once had?

"Charles," he asked, at last, "whatever became of him?"

"He stayed with me. We're actually married, and have not been apart since." She paused for a moment and said, "And that's really why I'm here, father. I'm afraid that Josef Kostan's widow is of great concern to you."

John opened his eyes and looked at her. "I only did it because I wanted to make Fitzgerald pay for what I thought he did to you. I was never a cruel man; all I wanted was his death, simple, nothing dirty. I would not have made him suffer."

"I know, and that is perhaps more than a lot of men would have done. I can also understand why you wanted it. But, father, you came a little too close to succeeding. I though that Josef was dead for only a few hours. It nearly destroyed me. I cannot go through something like that again, nor can I live in fear that it might happen once more." She looked down and asked, after a moment. "Please, father, end this. It's not helping anyone, least of all you. You must ask your self, if I were really dad, would I want to be remembered with such violence?" She looked up and saw what appeared to be hesitation on her father's part. "If you cannot answer as you see me now, answer as the daughter that you remember fifty years ago."

John Whitley would see his daughter more clearly in that moment, than he ever had previously. He last saw all that she had done, she had done for love. He could never like the man that he had known as Charles Fitzgerald. But he loved his daughter. Sarah was right. He had become so caught up in his desire for revenge, he had never asked himself whether or not it was entirely fitting or appropriate. Sarah would not have wanted it this way, regardless of the circumstance or the person involved.

After several minutes of silence, John at last said, "Go your ways, Sarah. I promise you, I won't come after him again. If this was what you wanted and still is, I will live you in peace to live your life. It's something that I maybe should have done more often, and far sooner."

Karlie smiled, her relief so obvious to John that he actually found himself regretting his plans to kill Kostan. "Thank you, father, that means the world to me."

"Yes, I can see that it does."

Father and daughter looked long into each other's eyes, and their silence spoke more than words could. They both knew that this was very likely the last time that they would ever see each other again. "I'm glad that I could see you one last time." said John, at last, "I love you, Sarah, still, despite everything."

Karlie's eyes were stinging with tears. "I know that, father, I never once doubted." Softly, gently, she kissed her father's forehead. "And I will love you, always."

No more needs to be said on this scene at leave-taking between father and daughter. They had said all that was needed, and that was enough.

* * *

This is probably as close to AU as I have come in this story, and I hope that I did justice to what I think is a lot of people's favorite episode. Be sure and tell me what you think.

Next chapter: Karlie has a final showdown with the assassin. And in the calm after the storm, two pairs of friends share their reflections on the events of the last few days. One will be left wondering where her path will take her, and the other will begin to hope that he has a chance to not be forever alone.


	26. Episode X:IX

**IX**

AS Karlie and Louise exited the apartment, Louise asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, for the most part. I knew that it would not be an easy meeting. I'm just glad that it's over. I don't think that it actually healed fully all those wounds of the past."

"Yes, perhaps. But I think that it might have helped. He can live the rest of his life in peace in the knowledge that you made your own choices and that you're happy."

"What time he had left you mean." Said Karlie, softly.

Louise cast a glance at her, but said nothing. She could see that there had been more pain in the reunion than simply meeting with her estranged father. Karlie had seen how frail John was, and how advanced his disease was. She had seen that her father was dying. After not having seen him in decades. Perhaps, it was only now that she realized how her father had loved and how much she loved him. She knew that there wouldn't be anything she could do to change it, but it pained her nonetheless to feel so powerless. Louise saw that perhaps it would be best to talk of it no further. "Will you and Josef be staying in New York any longer?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. We might be, just to try and get things in order. The majority of the world still thinks that he's dead. We're going to have to arrange something to show how he survived the bombing."

There was a thoughtful pause on the part of Louise, before she finally said, "If I might offer a suggestion, you could always say that you were attending to a family emergency, something that came up unexpectedly and couldn't wait."

Karlie looked at Louise. "Yes, I think that this would constitute as an emergency."

"Then, that being the case, perhaps you and Josef could come over tomorrow? I would so love to have you."

"Really? You would?"

"Well, why ever not? I would like to see him again, see just how different you are together as vampires."

Karlie actually managed a smile. She knew that she would never be able to completely turn back the clock, but perhaps it would be a blessing to have a little bit of her past with her. "Yes, Louise, I would like that very much."

"Good, tomorrow then, around three?" Karlie nodded. "Do you need a lift back to where you're staying?"

"No, but thank you. I feel like walking."

"Dear, it's on the other side of New York."

"Are you forgetting that I'm a vampire?"

Louise shook her head. "I haven't forgotten. I suppose that I still have a lot to learn about you're abilities. But if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. I just need some time to myself."

"Of course, Karlie. I understand. Well, good night."

"Good night, Louise, and thank you, for everything."

Karlie walked along the streets of New York, thinking and remembering many things. She would never be able to say what she remembered, and she found her way by instinct rather then by actual thought. The minutes slipped by, and she did not know how long it had been. She clearly remembered, though, what brought her back to reality. It was a sharp tug at the back of her mind, a warning of some future danger.

"Not again." She muttered. Because she knew that Josef was once again in danger. But this time, she felt that she had the chance to save him. She quickened her pace; the blocks disappeared under swift footsteps. Some sixth sense warned to go by the back way to 301 Waverly Place. By the time she got the alley, she was running. Looking up above her, she saw that a window had been knocked out. Leaping up, she got into the second story window without any trouble. She inhaled quickly and knew at once that she had come too late. The assassin had come back and he had just entered the sitting room where Josef, Mick and Beth were (Mick and Beth, some small part of her mind questioned, what were they doing here). A second later, she heard the sharp popping sound of the gun and winced as she felt the echo of the pain from the stake.

In that instant, all of Karlie's pent up emotions of the last few days broke loose. Her eyes turned silver and her fangs extended. A growl ripped from her throat and she charged through the house. In exactly five seconds, she had come to the doorway of the room. She took in everything with a quick sweep of her eyes. Josef had collapsed and the assassin had struck him in the heart with a wooden stake. Mick had tackled Beth to the floor when the gun had first gone off. He had been intending to go after the assassin himself. But when he sensed Karlie in the doorway, he immediately realized that his time would best be served keeping Beth away from the fight.

The assassin had no idea that he was being watched. He was merely looking at Josef in slight puzzlement. "Why won't you die?"

His question was unexpectedly answered by a cold voice. "I'm afraid that it's not that simple."

Martan's head swung around, and his eyes momentarily bugged out when he saw Karlie in the doorway, fully vamped out, with murder evident in her eyes. To his credit, Martan did not back down in fear when he saw Karlie, however, courage would do him little good against a vampire who was bent on vengeance. He was no match for the Karlie's fury. In the blink of an eye, Karlie was standing right in front of him, and when Martan threw up one fist to try and strike her, her hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. Martan let out a gasp of pain as he heard the bone in his arm shatter.

Karlie grabbed him the shoulders and threw him against the far wall. He tried to scramble to his feet, but once again, Karlie was too fast for him. She grasped by the throat, lifting him so that his feet were dangling above the ground.

Beth, even despite Mick's shielding, could still Karlie as she fought (or rather pummeled) the unfortunate assassin. The gentle, friendly woman she had come to know had been transformed into an angry bird of prey. Beth saw the ice-cold hatred in her eyes, the effortless way that she shook Martan, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. She suddenly understood why Mick had always told her that vampires could become deadly in the blink of an eye, but not even she had ever thought that they could become dangerous so quickly.

Karlie was not cruel. Even she did not normally kill for pleasure, even she would not feel any guilt for taking the life of this man, yet she did not lengthen Martan's death anymore than was necessary. With a quick flick of the wrist, she snapped his neck, killing Martan instantly. The assassin shagged to the floor. Karlie looked down at the body, her face returning to its mortal state. She knew that it was finished.

Josef's muted gasping brought her back to reality, and to more immediate concerns. She turned back to see Mick kneeling beside Josef, and pulling the stake out of his chest. Josef let out a slight gasp, but looked up at Mick with a grateful smile. "Thanks." He said.

Mick looked at the stake, before shrugging nonchalantly, as if he did this sort of this every day. "You're welcome."

Karlie was with Josef in a heartbeat and had her arms around him, hugging him close to her. "You've really got to stop doing this."

"For once, I won't argue with you." said Josef. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Well?"

She knew what he meant. "Yes, it's over. This will be the last."

Josef grinned, his relief evident. However, the relief was quickly replaced by a wince and a look of pain. "Come on, buddy," said Mick, as he helped Josef to his feet and supported him. "We need to get that silver out of you. Karlie, call the cleaners, get this mess cleaned up."

"Who put you in charge?" Josef huffed, as the two men went out.

"That guy did when he put three round of silver into you."

Josef's smart retort was missed as he was no longer in the room. Karlie turned to look at Beth, who had gotten to her feet, a strange, slightly disturbed look on her face. That was only to be expected after what she witnessed. "Beth," she said, gently, "you should probably wait upstairs. I'll be up soon."

Beth mumbled her thanks, before brushing past Karlie, doing her best to not look at the dead body, all too clear evidence of a vampire's rage.

* * *

I must breifly pause here to state that Ralph Martan is rather pathetic when it comes to snappy gloating. After all, "Die vampire" is rather melodramatic. One would have wished that John Whitley could have done a little better.


	27. Episode X:X

**X**

Josef and Mick had retreated to one of the bedrooms above the main floor. Josef wasn't too happy with the damage to the window, and had muttered something about expense, before realizing that multiple shots of silver in his body was somewhat more serious than a broken window.

Mick had been digging around in Josef's back for awhile, trying to find the bullets. Josef was being his usual cooperative self.

"Hey, what are you using back there, barbecue tongs?"

"Would you hold still? I'm trying to get the second bullet. You know, for a four hundred year vampire, you sure have a low threshold for pain."

"Well, giving is different than receiving." Remarked Josef, wincing one more as Mick jabbed him one last time and removed the last bullet.

"Done, how's your stake wound?"

Josef already felt somewhat better not that the silver had been removed from his body. Vampires healed quickly when any amount of blood was available. "Nothing a little blood wouldn't help."

Mick handed his a glass and Josef drank from it. At this point, Mick asked the question which had been nagging at him ever since Josef had told him the full story about how Karlie and he had first met. "All these years, Josef, you never even dropped a hint about your background with Karlie, or the fact that you have some sort of bond. Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Josef set the glass of blood aside and rose to his feet. "Mick, when we first met, you were just getting over Coraline, and over the ears, you just kept going back to her. I could already tell that you were jealous of me. Don't bother to deny it, Mick, I could tell. I know that if I ever let you in on half of what Karlie and I shared, it would only make you feel worse. You have to understand just how rare bonded pairs are. I've only met two other vampires who could say for certain that they had it. Although, even if we didn't have that, I wouldn't have been able to keep from falling in love with her."

"And after all of these years, you don't have any regrets?

Josef smiled and shook his head. "Not a single one. Love can show you a part of yourself that you never knew existed."

"Or a part that you thought you'd lost forever."

Josef looked closely at Mick. He understood what Mick was saying, even if he may not have said it aloud. Mick had never said a word about his feelings for Beth, but Josef had known for quite some time that they went deeper than simple friendship. It didn't matter whether or not Mick or Beth were bonded, all that mattered was that Mick was clearly in love with her. Josef knew the signs. One man in love can easily see them in another man fairly early on. Once, not too long ago, Josef might have had objections to Beth. But he had gotten to know her and he had seen the subtle change which had taken place in Mick ever since he had had Beth in his life. He still hated who he was, but somehow, in a way that can never be explained by scientific reasoning, having someone to live for was making all the difference. Josef could learn to accept Beth if that was what she could keep doing with Mick.

"Are you going to try and make your thing with Beth work?" questioned Josef, softy.

Mick turned and looked at Josef, without speaking, they both knew the answer. Hearing Josef and Karlie's story had given Mick a spark of hope, that maybe it could be well done.

"Well, I hope that the universe is on your side, my friend."

* * *

The Cleaners had come and disposed of the body of Ralph Martain with their usual efficiency. Karlie, not for the first time (or the last, she was certain), was grateful for The Cleaner's quickness. She had sent Beth upstairs, as far away from the scene as she could be. She was anxious that she had been incredibly disturbed out by what she had witnessed that night. Karlie wanted to be sure that she was all right.

She quietly came into the room, and found Beth sitting on the couch, looking a little tense, but otherwise, fine. "I'm afraid all that we have is water." She said, as she handed Beth a glass. "Most of the visitors we have are of the blood-drinking variety."

"That's all right." said Beth, as she took the proffered glass, and she actually seemed grateful for the drink, as she drank nearly half of it in one gulp.

Karlie sat down beside her. She waited a few minutes before saying. "Are you all right?"

Beth gave a small smile. "Yeah, just a little stressed. It's been a rather eventful three days."

"Don't I know it." She sighed a little. "I'm sorry that you had to see me that way. I'm normally so controlled, but when I smelled the assassin I just snapped."

"It's all right. I understand." Karlie shot her a look and Beth, finding herself blushing looked down, "All right, I was a little freaked out, but I-I don't care. I mean, that's not what you are. That is to say, I know you're a vampire and all that, but you're not normally one, most of the time, and…" Beth trailed off, before she managed to laugh. "I'm not making much sense."

"No, but I think I get what you're trying to say. Thank you, Beth. You've always been very, accepting, I suppose is the word, of what we are."

"I think I've met enough of you to see that vampires aren't always monsters."

"Most of us are fairly decent, merely wanting to get along, like anyone else. Though, like humans, of course, there are some bad apples that have to be dealt with on occasion."

Beth acknowledged this with a nod and for awhile a comfortable enough silence subsisted between them. Then Beth said, "Karlie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, this afternoon, Mick and I went to see your father. He gave us this." She reached into her bag and withdrew an old leather-bound book, whose pages were old and slightly frayed. Karlie recognized it from a totally different life.

"My diary?" She breathed.

Beth looked at her, "You remember this?"

"Of course," she reached out and touched the cover, almost lovingly. "So many memories wrapped in this, the year that changed my life."

Beth blushed. "Um, yeah, I know. I read it."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You read my diary? Beth, you should know better. What are we, in sixth grade?"

"Well, I didn't think you would mind. I mean, it's been fifty years, I thought that any of the secrets in it would be hardly secrets anymore."

Karlie laughed. "I don't mind, really. What did you want to ask?"

"Well, the last entry. It says that you were ready for Josef to turn you into a vampire. How did you know that it was the right choice?"

"What, a handsome vampire with unlimited wealth falls madly in love with me, and offers me eternal life? What girl could resist?" Karlie asked lightly, before adding in a more serous tone, "Actually Beth, to be quite truthful, I don't know if it's really something that I can put into words. You must understand though, had it been anyone other than Josef who had offered me the choice, I know that I wouldn't have wanted. He made all the difference for me."

"So, it was all because you loved him?"

"Love is really the most powerful thing in the world; it's really the only thing that's guaranteed to last forever. I wanted to see what that was like. I suppose that's part of why I wanted Josef to turn me, because I knew that I didn't want to have to face a life without him."

Beth took a few minutes to try and understand this, and then asked, "Your father was clearly pained by your loss. Did you take into consideration? You must have loved your family."

"Of course, I did. But there came a time when a choice had to be made, and in the end, I found that I loved Josef more. That sounds selfish, but I have found that it happens to everyone who falls in love. To try and leave Josef and live with my family, to go back to my old life would have been a lie." Karlie looked closely at Beth, "Beth, why are you asking me these things?"

Beth looked away and fidgeted. "Nothing really, I'm just curious."

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Are you sure that the thought has never crossed your mind?"

Beth met her eyes once more, and the two exchanged a long look. Beth couldn't answer the question, but Karlie could clearly see that she had thought about it, as some point. Beth was developing feelings for Mick, even if she could not yet acknowledge them to herself. But, all these events were beginning to make her wonder what she really wanted and if she were strong enough to take the risk. Karlie had once been in that position herself. She could only give Beth the one piece of advice that she had been given. "Beth, you have to understand that you can't go back from being a vampire. You have to want it more than anything else, and you have to be willing to give up all that makes you human to do it. It's not the best choice for everyone and it must not be taken lightly."

Karlie may have wanted to see Beth and Mick become a couple, she was actually hoping for it. But she also knew it was only fair if Beth understood everything about loving a vampire. Regardless of how far Mick could take her, if they couldn't handle the implications, she knew that they would be better off stopping where they were, instead of going any further down a path that could damage them both beyond repair.

Beth looked down, before meeting her eyes again. "Do you have any regrets? Do you ever miss anything about being human?"

"I've been a vampire so long, that I don't really remember much about "being " human, if you mean by how I experienced the world. I don't remember what it feels like to sleep in a bed or what food tastes like. But, I don't really need to remember that part of being human. The memories of my life, though, those are far more important."

She paused, trying to decide if she should tell Beth one of her deepest secrets. "To tell the truth, Beth, there is really one thing that I sometimes regret, the one thing that I long for, but I can't have. I can't have children." Beth looked slightly surprised, which caused Karlie to smile. "I know what you're thinking: why would someone who seems to have everything want children? But I do, Beth. Sometimes, I feel an ache inside me, a longing that it almost unbearable. I don't brood over it because that I know that it won't do any good, but sometimes…" She shook her head. "I can't explain it. But other than that one regret, there is nothing that I would change nothing."

She and Beth sat in silence for a few minutes, each wrapped in their own separate thoughts. Finally, Karlie said, "Come on, I think that it's time we joined the boys. They'll be done by now."

"Oh, yeah, Mick and I need to catch a flight in a couple of hours. You've given me a lot to think about Karlie, thanks for being willing to talk to me."

"That's what I'm here for, Beth."

The two went down the hall a little ways, to the room where Mick and Josef were. They just heard the last part of Josef's sentence. "I sure hope that the universe is on your side, my friend."

The two came into the room, only to see that Josef looked somewhat better. The two looked up to see them. Josef immediately went to Karlie, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. Their relief that they were once again safe was palpable. "Are you two coming back to LA with us?" Beth asked, for a moment.

"I think we're going to stay here a few more days." Said Josef, "At least until things settle down."

Beth looked at Karlie, almost asking her permission. When Karlie nodded, Beth handed the diary to Josef. "I think this belongs to the two of you." She said.

Josef looked at the book, a little confused, before Karlie explained, "Perhaps you should read our story through my eyes now that you have the chance." Josef smiled softly and nodded.

Mick and Beth knew that the time had come for them to make a discreet exit. They moved silently by tem, Mick looking back at them one last time. Josef and Karlie were gazing at each like they had become the only two people on earth. Their gaze of absolute devotion and trust was one that Mick had seen many times before. He had always thought such a thing was beyond his reach, but now, he found himself hoping, for the first time in fifty years, that he was perhaps not fated to be alone.

* * *

Later that evening, Josef was reading Karlie's diary, and the two of them were taking the time to remember the first days of their romance, all the dangers and joys which they had passed. Now, nearly half a century later, they had to say that there was still not a moment that they would have traded.

And Josef had an opportunity to see just how much Karlie had risked for him. He had to confess that he sometimes wondered if she had ever had any doubts about her love for him in those early days, but reading her diary made him see that she had, in fact, been more believing in their chances of being together than he had been. When he read the last entry, he closed the diary, and turned to look at her. "You capture our story well. You really did love me."

Karlie smiled and slipped her hand into his. "I still do." was all that she needed to say.

The next day, Karlie and Josef went to see Louise, who could not have been more thrilled to receive them. Josef was almost as surprised as Karlie at how easily the old woman accepted their presence and relationship. Louise still had a way of making him feel the age at which he had been turned. However, after a few hours, he eventually managed to relax and even start to enjoy himself a little. It was evident that perhaps Karlie would be able to have a chance to have part of her human past with her, an opportunity that he was grateful for her to have.

And while their visit lasted into the evening, news began to spread slowly through the internet news sites of the world that Josef Kostan was, in fact, alive. How the report started is unknown, for it is nearly impossible to trace how these things start anymore. However, there has been some suspicion that the first station to air this story was none other than the internet tabloid, Buzzwire. Apparently, one of their reporters claimed to have an in on the story. But, of course, this is only a rumor.

* * *

So, that is the last part of this episode. I hope that everyone enjoyed my take of this great story arc. I hope that Karlie's advice to Beth about caution are taken in the right spirit. I do think that Karlie would be wise enough to know that Beth deserved to know that there are a lot of risks to loving a vampire. She knows how much one would have to give up, and that she would be wise enough to tell them to Beth. There are still a lot more twists and turns coming up in this story, and I cannot wait to have them posted. For now, though, please review.

Next chapter: A violent tragedy threatens to stretch Mick and Beth's relationship to the breaking point. It it up to Karlie and Josef to speak to them both, giving them both comfort, but also guidance which will shape the future path of them both.


	28. Episode XI:I

Episode 11: Love Lasts Forever

The violent death of Joshua Lindsey leaves a distraught Beth and a tormented Mick turning to the only people that they can for help. With their relationship facing its gravest challenge yet, Josef and Karlie will be offering some wise council and some tough love.

**I**

Beth did not know when she drifted off into a restless sleep, brought about by the exhaustion of her grief, and which brought her no real rest. All that she knew was that when she awoke, the pain was still there and she once more thought that noting would ever be able to make it go away. She glanced at the clock: three in the morning. It had been ten when Mick had shown up at her window, and then vanished again, as if he had not been there at all. That meant that five hours had passed her by, without her even being aware of it.

Indeed, she was truly aware of very little around her. All she could think of as Josh and her resentment, directed at so many people: the ones who had actually kidnapped him and taken his life, the man who had ordered the crime, the police and medical teams for not responding quickly enough, and Mick, most of all Mick. It was a strange feeling; deep down, a part of her did not want to be angry with Mick. But, she couldn't help herself. If Mick hadn't been so ashamed of what he was, Josh would still be alive, and he would have been here now. It had been within Mick's power to save Josh, but he had done nothing to do so. He had just let him die. And then, he had said that he wouldn't even have saved her. She didn't know which circumstance hurt her more when she thought about it.

She suddenly noticed that the message light on her cell phone was blinking. At first, Beth didn't pay it much heed, until she saw just who had made the call. For the first time in many hours, Beth found herself feeling something besides sadness; in fact, she was nothing short of surprised. Who on earth would she of all people be calling her now?

Curious, Beth listened to the message. She heard Karlie's voice on the other hand, she sounded very worried. "Beth, it's me, Karlie. I saw the story about Josh's death on the news. I won't waste any words on comfort; I know how trivial and probably unwelcome they would be. But if you need someone who will listen, I'm here. Call me when you get the chance."

Beth had to listen to the message twice more in order to really believe that she had just heard. She simply couldn't believe that Karlie would go out of her way so soon to offer her comfort. It was true what she had told Mick, at the time, she had wanted nothing more than to be alone. But when she heard Karlie's message, she suddenly felt a great sense of loneliness settle over her. She needed someone there, someone who wasn't so closely tied into this, she wanted a friend. It was really the first time that she had ever had thought of Karlie as a friend. She had certainly enjoyed the vampire's company, but never known that over these past few months, they had become friends.

She hit the redial button on her phone, "Hello, Karlie. I think I need to see you."

Karlie did not apparently need to hear anymore. I'll be right over."

****

Karlie felt Beth's turmoil before she even entered the apartment. She could smell that Mick had already come by some hours before, but for some reason, she could tell that his presence had not been of help to Beth, but considering the situation that might have been understandable. Beth had obviously been torn between the two, and she probably didn't want one around when she was mourning for the other.

Like Mick, Karlie jumped onto the balcony of Beth's townhouse, climbing into the open window. When she was in Beth's living room, she saw her there, curled up on the sofa, her eyes red-rimmed from crying and lack of sleep. She looked up when she heard Karlie come into the room, and the vampire could see the deep pain in her blue eyes, but perhaps a little relief that Karlie was there. Karlie approached her and sat down, "I did not think that you would want to get up and open the door." She said, by way of explanation for her coming into the window. She reached and took one of Beth's hands.

She said nothing for a few minutes, merely regarding her with warm, compassionate eyes. She had been in this place, only a few weeks before with Josef's supposed death. The pain had been almost unbearable. Nothing could be said that would make Beth's grief any easier to bear. But, she at least wanted to let her know that show wasn't alone.

At last, Beth spoke. "Thank you for coming."

"I had nothing else that would have been more important than this." Karlie's words were utterly sincere. "I'm so sorry, Beth. I only met Josh once, but he seemed like a wonderful man."

"He was. He was smart, funny, and trustworthy. I've had a few boyfriends that were real cads, but with Josh, I don't know, he was just so, right. He never raised his voice, he never got angry and he gave me room to be myself."

"He sounds like a true gentleman. One of those rare men that you don't find every day. They don't make them like that anymore."

"He's really what any woman should dream of meeting and falling in love with." (Karlie was aware of the fact that Beth had said "was"; she couldn't help but notice that Beth seemed a little unsure of herself when it came to Josh). "And even with some of the problems that we were having lately, he was still so good to me, more than I deserved."

Karlie detected the hint of guilt in Beth's voice. "What do you mean by problems?"

Beth took a few minutes to answer. She looked down, almost ashamed. "They were about Mick. At first, Josh was understanding, thinking that we were just becoming good friends. But, when Mick and I kept running into each other and crossing each other's paths, he began, I think, to wonder if there might have been more going on."

"I see. That must have been difficult."

"I've been trying for the last few weeks to make it up to him, ever since New York. He wasn't happy that I went there with Mick. And well, we were happy, but it just didn't seem the same, at least for me. I just couldn't decide…" Beth had grown more and more out of control as she remembered how things had started to sour with Josh and in her mind, she was beginning to blame Mick even for that, when she really been torn between them for quite some time.

"Its all Micks' fault!" She cried, at last, with a hard bitterness and tears beginning to sting at her eyes once more. "If it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened. Josh would still have been here and things could have gotten better."

Beth lost control of herself once more and she had begun sobbing. Karlie put her arms around her comfortingly. She didn't know why Beth was suddenly so hostile towards Mick, but she was unable to ask for several minutes, as Beth got the last bout of crying out her system. When she had regained some semblance of being calm once more, Karlie ventured to ask. "What do you have to accuse Mick of? I didn't even know that he was with you when Josh died."

"He was. Josh was kidnapped by agents of an organized crime boss that he was preparing to prosecute. We managed to catch up to them, but we got there to late. Josh had already been shot."

Karlie's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not sure I understand. How could you blame Mick for that?"

"Because Josh was still alive. Mick did try every conventional way to save Josh, but none of them worked. But Mick could have saved him, he had a way, but he just wouldn't. I begged him to, but he just stood by and let him die. He could have saved him, even though he saw how much pain it was causing me."

"Beth, slow down. Let me understand. Are you trying to say that you asked Mick to turn Josh?"

"Yes, don't you see? Mick could have done it, I know he could have, but Josh would still be here."

Karlie had drawn back a little from Beth, a troubled look on her face. This new part of Beth's grief she was not sure that she was knew how to comfort, for on this point, they would obviously not agree. A good deal of Beth's bitterness was probably from the recentness of her grief, but even Karlie did not have any words that would be able to hide her real opinion.

Beth noticed this strange silence, and turned her face to look at Karlie. She saw the troubled look on her face and asked, "What?"

Karlie shook her head. "I won't say anything about that, Beth, because I know that it would only lead to an argument."

Beth was having difficulty believing what she was hearing. "What do you mean? You can't actually tell me that you agree with what Mick did?"

"Beth, I-"

"I never thought that I would be getting this from you of all people. I thought you believed in preserving human lie. Mick is always saying how much he wants to help people with his powers. Saving Josh would have been able the perfect chance to do that. I thought you would understand, and now you're taking his side. How can you do that? You're just like Mick, you don't understand."

Karlie could not allow such accusations to go unanswered. She took Beth firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to look into her face. "Beth, I _do_ understand what you're going through. You think that you are the only one who has ever lost someone, to never know pain or grief? I have and it is never easy. I have lost human friends who were dear to me and I mourned for them. The memories never leave you and the pain is sometimes as intense as the day that you lost them. But I never have thought to turn anyone, not yet. Mick did the right thing. I'm sorry, Beth, I know what you would have me say, but I cannot give you the commendation you want."

"But, Mick-"

"Had no choice. I know that I said I wouldn't say anything and I know that you probably don't want to hear it right now, but I have to speak. Mick couldn't have turned Josh, it would have solved nothing. You say that Josh would have still been here, but you've seen how newly-turned vampires act. Josh would have been the same way. There was a good chance that he could have turned on you, attacked in the heat of bloodlust. And even with the passage of time, the Josh you knew would never have come back. You would have realized that he was, in fact, dead in a way."

Beth found herself remembering the fledgling doctor that she had helped Mick track down a few months before. He had killed his own wife, plus several other people. At the time, it had seemed more like something out of a horror novel, frightening and terrible, but an even far removed from the reality of her own life. But when Karlie said this, it forced her to think. Though she could not yet concede that Karlie was right, it did make her think that perhaps there were two sides to the argument.

Karlie continued. "What's more, you have to ask yourself if being turned into a vampire was something that Josh would have even wanted. I told you that Josef made all the difference for me. I know that I wouldn't have wanted to be turned a vampire had it been anyone else. It can't be undone, and free will is everything. Too often, the people who are being tuned have no choice in the matter. Such cases normally don't last long. The only reason Mick did not suffer the same fate was because he had a conscience before he was married."

Beth had listened to all this in silence, though she could deny none of what Karlie said, yet she could not accept it, yet. Karlie was beginning to wonder if she were wearing out her welcome. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have come."

"No, I'm glad that you did. It's not you, none of it is. I-I shouldn't have said those things, it helps nothing now."

"Then let's not say anything else about it. Only this, in the next few weeks, I think that you should ask yourself. If Josh had had the choice, even if it meant his survival, would he have wanted to become a vampire, it might help you to find some peace about this."

Karlie would stay long into the night, listening to Beth tell her stories about Josh. And her attentiveness to every word Beth spoke was a greater comfort to her than anything that she could have said. They did not discuss Mick anymore; this was not the time or place for that. Beth was still in the healing phase and Karlie had said all that she needed to. For now, what she truly needed was a friend. It was on that night, more than on any other, that Beth would truly count Karlie as one of her truest friends, and the feeling was mutual.


	29. Episode XI:II

**II**

Josef had not been planning to drop in on Mick, but perhaps the advantage (or drawback) of their deep friendship, was that Josef could always seem to tell when Mick might be needing a little advice. Part of it might also have been that on his way home from the office, he heard on the news that a certain DA named Joshua Lindsey had been killed in a violent abduction. He knew from some of the conversations he had shared with Mick that Lindsey was dating Beth very seriously. He had thought that maybe it might be a good idea to head over to Mick's and see how he was taking it.

Josef, as always, didn't bother to knock. However, he felt Mick's despair and anguish almost as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Of course, Josef had known that Mick sometimes seemed to talk around in a cloud of self-induced angst, but this was something else, something that went far deeper. This being the case, he entered the apartment carefully, without his usual flair.

Mick was by far the tall windows which entirely made up one side of the penthouse; he was looking out at the cityscape of LA, a troubled look on his face. He didn't turn around when he heard Josef come into the room. Instead for the next several minutes, they did not speak face to face, but their reflections in the night-darkened glass were all they needed to see the reaction of the other.

"You heard about Josh, then?" asked Mick.

"Yeah, it's all over the news. As was the report that the bar where Tahade was hiding suffered a massive fire; everything was destroyed. Apparently Tahade was there at the time."

"It was me." said Mick, simply, "I set the fire to cover my tracks, after Tahade was dead."

"Killed by you?" Mick nodded. "That's not like you, Mick. You're always the one toting the vampire as monster identity."

"That doesn't mean I never take revenge. Josh's death made it personal."

Josef took this all in stride. He wouldn't condemn Mick for it, even if he hadn't been guilty of doing the same thing before. Vampire justice could seem harsh by human standards, but the stark judgment of life and death was the only way that they could pursue their enemies and still maintain their secrecy. This was part of the reason why Elders in vampire communities were always at least centuries old. Only the wisdom of ages could bring about leaders who were capable of judging right.

"I'll bet Beth is glad she's got you around to protect her." Mick's windowed reflection, an even darker cloud seemed to gather in those hazel eyes. "What is it, Mick?"

Mick was silent for a long time, dozens of subtly different emotions playing across his face. "Beth asked me to turn Josh." He finally admitted, "When he was dying, she practically pleaded with me to save him, for her. I couldn't do it. Now, she's blaming me for letting him go."

Josef came up beside Mick and studied his profile intently. "Do _you_ blame yourself?"

Mick's head snapped around and he looked at Josef in surprise. "Are you kidding? Josef, I would never dream of putting someone through what I suffer every day. I know that Josh wouldn't have wanted to be a vampire, even if he were given the choice. You're the one who's always saying that we can't play God for the mortals, are you implying that I made a mistake?"

"No, I'm not. You did the right thing. We can't go turning people willy-nilly whenever the mood takes us, not that I think you would ever have the mood in the first place. What I want to know is why you're so guilty now?" Mick turned, moving off into the kitchen. He leaned against one of the counters, gripping the granite edges with such force that Josef was almost surprised they didn't break. Josef sensed that he had come to the root of the problem.

"It's Beth, isn't it? You're wondering what would have happened if the positions had been reversed, if Beth had been the one dying?"

Mick sighed heavily. He didn't know how to answer. He had told Beth that he would have done the same thing, but in truth, he was hopelessly confused. Truthfully, he had no idea what he would have done. The idea of Beth becoming a monster (especially by him) was utterly revolting. And yet, like without her would be unbearable. He had become so deeply attached to her after such a short period of time, closer than he had ever come with a mortal. He knew from the start that it would be a bad idea, that something like this would happen, but he found himself no wrestling more than ever with the question: how can you abandon something which is so quickly becoming the center of your life?

Mick knew he couldn't lie to Josef. But he didn't know how to say the things he was feeling either. Fortunately, he didn't have too right away. Josef understood, he understood everything without Mick having to say a single word. He had gone through exactly the same thing with Karlie. Of course, the times and circumstances had been somewhat different. But the fundamental dilemma was still the same. And it was something that every vampire, regardless of age, had to live through: the finite nature of humanity.

"Mick," he said, softly, as he came forward to stand by him, "remember what I said in New York? How I knew that moment I had to turn Karlie?"

Mick could remember clearly every word, the slightest shift in intonation, the smallest change in Josef's expression. "You said that there came a time when you knew that you couldn't live your life without her, where you knew that if you didn't make the choice, some outside force would make it for you."

Josef nodded. "I think you just experienced a taste of that. I can't judge whatever your choice would be, Mick, only you can make that call. What I want to know is how long you and keep this up? You can't keep dancing around the edges of forever, not with Beth. In a situation like that, you just can't risk going halfway."

Mick sighed heavily and turned to face him. "You're right, I know you're right. I just never knew that it could be this difficult. I've always been able to keep humans at a distance; all I had to do was remember that our two worlds couldn't coexist, that it was too dangerous. But Beth, she's so different."

"Because you rescued her?"

"It's become more than that. I always watched over her when she was a child, but I could always keep away, out of sight, so that I was no more than a figment of her imagination. But, ever since I really met her, that first time, I can't keep her out of my life. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't."

Josef stared at Mick for a long moment and said, "Mick, you might think that since you are in Beth's life now, she might have suffered more from Josh's death. But even because of that, can you leave her behind?"

Mick thought about this, before he slowly shook his head. "No, I don't think that I can. But, after what happened, I don't know if she'll ever speak to me again."

"Well, Mick, stranger things have happened. Give it time, you might be surprised. The only piece of advice that I will give though, is that, if nothing else, you need to know what you would do to save Beth should the event ever come up. You might be surprised how much peace even that answer can give. You don't need to tell me or Beth, or anyone else, all you need to know is what you would do, how far you would go. Forever is a long time to regret something, Mick; don't regret the things that have not yet happened."

Mick managed a half-hearted smile. Josef's advice could sometimes be aggravatingly cloudy to those who didn't know him. But somehow, for Mick, they always made perfect sense. It spoke to the depths of their friendship that they could understand each other so well. "Thanks, Josef."

"Anytime, Mick."

And with that, as simply as it had started, the conversation ended and Josef left, as silently as he had come, leaving Mick with a lot to consider, but perhaps with a bit more hope than he had felt for many hours.

*****

When Josef got home around dawn, he was somewhat surprised to see Karlie getting out of her car the very second he pulled up in the Ferrari. He had thought that she would be at the office until later that morning. He also saw the sober expression on her face. "Karlie, what's the matter?" He asked, a he got out of the car.

"I've just been to see Beth."

Understanding dawned on Josef and he replied, "That's a coincidence, I've just been over at Mick's."

"For the same reason, I imagine."

"Yeah, I suppose. Tough love and friendly advice. Not always the easiest combination to pull off, especially in the current atmosphere, but for some reason, it seemed like the only thing that could be done."

"Now, it's all up to them." Karlie was silent for a moment, before she asked, "Josef, in all seriousness, do you think Beth is the right one for Mick?"

Josef shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know. He's certainly happier than I've ever seen him. But this event will either force them apart or bring them together. Only time will tell which."

The future on this night seemed very uncertain, but it is sometimes upon the darkest of events that reveals destiny. In these times, the tiny light of hope burns brightest, and love is the greatest hope of all. For of all things, love is really the only thing that can last forever.


	30. Episode XII:I

Here we have the beginning of a new episode. I can't believe how fast this thing is going. Keep those reviews and feedback coming, they are a great inspiration. I am also pleased to say that we will be observing some lighter sides of Moonlight (finally), after all of the doom and glood of the last few episodes. So, enjoy!

Episode 12: The Mortal Cure

Some familiar faces from Josef's past arrive in town, searching for Coraline and stolen property more valuable than gold. Mick is desperate to find her before his last chance of being human vanishes forever, a mindset that puts him in opposition to both Josef and Karlie. How will the two react to an old friend made mortal?

**I**

It was the beginning of another work night for Karlie Dashwood. She came into the office nearly every day at 4:00 sharp and would stay throughout the night. It was an advantage of being a vampire that working so many hours in a row was no problem for her. Vampires may have needed sleep, but they did not require as much to keep at peak strength.

Karlie came into Dashwood's this hour to make this transition between the day and night a little smoother. She trusted her executive to keep everything running smoothly in her morning absences, and even though she had hired him only a few months ago, she had come to rely a great deal on Travis Demont.

True to form, Travis was the first one to greet her when she into her main office. "You're right on time, Karlie." He said, as he came from his own office/studio which was right beside hers.

Karlie flashed him a smile. "Have you ever known me to be _not_ on time?"

Travis shrugged. "Not yet, but it's only a few months. I'm waiting with baited breath to see if you'll slip up."

"Oh, ye of little faith. You might as well save your patience, Travis. Let me you let you in on one of the secrets of the trade: the designer is never late, everyone else simply shows up early. Besides, I can show up whenever I feel like it, and no one, not even you would be any the wiser."

"Fair enough, all right, you win. I would hate to lose my job so early on over such a silly argument." He got down to business, and pulled out his palm pilot, he went over the notes which he had talent during the course of the day. "Everything is set for the premiere of the new branch in Hong Kong. The headquarters in Mumbai is asking for more from that young hat designer…" Travis rattled off a half dozen more such items with perfect clarity, without once ever stumbling or second-guessing his words. Once he had finished, he said, "And before you ask, I e-mailed the entire list to your computer not five minutes ago."

Karlie laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Travis, how did I ever manage without you?"

"Fairly well enough if you've been doing this for nearly thirty years." said Travis. Travis Demont had been a true God-send for Karlie. He had started working at Dashwood's nearly three months before and he had proved to be the equivalent of five mediocre assistants. Even more remarkable was his total acceptance of Karlie's true nature. Karlie had told Travis herself. Though he might have been understandably skeptical at first, yet once he actually believed it, he had taken it all in stride. His reasoning was that there were plenty of people in the fashion industry who acted like vampires, even if they didn't drink blood. He had even worked with a few of them on occasion, and since Karlie behaved like a vampire (be it real or merely assumed), Travis found that he would rather work for her than anyone else.

He had proven his value within the first few weeks, cleverly taking over for Karlie when she was not in during regular business hours. If he kept it up, Karlie was actually considering giving him even more responsibility, making him her regular contact with the outside human world.

"Can you stay on an hour or so? I have a few things that I need to discuss with you."

"Just so it doesn't take to long, I have a date."

Karlie's eyes darted up and she grinned. "Oh really, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain brunette lawyer would it?"

"I don't know, it might perhaps."

"I'll look forward to hearing more than." Said Karlie, her eyes dancing with humor.

At that very moment, a chime rang at Karlie's phone. It was the front desk, and Karlie pushed the button to respond. "Yes, Pauline, what is it?"

"There's a woman here to see you, Miss Dashwood, but she doesn't have an appointment. However, she insisted that she needs to see you."

"What's her name?"

"Coraline Duvall."

The mention of Coraline's name made Karlie's expression turn suddenly sour. Coraline had disappeared from the hospital a short while after Josef's accident. No trace of her had been found in the process of trying to find her, but it had been side-tracked by Josh's death. Karlie had no idea why Coraline would be coming to her first of all people, but she didn't like it.

However, she had to give some sort of answer. She knew very well that for Coraline, silence would be interpreted as much as an invitation as it would be a rejection. "Tell her to check back in ten minutes."

Travis saw her reaction to the visitor, and that she muttered a few curses under her breath. "Friend of yours?" He inquired.

"Not exactly, but we go rather far back," She tried to shake it off, and said, "Come one, Travis, we need to get start on this."

Travis eyes her as he sat down, "This will take more than ten minutes, you know."

"Yes, of course I know. But if Coraline is here for what I think she's here for, she'll just have to wait and she will too, I know. That means I have the power for once, and I intend to exploit it. Besides, I think that she needs to learn some patience."

As it turned out, it would be a full hour before Karlie felt equal to finally letting Coraline in. When Travis asked if she would need any help, she shooed him off, saying that it would be best if he didn't get involved in a vampire matter such as this. "Occupy your time with far more pleasant ideas. Focus on Simone; that will be a much better use of your time and energy."

A few minutes later, Coraline made her entrance. She looked less than chirpy, and it was obvious that she had not appreciated being kept waiting. It was also obvious, to Karlie, at least, that she was a vampire through and through again. She didn't know whether to count that as a blessing or a curse.

"Coraline, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Really?" Coraline snapped, "Is that why you kept me waiting for an hour when the receptionist said it would be only a ten minutes."

"I had a few things to see to first. Besides, I noticed you stayed, which means that whatever you have to see me about is urgent in your eyes. I can only conclude that you want to ask me something. That being the case, I suggest that you sit down and get right to the point, we can have this over with as quickly as possible."

Coraline was fuming, but she was doing her best to keep control of herself, and so she seated herself opposite Karlie. She couldn't risk antagonizing her, especially now. She took a few seconds to compose herself, before saying in a surprisingly calm voice. "I need your help?"

Karlie raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She said, skeptically.

"Believe me, I don't like asking for your help anymore than you like hearing it, but I don't have much choice."

Karlie wasn't sure if she particularly liked the way that Coraline was starting out this request. It's not exactly faltering to be told that you're a last resort. On the other hand, she mostly wanted this to be over with. And in any case, Coraline did not give her any chance to either accept or reject hearing her, she merely continued on.

"These past few weeks, I've been working on a project that requires top secrecy. The other day, I discovered that there's someone after me, and I need to relocate. But I have to stay here in LA. I need you to help me find someplace where I won't be discovered and cover my tracks for me in the process."

Karlie grew even more astonished the more she heard. She might have been willing to hear Coraline out, ha she asked with any sign of humility. Karlie clearly saw that Coraline expected her to do exactly as she asked, simply because she wished her to do it. Whatever she had though of Coraline dropped a few degrees at such a blatant display of haughty self-importance.

After Coraline had finished her request (or demand, depending on how you looked at it), Karlie was silent, staring at Coraline through narrowed eyes. "Let me get this straight, Coraline. You show up after nearly twenty-three years of silence. Mick thinks you're been dead all this time, he's moved on from you. Suddenly you turn back up in human form, dropping vague hints about a possible cure for vampirism, riling up Mick and getting his hopes up. The cure isn't permanent, which raises moral questions in my eyes, at least. To top it all off, you disappear for weeks, without a trace. Now, you come in here, expecting to drop everything in my very busy life just to be at your beck and call. Tell me, Coraline, in light of all this why do you even think I should help you?"

Coraline's eyes widened in surprise when she heard this not so subtle rejection. But her surprise quickly passed to be replaced by anger. "Karlie, this is about the cure. I've been trying to make it permanent. Don't you see? This is for Mick. It would be giving him what he wants most. It's not for me that you should be doing this, it's for Mick."

"Mick?" scoffed Karlie, "Coraline, it's over, accept it. Go back to wherever you came from and let Mick get back to living his life in some form of peace. If you really loved him, that's what you would do."

"Mick has always wanted to be human. I'm only trying to give something back. I'm trying to undo the mistake I made all those years ago when I turned Mick."

Karlie looked hard at Coraline. Perhaps she was sincere. This was the first time that she had ever admitted that turning Mick had been a mistake. Maybe nearly dying had had some effect. And yet, Karlie had other objections besides what the ultimate consequences would be for Mick. "I don't believe in toying with nature, Coraline. We are what we are, regardless of how we came to be it. We're vampires; to try and change that is unnatural and dangerous. Look what it almost did to you? I'm not going to let the same thing happen to Mick if I can help it."

Coraline surged to her feet, her eyes flaming silver, as she screeched, "Karlie, I'm in trouble. Someone is after me and time is running out. You _have_ to help me!"

Karlie remained seated and cool in the face of Coraline's outburst, but she did not break her stare. "I don't _have _to do anything. If you're really in as much trouble as you say you claim to be, than I'm not going to put myself or anyone else I care about in that same danger. You have made your bed, Coraline, now you must lie in it as best you can."

Coraline, who could never think very logically when in the midst of one of her fits, growled and tensed, as if she were ready to lunge at her. But Karlie, seeing this, said, as she reached across her desk, "So, I believe that concludes this meeting." She pushed a button on her desk and said, "Mason, would you mind stepping in here for a moment, please." Immediately, a large, burly vampire stepped into the room and waited for Karlie's word. "Coraline, you can either leave quietly, or you can be escorted out, it's your choice."

Coraline's eyes flashed from Mason to Karlie. "Are you so afraid of me that you need security to come and babysit you?"

Karlie growled and voice was dangerous. "Mason isn't here to prevent you from harming me; he is there to keep me from doing something to you. Get out, Coraline, before I finish what Beth started."

Coraline, eyes blazing and the anger rolling off of her in waves, knew that she was defeated. However, she could not leave without delivering one last parting shot. "You should have helped me, Karlie. You'll regret this, I promise."

Karlie was not fazed. "Coraline, the day that I regret helping you will be the day when you actually think of someone other than yourself."

Coraline huffed in response, but said nothing and glided out. Karlie sighed in frustration and gestured for Mason to leave. She needed to be along for awhile in order to calm down. Hopefully, she would be able to get some work done. Unfortunately, Coraline had a way of sapping the creative energy of everyone around her. It didn't look like the evening would be as productive as she had first hoped.

As Coraline left Dashwood's, she was so angry that she was unaware of the fact that she had given herself away. In a car across the street, she was being watched. The vampire kept his eyes locked upon her as she left the building. He smiled, in a satisfied and cold manner. He had found her, now it was merely a matter of tracking her down and catching her in the act. She had been at covering her tracks, thought He didn't yet know where she was running her experiments, but he was willing to bet he knew those who could lead him in the right direction. He as already planning to drop in on her ex-husband that night. But after that, he might want to pay a visit to this venerable establishment of fashion.

* * *

Ooh, who could this mysterious stranger be? Okay, kind of a stupid question, but I had to ask it anyway. We'll be finding out what the implications for this interview will be in the next chapter. Also, I have taken the liberty of inventing a new character for the series, Travis Demont. He'll be showing up again, so be on the lookout. In the meantime, let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Karlie only wants peace and quiet to do her work, is that too much to ask? Apparently it is tonight, for vampire royalty is about to drop in, and it is anything but a social call.


	31. Episode XII:II

**II**

The sun settled over the horizon and the night life of Los Angeles, began to come out in full force. In Karlie's headquarters, the normal daytime shift had gone home and only a few skeletal few remained to clean the building or the main security. Karlie enjoyed those hours, she liked it to be quiet when she working. Often, she could become so caught in a design that she felt as if she were in her own little world.

Unfortunately, tonight was not one of those nights. Her encounter with Coraline had left her feeling frazzled; she did not like Coraline showing up, now of all times. And though she could not regret refusing to aid her, yet she did not like what Coraline had mentioned about possible trouble. What kind of trouble that might be she did not know, bit it might be a good idea if she mentioned this little encounter to Josef. He would know what needed to be done.

Neither Karlie's heart or mind were necessarily in her work that night, and all her designs, though perfectly acceptable to the unpracticed eye, were to her nothing more than a conglomeration of color and patterns and materials. She finally gave up, and decided to go home early as she would not be getting anything worthwhile done. She had drunk some blood earlier in the evening, and when she got up to clean it out, she suddenly smelled it.

_Karlie's POV_

_Vampire's scent becomes stronger as we get older. The decay is not akin to that of a human after death, nor does it smell like rotting flesh. Even age has its own scent, and it is not something that can necessarily be described. I had not met many vampires who were more than a few centuries old, and Josef I was used to. These scents (for there was more than one), were unfamiliar to me. They were strangers and I was no loner as alone as I would have liked._

Karlie's years of living with Josef had taught her the value of caution (though not incurable paranoia). Thusly, she did not go charging into her main office to see what was going on. Rather, she went slowly and quietly. As she came into her main office, she stopped and surveyed the two intruders.

There were two of them, both male. One was standing in the background, silent and nondescript, obviously having been trained to not draw attention to himself. It was the other who was clearly the more dominant. He was tall broad-shouldered and had black hair. His features were handsome, but sinister. He seemed ready and fit for everything, and was not perhaps above resorting to violence in order to gain what he wanted. Here was a vampire that you could not afford to cross.

The taller one was standing in front of Karlie's drawing board, studying her drawings. He did not even glance up when she came into view, though he was clearly aware of her presence. "So, this is where all the brilliant designs of Dashwood's have their beginning?" His voice was quite a perfect reflection of his face, smooth as velvet, but with a knife hovering in the background, ready to slice through it.

Karlie remained still, trying not to be something that could be perceived as a threat, and yet being careful not to look weak. "You should come back on a better day. My creative powers are not what they normally are."

He seemed to find this rather amusing. He smiled, and at last, looked at her. It was only than that Karlie saw that this vampire had only one eye, and there was something about his face which struck her as being faintly familiar, though she did not know why.

He moved a little closer to her, studying her intently. "You must be Karlie Dashwood, then? I've been told that you're humility is the equal to your considerable skills."

"Thank you for the complement. Now, who are you?"

"Yes, I suppose that you would be asking that. I'm not a threat, if that's what you're worried about me. I'm looking for someone."

Karlie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why are you waiting until after dark? You could have come in during the regular business hours."

"Too many humans. This is a matter which should only concern our own kind. Besides, it's a matter of some what pressing urgency. I needed to contact you by the most direct means available. This was the only way I could guarantee that."

"That might be the case, but this is still my office you are standing in, and so I think it only fair that you tell me who you're looking for before I tell you anything."

His smile seemed to grow wider when he heard this, as if he was rather enjoying her spunk. "She's a vampire, named Coraline Duvall. Don't try and deny that she was here. I can smell her and I saw her leaving your headquarters earlier today."

"I wasn't going to deny it. She was here."

"What did she want with you?"

"She said that she needed my help, concealing some activity that she was working on, but she didn't tell me what it was. She said someone was after her, but didn't say who. And before you ask, no, I'm not helping her. I would never even dream of helping her. Does that cover everything you wanted to ask me?"

"Pretty much all I can think of."

"Good, now why are you looking for her? I might want to advise you against it."

"Why?"

"Coraline is a walking time bomb; she is nothing but trouble. Save yourself the agony and find someone else to share your freezer with."

He laughed, as if she had jus made an extremely clever witticism. "I think I can handle Coraline. We have a history. We are close, but perhaps not in the way you think. I'm afraid someone already has a prior claim, a person I believe you know, Mick St. John."

When Mick's name entered the conversation, Karlie immediately stiffened, "What about him?"

"I'm just wondering if you think he would be willing to shelter her, at all. He was her husband you know."

"I'm perfectly aware of that. Look, I don't have any qualms about selling out on Coraline, but if you want to know anything about Mick into the bargain, you're going to have to tell me a bit more about what exactly it is you want."

This was perhaps, not the answer which he had wanted to hear. Though he showed no outward sign of anger, he came forward in such a way that was threatening, and would have caused many other people to break just from the sheer weight of his frightening one-eyed stare. Karlie, to her credit, held her ground, though she was ready at an instant to bolt. She knew that she stood a better chance running than standing and fighting with this vampire. "May I advise you to reconsider." He said, "There is far more at risk here than simply loyalty for an old friend."

Karlie was about to make a sharp retort when suddenly a new voice entered the conversation. "Lance, back off." All eyes turned to the doorway, and there stood Josef Kostan, surveying the scene with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The vampire seemed almost pleasantly surprised to see Josef, though he was obviously the one in a comprising position. "Josef, it's certainly been a long time. What a pleasure to see you."

Josef smiled, though in anything bit amusement, indeed, with his fangs showing, he looked more like an angry leopard poised to strike. "Mutual, Lance. Now back away from my wife, before I rip your head off."

For the first time, the vampire's face flashed with surprise. He took a step back and looked at the two of them in turn, seeming to study them both intently. Josef did not seem to notice. "Karlie, come here." He did not want her anywhere near the other vampire, though Karlie seemed to think that things were not yet finished between them. She kept glaring at him and even growled a little, but Josef's voice (luckily), brought her back to a more prudent reality. "Karlie."

Karlie obeyed this time, though she didn't like it. She backed off and went to stand beside Josef. Only when he was certain that she was safe and unharmed did he turn his attention back to the other vampire. "Lance, you certainly have an odd sense of politeness. I would have thought that you would have come to me first."

Lance shrugged. "It's not your concern, Josef. It's probably best that you don't become involved in Coraline's schemes this time. I meant no disrespect, though, and I'm certainly not here in your city to stir your ire."

Josef smiled grimly. "You should have thought of that before you threatened Karlie."

"I did not lay a hand on her, Josef, nor did I intend too. Besides, how was I to know that you had suddenly turned domestic? Since when did you become so protective?"

"I've always been protective of those who have earned my loyalty. And that number includes Mick St. John."

"I should have known that he would inform you. It's true; I paid him a visit earlier this evening. But even you will observe that I didn't beat the information out of him."

"No, that would have been far too messy for your aristocratic hands."

Lance seemed to find this amusing. "I'm hard, Josef, I'm not unfair. Must I repeat that I'm not here to cause trouble?"

"That being the case, I suggest you leave before you create it."

Lance shook his head. "I cannot do that, Josef, not until I find Coraline. You can't stop me, either. This is a family matter."

Josef studied him for a long moment. You're right, I can't stop you. But be quick about it. And whatever you do, leave Mick out of it. And don't let me catch you coming near Karlie while you're staying here."

"Oh, I'll leave St. John out of it, as long as he is _wise_ and stays out of it." He looked from Josef to Karlie. "And as for your wife, be assured that she won't be seeing me again."

Josef's eyes flashed silver. "See to it that you don't. Royalty or not, you will pay for it in the most painful way possible."

The ferocity of the threat seemed to catch even the cool Lance by surprise. However, after a few seconds, he suddenly began to laugh. "Whoever would have though, Josef," he said, "whoever would have thought that you of all people would find a bond-mate?"

Only Karlie was aware of Josef's surprise when Lance mentioned bond-mate. It surprised her as well. How could Lance have known about bond-mates, let alone that she and Josef were? It was a concept so rare that she had never met another vampire who knew of it.

As it was, Josef was very good at hiding his surprise and merely shrugged in response to Lance's inquiry. "You never know what eternity might bring, Lance. And, I believe that that note concludes this visit."

Lance knew when to back down, especially from Josef, who was older than him and he could not forget for a moment that he was on Josef's territory. To cross him would be dangerous. Besides, he had found all that he would be able to get here; it was time to get back on the trail of his elusive and trouble-making sister.

"In that case, Josef, it was wonderful seeing you again." He looked at Karlie and bowed in such a manner that it looked completely natural, as if he had done it hundred thousand times in another life. "A distinct honor meeting you, Miss Dashwood." And with that aristocratic farewell, Lance and his silent companion disappeared.

Josef immediately turned to Karlie. "Are you all right?"

Karlie nodded. "I'm fine, yes. I don't think that he ever meant to hurt me. He only wanted information about Coraline."

"Did she really come here?"

"Yes, this afternoon. She wanted me to help her, and she said that she was in trouble. I suppose that _he_ was the danger that she was talking about."

"Yeah, I can assume that Coraline would think that about her brother."

Karlie looked at Josef in total shock at those words. "Brother? That was Coraline's brother? I didn't know she had any siblings."

"She's got six of them, actually, including Lance, all of them brothers."

Karlie remembered that Lance had struck her as being familiar. Now she understood why. "How on earth do you know each other?"

"Rather a long story and it goes back several centuries."

Karlie smiled. "Sounds interesting, why don't you tell me?"

Josef regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Ever since Coraline came, my artistic capacities have been compromised. Now, I'm afraid that they are pretty much fried for the rest of the night. I know that I won't be able to get anything more done. Besides, look at my choices, working here all by myself with less than satisfying results or spending time with you as you spin one of your tales? It seems to me that the option is quite clear."


	32. Episode XII:III

So, in this chapter, we learn how Coraline and her family came to be vampires. I must people that I'm not toally sure about the dates, but I think it should be easy enough to follow. Enjoy!

**III**

Josef and Karlie arrived back at the mansion around three o' clock, and it was only then that Josef began to tell her the story of France's royal bloodline of vampires. "It really goes back to about 1700, during the time of Louis XIV or as history would come to remember him, The Sun King. The late 1600's were the height of his power. There has always a vampire of some sort that mingled with the French royalty, for nearly 700 years. It was actually vampires that made France one of the most powerful nations in Europe.

"During the time of the Sun King, the vampire in control at the court was named Valentin du Veuil, I only know the rumors of how the bloodline came about, but I know enough to put the pieces together. It happened that there was a cousin of Louis who caught Valentin's eye. Of course, in those days, when all the inbreeding was going on, all the monarchs and nobles of nearly every continent were in some way related to each other. It was never a question of love, more like an experiment on his part. From what I know of Valentin's character, he was something of a scientist. Apparently, when he met this young woman, he developed an obsession which he could not get rid of. The woman that he became involved with had seven children, all born over a period of ten years."

"Those were the siblings that Coraline is a part of?" asked Karlie.

Josef nodded. "I think that Valentin knew that their mother wouldn't be long from this world. She was a weak creature by all accounts, and it wasn't long after they met that she died. For no reason that could be known at the time, Valentin took over the care of her children. He provided them with everything they would need to live up to their rank, but he was expecting something in return. He wanted to see if it was possible to change an entire family, by one sire. He made the choice to turn all of them, I think, before they could even decide anything for themselves."

"How could he make that choice for them? That's just not right."

"I can agree with you up to a point. But you also have to consider the context of the time. Valentin was a real power in France, a secret advisor to Louis and every king who had come before and after him for nearly 350 years. At the time, the monarchy was everything, and those who were related to king shared to some extent that feeling of being privileged and set a cut above the average person. I think that Valentin always wanted to ensure that some part of the Sun King's bloodline would be around for eternity, and he wanted to be remembered as the one who had done that."

"But how did he do it? He didn't think he could turn them all at the same time. That would be far too many fledglings for one sire to take on, and even this Valentin must have known that he couldn't just turn them while they were children for the sake of his ego."

"And if there was one thing that Valentin was not, it was a fool. Like I said, I don't know much, and I don't suspect that anyone who is outside of the family does either. The turnings especially are shrouded in secrecy. The entire family began to disappear from the scene during the beginning of Louis the XV's reign; turning all those people took time. As far as I know, he turned each one when he judged they were ready and kept them separated from the rest, until they had grown out of the fledging stage. I can't say that was the wisest course of action. The siblings were deprived one by one of their family, mostly those who the younger looked up to while they were growing up. They thought that their family was dying one by one, from the oldest down, each successive sibling being afraid that they would be the next to the unknown terror. They were considered cursed for a long time, until they began to appear, in the time of Louis XVI, more powerful than ever. That's when I first met them."

"So you didn't actually meet Coraline in New York?"

"I thought it best to give a slight exaggeration of the facts to Beth. Besides, we were not exactly what could be called bosom pals, even them. We moved in the same circles and we interacted some, but there was always a tension between us."

"Why?"

"Because I was German and they were French. Back then, the old national rivalries could affect even us immortals. I didn't get friendly with them until I met up with them here in the New World."

Karlie looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Might I conclude that it was one specifically that you became friendly with?"

Josef looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, yes. I did have a fling with Coraline during the Civil War that lasted for about six months. It was rather wild."

"And you enjoyed every moment, didn't you?" said Karlie, as she snuggled up to him.

Josef smiled as he encircled her shoulder with one of his arms and kissed her hair. "I did enjoy it, though at the end, I was about ready to drop. Coraline can be rather exhausting, in more ways than one. That's why I much prefer your style."

"Are you saying I'm tame?"

"I'm saying that you inspire the best in me."

"That must be true, seeing as how I've never been bored with you or your performance." The two laughed, before Karlie returned to the subject at hand. "I'm still curious about something. You say that these siblings, including Coraline, came into their own around the same time as Louis XVI. How come I've never heard of them? Why does Coraline not tell anyone who she is?"

"Partly because she doesn't need to. You've seen her and her brother, the old aristocratic feeling just radiates off of them. Another part is maybe from a painful experience which taught all of them the value of secrecy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Revolution." Was all Josef said.

"You mean the guillotine and all that?"

"Yes. See, as far as I know, Valentin, as happens with all vampires who get to big in the head and start to think that they are above it all, had become to caught up in his own power, that he became sloppy, which left him open to betrayal. The family of de Veuil, once considered cursed, was now one of the most powerful families in France. They were not as outwardly ostentatious as the Royal Family, but they would have been dangerous to underestimate. Valentin began to think that he and his creations were invincible, and that's where they made their mistake. The times were going beginning to get dangerous for the nobility around that time, and several things happened at the same time which caused the storm to break. Somehow, and it's never been found out exactly how, the sire of the de Veuil line was found out by the commoners of Paris. It would lead to the discovery that an entire underworld of vampires were living in France under their protection. Along with the storming of the Bastille and the monarchy, the secret agenda of the commoners also became the mass purging of vampires. And the first to die was de Veuil's sire."

"How was he found out though? Are there no rumors?"

"It's sort of a delicate issue, especially for those who managed to survive it. It's never actually been proved and no charges have ever been brought, but there have always been those who thought that one or even two of the line might have conspired to betray their sire, effectively killing him."

Karlie was appalled by what she had just heard. Killing a sire, either by accidently or by direct means, was serious business. It was, of course, undisputed that some sire/fledgling relationships could turn sour quite fast. But those that did normally just tried to stay as far away from each other as they could. However, there was no denying the bind which existed between a sire and fledgling, a bond that was forged in blood. That was part of why Mick had been so drawn to Coraline continually over the years, even when their marriage was effectively over. The other half was that Coraline had abused their connection when she should have allowed Mick to grow into his own. And even if the bond was never as strong as it was in the first year, it was still a sort of instinct that was nearly impossible to go against. For a fledging to actually kill a sire would be like killing a parent. "How could they have done that? Why would they even want to?"

"I don't know, Karlie. Like I said, I don't know that much. It's been said that whoever might have done it were the one who had suffered from the way that Valentin turned the line. Perhaps, it was just their way of trying to get revenge. However, even the rumor is enough for me to give the family a wide berth."

Karlie was silent for a moment, trying to process all that she had heard. "This is certainly a different version from the French Revolution than what I learned in history."

Josef grinned. "Sometime, I'll give you American history 101 vampire style. You might be surprised how some of the greatest national events had vampires involved."

"What about this idea that Coraline might be working on a cure? Does that have any connection to the Revolution?"

Josef shook his head. "I know even less about that. I didn't stick around in France. I left at the first signs of the uprising."

"I can't say I blame you. You might have been found out and guillotined yourself and then where would I have been? Your paranoia served you well even then."

"But the siblings didn't have the option of running. They had been raised to think they were the heart of vamp power in France, and they weren't about to give it up. But I did hear rumors when I was preparing to return to America, I heard that they had found some way to mask the effects of vampirism, in order to avoid detection, but I never knew whether to believe it or not, until now."

Karlie was silent, before asking, "And if Coraline is really here to pursue the cure, what do you think will happen when Lance picks up on her trail?"

Josef shook his head. "It won't be pretty, I can tell you that."

"Do you think Lance will actually kill her?"

"No, I don't think so. They are family after all. Besides, Lance isn't here to punish Coraline, he's just here to fetch and carry. It will be up to eldest of the bloodline, I expect, to decide her fate. However, Mick doesn't have that immunity. If he gets involved in this, I know that Lance will have no qualms about dealing with him, however far that may go.

"And there isn't anything we can do to stop him, is he?"

"I don't think so. I can only hope that Mick will stay out of it this time. But you know how great he is about following my advice when it comes to Coraline. I hate to say it, but I think there's only thing to do at this point, and that is wait and see."

* * *

Please read and review, it makes me happy, and leads to faster updates.

Next chapter: A little bit of naughty fun between our favorite vampire couple (at least, one of our favorite vampire couples), and a major difference of opinion will cause a wedge to be drawn between Josef, Karlie and Mick.


	33. Episode XII:IV

Here is a brand new chapter. This scene will seem familiar to those who have seen this episode, but I had to do a distract rewrite of character and situation. Obviously, I couldn't do this scene with both Karlie and the way it was originally was in the series. So, this is what I came up with. Please, enjoy!

**IV **

There had once been a gym in the Koston mansion. However, as vampires had little need of the human type of exercise, Josef had had it converted into a different purpose. Exercise was beneficial for a vampire physique, but Karlie and Josef had more varied tastes for their sport than what a treadmill or Stairmaster could offer. That was why what had once been a gym was now a fencing studio.

Josef had wanted in his training of Karlie into a self-sufficient vampire to have some way of defending herself. He knew that while vampires didn't have many enemies, yet those who had quarrels both with and within their kind, the conflicts could be bloody and dangerous. He had wanted to make sure that she could take care of herself, and not be defenseless in a fight. Karlie was well-skilled in the areas of hand-to-hand combat (she had at least the equivalent of a black belt in karate, as well as several of martial arts), short-range firearms, as well as her particular favorite when it came to vampires and wooden stakes through the heart, the cross-bow. However, beyond all things else that she enjoyed was fencing. As beheading was one of the few ways in which a vampire could be killed, it was by no means a lost-art for several vampires to be well-versed in swordplay. Josef, having lived during an era of good swordsmanship, was an excellent teacher; perhaps too good a teacher. He would never have admitted it, but there were some days when Karlie seemed to surpass just enough to stay out of his reach.

They still held regular sessions in order to keep their skills fresh. And with the appearance of Lance on the scene, they had both thought it prudent to do a little bit of that this evening. It had been forty-eight hours since Lance had made his presence known in LA. They were both maybe a little worried. But, there was something about the act of dueling which relaxed them. Indeed, it could be something of a game at time, and it was hard to tell where the duel ended and the foreplay began.

Blades flashed almost faster than the eyes could follow, performing complex combinations at lightening speed. The two moved with such grace and precision that they might have been dancing rather than fighting. The display would have made the most accomplished human fencer green with envy.

Josef had been coming out on the short end that night. Karlie was clearly in some sort of zone which made her seem to anticipate his movement quicker than usual. But Josef had swiftly given up his annoyance when Karlie began to turn on her vampire allure. She may not have flaunted it, but Karlie was still a vampire, and with that came the ability to be nearly irresistible. When she began seducing Josef with her movements, her words and her eyes, he found himself willingly submitting to be temptations of the flesh.

It was the littlest hints that could alert Josef to this frame of mind and she had been dropping them all evening. Josef was well aware of the fact that he was becoming distracted and she was using that to her advantage. But he really didn't mind.

It was one of his moments of distraction that allowed her to knock his aside his blade effortlessly and strike him on the thigh. "A hit," she said, making no attempt to hide his triumph, "What say you?"

"A touch, a touch, I do confess." Muttered Josef, outwardly annoyed, while his eyes flashed briefly to admire Karlie's graceful form.

Karlie whipped her foil away, her eyes dancing, seductive and mischievous. "Oh, come now, Josef that was hardly anything. Only a short distance and it would have been a "touch" indeed."

Josef caught a whiff of her scent, and if he hadn't been so controlled, he would have started salivating. He may have fed today, but now he felt thirsty for an incredibly rare one of a kind vintage. It had been rather stressful between them during the last month. They had hardly a night to themselves. Frankly, Josef was sick of waiting. Karlie had laid down the invitation and he was about to pursue it.

"Well, then let's see how much of a touch we can really make it, shall we?" He growled. There were advantages to having an advanced so many centuries. Karlie may have been sometimes been a bit faster than him when it came to swordplay, but Josef was a force to be reckoned with when it came to getting exactly what he wanted.

Though Karlie had been waiting for him to make the move, yet it even shocked her when it came. One minute, Josef was standing at one end of the room; the next, he had her in his arms, his hands already roaming freely over her body, setting Karlie's senses aflame. However, of course now that she had Josef right where she wanted him, she was going to play hard to get. "Get back in position, Josef. We still haven't finished this bout yet. I intend on beating you, again before this night is out."

"Who says that I'm not in position now?" said Josef, in his most charming voice, a voice that would have caused many other women to melt like butter. "There are more than a few kind of physical activity. The kind I have in mind doesn't involve winning or losing."

"And what makes you think I'm in the mood for anything other than what we've been doing for the past two hours?"

"You can't stand there and honestly tell me you haven't been thinking about it."

"Oh, so now you think dictate to me what I am supposed to think?"

"Trust me, I don't have to dictate it." He had his hand clenched around her wrist before she was able to move out of his reach (of course, she probably wouldn't have wanted to be out of his reach if given the choice). He ran his nostrils over her skin, letting her intoxicating aroma flood through him. It increased the burning sensation in his throat. For vampires, scent was almost as arousing as sight, if not more so in some cases. "I'm smelling something quite different from you. I wonder if the taste would indicate the same thing." The fangs had already descended, giving Josef's voice an even more seductive edge. His inner vampire had taken over his normal control and it was clear that he really only had one thing on his mind.

The next moment, he had bitten into her wrist, and she was powerless to keep the moan from rising to her lips. This was only the precursor, she was perfectly aware. Josef might have had first bite, but she didn't particularly care. She had wanted it desperately herself, and had led him onto this point. She would have her turn.

Normally, a bite on the wrist was all that Josef needed to satisfy himself. But this was no freshie situation. One little bite from the wrist would not be enough. He wanted more. No sooner had he released his hold on Karlie's wrist, than he zeroed in on neck. His hand moved up her back to cradle the back of her neck, making the access to it easier. He could feel her shivering in anticipation and inwardly smirked. He was going to make sure that she enjoyed herself immensely before he was done with her tonight.

Of course, it had to be at this precise moment that Josef's cell phone went off. Josef immediately thought about simply crushing the cell phone into smithereens (it would hardly be an expense, he had at least five of them), but that was before he realized by the ring tone who exactly was calling (also it occurred to him that smashing the phone might be construed as a somewhat childish action and serve to put Karlie off). "Mick," he half growled, "You have to credit him for his lousy timing."

"I suppose in the current atmosphere, it would be unwise to ignore him. You had better answer it. Go on, Josef, I'll still be here when you get back."

Josef grinned, his face having resumed its mortality once more. "I don't deserve you."

"And you had better not forget it."

Josef went off to the other side of the room and began speaking with Mick. Karlie couldn't make out every word, but she got the idea that whatever Mick was saying was not making Josef happy. After he hung up, Josef came back to her, his entire face cloudy.

"Well?" asked Karlie.

"Mick's gone and done it to himself again." Said Josef, "' He's been tracking down Coraline, and he found her out about an hour ago. And of course, with Mick's luck, lance happened to show up at the exact same moment. Mick had to interfere, and Coraline escaped. Lance obviously wasn't too happy about that and he gave Mick a run for his money."

"Is he all right?" Karlie asked, her eyes alight with concern.

"Yeah, he's on his way over, says he has a few more questions for me." Josef shook his head and closed his eyes. "He sounds totally messed up. Keeps going on about this ridiculous cure, as though it were some great miracle. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"What are friends for if they not occasionally drive us to distraction?"

"True enough." Josef had moved to retrieve his foil and how he turned back to Karlie. "Well, come on, we still have a bout to finish."

"But Mick will be here soon, won't he?"

"Oh, he'll be here in fifteen minutes. The problem is I need something to distract me during that time, or Mick will walk in here finding the two of us going at it on the floor, and I would like him to think we have more class than that."

Karlie grinned as she assumed her ready position. Mick couldn't spoil all their fun. They might as well enjoy themselves while they were waiting for him.

When Mick came into the room, he had to stop and stare at the scene before him before asking rather pointedly, "Is this a fencing match or are the two of you working on the choreography for a prone dance film?"

"Very funny." Said Josef, as he turned to face him, "You seemed stressed, Mick, this is the best way I know to relax."

"Why don't you join us, Mick?" said Karle, her eyes dancing wickedly, "We could always make it a threesome."

"I wasn't implying that he should become that relaxed." Shot back Josef.

"I appreciate the thought, but we need to talk."

Josef sighed and put away his foil on the rack. "Fine, you're probably right, not that there is that much to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Josef turned to Mick, his voice carrying an edge of reproach to it. "What did I tell you, Mick? Hus, what did I tell you? You leave this guy alone. You almost got yourself killed. Lance isn't just one of your second-rate vamp fighters. He's not used to giving any lee way. You should be grateful that you got away so lucky."

"Josef, it's like this guy has superior genes." Said Mick, who still seemed to be in slight shock from his ordeal, "His hand caught on fire and then immediately healed. How is that possible?"

Both Josef and Karlie exchanged looks. They knew or, at least suspected it was probably age and immunity. Josef had gone through the same thing during the attack on his office. However, Josef was not in the mood for discussing biological adaptations. "I don't know." Was his brusque reply, "Maybe you were hallucinating. You said you were getting your ass kicked. Does it really matter?"

"I saw him regenerate." Mick persisted, though he had to admit that there were more important things to discuss than how Lanced had not had his arms burned to ashes. "What I want to know is, why now? Coraline turns up to me in human form, dangling this cure in front of me. Suddenly, she's a vampire again, and-"

"Look, she's already messed with your head." Josef interrupted. "Now, I've told you you stay out of it. You let the old vamps duke this out. It's just like Coraline to fall in quick sand and take you with her."

Mick, however, could not let the matter rest. "This is not just about Coraline, there is some kind of cure, Josef, and Coraline is my only link to it. I have to find her; I have to talk to her."

"Mick, are you crazy?" said Karlie, who could keep silent no longer, "Coraline may have given Lance the slip for now, but from I saw of him, he's determined. He knows that you'll defend her, he'll be watching for you to lead him to Coraline, and he won't be giving second chances. You could be killed for nothing more than a ridiculous idea."

"It's not ridiculous and it's not crazy." Said Mick, "There is a cure, I know it."

"And why are you risking your life to become human again?" asked Karlie, "It's not even permanent, why put everything on the line for something that won't even last? It's not worth it, Mick."

Mick could not have thought differently than his two friends at this particular moment. As sometimes happens with even the best of friends, major differences of opinion can lead to some misunderstanding. Karlie did know how much Mick wanted to be human again, but at the same time, she didn't want him involved with anything that involved Coraline. She had meant her statement more as a warning than anything else. However, Mick was stung by the words; intentionally or not, he took them as an insult.

"Karlie, it's worth everything. Being human again would be worth whatever I had to pay for it. For fifty years, I've lived like this. I can't die, but if I have the chance to feel life again, I'm going to go after it with everything I have. But don't you understand, Karlie? Wouldn't you want to be human again, just for a day?"

Silence greeted this question and it had probably been the wrong one to ask a vampire like Karlie. She had never had any qualms about what or who she was. She had made her choice freely; she could not imagine being anything else. In some ways, she would not be able to understand Mick's desire to be human again, because she had never felt his pain. "No, Mick, I wouldn't."

Mick looked from one to the other, feeling that familiar pang in his soul once more for the same time of companionship that they shared. He should have known better: why go back to being human, when an immortal had everything already?

"Leave it, Mick." Said Josef, and though he would have called his tone pleading, he hoped that Mick would see that this could only end badly. "Just leave this alone."

Mick turned to Josef. "I can't, Josef. This is my only chance-"

"To do what?" Josef interrupted, "Get yourself killed?"

"I'm not giving up on this, Josef. I'm going to find out something about this cure, whether you want me to or not."

Josef regarded Mick for a moment, a mixture of annoyance and disappointment evident in his eyes. "You've obviously made up your mind. Why did you come here?"

Mick shook his head. "Yeah, I'm beginning to see it was a waste of time. Sorry that I took up your time." He brushed past the two of them, and headed for the door.

Karlie, though she still did not agree with the course of action Mick was taking simply taking could not let it end like this. "Mick," she called back. Mick stopped and turned his head to look at her, "Please, be careful."

Karlie had the rare gift of meaning such expressions of concern, and not making them sound patronizing or condescending. Mick, though he was slightly angry at the way things had turned out, was yet aware enough to say, "I will, I promise."

As he left, Josef sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should wash my hands of this. But I still hate to think what could happen to him."

"Mick has made his choices. We cannot dictate his life to him. I don't think there's much that we can do."

"No, I don't think there is." He had been looking at the door where Mick had gone, but now turned to face her. "So, we might as well pick up where we left off before Mick came along and interrupted us."

Karlie regarded Josef with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile, "You still in the mood?"

"With you, anytime."

"Well, in that case, you'll have to catch me first." Before Josef could do anything, Karlie had darted away and out of the room. Josef, his irritation quickly vanishing, growled in anticipation and flew after her.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: Beth and Karlie share a heart to heart, and we get a peek of just how deep their friendship is becoming. And, a mysterious phone call will send Karlie hurrying over to Mick's, unaware that he has changed completely.


	34. Episode XII:V

**V**

Karlie had not seen Beth since the nigh she had called her for comfort after Josh's death. She had known that Beth needed time to herself to mourn and try to work things out, as well as plan Josh's funeral. Even so, Beth's phone call had come as a relief for Karlie. She had been worried about Beth, and wanted to make sure that she was feeling at least a little more at peace with events.

When Beth opened the door, she saw that Karlie had not come empty-handed. "They're beautiful." She said, as she took the bouquet of lilies and roses from her. "Thank you."

"I thought they might brighten things for you, at least a little. It's a proven fact that flowers can help people who are sick to recover faster you're not physically ill, but heartsick can sometimes be just as difficult, if not harder to get through."

Karlie came into the apartment, as Beth started putting the flowers in a vase on the counter. "Thank you for not bringing food. I have at least twelve dinners in my freezer."

"Cooking is not a vampire strongpoint I'm afraid. We don't have much use for it." Beth sat down and Karlie took one of her hands and asked, "How are you? Are you all right?"

Beth needed a moment to answer the question and Karlie didn't do anything to rush her. "Yes, I'm hanging in there, trying to take it one day at a time."

"That's the only way to get through something like this."

"Josh's funeral is this afternoon." Said Beth, "I would have asked you to come, but it's outside and I know you don't do well in the sunlight. I actually wanted to see you, because I wanted to tell you that I've thought a lot about what you said, and I know now that Josh wouldn't have wanted to be turned into a vampire, even if he could have known that it would have saved him. You were right. Josh wouldn't have been the same, because he wouldn't have been human."

Karlie nodded, understanding, "That's always the way that it is, Beth. You've read my diary; you know that I am nothing like my human self in some pretty significant ways, though most of the essentials have remained the same. But, despite what some people might say, things do tend change when you can live forever."

"And I'm not sure that I could have loved Josh as a vampire. I fell in love with him when he was human, and though it may sound selfish to say, I'm not really sure I would have wanted him any other way. I mean, it's different with Mick, because he was already a vampire when I met him."

"I understand the difference, Beth. It's perfectly normal that you should have felt differently in respects to Mick."

"But, the hard part is that I know that Josh would have been the normal course of my life if it hadn't been for Mick. I think I knew at some point I would have to make a choice between them. I didn't know how close that time might have been."

Karlie suddenly noticed that Beth seemed to be nervously fidgeting with something on her fourth finger. She looked closer and saw that it was a ring. "Josh was going to propose to you, wasn't he?" she asked.

Beth nodded, looking a little guilty. "Yes, I found out as I was going through his personal things. There was a number for a woman, and I was really suspicious at first. But I found out later that she was a jeweler and she was helping Josh to set his grandmother's stone. I'm really only wearing it today out of respect for the family. I'm going to give it back after the funeral. It's not mine to hold onto, and it's only right that one of his siblings should have it for their own sweetheart."

Karlie inspected the ring for a few seconds. "Josh certainly has good taste, I must give him that. It's beautiful ring. Do you know what you would have said if he had asked you?"

"Yes… no… I mean, I really don't know. I keep going from one answer to the other; they both seem to have advantages and drawbacks. No sooner am I decided on one that I almost immediately change my mind again. I don't know, it's been sort of difficult."

"It sounds like you still need a little time, Beth. These things never sort themselves out except by time. I've had to learn that lesson many times over."

Beth looked at Karlie. "You told me that you had lost people. How do you handle the pain of losing people over an over again?"

"It's not something that you ever really plan on." Said Karlie, after a moment, "Many of my friends are vampires, and so they'll always be there, but every few years or decades, a human comes along, someone who knows your secret, but who sees what you really are beyond it. Those are the people who gradually manage to get past your defenses, and one day you find that you have found a friend, a friend that you would do anything for. But you always seem to know that they will be forever mortal and that no matter how much you true to deny it, it will come to an end. It hurts, Beth, and no matter how many times I've gone through it, it never gets any easier."

"Than why put yourself through it?"

Karlie shook her head. "The only other alternative would be to withdraw within myself, forgetting that I was once human myself, and thinking I was either a monster or above it all. That's something I will not and cannot risk. Friendship is a little like love in a away. The pain that must attend it is outweighed by the rewards which you receive."

"Have you ever thought about turning anyone?"

She had to take a moment to consider her answer. "I have often wanted to delay death, if only for a day. When death comes, it only seems to come to fast. There is always so much that you feel you could have said. But I have not had the special connection with anyone that I would want to turn them. I can't keep someone around forever just because I like them. That would be wrong and selfish. Vampires have the ability to reverse the natural order of things, Beth, but we have to remind ourselves every day, that we can't play God. I'm not saying that I will never not turn anyone. But until that time comes, I will not avoid friendship, while at the same time, I'm not going to be on the lookout for someone who I could turn."

Beth thought about this. The wisdom of Karlie's methods for dealing with eternity struck her and brought her one step closer towards being able to truly forgive Mick. She glanced at the clock on the far wall and said, "I have to get going."

"Of course." Said Karlie, as the two rose to their feet. However, she made no immediate move to leave and after a moment's hesitation, she stepped forward and hugged Beth. Beth was surprised by the initial contact, because it was the first time Karlie had ever taken such an initiative with her. After a few moments, though, she found herself returning the embrace. It felt good to have a friend. When Karlie one more faced here, she said, "I hope that this will be a day of peace for you, Beth."

But Beth already felt much more at peace, all because of a most unlikely friendship. Though Karlie may not have said anything, Beth had known she was describing her when she had been speaking of human friends. But Beth might have been surprised to have known just how special she was. In truth, Karlie did have one person that she might have serious considered turning, if the circumstances had been right. Beth was one person, she was finding more and more, she would not want to lose.

* * *

Karlie had just gotten into her car outside of Beth's apartment, when her phone rang. It was an unknown number, but since she had many clients and potential clients all over the world, such a thing was not unheard of. Therefore, she answered without thinking who it might be. "Hello, Karlie Dashwood speaking."

"Hello, Miss Dashwood." The silky, irresistibly dangerous voice speaking on the other end momentarily made Karlie's blood run cold.

"Lance, what do you want? You told Josef that you wouldn't contact me again."

"There's no need to become so tense, Miss Dashwood. It would have been rude of me to leave this country without bidding you farewell."

Karlie's anxiety became mixed with a tinge of annoyance. She did not think Lance was lying, but at the same time, there was something in his tone which she did not like. "I can't help but wonder why you want to all the trouble to call. You could have dropped by uninvited and made an afternoon of it."

Lance chuckled, "I have never been one for lengthy farewells, Miss Dashwood. Besides, I'm afraid that it would be somewhat difficult with my sister staked. It would have made for several rather awkward silences."

"I take it that you have Coraline, then?"

"Yes, I do. I'm taking her back to France. Regardless of what her punishment might be, I can promise you that she will not be causing trouble in your fair city for awhile."

"In that case, I suppose I should be thanking you. At least you got her away before she caused too much trouble."

"Oh, she has actually caused a great deal of trouble. Especially with Mick St. John; I was stuck cleaning up the mess, as usual."

Karlie's heart dropped when she heard these words. "What have you done with him?" she snarled, "If you've killed Mick-"

"Oh, I didn't kill him, I merely left him far weaker than he used to be." With those menacing words, the line went dead. Karlie sat for a moment in stupefied horror. What had Lance's final words meant? Was Mick hurt and how badly?

Karlie, without even pausing to call Josef, though perhaps a part of her subconscious knew that this might have been something he would want to know, she revved the engine and sped away to Mick's apartment. She didn't know what she was going to find when she got there, but she was certain of one thing: if Mick had become entangled in this and ended up on the bad side, she wasn't about to let him suffer it on his own.


	35. Episode XII:VI

**VI**

Karlie did not bother to knock when she got to Mick's door. Normally, she was a bit more observant of decorum than Josef, but now was hardly the time to stand on ceremony. "Mick," she called it, "Mick, where are you? Mick!" She could hardly conceal the desperation in her voice, especially when Mick did not appear at once. Her mind was beginning to entertain the worst, when at last Mick came into view at the top of the stairs; he stopped when he saw Karlie standing in the middle of his living room. "Karlie?" he said, in mild surprise, "What are you-?"

Karlie didn't let him finish the sentence but flew across the room to engulf him in a big hug. "Oh, Mick. You're all right, I'm so relieved."

She was so wrapped up in seeing Mick alive and well before her that for a moment, she did not sense what should have been obvious to any vampire, signs that Mick had changed significantly from the last time they had met.

Her first sign came when she heard Mick coughing and gasping, as if he couldn't get enough air. Immediately, she let go of him and he stumbled back, as if the release had caught him off balance. Karlie was puzzled, as well as concerned, "Mick, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Mick, in between coughs. "You just have to be more careful, Karlie. You nearly strangled me"

"Mick, what are you talking about? I've always-" At that moment, Karlie had her first real good look at Mick's face and she gasped, "Mick, you're face, what happened?"

Mick's face was covered in bruises and nasty cuts and scrapes. Now as he was walking, Karlie could see that he appeared to be limping. Nonetheless, Mick didn't seem to be in any discomfort, in fact, there was a strangely light-hearted, almost elated look in his eyes that Karlie wasn't sure how to interpret it. "Lance happened actually." Said Mick, "He caught me and Coraline in an alley last night, and there was a big fight. Needless to say, he gave me a beating to remember. If it hadn't been for Coraline, I know that he would have killed me."

"Lance called me. He said that he had Coraline. At least she has made herself useful for once." Karlie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as she continued staring at Mick. "But, Mick, if the fight was last night, how come you haven't healed?"

Mick opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. He could not help but remember that the last time they had had spoken, both Josef and Karlie had been dead set against him pursuing the cure. He was unsure now how to explain what had happened.

But, fortunately, he did not have to explain it.

Karlie cocked her head and listened intently for a few seconds. Slowly, his confusion began to clear and a realization to form in her mind. She stepped towards Mick, who, though he knew that Karlie meant him no harm, more or less instinctively backed up a few steps. Karlie stopped and threw him a pleading look, which Mick knew he could trust. He stayed still this time, as she forward and gently touched his face. Though he flinched away from the pain, yet it was enough for her to feel the warmth of his skin. Her hand moved from his face to his chest, and there she felt the unmistakable, steady beat of a living heart.

"You're human." She concluded.

"Yeah, it seems that way. Coraline gave me the cure last night, before we ran into Lance."

"He said that he left you weaker than before. Now I see why. In his eyes, being human would certainly be a weakness."

The two looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, for what is to be said in the face of such an immense, thoroughly unexpected change? She did not know exactly what it was that she could say, so she was forced to give the best that she could come up with. "Well, this sis sort, new and different." She was suddenly stuck by the difference in the smell of Mick's apartment. She looked at the table, which was strewn with white cardboard boxes, paper plates, plastic forks, knives and spoons.

"Sorry," said Mick, almost looking sheepish, "I had kind of smorgasbord last night and I haven't had a chance to clean up.'

"That's all right. It's just… you have to admit, Mick, that this whole thing is just a little weird."

"Weird? So you don't like what's happened?"

"No, that's not it. But, I've never known you as a human before, Mick." She inhaled again, "Actually, you smell pretty good." She had unconsciously taken a step forward and she quickly controlled herself when she saw the slight alarm in Mick's face. "You don't have to worry, I've already fed today."

Mick smiled a little awkwardly. "That's good to know. So, do you really mind at all, then?"

"Well, that depends. Are you happy that you made this choice?"

Any awkwardness vanished from Mick's face, replaced by a look of serene calm and happiness, one that she had never seen in his face before. "No. Being like this, human again, it's like, everything I remembered it would be, only better. Even today, I can't think that I'm living on borrowed time. I just to live every day to the fullest that I can. I don't want t have any regrets."

Karle's first desire would have been for Mick to continue being a vampire, for she did believe that one day, he would know how to live with what he was. But, at the same time, she had never seen Mick so truly happy. So, she was willing to accept this human Mick and value him just as highly as she would his vampire self.

She smiled and came forward to place his hands on his shoulders. "You are, really?"

"Yes, you're still essentially the same guy, just with a beating heart. Just be careful, Mick, please. You're mortal now, and I don't think that pretty face of yours can stand anymore hard knocks."

Mick actually laughed when he heard this. "Don't worry, I will. Thanks, Karlie, that really means a lot."

Karlie was about to respond when she suddenly smelled the approach of her husband, who had just come out of the elevator. "What?" asked Mick, deprived of his vampire sense of smell could not foresee ahead and of time that Josef was coming.

"Josef," she said, when she saw Mick's eyes blank out with sudden worry, she said, "Don't worry, Mick. Just be your usual self and he'll love you."

Mick looked at her. "Thanks for making me feel like I am about meet my father-in-law."

"Mick, you know what I mean, please be serious."

Josef came into the room a few seconds later. He had sensed a vampire and a human when he had come into the hallway, and at first, he had thought it was Beth, but then he heard the voices of Karlie and Mick. He could not sense anyone else. This was all he needed to figure out what had happened.

He came into the room and surveyed the two people in front of him, both with looks of expectation, though of slightly different varieties. Josef could smell immediately, hear at once, the change in Mick. He seemed to accept it with more calmness than Karlie had at first. In a way, he wasn't exactly surprised. However much he may have wanted to deny it, a part of him always suspected strongly that ever since this whole incident started, it could only end in one of two ways: with Mick dead or Mick human. Quite frankly, however distasteful it might have been for him to even contemplate being mortal again, he was glad that it had turned out this way rather then the other.

"So, you're human." He stated, after a second, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Lance called me; I suppose I don't have to say what he related to me."

He went over to the table and looked over the debris of Mick's take-out feast. "You can't eat for fifty years and you go immediately for the moo-goo-gai-pan, instead of something more refined?"

Mick didn't seem to know what to say. As Josef came towards him, and Karlie, he found that he was overwhelmed by a great relief. Not only was he human again, he was also still friends with Josef and Karlie. Josef didn't need to say anything more. Mick could clearly see that he had been accepted by them, even while now human. That made him glad, for in truth, there was only one thing that he would have regretted about being human, and that would have been losing the friendship of the two vampires that had been there for him from the very beginning. "You're still as condescending, you know that right?"

"Sorry, Mick. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean you'll be getting any breaks now that you're human. So, you have any big plans for your now mortal existence?"

"I do, actually. It's Joshua Lindsey's funeral today. I'm getting ready to go out there."

"Out in the daylight," Said Karlie, "well, at least you'll be more comfortable than you would be as a vampire. May I assume, Mick, that you want a chance with something than just sunlight and food when it comes to being human?"

Mick nodded. "Yes, I want a chance with Beth. I think now I'm human, for however short a time, it will help to break down some of the walls between us."

Karlie smiled, "Well, I think that you might have a chance with her. Try not to waste it."

Mick grinned, and he looked far younger and boyish than Karlie had ever remembered him to be. And despite himself, she rather liked it. "I won't."

"Well, we'll let you get back to sprucing yourself up for a funeral. Don't forget to drop by later and tell us how it went."

"Just like nothing changed?"

"Well, not quite. I won't be suggesting freshies anytime soon, unless you get nowhere with Beth and want some sort of female companionship."

"Josef," chided Karlie.

"If that's what being human gets me, it'll be worth every second. Thanks for coming over you two, and also, well, I think you know what else."

"No problem, Mick." Said Josef, "What is a little mortality between friends? In the end, the difference isn't much."

He and Karlie were moving to the door, when Josef stopped and looked back at Mick. "You're days are numbered, my friend. I suppose I don't have to tell you to make the most of them."

Mick smiled and nodded, before the two vampires left him. Mick may have been human, but the bonds of friendship can extend beyond such petty differences. In the end, all that really matters is that, mortal or immortal, the people we have around us are what make life worth living. Mick was glad to be human, Karlie and Josef were glad that he was still alive, but they were both glad that they still had each other as friends.

* * *

Well, there we go. I have always thought that Josef would accept Mick, even while he was human. And now that this episode is done, we can move into Fated to Pretend, quite possibly the best episode of Moonlight (after Sleeping Bueaty). In the next installment, we get things rolling, as Karlie and Josef catch up with Mick, as well as give him some wise council about his relationship with Beth.

Look for that in the next few days. In the meantime, please read and-

WE INTERRUPT THIS CHAPTER FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR! Moonlight, possibly one of the best and most creative shows in recent television history lasted only one season. It was cut off before it's time, much to the consternation of fans everywhere, including yours truly. The last episode ended with perhaps the most tantalizing scene of a door closing. Questions, of course, must have be asked. Namely, what happened? Alas, we shall never know offciously. But thanks, to fan fiction, we can finally have answers. I am pleased to announce that the muse has smiled upon my creative powers, and my own version of the events which happened after Moonlight is in progress. So, in answer to the unspoken question that I think a lot of people have been hinting at in their reviews, yes, there will be a sequel to Flashes of Moonlight. To give some basic ideas of plot, it will take place two years after Sonata (I am not going to pursue the story where Talbot gets the list containing all the names of the vampires in LA. I kicked it around and no doubt if the series had a chance of continuing, they could have done something with it. But Talbot, just as he was, wasn't a compelling enough character for me to explore. So, because this is fan fiction and my story, I am just going to pretend that Talbot never got the list and pursue my own ideas). Things are pretty quiet in LA, which means life is good. But not for long. A new arrival has set up his home in the Valley of the Sun, and he has rather close ties to a certain royal bloodline of French vampires. What's more a mysterious break-in at Josef's house will reveal a sinister new threat. Someone has vengeance on their mind, and he wants to bring our favorite vampires into his plans. What happens when an immortal family feud breaks loose? Nothing good, that's for sure.

Look for Family Feud coming to a fanfiction station near you.


	36. Episode XIII:I

Here it is, the beginning of possibly the best episode in the Moonlight lexcion (right up there with Sleeping Beauty). I do hope that everyone enjoys my take on this episode.

Episode 13: Fated to Pretend

Mick is relishing his short time of being human once more. Karlie and Josef watch from the sidelines, finding his enthusiasm to be both enduring and novel. However, an unforeseen murder will place Mick upon a path that he cannot change. When Beth is drawn into danger, Mick realizes that he cannot pretend any longer, and he must embrace what his destiny has been all along. Desperate, he turns to the only people he can for help; the request he makes of Josef will be a sacrifice for them both. But in the face of friendship, any sacrifice is worth it.

**I**

Mick St. John had not experienced daylight for so long, he had endeavored to spend every moment he could in the warm sunlight. It felt so wonderful, and ever since he had become human again, he had felt like he was on one long vacation. He had not realized how isolated and lonely he had felt over the past few decades, nor how good it felt to get out and interact with the world more.

However, he had still not heard from Beth since the funeral. Though he could understand her need for space, a part of him was eager to begin something new in their relationship. Now that he had the chance, he did not intend to waste it. When she had called him, he had not hesitated to meet her on the beach for a picnic lunch, She had immediately noticed the change in him, how much lighter and happier mortality made him. He was pleased to see that she liked him this way. What she had said about not blaming him for Josh's death had lifted a great weight from his shoulders. He had regretted what he had chosen to do, but it made the consequences some easier to bear now that he knew for certain that he did not blame him.

She also had confessed something else to him. She had not been wearing Josh's ring, the one which had been meant to mark their engagement. She had told him, however, that she would not have been able to accept even if he had asked her. There was someone else, she had said, there had been for quite some time. She cared about him and she not wanted to know what he was going to do about it. Of course, it had been a somewhat thinly veiled admission, but it gave him a fairly clear idea of where Beth stood. And he would think of what to do, when the time was right. It seemed that even right now, neither knew exactly which step to take.

But not even that little shadow could dampen Mick's sunny out look. Right now, he felt that life was treating him well.

Night was just beginning to fall as Mick pulled into the parking lot of Koston Industries. He hadn't seen Karlie of Josef every since that fateful day when they had discovered he had become human. The silence had not been hostile on either side; it was simply that, as if by unspoken consent, Mick had wanted to be free of the vampire world for awhile and Josef and Karlie had known that he would want to enjoy being human again without any interference. Even the deepest friendships can be well served by a little time apart. But now, Mick found he was beginning to miss them and felt that they deserved an update, or at least the assurance that even if he was a fragile, breakable human, he was still miraculously alive and in one piece.

Just as he was about to go into the building, who should he run into but Karlie. She seemed to be utterly delighted to see him. "Mick, this is certainly a welcome surprise. Josef and I were beginning to think you had forgotten all about us."

"Well, I tried, but that's not the easiest task to accomplish."

"I'll take that as a complement." She looked him upon and down critically. "You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, it's been great."

"A word of caution, though, you might want to start introducing some fruits and vegetables into your diet, while you're human, at least."

"What?"

"Fruits and vegetables, Mick; you know, the green stuff in salad, the colored objects in the produce aisle at the supermarket. All natural, keeps you healthy and in peak physical condition."

"I know what you meant, what makes you think I need them?"

"You're clothes, Mick. They're starting to fill out."

Mick's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at his waistline. "You can tell?"

"Mick, Number one, you've looked the same for fifty years, and I would be able to tell if you had gained an ounce. Number two, I'm a fashion designer; I need to have an eye for body types. Don't worry, I'm being critical. I take great pride in the fact that Dashwood's can clothe any type of body shape and that we pioneered the fashions for plus-size men and women. However, as an observation, you might want to be more careful. I would hate for you to have heart attack from eating too much cholesterol just when you're in the prime of your life."

"Technically, I'm a little past that. I am eighty-five after all."

"So, I'm over seventy and I still feel like I'm in the prime of my life. Age is just a number, Mick; don't ever think that you have to act it. Besides, girls really can go dig the senior citizens. Beth certainly does."

"How did you know I saw her today?"

"Besides the fact that I can smell her all over you, there's a certain glow you get when you see her. Only it seems to be more prominent now that you're human. How did it go? I know you haven't seen her since the funeral."

Mick looked slightly hurt. "You have?"

"Girl time, Mick. I'm afraid that sometimes being the same sex takes precedence over anything else. Don't worry; all we did was talk about you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Karlie shrugged, "As you want Mick. Now stop avoiding the question. I just want to know if Beth enjoyed herself."

"Yeah, right. You want to know a whole lot more. I think that I need to tell both you and Josef. Otherwise, he'll go bugging me about it at all hours."

"Then, let's head up. I daresay that he'll welcome the distraction."

"Distraction?"

"He's just a little stressed out. You'll understand when you see him."

They entered the building rode the elevator up to Josef's office. In the weeks since the attack, Josef had been trying to rebuild his office space, with somewhat limited success. There seemed to be a hundred different problems associated with the rebuilding, none of them, of course, would Josef admit to being his fault. He placed all the blame on various parties; that happened to be on of Josef's particular and rather annoying habits.

As they exited the elevator and went down the hall, Mick saw Karlie, smiling, "What?"

"You can't hear it?" said Karlie, and then at a glance from Mick, she remembered. "Oh, right, I guess you can't. I'm used to you being a vampire and being in on a joke without me having to tell you."

"Care to enlighten me."

"Josef's finding fault with his designers, again. This has got to be the seventieth argument they've gotten into the past five days."

Mick was about to ask why that should be so amusing, when he began to hear what was going in Josef's office. "We're thinking, Palm Springs, mid-century rat pack."

"I've been there, I've done that." was Josef's unimpressed reply.

Most would have had the good sense to drop the subject right then and there, but the two designers that Josef had hired (a decision he was beginning to regret), saw what they wanted to do with a room and had trouble giving up their ideas. Unfortunately, their tastes and Josef's might as well have originated on totally different planets they were so much alike.

"But we've updated it to the twentieth century."

"Think Clooney."

They couldn't have said anything worse, for one thing that Josef prided himself on was making his own statement, and he didn't like being compared to or copying off of anyone else. "No," he snapped, "think _Koston_."

He suddenly sensed the approach of Karlie and Mick and dismissed the two designers with a few curt words. "Still working your charming magic on the women folk, I see." observed Karlie, as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Josef muttered something in German that no doubt reflected no credit on either of the designers, before commenting, "Boy, no matter how much money you throw into this, remodeling is a bitch." He then turned his full attention to Mick, and he too immediately noticed in his human self. "Are you tan?"

"Am I?" said Mick, who looked down at his hand and seemed rather pleased with the idea. "I had lunch at the beach with Beth. Not something you'll be doing anytime soon."

"I'll have you know that Josef and I spend a lot of time at the beach." Said Karlie.

"Yeah, at night, and you can't take a picnic."

"The beach and the ocean are more romantic by moonlight." Said Karlie.

"And why eat when there are far pleasanter things to do?" said Josef, as he out his arm around Karlie's waist and pulled her tightly against him. "And speaking of which, how did things go with Beth? Have you sealed the deal yet?"

Mick shifted a little and for the first time, he looked a less than confidant. "It's not that simple."

Josef would have begged to differ and he said as much. "Sure it is, boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Didn't your dad explain all this?"

"Okay and when I turn back?" Mick questioned, clearly skeptical.

"Vampires and humans can have sex, Mick." Said Josef, as it should have been the most logical thing in the world. "This isn't about physiology."

"And it isn't about sex." Mick shot back, rather defensively.

"Of course, it's about sex, everything's about sex." Said Josef, as if the idea that life should be about anything was an utterly ludicrous notion.

"I'm fifty-eight years older than her, I sleep in a freezer. I drink blood, I buy from the morgue, and I have this tendency to bite down when I-"

"Mick, has it ever occurred to you that some women might actually enjoy that?" said Karlie, "Is this all that's keeping you from pursuing your relationship? I was aware that you had some objections, but I at least that they would be original and a little more relevant."

Karlie's remark was spot on, for both she and Josef had seen in Mick's list of excuses a long-running mantra, a veneer of logic to try and cover his feelings of fear and insecurity. The truth was that Mick wanted more than what he had been experiencing with Beth. But something was keeping him from moving, for he was afraid to go forward and yet could not go back. This was understandable. Considering Mick's rape-turning, and the subsequent years of misery he had had with Coraline. But one advantage of immortality was that it gave time for those wounds to heal. After so many years, Mick was stronger than he thought he was, he just did not realize it yet.

"You keep coming up with all these excuses," said Josef, continuing in the same vein as Karlie, "You're not afraid Beth's going to get hurt, your afraid your going to get hurt."

Mick started to protest, but the words died on his lips in the face of the knowing looks in front of him. He seemed to take a few moments to gather his thoughts, before he at last said the words which he had been wanting to say for a very long time. "I am in love with her." The feeling had obviously been there for some time, but it was the first time that he had ever been able to put it into words. For some reason, finally admitting it was a palpable relief.

Of course, it came as no big surprise to either Josef or Karlie. They had already known about it for quite some time. "Yeah, yeah, you are." Josef confirmed, with a smile that, while all-knowing, was also strangely gentle in its look. Josef was letting a little bit of his cocky mask slip, whether he was fully aware of it or not. He was happy for Mick, truly, because he saw something in Mick that he himself had experienced nearly fifty years before, when he had first met Karlie. Mick was finally content. Part of it might have come from being human again, but Josef also knew that it was mostly because of Beth. She had given him what Josef had been trying to teach Mick for decades: that peace of mind and happiness was possible for an immortal.

And yet, Josef also knew that the longer Mick stalled, the more likely he would be to lose Beth. Time marched on relentlessly, and it did not stop for love. The reality of the matter was that Beth would either grow tired of waiting, or she would die. And if Mick did not make the choice, Josef knew from experience that some outside force would, and the consequences could be fatal.

"Now, go do something about it before it's too late."

Being human again, for however short a time, was something Mick had wanted desperately to experience one more time. He had paid a heavy price for it, but it had all been worth it. And yet, he knew that Josef was right. If he was to make use of his mortal time, he would have to find a way to overcome his fears and take the next step. And Mick resolved that night, the next time he saw Beth, he would find some way to show her his feelings.

The very best of intentions, however, can count for nothing if the universe has something else planned. Little could Mick have known that circumstances were even now working against him. Pretending is all well and good, but eventually reality will take over. Mick would soon have to make the ultimate choice between living his mortality, or losing it for the one chance of never again being alone.

* * *

As always, please read and review. And check your e-mail box for a little surprise coming up in the next few weeks.

Next chapter: A bit more fluff between Karlie and Josef. Hey, you can never have too much, espcially if you are a certified, hopeless romantic, which I am. We also get a stand-off when Beth and Mick arrive to investigate Mick. You ever wonder how the body ended up in the tar pits?Well, you are about to find out.


	37. Epsiode XIII:II

**II**

When Mick left, Karlie and Josef exited from the ruined office, to the private hallway which ran right alongside Josef's office. Very few could enter this inner sanctum, an oasis of calm amidst the near constant moving of Koston Industries.

Josef and Karlie had an uncommon knack for being able to mix their private and professional lives, up to a point. Neither of them tried to dictate what the other did in their separate professions, because neither of them ever knew exactly what the other was doing on a given basis. They understood enough to have intelligent conversations with each other, but hardly enough beyond that. Rather, it was in how they brought the personal into the professional that really mattered. They knew that at any time the other could drop in, even if it was just to talk. Of course, sometimes they did a whole lot more than talk. Every so often, Karlie would show up with a knowing glint in her eye, and Josef would seem to catch on almost at once, the two would disappear for a few hours, and then both would reappear looking very much relaxed and evidently having had a good time. Naturally, it is not necessary to infer what happened behind closed doors. Hooking up, as Karlie privately and jokingly said, was only wrong when it involved multiple partners every night.

At any rate, tonight had been something of an added bonus for both of them. Mick's arrival had made them feel much more at ease with his humanity, and as they had known Mick long enough to see just how filled to the brim he was with self-loathing and despair. Ever since Beth had come back into his life, that had gradually begun to change, and now that he was human again, it seemed to have lifted altogether. They all three knew that it was only a temporary situation. But both Josef and Karlie hoped that once he was a vampire one more, Mick would be able to accept himself and be a bit more at peace about what he was.

Josef looked over at Karlie, seeing that she was deep in thought. "Well, what do you think about this whole situation and Mick being human?"

Karlie stopped, looked at Josef, and then quite unexpectedly reached up and kissed him. Josef was surprised by this gesture, but he was never one to pass by an opportunity that presented itself, now was no exception. He took the liberty of returning the kiss, even if he could sense it was not one of the passionately physical nature.

"What was that for?" he asked her, once she stopped.

Karlie was smiling. "It's just that you've been so supportive of Mick being human. You haven't made a single snide joke or comment against him. I know how much you must hate the idea of him being human. I just wanted to show you that I approved."

"Well, thank you. I never turn down an opportunity to be adored, so I will accept your praise. However, as usual, you credit me with more than I deserve. I don't hate the fact that fact that Mick is human. A part of me is actually thrilled to be seeing him enjoying life for a change."

"But… there is a but, isn't there? I can see it in your eyes."

"But, I'm more worried than anything else. I'm worried that it won't last. Mick has been a vampire for a long tome, and whether or not he cares to admit it, he's gotten used to it, the enhanced powers, immortality, the security that comes from knowing you're a bit safer than everyone else around you. I'm afraid that something will happen that will make him regret the fact that's not a vampire anymore."

"Josef, Mick can take care of himself just as well as a human as he can while he's a vampire."

"I wish that I had your confidence in that area." Said Josef, "But, it's not just Mick I'm worried about, it's the people that he helps. You know, in all his years, he's never failed a case? The only place where he slipped up was that psycho wife-murderer that Beth took out a few months ago, but even then he was able to bring some measure of justice to the deal. But every person who has ever come to him has never gone away disappointed. It's because he's a vampire that he's been able to do that. His enhanced senses help him track down the bad guys better than anyone else. Though I could never be that self-sacrificing, I have to admire the work he does. If he can't do it, I'm afraid of what will happen."

Karlie smiled and moved her arms to encircle Josef's neck. "Be careful, Josef, you're starting to sound just a little sentimental."

Josef grinned and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Am I putting you off?"

"No, quite the contrary. It's actually kind of sexy seeing you so willing to let your softer side show. Besides, we made an arrangement; it would be bad manners to back out on it now."

"Yeah, you're right, very bad manners." Josef was pushing her up against the far wall, pinning her there with his body. The next moment, his mouth was crushing against hers, and this time, it was clear that the kiss meant business.

By the time Karlie managed to pull away, Josef, his eyes already going silver and his fangs extended, had just made up his made to bite her and did not like being pushed off so easily. An annoyed growl welled from his throat, but Karlie stopped him by saying, "Rip my shirt to shreds like you did last time, Josef and I'll rip your head off."

Josef paused to stare at her enquiringly. "You're the one who turned one of my best Armani suits into silk bandages. I was just repaying the favor." He took a firmer hold of her, leaning her head back to expose her throat. "Besides, you were the one who started this whole hooking up business. You have to be prepared to deal with the consequences." Before she could respond, Josef had latched his fangs into her throat and was drinking from her. Karlie, though she found herself quickly succumbing to physical desires yet found herself wondering the back of her mind how Josef could be so irritatingly good at distracting her enough to lose an argument, and eve more, how he could make her not care at all.

Several hours later (and there is really no need to report what happened in the interval), Karlie was lying curled up in Josef's arms on the king size bed which occupied the center of the bedroom across the hall from his main office. "I'm really glad the bedroom didn't suffer any damage from the bomb." Karlie remarked, as her finger lazily traced random patterns along the muscles of Josef's bare chest. "This would have been far more uncomfortable on your couch."

"Since when do we have sex on the couch in _my_ office?" asked Josef, "I can't have anything getting on my office furniture. I make important deals on them."

Karlie turned to look at him. "What kind of deals?"

"I probably could have phrased that better." Said Josef, after a pause.

"Yeah, you could have phrased that a hundred ways better. But it doesn't really matter. You have no office furniture at the moment, so we would have been doing it on the floor with the cement blocks and the glass shards."

"Even given that I could make love to you anywhere, and still make it fantastic, it wouldn't be very conducive to the afterglow." After a moment of exploring this subject, Josef started again with, "You know, I'm surprised that more CEO's haven't thought of doing this whole hooking up deal."

"Oh, they do, they just do it with hookers they call on the phone for a one-night stand."

"Come on, Karlie, you know what I meant. Just think of how many marriages might have been saved if they'd simply learn to mix a little home life pleasure with business surroundings."

"You should write a book, Josef. I can see it now, 'Responsible Sex in the Work Place'; it would sell like crazy."

"Right. I'll do that after I write a book called 'What Immortality Does for Your Business Smarts.' Now that would make for a colorful subject."

"Yes, if you could actually find someone who believed. But I think your right. Had Donald Trump thought of doing this, it might have saved his marriage."

"Which one?"

"Well, I don't know, pick one."

"I'd rather not. Donald may be a wealthy billionaire, but I don't like him. He's an egotistical, pompous jerk."

"I'm surprised that you two actually don't get along better you have so much in common."

"Well, I tolerated him up until he felt a need to blare his self-importance to the entire world with that TV show of his. I can't understand _The Apprentice_, who thinks that they have a chance to make it in the real world just because they're given a job by Donald Trump. The celebrity edition drives me even more nuts. We all know that they're going to get the money for their charities anyway, so they never really even try. It gets on my nerves to no end."

"Well, part of it might have something to do with the fact that when he asked you to make a guest appearance, he worded it in such a way that made it seem like he was extending you a gracious favor and you should accept it humbly on your knees. But, I do agree with you. I don't like Donald Trump either, especially his hair. Who told him that was good? You'd think after being on TV so long, he would do something about it. Don't ever do that to your hair, Josef, please."

Josef grinned. "You think I want to give up that little bonus that you seem to enjoy so much? No way, sweetheart, I think that I'm good on this." There was a comfortable silence for about fifteen more minutes, before Josef asked. "You know, since you so skillfully distracted me a few hours ago, I never did hear what you thought about Mick being human?"

"Oh, I'm all right with it. It took a little getting used to at first, but I'm happy if he's happy. I'm just glad to see him finally enjoying life; it gives me hope for the future. Maybe, when he's a vampire again, he'll be able to see that he can enjoy life. I'm hoping to see that he will become tired of hiding."

"Whoever would have thought that it would take him turning back into a human for him to feel comfortable about being a vampire?" Josef paused and then asked, rather unexpectedly, "Have you ever thought of being human again, even for awhile?"

Karlie propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Josef with a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me after _that_? It might be the wrong time to ask such a question?"

She had meant it to be teasing, but Josef was not entirely amused. "Karlie, I'm being serious."

After a moment of thought, Karlie replied. "I don't know, really. I suppose in the early days, I might have felt a few pangs, especially because I missed my family. But I haven't ever really wanted to be human again. Really, because I have you, and that's enough for me. All right, I've answered the question, now I get to ask you the same thing. What about you? Have you ever wanted to return to the mortal coil? I ask, though I think I already know the answer."

"Do you, really?"

"Well, I know that you hated being a vampire in your first year, but that's normal. Besides, you grew out of it, and are now a model for the immortal lifestyle. I'll wager that there hasn't been a time you wished you could have been human again."

'I wouldn't make that bet if I were you, because you would lose. There actually was a time when I wanted to be human."

Karlie was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, about fifty years ago. I met this girl, see, unlike any that I had ever met before. She taught me to open my heart, to let someone see the most vulnerable of places. She knew all my secrets, even the darkest, but she loved despite and for all of them. I wasn't sure sometimes if I could give her immortality, or if she would even accept it, if I offered it. And during that uncertain time, I would have given a lot to be mortal again, just for the sake of never having to lose her. I would have taken only a lifetime, if it meant I didn't have to face eternity without her."

Karlie did not know what to say. Josef had never told her this before, and it touched her deeply. She had always known Josef loved her, but that he would have loved her enough to give up her immortality was something that had never occurred to her.

Karlie leaned forward and kissed Josef tenderly, which he returned, pouring out the intensity of his love for her in the gesture. No matter how long a marriage might be, there are, inevitably, many things that can be learned from one's partner, if only the time and effort is made to find them out. Karlie and Josef had a lot longer to learn so much; it made their love always fresh, never in danger of stagnation. To them, it was made an immortal marriage a blessing, instead of a burden.

Towards what might have been the end of the kiss (for it is hard to tell with vampires when such a show of intimacy would end, thanks to the fact that they didn't need oxygen), the intercom which was beside the bed began to blink. Josef broke off the kiss, looked at the light, than looked at Karlie. "Oh, go ahead, the afterglow is over and I can't have you to myself all night."

"Not that I wouldn't prefer it that way." Muttered Josef, but nonetheless punched the intercom. "Yeah, Peter, what is it?"

Peter was Josef's new head of security. Josef had realized after the last attack the danger of having a human in that position and had wisely upgraded to a vampire. "Mr. Koston, sir, I'm sorry to both you, but Mick St. John and Beth Turner are here. I tried to tell them that you were busy, but they were insistent. You might want to see them, sir. They seem rather serious, and I don't think that this is a joy call."

Josef looked at Karlie, but she seemed to be as totally clueless as he was. "Better send them up, Peter." Said Josef, "I don't want to worry about them trying to bypass security and I know they would. I've got enough to worry about right now."

"Very good, sir."

"It's not like Mick to drop by twice in one night, and Beth with him." said Karlie, "I wonder what's going on."

"Well, the only way we know that is if we go and meet them. Come on, sweetheart; let's see what this is about."

No less than then minutes later, both Karlie and Josef came into the ruined office, at almost exactly the same moment as Mick and Beth. Peter had been right; they were both far too serious to be just dropping in for a friendly visit. In fact, she was picking up a good deal of tension and anger from Beth, and judging from the grim looks on their faces, she suspected that it was going to be an interesting meeting.

Josef also sensed these things, but he hid it well. He greeted the two as if their appearance on the scene was nothing short of a surprise. "Oh, look, Karlie, it's our two favorite humans." It was, of course, a bluff, because both Mick and Beth obviously knew that Josef had been alerted to their presence, and Beth didn't seem entirely amused by the light greeting.

"Did you know that my editor was investigating you in connection with a bogus-charity scam?"

Even with Beth's serious demeanor, these words had been so totally unexpected that they were a surprise even to Josef, though, of course, he did not show it. "Nice to see you, Beth. Me, I'm doing great, thanks." He turned and walked off a few paces. "Except for the drywall dust, it gets everywhere."

Of course, neither Beth, nor Mick was going to let it go so easily. "Beth's editor, Maureen Williams was killed a few hours ago." Mick explained.

Karlie suddenly understood why Beth was hurting so badly. She had heard Beth speak very highly of her. Apparently, Maureen was what made Buzzwire work for her as a job, since Maureen evidently could see that Beth was more talented than simply catching celebrity gossip and spreading a good yarn from the facts. To be quite honest, Karlie had a low opinion of any sort of tabloid, whether in print or on the internet. Buzzwire only a slightly higher place due to the fact that Beth worked there. She had never told Beth her real opinion, for fear of offending her. But she believed that Beth was a far better journalist than what Buzzwire deserved. To be plain, Beth's talents were being wasted.

Nonetheless, she knew that Maureen would have done very little that deserved such a severe punishment as murder. Anyone who was a friend of Beth she was willing to give the benefit of the doubt. She also felt sorry for Beth because she had lost yet another person in her life that she had been close too, so soon after losing Josh. Beth was having a rough time of it right now.

Even Josef could be sincere in his sympathy. "I'm sorry." He said, genuinely. The grim expressions in the human faces before him didn't soften. Josef looked from one to the other. "Am I a suspect?" he asked, with light amusement. Mick and Beth didn't say anything, but Josef saw confirmation in their looks. "Cool, it's like role-playing, only without the leather."

Neither Mick nor Beth was amused. "You're name up in connection with a story Maureen was working on."

"A shot in the dark," said Karlie, "did it have something to do with Ninth Ward in New Orleans, aiding in providing a place for clothing, building new homes, as well as a new school?" Though it had been nearly three years since the devastation of Hurricane Katrina, both Karlie and Josef had witnessed the still-lingering effects of the terrible storm. They had wanted to try and do something to help (truth be told, Josef did actually enjoy being generous, if the cause was worth his while and even if he never would have admitted it openly).

"Yeah, you know about it?" asked Mick.

"Well, of course. I was putting the clothing aspect together until Josef told me that it was a scam."

"Before we go any further, may I first ask if her body was found in the Labara tar pits?"

The question caught both Mick and Beth off-guard and they seemed confused. "No."

"That was the only person I killed this week."

"And rather a dirty business it was, but it had to be done." Concurred Karlie.

"Look, you two, this is serious."

"No," said Josef, still lightly and with a surprising amount of patience. "This is stupid." He looked at Beth, "Yes, Maureen called me and I'll tell you what I told her. Look, I'm on the board of dozens of charity, I can't keep track my PR man sets it all up. I had no idea that this charity was bogus until Maureen called me."

"Yes, some idiot who had set it up with Josef's money and his name to hide it, dashing people's hopes and splitting the profits between him and his cronies, wherever they might be." Karlie was clearly disgusted with this sort of thing, but it was still not quite enough to convince Mick and Beth.

"All right, we'll talk to your PR man."

Josef and Karlie looked at each other before Karlie said, "I'm afraid that's going to be somewhat impossible."

"Why?" asked Beth.

"Remember the tar pits." Was all Josef said."

"If you think you could still get anything out of him, you're quite welcome to interview the corpse, though I'm afraid that he would make for rather dull company."

Both Karlie and Josef were hoping to steer the conversation in another direction than the one they sensed it to be going in. Josef knew that admitting to killing his own PR man wouldn't do much to convince the two of them that he wouldn't kill someone like Maureen; it wasn't his style. Besides, he hadn't meant to kill the man at all, just fire him. However, the unfortunate man had somehow developed a rather exalted idea of his position and what he could get away. He had threatened to bring in the media and expose a scandal unless Josef kept him on and continued to pay him hush money on the sly.

That would have been treading dangerous ground in itself, but than he had gone too far, by saying he would involve Josef's personal life. There were a number of young women living on the Koston estate (and several men too, but he seemed to have conveniently forgotten that fact). He would reveal that to the media, exposing Josef Koston, the upright and model husband of a fortune 500 company, was nothing more than a liar, a cheat and a fraud.

That had more or less sealed the unfortunate man's fate. People could threaten a lot to Josef's company, but anyone who even dared to hint as to bringing his wife into anything would find that they had made a terrible mistake. Karlie was Josef's line, and when that was crossed all bets were off. There was also the danger that media attention to the freshies could expose his and Karlie's secret. That being the case, it might be guessed what had happened to the man. Totally enraged, Josef had killed him before he had even known what he was doing.

An unfortunate case, but not one that Josef could feel any regret over. The man had had no family, so it was hardly like he had cut off the life of anyone who was particularly special alive, or would be missed much when dead.

Luckily, neither Mick nor Beth seemed eager to know the gory details. But they still seemed somewhat skeptical. Josef was starting to become a little exasperated. "Look, here's my schedule." He handed over his cell-phone, "I was going to meet with Maureen this Tuesday and give her an exclusive on a new charity that Koston Industries is setting up to help the victims of the scam, with the full support of Dashwood's. Karlie was even going to go with me. I even got Oprah as the honorary chairwoman. Now why would I go to all that trouble, or involve Karlie, when I could just kill her?"

It was true. Josef tended to avoid media attention, so the fact that he was meeting to meet with Maureen at all meant something rather significant. If she didn't delve into much else, Josef felt he could afford an interview. And Beth was more trustworthy of Karlie than she was of Josef at this particular moment. She didn't think that Karlie would condone murder of someone who was truly innocent, and especially if she knew that it was one of Beth's friends.

It was enough. Josef could see that they were finally convinced. Mick handed Josef's cell-phone back to him. "I know that it's always tempting to blame the vampire, but this time I think you guys are going to have to look for your killer someplace else."

One last look and both Mick and Beth left, presumably to check out another lead. With all the stories Maureen was working on, chances were that there was more than one possible suspect to check out.

"Never a dull moment." Commented Karlie, when they were gone.

"Yes, at least Mick's being human hasn't kept him from finding excitement. At least, he won't be bored."

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: Quite possibly the most moving scene in any vampire show, book, or movie. It is the smallest of moments that define an immortal existence. For Josef and Mick, a moment in time will change their friendship forever.


	38. Episode XIII:III

Voila, the amazing turning scene from this episode. I am extremely proud of the way I handled this, and I hope that you agree. Enjoy!

**III**

_Josef's POV_

_It is not the centuries or decades that define an immortal existence. Rather, it is the moments, fleeting measurements of time that can seem like mere pin pricks to our perception. It is those moments that define us, that make us who we are. For no matter how long you live, you will always find hidden depths to your soul that you never knew existed._

_My sire told me that. At the time, I didn't know what he meant. Now, nearly 400 years later, I see that he was right. The decades have slid by for me, and not many of them have stood out. Events, wars, and reigns have passed by, but never in a way that really seemed to affected me. I was an observer to them merely. The centuries have not made me what I am. _

_It is the single moments in time, the moment when I realized that Kattrin, my first love, had believed me dead and had moved on with her life. The moment I first laid eyes on Karlie (probably the most defining moment of my life). The moment I knew Mick and I were, for better or worse, literally meant to be forever friends. _

_He was human now. I wasn't expecting anything to change about our friendship. Merely for normalancy to take a few months off. But those little moments come up on you unexpectedly, and just when you think you know everything, something happens that changes that completely. Like how much someone can really mean to you, and how far would you go to help them, even if it meant taking from them the one thing they had always wanted. Even if it meant taking their life, so they would not lose the one thing that they were living for._

Five days had passed since Mick and Beth had confronted Josef about the death of Maureen. They hadn't heard anything, so both assumed that no news was good news, since they hadn't heard anything about a terrible accident involving someone named Mick St. John.

However, all night was falling on the fifth day, Josef and Karlie were both at home, expecting for things to be quiet all evening. However, around about 10:00, Josef's phone rang. He was a little surprised to see that Guillermo, the morgue vamp who ran a big blood supply business right under the noses of his employers. He and Guillermo didn't usually chat on a regular basis, though the two did know each other fairly well. Since he and Karlie used freshies and donated blood, they didn't normally need his services unless it was for a pressing need. As it turned out, this was a very pressing need. "Guillermo, how goes the harvesting business?" Josef's light-hearted greeting quickly began changing when he heard what Guillermo had to tell him. First, surprise, then horror. "He did what?" He choked out, a few seconds more, he listened and Karlie saw by turns annoyance, exasperation, worry, but also a very real fear on his face. And of these the one that seemed to underlie them all was the fear. A few minutes later, he said, "All right, Guillermo, I'll take care of it. Thanks for calling."

He shut off the phone and got to his feet, immediately moving to the garage, before Karlie stopped him, by asking him, "What was that all about?"

Josef stopped to look at her, but a second later, he was off and moving once more, as if he didn't want to waste a moment, Karlie had to follow him to hear the answer to her question. "It's Mick. He's about to do something incredibly stupid."

"What else is new?"

"Because Mick and Beth managed to track down the guy who was responsible for Maureen's murder. They went to interview him a few hours ago, along with the new DA, some guy named Benjamin Talbot. Well, he was responsible, all right. Only he was a vampire, working under the guise of a plastic surgeon."

"Pierce Anders, the vamp who sells those rare blood types? Weren't you going to contact him and warn him that his methods are becoming too noticeable?"

"Yes, two people have already died because of his harvesting, but now Mick's gone and tangled himself up in." They were in the garage by this time (a structure that was quite able to hold up to ten cars easily, a few more if the occupants were really squeezed together), and Josef was heading towards his Ferrari. "Andres took Beth and Talbot. Now Mick's going to go charging off into the fray to save his lady fair."

"That's nuts. He'll be killed. Anders certainly won't be operating alone."

"I know, that's why I'm going over there to stop him." Josef said, as he got into the Ferrari.

Karlie put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from starting the car. "Wait a minute. What do you mean, you? I'm coming, too."

"Karlie, this could turn ugly. I don't want you tangled up in this. Please stay here."

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit here and knit?"

"You don't knit, Karlie."

"Exactly my point. Mick is my friend at much yours, so is Beth. I'm not going to sit safe and sound while they bear the brunt of danger." She smirked at him, "And besides, if you really hadn't wanted me to come along, you shouldn't have told me where you were going?"

Josef knew when to admit defeat. "Fine, hop in. it would have been boring without you anyway."

* * *

Mick knew that he didn't have much time. There was no telling how long Beth had before Anders came for her. Mick was having no allusions. He knew that Anders would drain Beth for her blood type, rare as it was. He couldn't allow that to happen. He was already back at his apartment, collecting the vamp weaponry that he hid behind the bookcase: wooden stakes, silver knives, bow casters. All the things that he needed to bring down the vampire who had Beth. He was so absorbed in his activity, however, that he was so completely unaware of their approach, at least, until he suddenly heard Josef's voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

Mick nearly jumped out of his skin, and whirled around only to see Josef and Karlie standing there as if they had been there for hours and Mick hadn't noticed them until now. "Don't do that."

"What?" inquired Josef, with a broad smile, "Use my crafty vampire abilities to sneak up on you?"

"And careful how close you come with the sharp, pointy object, Mick, especially if they're made of wood or silver." Remarked Karlie, "Speaking of which, looks like your going hunting."

"Maybe. Why are you two here?"

"Guillermo called me, said you were about to do something extremely stupid. I said wait, that can't be the Mick that I know."

"All the same, human Mick doing stupid things, could turn out to be a whole lot more dangerous than vampire Mick doing stupid things." said Karlie.

Mick knew that the two of them would try to talk him out of it, but he wasn't going to let them even start. "You two should come along. I know how much you love a challenge."

"No, see, I'm a lover, not a fighter." Said Josef, easily, "Besides, I'd just get dead trying to protect you, the human liability."

Mick was getting tired of this debate. Beth was in danger, and they were just standing here yakking about pointless affairs. He had fought and killed vampires before; he knew what he was doing. "I can take care of myself."

"As a vampire, you could," said Karlie, and Mick would have been deaf to not catch the fact that her voice had taken on the shadow of a dangerous hiss. "But, as a human?"

Part of what made vampires so dangerous was the fact that they could so easily go from being calm and collected to white, hot fury. Mick had let his guard down because he knew the two of them so well. In any other situation, it would have been cost him his life. For his cocky statement (whether he had intended to be or not), had stung Josef and he lost control. He would show Mick how capable he was of taking care of himself.

Josef's eyes went silver, his fangs distended and he let loose a chilling roar. The change happened so fast that Mick was caught completely off-guard. Swifter than his eyes were able to follow, Josef knocked both weapons from Mick's hands. He then shoved Mick so hard that he went flying to the other side of the room, where he was caught but Karlie, who had just crossed from the opposite end of the room so fast that Mick hadn't seen her. Karlie pinioned both his arms to his sides, and Mick, more than half her mass and bulk found he was powerless to move the upper half of his body, even to struggle. Then, Josef leapt towards Mick (disturbingly reminiscent of a panther pouncing on a defenseless prey), grabbed him by the shirt collar. "This is how you're going to fight them?" he growled angrily, as he roughly shook Mick. "This is how you want it end?"

"If you can't hope to defend yourself against your friends, how will you succeed against vamps that will kill you as soon as you set foot in the door?" snarled Karlie, behind him.

Mick, in that terrible moment, felt something he had never felt before, fear. He was afraid of these two, afraid of their obvious power, afraid of what they might do to him if they had half a chance. He had never felt that way about vampires, least of all Karlie and Josef, but then, that was before, when he had known that there was nothing that they could do to him, because he had been their equal.

"Get off me." He said, struggling a little, and unable to completely hide the growing panic in his voice. "Get off me!"

Karlie, knowing that they had taken the little demonstration far enough, immediately let go, however, Josef lingered for a split second longer. This was the only time he had been this physically close to Mick since he had been made human. Mick's heightened emotions had brought his blood closer to the surface of his skin. Josef could smell the alluring scent of Mick's blood, could see the veins pulsating just beneath that fragile human skin. It would be so easy…

But just when the thought crossed his mind to strike, Karlie's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He let go of Mick, who seemed more than a little shaken by what he had just been through. He wasn't the only one. Josef could hardly believe what he had almost done. Was Mick's insanity contagious or something?

Mick walked off a few steps, panting, his heart racing from pure adrenaline. Both Josef and Karlie allowed their faces to resume their mortal appearance. They turned to look at Mick. "Well, I hope we've made out point." Said Josef.

"Yeah," said Mick, at last, "You did." He turned and looked at them, a strange look of desperation on his face. It seemed as though he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure which words to use.

"What?" inquired Josef.

"You were right, both of you were." He looked at Karlie, "This is unnatural, as much as I want it, I can't go on pretending anymore. This is bigger than me now." He then turned to Josef. "Josef, you have to turn me back."

The words hung in the air, as the two vampires stared at Mick in complete shock. Had Mick asked Josef to shoot him with a gun, that request would have seemed more logical compared to what Mick had just asked. For a moment, Karlie wondered if she could have heard wrong, or if Mick was even being serious. But one look on the intensity of Mick's face could not leave any room for doubt.

Josef himself could not believe what he had just heard. "Whoa, hold on, this is not…"

But Mick couldn't listen. "You have to turn me back, right now."

"Mick, you're human again." Josef pointed out, "After all you went through to get the cure you're going to give up the cure this easy?"

Mick's face filled with painful irony. "You think this is easy for me? This is _not_ easy, okay? But I don't have a choice."

"What you're asking me to do-" Josef tried again.

But this time, it was Mick who could not bear to hear more. He lunged forward and grabbed Josef by the shoulders. The move was unexpected, even for Josef, and he was unable to react, because he was still slightly in shock over what Mick had asked. "Listen to me, all right!" Mick cried, and in his next words, he seemed to be pleading from his very soul, appealing to Josef, trying to get his friend to remember when he had been in love with a human and would have done everything in his power to save her. "He has Beth, he has my Beth. So please, please, brother."

It is the single moments in time that define an immortal existence, those moments which seem to last for eternity itself. Josef knew that Mick had always hated being a vampire, he had heard about it constantly for nearly fifty years. But he had seen a new side of Mick now that he was human, and he had been happier for him than even Mick might have realized. And now, Mick was asking him to take that away from him. Mick could have asked anything else, and Josef would have done it without hesitation. But that he should ask him to take away his life, was the hardest thing that Josef ever had to do.

However, the question was not, how could he comply, rather it was, how could he refuse? The answer was simple; Josef could not, because he lived Mick enough to do it.

It might have seemed strange to some that Josef could admit such a thing, even to himself. But it was true. Josef had not had many close friends up until fifty years ago, he had tended to keep nearly everyone at arm's length, never allowing anyone in. But than Karlie had come along, and then Mick. These two, somehow, in such a short time, had gotten under his skin. They had taught him to care. They had become the family that Josef had not had for centuries. Josef could even hardly remember his brothers, but it was not the same with Mick. He would always be there. Josef had known for a long time that he loved Mick like a brother. He had never known, at all if Mick at all returned those feelings, but when Mick called him brother, all of Josef's resistance vanished. He knew that he had to do this. He could see in Mick where he had once been with Karlie, when he had been willing to give up anything to save her. It was somewhat ironic: Josef had been wiling to give up his immortality; Mick was now going to give up his own mortality.

However, though he would do this, he could see that this choice was not easy for Mick. He could only hope that Mick would not hate him. "Mick, forgive me."

But this time, Mick knew that it would be different. Though he was giving something up that meant so much to him, he had discovered during the short time of his mortality, that Beth was his entire world. For her, any sacrifice would be worth it. This time, he was going into this, eyes pen, knowing full well what he was giving up. This time, the choice was his.

He only nodded and presented his neck to Josef. Josef's vampire took over, his changing and fangs extending. He grabbed Mick by the waist with one hand, the other coming around to lock Mick's head. Josef then bit into Mick's neck, and began to drink his blood. The shock caused Mick to gasp. Josef did not want to cause Mick any pain, not more than he had had to endure. Fortunately, Josef knew how to make it quick. Gradually, Mick's heartbeat began to slow, his body to turn limp. He was turning cold, he was dying.

Josef stopped drinking, laying Mick gently on the table. He withdrew his fangs, leaving the scars of two puncture wounds visible on his neck. He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and bit into his arm. Karlie had come over to the table, watching this whole thing in an almost awed silence. Not since her own turning had she witnessed Josef looking so intense. She knew because Josef wouldn't have wanted to lost Mick, his friendship was too precious to him.

Josef did not even seem to notice the presence of his wife. He held the bite wound on his arm above Mick's mouth, squeezing the drops of his own blood into Mick's mouth. In the light, he saw a single, regretful tear making its way down his cheek. But, upon the threshold of death and life, Mick gave it all up to save his Beth. Her face was all that he needed to give him the strength to make the greatest sacrifice of all. And when he tasted Josef's blood on his lips, he pushed aside all his own desires and drank them in.

There was a catch in Josef's voice as he saw the tear and all it meant. "Come on, Mick." He said, as Mick's hand came up and drew Josef's arm to his mouth. "Rise and shine."

For several second, Mick drank from Josef's arm. Than his grip slackened and he lay on the table, still and seemingly lifeless. And it was true that Mick was no longer what could really be considered truly alive.

Karlie was looking at Mick's body, and then she turned her gaze up to Josef. "His heart's stopped." Josef knew what that meant, the next five seconds could be crucial.

There is a degree of risk in every turning and for a moment, both Karlie and Josef were uncertain. But then, the puncture wounds on his neck, as the remnants of the scars from his fight with Lance began to heal. In a moment, Mick's skin was as unblemished and smooth as the first day he had been turned.

Mick rose to a sitting positing, and for a moment, it seemed as though he were hanging his head in defeat and shame. But then, a change came over him. His shoulder straightened. His head came up, in his silver eyes a dangerous light burned. His face became like that of a snarling wolf, he opened his mouth and let loose a loud roar, his fangs out and ready to lash out at anything that came into his way. Mick St. John was human no more, an event which, if his enemies knew about it, should have caused them to tremble in fear.

* * *

Please read and review. I cannot wait to see what you think.

Next chapter: There are still some evil vampires to be smashed by out favorite heroes. Tune in next time when Josef, Mick, and Karlie go on the war path to save Beth (oh, I guess that they also have to save Talbot, but that's more of a coincidence than anything else).


	39. Episode XIII:IV

**IV**

It was only twenty minutes later that Mick, Josef, and Karlie arrived at the address of Pierce Anders facility for storing his blood, which was different from that of his plastic surgery practice. This was in a seemingly dilapidated storefront on the darker side of town, where no one would think to ask, or dare if they did.

The three snuck in through an open window on ground level. They had already dropped all signs of pretence. Their eyes were already silver, fangs already visibly. Anyone they encountered would not be surviving.

The front room of the building was dark appeared to be entirely deserted. "Guillermo told me that Anders' laboratory is near the back." Said Mick, "But he said that he would be most likely have someone guarding the front."

"I think I may have already found them." said Josef, indicating by a slight nod of his head, an elevated walkway that ran above the room. In the corner opposite them a vampire had just come out of a side room. He was young, and so he had not yet learned to pay closer attention to his surroundings. They had a few minutes, but a very few. Every second could trigger an alarm.

"You have any ideas?" asked Josef, never taking his eyes off of the vamp.

"Well, I was thinking-"

Josef never got to hear what Mick was thinking, because Karlie had already come up with her own plan. She raced forward, leapt onto the elevated walkway in a single leap and landed right in front of the startled vampire. She gave him no time to recover, but let out a murderous growl and attacked. The young vampire managed to get in a few strokes, but he was no match for her advanced hand-to-hand techniques. In a few seconds, she had him pinned against the wall, one hand covering his mouth, her fangs already locked onto his throat.

There was a muffled scream of agony, abruptly cut short by the sickening sound of crunching bone and ripping skin, then silence.

Karlie hopped down to the two men, a wolfish smile on her face. "I can see why you hunt down criminals for a living, Mick." She said, with almost childish glee, "This is fun."

"That my bloodthirsty, little darling." Said Josef, in evident approval.

"Don't have too much fun yet, Karlie." said Mick, "It's only just begun."

It didn't take them very long to locate the laboratory where Anders was working. They didn't bother to knock, or even open the door. Anders and his colleagues would receive the shock of their existence when the door to the room was knocked violently off of its hinges and three fully vamped personages strode in. For a second, all of the vampires in the room were frozen with absolute surprise, which gave the three the chance of sizing up the situation. Besides Anders, there were three other vampires for them to worry about, all of whom appeared to be on the younger side, which would make their job easier. Beth and a man who Karlie assumed to be Benjamin Talbot were tied hand and foot with surgical tubing, while blindfolds were tightly bond around their eyes. They didn't seem to be hurt, which was good for Mick's future well-being, but wouldn't do anything to help their other vampires. There was clear murder written in the strange vampires eyes.

Anders, recognizing Mick from before, was completely astonished but the transformation. "You're a-" He spluttered after a moment.

"Oh, yeah." Said Mick, as though it should have been an obvious turn of events.

"It is so on." Said Josef, with a thoroughly chilling smile.

Karlie didn't have any flashy opening statements. She had come to shed some blood, and one kill wouldn't satisfy her. Letting out a screech that chillingly like that of a bird of prey, she launched herself at one of the vampires. It was only the beginning, backed into a corner as they were, the only thing the vampires could do was fight.

One of the younger ones turned to Josef, and roared. Josef, not impressed, responded with a frightening snarl. Coiling himself like a jungle cat, he lunged at the other vampire. Soon, the young vampire was tangled around Josef, who was clearly in control of the entre situation. He picked up the vampire and threw him half way across the room, where he smashed into a glass-fronted cabinet. The shards of glass sliced across the vampire's throat, and he collapsed into a heap.

Karlie, on her side, instead of attacking in an unthinking, mad bloodlust instead fought fire with ice. Though she was clearly enjoying herself, her movements were so precise, controlled and expertly executed that the fighting of her opponent, though forceful to the point of being brutish, yet had no chance of long standing against her. It wasn't long before she had staked the vampire, eliminating another threat.

While all this was going on, Mick found himself dealing with Anders. Josef and Karlie had distinctly left the leader of this little project for Mick to deal with, knowing that would bring him the most satisfaction. Mick had never felt like this before. As he fought against Anders, he felt the power racing through him, the speed and force with which he was able to deliver blows. He no longer felt weak and helpless. It would only occur to him later that he had been taking his vampire abilities for granted all these years. They had become so much a part of him that he had forgotten how essential they were to his way of life. He had though of them as curses, instead of as gifts. The idea that he was now able to use them to save Beth would combine to create a truly startling sensation for Mick when he looked back on the occasion. For the first time in his life, Mick actually enjoyed the fact that he was a vampire, and perhaps just a little bit more special that what mortality could bring him.

So enthused was Mick that he was able to knock out both Anders and the remaining vampire in record time. Josef and Karlie had been watching the fight as if they were watching a particularly exciting football play, and when Mick staked the last vamp, they were all approval.

"Well done, Mick." Said Karlie, "Excellent form."

"I like it, very dramatic." Concurred Josef.

They now had Beth and Talbot to attend to. Accordingly, Josef and Karlie went to work untying Talbot, while Mick hurriedly freed Beth. The vampires ignored the confused questioning of Talbot, Josef and Karlie because they could have cared less what he thought, and Mick because he was too focused on making sure that Beth was all right to attend him. He untied the blindfold from her eyes, relief flooding through him, as he confirmed that she was, in fact, safe and alive.

Beth's face was filled with confusion, for Mick was still in his vampire form, with silvered eyes and visible fangs. Yet only hours before, he had been as human as could be. What had happened in such a short time to bring about such a change?

"Your face, what happened?" She asked the question, but she already knew the answer: it could only have been for her.

Mick could not explain to her here or now. All he could do was say, "Like they say, life is short." He helped Beth to her feet. Turning to Karlie and Josef, who had Talbot said, "Keep the blindfold on him."

"St. John, what's going on?" The man asked in utter confusion.

"We're saving your ass." Was Josef's brusque reply.

"I would think you would want to thank us." Said Karlie, "Unfortunately, you won't be remembering much of this, and certainly not us." She placed one hand on the back of his neck and squeezed the pressure points. Talbot immediately lost conscious and slumped.

"Nice touch." said Josef, as they exited the laboratory.

* * *

Several hours later, dawn began to break over the city. Karlie and Josef had brought Beth and Talbot to the safety of a hospital and left Mick to see to their separate stories. They had taken care of the events at the laboratory, calling The Cleaner and trusting to her superior skills to make sure not a trace was left of the struggle or of Ander's activities.

They had returned home, where they immediately took some blood. "I think we'll be needing this." Said Josef, as he handed her the glass of B+, while himself taking his usual AB-. "We've had an eventful evening."

"Yes, it's not every night you turn your best friend and then go gallivanting off to kill a few vampires on a rescue mission for two humans."

"Two things I never thought I would be asked to do."

Karlie couldn't help but notice that Josef's reply seemed, while not downcast, more subdued that she had been expecting. "Hey, are you all right?"

Josef, apparently deep in thought, didn't seem to hear her. Karlie had to repeat the question before she got any answer. "I'm fine, Karlie. It's just, I don't know. I can't help thinking about how I turned Mick."

"You can't blame yourself for that, Josef. Mick made his own choice this time."

"I know, but he asked me to do it. He could just as easily have asked you, you were standing right there. But he immediately turned to me. I don't think it was simply because I was the most convenient choice."

Karlie thought about this, replaying the turning she had witnessed over in her mind. She had felt then that she was seeing something that she would not be able to share, a connection between both Josef and Mick that drew them closer and which was not in her power to have. Such a thing did not make her jealous. Her own bond with Josef was more than enough for her to be satisfied with. But still, she did wonder. "Perhaps, it was because he just didn't want anyone else but you to do it. You were the only one he trusted."

"And I have to admit, I don't think I would have let anyone else turn him, not even you. I'm selfish, that way, you know. I don't like sharing the people I've become attached, too. And with Mick, I…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

But Karlie understood. "It's because you love him, very much. And I think that Mick feels the same way about you. That's why he was able to choose so readily and freely this time." She suddenly found herself smiling.

"What?' asked Josef.

"I just can't help remembering something you said all those years ago. You said you couldn't be Mick's sire. Whoever thought you would."

"Well, I technically only sped up the process, he was going to become a vampire again anyway."

"Perhaps, but something happened tonight, Josef. And I think that it will impact Mick in more ways than one. You might have given him the greatest gift that you ever could hope to give. Sometimes, lovers are not meant to be turned; sometimes, brothers make the best sires."

Josef looked at her, and she looked at him. They smiled. It was not necessary to say anymore. They may not have said it, but they both knew that the events of that night would begin a new chapter in their relationship with Mick, and they were going to enjoy seeing where it led.

* * *

Please, read and review. Also, for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of Family Feud, I must say that I will not be updating it quite as often as I thought at first, because I really would like to get this story finished. We have only three more episodes (only three, how very sad). So, Please just be aware be aware of that, and thank you for your support of my Moonlight creative endeavours.

Next chapter: A foray into the world of celebarity will expose Mick to the public eye more than ever before. But what happens when a paparazzi sets his sights on Mick? When Beth is put to the test by Josef, will she be able to do what it takes to keep him safe?


	40. Episode XIV:I

Episode 14: Click!

Mick, newly re-turned and finding that he wants too get out into the world again, gets a job protecting a young Hollywood starlet from aggressive paparazzi. It thrusts him into the public eye, much to the amusement of Karlie and Josef. But when paparazzi gets to close for comfort, will Beth be willing to make the necessary sacrifice for his safety?

**I**

"Josef, you will never guess what I found." That was the emphatic statement that started Josef's day, and quite unexpected it was.

"What is it this time? Are bell bottoms coming back into style?

"I sure hope not. If they do, I'm giving up on the fashion industry for good. Guess who's just joined Facebook? Well, you never will, so I'll tell you. Our favorite vampire seems to have joined this morning."

"Mick St. John had made himself a Facebook page?" said Josef, with raised eyebrows, "You're kidding."

"Why would I kid about something like that?"

"Because everyone in the world has a Facebook page. The president has a Facebook, the janitor who cleans my office has a Facebook, even the Pope has a Facebook, but Mick St. John is too afraid of exposing himself. I've heard him lecture me on the subject more than a hundred times."

"None of which you have listened too, naturally."

"Of course not, I'm over 300 years older than him. Why should I listen to him about methods of survival?"

"Well, that was the old Mick St. John that was turned by Coraline. The New Mick St. John that was turned by you seems to have finally caught up with the joys of modern technology. Go on and see for yourself."

Josef did and after a few seconds, he said, "I'll be damned, there he is."

"See, I told you. I've already asked him to be my friend. It will be interesting seeing what updates he puts on his status for all the world to see."

"Let's see, 'Feeling guilty because I just day dreamed about biting my human girlfriend', 'Am feeling manic-depressive because I'm an undead member of society', 'No freshies on the menu, so have to resort to bottled blood', and then you put one of those cute little unhappy faces after it."

"Josef, you would be the one posting that last update. Mick's still not ready for to have freshies on a regular basis."

"Fine, but the rest sounds pretty accurate. I wonder if we can find him on Google now by just his name and not searching 'private investigators LA' in the system."

Karlie got up to peer over Josef's shoulder. "I doubt that. Mick may finally be getting in touch with the century, but I doubt that even he would-"

The moment Josef hit enter, what should appear but a photograph of Mick St. John, having what appeared to be a meal at a fancy Holly wood restaurant. The title above the picture said in big, bold letters: 'Tierney Taylor's new hottie!' the link was to an article from a tabloid magazine. Karlie and Josef stared at the picture for a full minute, before looked at each other.

"Human again for less than three days and he gets this kind of success?" he asked, slightly disbelieving.

"He's exposed himself more to the public eye in that time than he has for over fifty years. He must have gotten a burst of self-confidence. He's certainly taking after you."

"Yeah, be must be. I don't know how I feel about that. I would hate for him to become more popular than me."

"Don't worry, Josef. I don't think there's much danger in that."

It was as if their conversation had been preordained to happen, for it was only a few minutes later that Mick himself appeared on the scene. The repairs to Josef's office were proceeding smoothly; even with the annoyances he was suffering from his bonehead designers (to use his words). He was finally able to start doing business again.

"Hey, hey." Said Mick in greeting to the two of them.

Josef's response was, "How was lunch?"

Mick stopped and looked at them for a moment. "Are you following me?"

"Not me." said Josef.

"Merely a bunch of human locusts drawn to the every day, mundane affairs of the rich and famous."

Josef turned his computer around and there one the screen was the picture of Mick and Tierney. "You should put it up on your Facebook page."

"Yeah, it would bring you a lot of attention." Said Karlie, "Everyone will want to be your friend. Just be sure to remember all of the little people who helped you along your way to fame."

"You two have seen my Facebook page?" asked Mick.

"Of course, we've seen your Facebook page." Said Josef, as if it should have been obvious.

"Did you like it?" Mick asked, after a moment.

"Yeah, well enough." Said Josef.

"I would advise, however, against not getting involved in any of the games, especially that stupid mob game."

"You've played those games?" said Mick, surprised.

"No, if I wanted to anything like that, I would play Halo 3 on Josef's X-Box. The problem is that I've had to reprimand at least three people for playing it during office hours, and fire another because he was letting his entire workload slide."

"I must say, though," said Josef, coming back to the original topic of conversation, "I was surprised to see that Mr. Skulk-in-the-Shadows is suddenly all over the internet."

Mick coughed somewhat awkwardly. He had been expecting this at some point. He just wished he could have had a little time to prepare. Of course, when it came to Karlie and Josef, sometimes, no amount of preparation was enough. "Yeah, well, I realized that I need to expand my business, so I need to put myself out there."

"Wow," said Karlie, "whoever would have thought that a vampire could live in two worlds at the same time? Nice to see you finally enjoying life."

"And if its attention you want," said Josef, "you're flashy new client will certainly see to that. Now, about this Tierney girl."

"I know, she's a celebrity, and you're worried I might be risking myself with this kind of public exposure." Mick flashed a lop-sided grin. "But don't worry, dad, I'll be careful."

Josef shot him a look. "Don't call me that."

"Well, you did turn me." Mick reminded him.

"Re-turned you, okay? _Re_-turned. And you were going to become a vampire again, anyway. I'm not your sire."

"You're kind of my step-sire."

"No." Josef insisted. He was still coming to terms with what he had done for Mick, and any talk of it produced a bit of embarrassment

"Don't worry, Mick." Said Karlie, as she came around and put her arms on her husband's shoulders. "It's nothing against you. Josef just hates any sort of connotation that implies commitment of any kind."

Mick raised an eyebrow. "You roped him in easily enough?"

"How much work do you think that took me?" Said Karlie, with a sly smile.

"Now, getting back to what I was going to say." said Josef, as he got up from his chair and came around to the front of his desk. "What I was going to say was that Tierney reminds me of Gene Harlow."

Mick did a double take. "You went out with Gene Harlow?" he asked in disbelief.

"I mostly stayed in with Gene Harlow." Said Josef, with a smile.

"And Tierney seems to have some amount of talent," said Karlie, "and she also has a good head on her shoulders."

Mick seemed surprised. "I thought you would think that she was another one of those spoiled, Hollywood starlets?"

"Well, she parties a bit too much for my tastes, but what young teenager who has a lot of fame and money on her hands doesn't? But between Tierney Taylor and someone like Lindsey Lohan, I think you make the made the more deserving choice."

"Yeah, and if the reports are anything to be believed, this might be more like a vacation than a job, buddy. If I were going to give you advice, which I'm not…"

"But he will anyway." Said Karlie, under her breath, but loud enough for them to hear.

Josef shot her a look of mock annoyance, before continuing. "I'd say, go for it. Have some fun. But for someone who's finally decided to join the 21st Century, you're going from about zero to sixty in five seconds."

Mick would heed the warning. But he was still in slight shock as to what Josef had told hi earlier. "Gene Harlow?"

"Yeah." Said Josef, nonchalantly.

"You should get him to tell you about Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe sometime." Said Karlie, "It's quite entertaining."

Mick's eyes grew still wider. "Marilyn Monroe?"

"Only once, and before you ask, no, I didn't kill her, contrary to what those rumors would have you believe. She wasn't even killed by a vampire."

Mick could only shake his head. "You're making me feel very insignificant right now."

"Sorry, Mick, but I've been around a bit more than you. Go out and make some stories of your own now that you have the chance."

Mick grinned, and he seemed almost as light-hearted as the time he had been human. "Thanks, but I'd rather make strides with Beth."

"Some movement on that front, than, I presume?" said Karlie.

"Yes, we've decided to start dating."

"Finally." Said Karlie, almost a bit too emphatically.

"Yeah, right, okay, I think I need to be going before I get smothered with your advice."

Josef and Karlie said their goodbyes, and after a moment when Mick left, Karlie observed. "He's different."

"Yeah, he seemed a little lighter." He looked at her, "You really think it's because of me?"

"Perhaps it's due to several things. Perhaps it was just that one moment, when it all came together that made the difference. However, I think you have more credit than you are giving yourself. I think, you're going to be finding, Josef, than you've changed him in more ways than one."

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: Josef puts Beth to the test, wanting to know how far she will go in order to protect Mick. And we also get to see a little bit of the mobster side of the vampire world, because when vampires want people to disappear, they make sure that they will never be heard from again.


	41. Episode XIV:II

**II**

It was all over the news for several days. Tierney Taylor died from a presumed drunken fall off a ship where a party for her latest movie was being held. Tierney Taylor case now being treated as a murder. Tierney Taylor confirmed to be murdered by the producer of her next film. So had gone the series of events, and so had ended Mick's time in the spotlight. Having someone murdered on his watch was not something that ever sat well with him, but he had some measure of peace knowing that he caught the murderer. Plus, he had finally got the nerve to ask Beth out for a date. Maybe, there was some good that could come out of such a tragic situation.

But there was one part of the affair that the general public was unaware of, and which Mick himself would not find out all the particulars of until several months after the fact.

It all started when Beth gave Karlie a call. "Beth, hi. It's nice hearing from you.'

"Hi, Karlie. I, um, need to talk with you about something."

The serious tone in Beth's voice instantly caught Karlie's attention. "Beth, what is it?"

"It's Mick, I think he's in trouble."

"Tell me everything."

Beth explained that two days before, she and Mick had been meeting at Mick's apartment to compare notes about Tierney's murder trail. They had turned out to be a whole lot closer than they had at first thought, because someone had tried to run Beth over. Mick had been forced to push her out of the way in order to save her.

"Mick wouldn't let me go home after that, so I had to stay over-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you actually spent the night at Mick's place?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Karlie. He slept in his freezer and I slept on the couch. It was perfectly innocent."

"Mick had always been the gentleman. But considering a year ago he would have never have dreamt of letting any human spend the night anywhere in his apartment, sleeping on the couch is at least an improvement. Go on."

Beth went on to say that while they had caught up with Tierney's murderer, Mick now had bigger problems to worry about. A paparazzi by the name of Dean Foster, who had a history of stalking celebrities with a sickening single-mindedness, had now turned his predatory gaze on Mick St. John. He had caught incriminating photos of Mick, first being hit dead on by the car, and then walking away with no apparent injury. Such photos would raise speculation if they fell into the wrong hands, and had the potential to expose Mick's secret.

"Foster e-mailed me some of the pictures at work and then called to blackmail me. Either I give him the inside on Buzzwire's major stories, or he's going to keep going after Mick."

When Karlie heard this, she was on her feet and out the door. "Beth, don't do anything until I get there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Beth had to confess that she was a little surprised when not only Karlie, but Josef also arrived. Judging by the serious look he threw her, she concluded that she did not have to tell him what was going on.

He asked to see the pictures and they confirmed their worst fears. Mick had all too clearly convicted himself. Threw were multiple images of him being struck by the car, and then getting up again with no more of a side effect than looking slightly dazed. The two exchanged grim expressions. This was more serious than either of them had thought.

"The rest of the paparazzi have moved on." Beth said, at last, "Dean won't he won't stop stalking Mick."

"Eventually he'll get a picture of Mick vamping or drinking blood." Josef concluded.

"Even as cautious as Mick is, if someone is watching his every move, he won't be able t escape being detected at some point." Remarked Karlie, "I've heard some things about this Dean Foster. Several of my models have reported that he can be far too zealous in his craft. If it weren't for my top-notch security, he could have been trouble for Dashwood's years ago."

Josef nodded. "This whole digital revolution is bad for vampires. Back in the day a photo didn't matter."

"Because vampires come out blurry on film?" Beth questioned.

"It's the silver in the emulsion." Josef explained, "And all a blurry photo proves is the photographer's incompetence.

"Do you speak from personal experience?" inquired Beth, who couldn't miss the wicked gleam in Josef's eyes.

"Let's just say that there was a particularly rowdy night at Garbo's that I wouldn't want documented."

"Let me guess, you're the reason she wanted to be alone?"

Josef smiled, in such a charming manner, that Beth couldn't keep her heartbeat from increasing. "Now, Beth, you wouldn't want me to kiss and tell, would you?"

"Though I fully intend you to do so with me later." Remarked Karlie, with a grin.

Josef took a moment to unashamedly bask in the attentions of two beautiful women, before he returned to the subject at hand. "So, what do you want me to do about this Foster character?"

There was a pregnant pause before Beth responded, in an almost unsure voice. "I figured you could handle it, you know, pay him off."

Josef seemed to be lightly amused by this. "You think that'll work?"

Beth met his knowing stare and admitted quietly, "No."

"Then you know how I'm going to handle it." Josef did not need to elaborate. Beth knew exactly what he meant, even if she did not fully understand the implications on Josef's side. Josef was the Elder of Los Angeles. As such, it was his duty first and foremost, to keep the vampire population safe. Any threat to their secrecy had to be dealt with immediately, and sometimes harshly. Mick was now being stalked by a paparazzi. If he was exposed, there was no telling what the consequences might be for the others. Besides, it was Mick St. John who was in immediate danger. Josef, whether he cared to admit it or not, now had a personal stake in Mick's welfare. It was true that he could not consider himself to be fully Mick's sire. But he and Mick were undoubtedly joined by blood now, and for vampires, such a thing was not to be taken lightly. Josef was now bound to care for Mick's wellbeing just a little more than anybody else's, all save Karlie, of course, who would always be his primary concern.

Yes, Josef would be taking care of this Dean Foster, his own way. Sometimes, vampires could not follow human rules. They had their own laws for such incidences as these. Foster was a marked man, and his hours were numbered.

But this was more than a simple case of dolling out punishment. This was a test, even if Beth was not aware of it. Josef wanted to know if, when faced with darker realities, if Beth had what it took to make it in their world.

To her credit, Beth did not flinch. She saw what Josef was saying and what it meant. She was not the kind who could or would condone murder, but in this instance, she saw that there was no other choice. It had to be done. Foster had entangled himself in this; his death would not be on her conscious. "Mick has protected me, saved me more times than I can count."

"And you're returning the favor." Finished Josef.

'Ad much as I can.' Were Beth's unspoken words in response. She knew there was not much she could do to repay Mick for all he had done for her. If she could save his life, even like this, it would at least be a start.

It was only in that moment, that Beth Turner would finally earn the respect of Josef Koston. Her willingness to do what was necessary, despite the cost, proved to him, at last, that Mick had chosen wisely. He and Beth just might have a chance. And Josef felt that he could not support Mick fully, without fearing for his ultimate safety.

"Just don't tell him we're doing this." Said Beth, because for all that they were doing it for his protection, yet she knew that he would probably feel something other than immediate gratitude.

"I can keep a secret." Jose assured her.

"My lips are sealed." Concurred Karlie.

The business concluded, Josef and Karlie had no further need to stick around. Karlie also knew that Beth had a date with Mick in a few hours. Beth needed the time to get ready.

But Josef had one final warning to give Beth, as much for her own safety as Mick's. "But, as along as you're involved with Mick, and you work at Buzzwire, you're secret will always be in danger." He said no more, but left her to what her thoughts would tell her.

Beth only lingered to give Beth a hug and wish her a happy time with Mick, before she went to join Josef. He was already on his phone in the Ferrari. "You know who I am." He was saying to the person on the other line. "I want you to take care of someone for me. I assume that you're aware of a colleague of yours by the name of Dean Foster? I see you do. I want you to make him disappear before sunrise tomorrow. Don't concern yourself with why. I don't care what you do to him. Just make sure he won't be coming back. Call The Cleaners once you're through. They'll give you your reward." A pasue, then. "Good, wise choice. Remember, before tonight is over, of I'll have _your _heads."

Josef shut off his phone and turned to look at her. "It's done."

Karlie nodded. She didn't want to know anymore of the particulars. She didn't even want to know who Josef had been talking too. It was a mystery how he had half of the connections he did. She did not need to be aware of anything more than that. Mick was safe, and he and Beth would be left in peace.

The news of Tierney Taylor's death was soon accounted old news. Soon, agencies began to cast about for new source materiel. There were the usual break-ups and affairs, late-night drunken revelries and births to cover. Plus, two interesting little tid-bits which proved to have some passing fancy. One was that Beth Turner, the rising reporter from Buzzwire had given her last report with the Tierney Taylor and had quit the internet tabloid's. The other was that the notorious paparazzi Dean Foster had recently been reported missing, after his studio was found completely destroyed by a freak, accidental fire. Police found some burnt out remains near the disaster, but were unable to confirm any more than that the body was that of a human male. Anything more definite they could not say for certain. At last report, the case was still open and the body of Dean Foster was never found.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: A tragic circumstance will cause Karlie to see that what's left behind is never truly forgotten, especially when you are immortal.


	42. Episode XV:I

Episode 15: What's Left Behind

When you can live forever, the past can come back to haunt you. What's left behind can never be completely forgotten. A tragedy is about to visit Karlie Dashwood and will remind her that even after many decades, the death of a loved one can still be painful beyond words.

**I**

For some reason, Karlie had been thinking a lot about her father lately. She could not have said why, but over the past few days, he had been almost constantly in her thoughts. She was remembering the good times more than the bad, the times when she had been a little girl, when there had seemed like there was nothing that would ever ne able to come between them. He had been quite a doting father, and it had only been in the last few years that their relationship had become so strained.

And yet, with all her thoughts, the letter which came from Louise at first did not arouse her suspicions. What it contained, however, made her understand why her father had been so much in her thoughts. Sometimes, the heart is better able to anticipate great tragedy. It can put one into mind of certain people, so that when life-changing news of them comes, even if it cannot fully stop the pain, it can ease the blow.

When Karlie read the contents of that letter, her sadness brought tears that she was unable to make any effort to stop. One can never fully escape the past, especially if one happens to be immortal. However, this time, Karlie received news which no amount of time or distance could deny. It does not matter whether it is young or old; the loss of a parent at any age leaves a void that can never be filled by anything again.

John Whitley, Karlie's father, had passed away peacefully in his sleep, at the age of 93. Karlie had thought she would leave the past behind her; however, in this case, it was something that would stay with her forever.

* * *

_Josef's POV_

_Whoever would have thought that the day would come when I would be Jealous of Mick St. John? Whoever would have though that I would tell him something that I have never even told Karlie? Re-turning him is turning out to be way more complex than I ever thought it would be. Something has changed between us. I almost feel that I could bear my soul to him, tell him everything and I could trust him to understand. I've never told Karlie that I would want to have kids if it were possible. But when Mick mentioned he might have had a son, the confession just seemed to pop right out of me, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. _

_Is it so weird that even I should want to have kids sometimes? I'm sure a lot of the people who know me well wouldn't. They'd probably ask if I were high on something. But yeah, I do sometimes wish that I had the chance to experience that special form of immortality that humans have, for isn't that what having kids really is?_

_I know it's impossible, but I sometimes catch myself wondering what it would be like to have children with Karlie. Would we have boys or girls? Who would they look like more? What would we name them? I imagine, and then I begin to regret it. Living with regret is something I tend to avoid. It makes immortality far to cluttered. But there are some things that not even I can escape from. So, I suppose that I'll always, at some point, or another, be contemplating the one thing that I'll never be able to have. _

Josef's thoughts were immediately interrupted when he walked into the mansion and felt that something was not right. Karlie was upset and terribly sad. Concerned, Josef came out to the living room. There sat Karlie, looking off into the distance, to a place that Josef could not see. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Karlie," he said, sitting beside her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, "what's the matter?"

Karlie looked at him with pain-filled eyes. For a moment, she could make no answer, than she pushed the letter that was on the table in front of the sofa towards him. Josef, slightly confused, picked up the letter and scanned through it. His face grew grave and when he came to the news about John Whitley, he understood. "Karlie, I'm sorry."

"I knew that he was sick." Said Karlie, at last, her voice hoarse and strained. "I saw that he didn't have much time left. I knew that this was going to happen, but I never thought, I never thought that it would be this hard."

Karlie had already cried a lot that day, but in the first phase of grief, tears are never enough. Nor should they ever be counted as a disgrace. Karlie buried her face in Josef's chest and began to weep softly. Josef knew very well that there was not much he could do to ease his wife's pain. All he could do was put his arms around and offer what comfort his love and sympathy could give.

* * *

It only took a few hours for the jet to be made ready. Being a billionaire a thousand times over did have its advantages. Josef only needed to put in a call and he knew that everything would be in order when they arrived.

They had missed the funeral, which had probably been for the best. Having hardly had any contact with the family or friends of John Whitley for at least fifty years, it would have been unnecessarily awkward to show up like a stranger. Still, Karlie needed to have some sort of closure, so she was going to visit his grave.

The first few hours of the flight passed in silence between them. Karlie did not cry so much anymore, but she spent a good deal of her time staring out the window. After awhile, Josef eventually came over and sat beside her, holding a glass of blood. "Here, I think that you might need this."

Karlie accept it without a word. Josef took one of her hands and asked. "How are you feeling?" She looked at him. "Sorry, that was probably a stupid question."

Karlie managed a small smile despite herself. "But, you, at least, thought to ask it. Some men want to stay as far away as they can from their grieving wives."

Josef smiled, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Those are only the men who are too stupid to value the treasures that they have been given." She moved a little closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, needing to feel his presence, and he made no objection. He stroked her hair for a few minutes before saying. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now. By the time I could think that my parents were dead, I haven't seen them for decades. And even that was over three hundred years ago. I can only assume that your pain is somewhat different than mine."

"It was not easy for me to leave him, you know. I really did love him and despite it all, I know that he did to. But for over fifty years, I just didn't think of him. It wasn't that I didn't care. I just wanted to live my life. It didn't seem worth it to me to dwell on past regrets that I couldn't change. I didn't think that I would ever see him again."

"That the only way you can deal with it. Remember, but don't dwell. Anything else and you can drive yourself to distraction."

"I'm pretty sure that if he hadn't tried to kill you, I wouldn't have even thought to see him."

"I really did forgive him that, by the way. I can understand his motives. I would have done the same thing for anyone who was trying to hurt you." Karlie smiled gratefully at him. It really meant a lot to hear him say such a thing, especially knowing how rarely, if ever, Josef forgave. "In the end, he reacted, as I think any father would have, if someone should try to harm his children."

There was something in Josef's tone which made her look at him. "Josef, are you all right?'

"Yes, I am. I'm just thinking. Did you hear about that boy who was kidnapped?"

Karlie nodded. She heard it on the news that morning. She had hoped that the boy would be found, but as far as she knew, there had been several kidnappings of a similar nature over the last few weeks. And all of the unfortunate boys had been found dead a few weeks later.

"Well, when I went over to see Mick this morning, he said that he thought the boy might be his grandson." Karlie looked at Josef in astonishment, clearly questioning how that was possible. "This was after the war, while he was still human. He still doesn't know for sure, but since Mick got involved in the case, he won't stop until he finds him."

"I hope he does, regardless of whether he's a grandfather or not." She looked closer at him. "Josef, what has all this got to do with you?"

"It's just made me think that's all, about children. In fact, there's something that I think you might be interested in knowing."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

He managed a small smile. "No, that's not it. But I, well, I told Mick that one of my regrets was that I couldn't have children."

This surprised Karlie. "Really? This is certainly a surprise. I was always under the impression that you weren't fond of children."

"It's true; I don't like _other_ people's children. But if they happened to be _my_ children, I somehow knew that it was always different."

"Well, for what it's worth, I always thought you would make a very good father."

"Can you really see me going to baseball matches and PTA meetings?"

"No, but than I always thought that homeschooling would be best option for children. With all your centuries of knowledge, you would be able to teach them far better than any teacher would."

"And than I can see you constantly reading to them out of some book or other, listening to whatever they had to tell you and knowing just what advice to give, or even if none was needed."

"And for all that we may say to the contrary, we wouldn't spoil them."

"Certainly not, we would give them everything they needed, a few things they wanted, but I wouldn't have any child of mine growing up as spoiled brats."

"How many would you want?"

"No more than four. We're not trying to make a football team. Three always sounded like a good number."

"Boys or girls?"

"Varies, it all depends on how I'm feeling on a given day when the thought comes to me."

Karlie found herself laughing, a welcome relief to her grief, though it did not completely take it away. "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"It made you feel better, didn't it? It's actually kind of fun to think and talk about what we could do, if only we had the chance. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want most, Karlie."

"Josef, it's all right. It's not something I allow myself to worry about. But, some part of me if glad to know that you want children, too. And you never know. Living forever, we've seen a lot of things come to reality that were supposed to be impossible. Maybe someday, vampires will be able to have kids."

"And while I can't say that I'm optimistic, this much I will say: if that day ever comes, I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone else but you."

* * *

The last rays of the sun shone through the clouds, casting pale, golden shafts of light across the expanse of the cemetery. It was nearly deserted during this hour. All the burial services had concluded for the day, and those who were left were mere lingerers paying their final respects to departed loved ones. One figure, however, stood quite alone from anyone else. Her snow white hair and slightly stooped shoulders showed her age, adding to the image that this woman was standing guard over the gravestones of two people.

Such an impression would have been partly right. She was not really standing watch for the dead. She was waiting for the undead. Louise had been coming here for many evenings lately, though not entirely out respect for those who had passed on. She had sent off her letter a few days before and had been hoping to be their on their arrival. She had no doubt that they would come. It was merely a question of when.

She sensed their approach before she saw them "I knew that you would come." She turned around, and sure enough, there was Josef and Karlie approaching. "I have been waiting ever since I sent you the news, until dusk when the cemetery closes. I had hoped that I would be able to see you."

Karlie came forward and hugged Louise. "Thank you for staying with during these last days."

"I had to do it. I'm the only family he had left, and I couldn't let him face death alone. He went peacefully at the last. He was in pain for quite some time, but not those last few hours, if that means anything."

"It means a lot, more than you know." She then walked a few paces and knelt in front of the two gravestones. The names of John and Rose Whitley were inscribed on them. She was not surprised that her mother and father had wanted to be buried together. After she had gone, their affection had probably been what had got them through.

She had come not knowing what she would do when she got there, but as she sat in silence for a few seconds, she found words coming our of her mouth that were totally unplanned, their sincerity undoubted since they came directly from the heart. "Father, I want you to know that none of my choices were because of anything you did directly. I didn't leave you because you were trying to make me unhappy; I know that you did everything because you loved me. I never doubted that. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. But I love you, father, and I always will."

When she had finished speaking, Josef, to Karlie's utter surprise, came up and knelt beside her. He was not used to doing this sort of thing, but now he felt it only right to pay his respects to the man who had once done everything in his power to separate him from his daughter, even to the point of killing him. "I don't profess to believe in any sort of afterlife. But wherever you are right now, John Whitley, I must say thank you. Strange as it may seem, I know that I owe you for the greatest happiness I could ever have asked for. Sarah wouldn't have been the woman she was if it hadn't been for you, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. I hope, one day, you can forgive me. I have, for whatever it might be worth to you."

Karlie took Josef's hand. "I could have wished that you at least knew that before he passed on. So would I."

Before Josef could respond, Louise spoke up. "On that point, I may perhaps give you some peace. The day before he died, John asked me to pass along a message to you. He was certain that I would see you and he seemed too desperate to tell me."

"What did he say?" asked Karlie, unsure whether to dread or anticipate Louise's next words.

"He said, exactly word for word, 'Tell her and him, I forgive everything.'"

It was not many words, and yet they were enough to lift a great burden from Karlie's heart. Her father had forgiven her, he had forgiven Josef. The rift between them was now healed. Now, she could be at peace with who she had left behind.

And she did leave it behind, once and for all. Louise, though part of her past, was also part of her present and, since there were a good many years left in her, Karlie was quite sure that her cousin would be a part of her future as well. But every other part of her past human life had now been irrevocably put to rest. Such a thing was sad, but there was at least the knowledge that there was no bitterness in such a loss. And so, it was on that day that Karlie Dashwood would walk away from the graves of her parents, and leave Sarah Whitley behind her, forever.

* * *

Please, read and review.

Next chapter: The beginning of the end (can it be that already?). Just a light-hearted look at one of the most fundamental principles of every female relationship: shopping. Total sweet friendship for Beth and Karlie and fluff for their respective men. Basically, the calm before the storm.


	43. Episode XVI:I

Wow, is it really the last episode?I can't believe it, it seems like I just started this story and now it's almost over. Let me just say, Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed and made this story finally hit 100 reviews! (I know, I celebrate weird things like that). You all rock. Please enjoy this last episode through the eyes of characters both old and new.

Note: Please indulge my inner girl on this, and to any men who are reading this chapter, sorry that the first half is principally about a very womanish activity. There will be more action later on, I promise.

Episode 16: Sonata

What would you do, if everything you lived for was in danger of being destroyed? Would you run and hide, or stand and fight? Would you be strong enough to do what was necessary? Karlie and Josef find themselves faced with these questions when a brutal murder is brought to the attention of the authorities. With the secrecy that is essential to their survival in jeopardy, the two will have to rely on each other more then ever to see them through this crisis.

**I**

When Karlie called Beth, she found her in a state of mind that was only slightly below panic. "Hi, Karlie. I can't talk for long." Were the first words out of her mouth, spoken in such a hurried manner that Karlie probably wouldn't have understood it without her vampire ears.

"Whoa, Beth, what's the matter? You sound like your about to invade Russia."

"Not that big, I'm afraid. But it's still serious. I'm in the middle of a clothing crisis."

"Now, that is serious. What's the matter?"

"I got the invitation to the Dedication for the new stadium at Hearst College (and by the way, thank Josef for the invite, because I know he had something to do with it), but Mick's also going, and I have nothing to wear-"

"Stop right there, Beth. I understand perfectly."

Be they human or vampire, the language of clothes is something that all women share. While any man would have rolled his eyes at the continued complaint that nothing can be found to be found in a closet full of clothing, yet women shall always be ready to offer sympathy, help and support for an afflicted member of the same sex.

"Fortunately, I also happen to have the perfect solution."

"You do?"

"Yes, you're going to get a new dress that fits you perfectly and will make you look utterly ravishing."

"But, Karlie, the Dedication is tomorrow. Where could I possibly get something like that which doesn't drain my budget at the same time?"

"Beth, you forget who you're speaking too."

Beth's eyes widened. "You? I mean, I'm grateful for the offer, but you can't sell me a dress."

"I'm not going to sell it to you. I'm going to give it to you."

"You mean, just like that, no strings attached?"

"Why not? When's your birthday?"

"Well, next month, but I don't see-"

"Then just think of it as an early birthday present. Come on, Beth, please."

It did not need to take much persuasion. Karlie was hard to resist when she turned on the pleading. And, it would have been an odd girl indeed who could turn down the prospect of a free dress from one of the fashion world's leading designers.

Since it was her day off, Beth came into Dashwood's a little while later. She was immediately met by Karlie, who seemed to be almost more excited than Beth herself. The entire first floor of Dashwood's headquarters was, in fact, a working store, with both the latest offerings from hot young designers, as well as clothes from previous showcases that had either been rejected or not yet good enough to be displayed on the world market. However, being a great believer in both recycling and giving people a second chance, Karlie always did what she could to give unknown designers any attention she could. After all, something that many considered as being able to attain the title of fashion one day, could very well be considered the must have item of the season a week later.

It might be best to leave the sundry details of that first hour to the imagination, for a description of the dresses, styles, colors and fabrics looked at, tried on, and rejected would no doubt be far to boring. Shopping is really only interesting to those invested in it at the time. However, at the end of that first hour, an unexpected call came to Karlie. A crisis had come up with one of her boutiques in Spain, and it might take up her time for a few hours.

Beth was crushed for a few seconds, but Karlie promised that she would not be abandoned. She called over a young man whom Beth had seen popping in and out of various departments during the time that she had been there. He was a well-looking man who seemed to be about thirty, with sandy-blond hair, light green and a ready smile. He was also impeccably dressed, though Beth would not have expected anything less from someone who worked at a place like Dashwood's.

"Beth, this is Travis Demont. I'll be leaving you in your capable hands until I get back. Don't worry, I won't be long. Don't have too much fun in my absence."

Once they were alone, Travis turned a smile on Beth. "So, you're Miss Turner; Karlie has told me something about you."

"Beth, please."

"What were you looking at?"

"Well, to be quite honest, nothing too definite. Up till now, I've sort of been wanting it all."

"Quite understandable, that's the case for most first times to Dashwood's. They feel a bit overwhelmed, though in the best sense of the word. Perhaps, I'll be able to help you narrow down your options." He looked Beth up and down for a few seconds, seeming to study her intently. "Would you mind turning around please, slowly." Beth complied rather puzzled at first, until she realized that Travis was, in fact, trying to get a feel for her height, proportions and fashion sense already. It showed his delicacy that he didn't just blurt out what size she was. That was a question only amateurs asked.

"Well, first of all, let me say thank you."

"Why?"

"For giving me an excellent palette to start with. You know how to dress, Beth. You wouldn't believe some of the models who come in here toting the grunge look. It may be the going fashion for young people these days, but it does nothing to impress their potential employers. I can tell you, though, that yellow will never be a good cooler for you. Only the very deepest of blonds can pull off that color, and even then, they only look passing well. Pastels, I think, are also out for your skin color."

Beth smiled. She rather liked Travis' blunt, straightforward style of speaking. "That cuts down about a quarter of these dresses. Now, we need to deal with the rest."

It was most fortunate that Travis was there to assist Beth, for she could very well have become overwhelmed once more, by the sheer number and beauty of the dresses that Dashwood's provided. Luckily, with Travis' guidance, they were eventually able to narrow down the choice of dresses to about eight. When Karlie returned, at last, she was delighted with their progress. "Travis, you have worked a miracle once again."

"All in a day's work, and nothing that I'm sure you wouldn't have thought of, eventually. I did probably save you at least two or three hours."

"That's probably true. However, I take over here. A woman's eyes are always best to see the smaller details, and, as we all know, that's what determines the final choice."

"It's a shame that I won't be to see the end result."

"Well, why not come to the Dedication, then?" questioned Karlie.

"Uh, because I don't have an imitation? That seems the obvious answer."

"Oh, nonsense. I call Josef; he calls the right people, voila. An invitation right there."

She saw that Travis still seemed uncertain, so she threw in an extra little sweetener to the deal. "Simone will be there."

That did the trick. Any sign of indecision instantly vanished from Travis' face and he brightened. "Really, Simone?"

"Yes, Josef invited her along." Though Beth was still fussing over some of the dresses, and wasn't listening to more than half of what was being said, Karlie still dropped her voice a little. "And you know, these human catered functions don't exactly cater to vampire taste."

"So, part of why you want me there is for take-out purposes?"

"You make it sound like hard labor. Come on, you know you enjoy it. And what is a little blood to spending the evening with a ravishing lawyer who will also be pulling vein duty tonight."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse? I'll be there."

"Wonderful. See you at seven."

Once Travis was gone, Beth came over to her. "What was all that about?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to get Simone and Travis together. I know for a fact that they've been out of a couple of times, but they're still only saying that they're practicing dating. The more that the two can meet can only be beneficial. And maybe seeing her in a dress will make Travis consider taking things a little more seriously."

"Simone, you mean Travis isn't…" Beth stopped, half embarrassed to say what had automatically crossed her mind.

"What, gay? Of course not. Whatever gave you the idea?"

"Well, a lot of guys who work in the fashion industry are gay."

"Most, but not all. And Travis is certainly not one of them."

"Well, he did know the right way to dress, I'll give you that."

"Yes, dressing for men is a somewhat lost art these days. And quite frankly, I'm surprised that more straight men aren't in fashion. What other profession offers the opportunity to stare at women without being called a pervert or meeting famous models every day?"

Beth smiled. "Put that way, it seems a pretty good deal."

It took another hour for them to finally pick out the perfect dress for Beth. "Beth, you look gorgeous." Said Karlie, as the two of them looked at Beth's reflection of her in a wine red dress. "Mick will not be able to keep his hands off of you. Josef might even think you're as beautiful as I am."

"Almost?"

"Sorry, Beth. I'm afraid that Josef will always be a little biased when it comes to this area."

"What does your dress look like?'

"Oh, Beth, you'll love it. It's a brand-new design for a collection that's about to debut. I'm wearing it tomorrow to preview. You should come over early tomorrow, and we should get ready together."

Beth was grinning. "You know, this whole day I've felt like I was back in high school getting ready for prom with my girlfriends."

"Well, I'm glad that it's bringing back good memories for you. However, this even is a little different. I highly doubt that one of your girlfriends was a vampire, and I don't think that you ever knew the person who a building was dedicated to. After all, most of the time, one has to be dead for that to happen."

"Oh, yeah," said Beth, after taking a moment to understand what Karlie was referring too. "I read that it was going to be named after Sarah Whitley. I've wanted to tell you, Karlie, Mick told me about your father. I'm sorry."

Karlie's manner seemed to sober for a moment, and a sad light softened the former happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, Beth. That means a lot."

"I was curious about something. Mick has managed to hold onto his name for all these decades. Do you think that you will ever be Sarah Whitley again?"

Karlie was silent, before she responded. "I have learned to never use never when it comes to immortality. But, I don't think that I will be Sarah Whitley again for a very long time. For me the pain is still too near."

The two did not speak for a few minutes, but then Karlie pulled herself out of her private grief and turned to Beth with a smile. "However, I cannot spend all my life sad and miserable. Come one Beth, we need to find you some killer shoes to go with that dress."

* * *

Mick had accepted an invitation from Josef to ride in Josef's limo to the Dedication (actually he had finally caved after Josef's constant nagging had gotten on his nerves). When he arrived at the mansion, he learned that he was not the first to have arrived at the mansion that evening.

"Beth's here?" said Mick.

"Yep, arrived a few hours ago and I haven't seen either of them ever since. I don't know if I should be starting to worry."

"A universal theme of womanhood. They always need twice as long to get ready. Though after being married to you fifty years, I don't know what Karlie would have to worry about."

"Karlie still likes to look beautiful for me, and of course Beth had got you to impress, although considering your standards, she won't have to work very hard."

"Hardee har har. You missed your calling, Josef. You should have been a comedian."

"I've thought about it, but since I'd be a genius at anything I attempt. I would be putting everyone else out of business. I'm not sure if I'm even that cruel."

"All joking aside, shouldn't we be going soon?"

"They won't start without the guest of honor, namely, me. But you might have a point. I'm sure that not everyone at the party will be the night owls that we are." He walked over to the staircase and yelled. "Hey, Karlie, some point in the next century would be nice." A muffled, "We'll be down in a minute." was the response.

"We could always drive off and leave them." said Mick, jokingly.

"You're welcome to do that at your own risk, buddy. You know Beth would probably kill you, assisted by Karlie. Me, personally, I might have to wait a little longer but I want to be present for the grand reveal."

"The what?"

"Karlie's wearing a new dress this evening, and if I understand her rightly, Beth also looks particularly appetizing tonight. I want to be the first to see her and I'm sure that Beth will want to show off for you as well. Come on, didn't you ever do this with any girl you dated?"

"I did it a few times with Coraline, but it never really turned out well. Our tastes were pretty dissimilar."

"All the more reason for you to pick up the pieces with Beth." Josef's entire manner suddenly perked up and he turned towards the staircase with renewed interest. "Here they come. Just wait; you'll see what I mean."

Before Mick could say anything in response, Karlie and Beth appeared. Had Mick had any lingering doubts as to Josef's meaning, they all vanished when they saw Beth. Whoever would have thought that he would find red attractive on another woman? Any compassion between Coraline and Beth would have been totally unfair, to Beth that is. In Mick's eyes, Beth had no comparison.

No doubt Josef would have quite approved of Mick's thoughts, had he not thought the very same thing about Karlie. Love truly is blind at moments, and no doubt both Mick and Josef would have severely disagreed as to the merits of their separate ladies had they known what the other was thinking.

Karlie's dress was one of those classic cuts, reminiscent of the best motives of the 1930's and 1940's, when the women had been truly elegant and sophisticated (some might have argued that the acting was better, too, but that is a subject better not touched on). Deep, rich midnight blue flowed over Karlie's body, softly highlighting her curves, sewn into the fabric were multiple clusters of tiny diamonds, giving the dress the appearance of starlight. It was a nice contrast to Beth's incredibly modern but still tastefully styled red dress.

With descriptions such as these, can it really be any wonder that Mick stood stock still for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly agape at the vision of loveliness before him? Of that Josef sailed forward and took both of Karlie's hand in his, kissing them with obvious rapture?

"Darling, this is quite unfair. You're going to put everyone to shame, the women especially. No one will be able to compete with you, and you'll make them feel that they shouldn't have come."

Karlie laughed. She would not say that her ego wasn't flattered by Josef's praise, but she wasn't so self-interested that she wouldn't blow it up into something bigger. "Thank you, Josef. But I won't be outclassing everyone. Beth will be giving me more than a run for my money."

Josef, catching the hint, turned to Beth, "Gorgeous, and Beth. That dress might as well have been made for you. But don't ask me; go to Mick for effusive praise." He shot Mick a smirk, who still looked a little slack-jawed, "If you can get anything out of him."

Beth, all smiles (which only made her appear more radiant than she already seemed), came towards Mick and said, "Well, Mick, what do you think?"

Mick, at last finding his voice, managed to stammer. "You look perfect… uh, I mean, beautiful, really absolutely beautiful." Not perhaps the most eloquent of praise, but Beth preferred it to a hundred of Josef's speeches. The 400 year old vampire was charming and all, and when he spoke to Karlie, at least, there could never be any doubt as to his sincerity). Beth found that she preferred Mick's slightly stumbling, but simple words far more.

Josef and Karlie, who were already arm in arm and not likely to be separated by much the rest of the night were already at the door. "Hey, lovebirds," Said Josef, "let's go. We have a party to be at."

At last brought back to reality, Beth and Mick joined hands, smiled at each other, and got ready for their fourth official date.

* * *

Of course, we all know, it doesn't turn out to be their fourth date. Please, read and review.

Next chapter: The party is in full swing, and romance is in the air, between both human and vampire. But, as the poets have always said, love is a harsh mistress, especially when it comes between a hapless human and a vengeful vampire.


	44. Episode XVI:II

Here is the next chapter for Flashes of Moonlight. A little surprise for everyone in this chapter, we find out that Josef and Karlie have a song. For the record, I do not own the song "Me and You." It belongs to Kevin Chesney, but when I heard it, I thought that it was absolutely perfect for Josef and Karlie. Give it a listen on Youtube or something and you will know what I mean. Also looking for a song for Mick and Beth. Suggestions are welcome.

Anyway, enjoy.

**II**

Hearst College had been in need of a new sports stadium for quite some time. Five years before, Josef Koston had stepped forwards with a generous donation to completely renovate the previous structure into a state-of-the-art basketball stadium. Tonight was the grand opening. It was a big occasion, and more than a few members of the media and local dignitaries were present. And a few of them were of the non-human variety.

Once Josef and the others had gotten into the new stadium, Beth and Mick immediately peeled off on their own. And Josef and Karlie were met by two vampires arm in arm with each other in much the same way that they were.

Emma and Jackson Monaghan were good friends of Karlie and Josef. They were the managers for Dominic Michaels, a graduate of Hearst College and a star basketball player, who had moved quickly to the pros shortly after leaving college. He was the other guest of honor tonight along with Josef.

Karlie was the first to greet the two of them. "Emma, Jackson, it's so wonderful to see you. It's been awhile."

"When you have a job that's taking you all over the country, it's hard to stay in contact with friend's sometimes." said Emma, returning Karlie's warm smile.

"And how is Hearst's favorite son?" asked Josef, "I saw him March Madness, I swear that he must have some sort of sixth sense for knowing where the other players are, even when his back is turned. Are you sure that one of you hasn't turned him in the last year?"

Jackson laughed. "I'm afraid not, Josef. Dominic doesn't know anything about us. He just is a little more special at basketball then some humans might be."

"That's not all he claims to be good at if the tabloids are anything to be reported." Said Karlie, "As far as I know, he spends as much time partying and hanging out with a different cheerleader every night as he does on the court."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Boys will be boys, Karlie. And he's not as bad as some people think he is. He'll grow out of it eventually."

"I hope he does before he loses all of his talent."

"Don't hold anything back, Karlie," said Josef, "tell us what you really think."

"Well, I won't preach a sermon this time, Josef. This is a time for celebration."

"Very true, Karlie. Speaking of which, you know what these parties mean, mingling."

"Good thing I like small talk." She looked at the two vampires. "It was good seeing you again. I'll try and catch up to you later on."

"I would like that, Karlie." said Emma.

A few more minutes of greeting all of the major people in the room, and soon Josef was called away for the speeches. And Karlie sought out Beth, who was standing by herself amongst the crowd. She assured Karlie before he friend could go hunt down Mick and forcibly drag an explanation out of him that he had just left her five seconds before because he had seen some old vampire friends that he wanted to talk too. "You vampires are more numerous than I ever thought you would be." Said Beth, "Is there no place that you don't turn up?"

"No, nothing is out of the realm of possibility." Said Karlie, "You have probably met hundreds of vampires in your life, without having even been aware of it."

"Maybe my fifth grade teacher was a vampire." Joked Beth, "That would certainly explain a lot."

Before Mick could join them again, the speeches started. These were the obligatory speeches which invariably occur at such events, which only a few people even listen too or care about in the first place. Thankfully, they only lasted a short while and the real party could commence. During the applause that followed the last speech, Karlie nudged Beth and whispered. "I told you a certain someone wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you thing evening."

Beth looked and saw that Mick was staring at her with a big grin and smiled back. Karlie did not just have the satisfaction of seeing Mick and Beth enjoying them. She was also rather pleased to see Travis and Simone arriving together, engrossed in conversation. Going over to them, she said, "See, Travis, I told you that it wouldn't be any problem in getting you an invitation for tonight." She gestured to Beth, who was now talking with Mick. "As you can see, Beth is a study in loveliness thanks to you."

"I'm glad that I was able to contribute to her wardrobe. However, I must admit that another young lady is the most beautiful tonight, and I didn't even pick out her dress for her." He cast his eyes on Simone.

"That has to be the most humble thing I've heard you say about yourself the whole time we've been seeing each other." Said Simone.

Karlie could have squealed with delight. That was the first definite complement that Travis had ever paid Simone in her hearing. Her efforts were finally paying off. However, she merely smiled and said, "You have impeccable timing as always, Simone. You missed the speeches, so you can really enjoy yourselves."

"Are you implying that looking at me on a pedestal is not exciting, Karlie?" asked Josef, who had suddenly appeared on the scene.

"Josef, you were the most exciting person up there. You didn't even get to say anything. All you had to do was stand up there and look personable, which is a feat for you during the best of times." She turned to Simone and Travis. "Go off, you two, get a drink and enjoy yourselves."

"And when will you and Josef be wanting, you know?" asked Simone.

"Not for awhile. And don't worry, it won't take long." Said Karlie.

"Of course, it won't take long." Said Josef, "We need to give everyone a chance to enjoy themselves. Speaking of which, sweetheart, they're getting ready to play the first dance. I've requested our song."

Karlie smiled. "Of course, you have. I know how this goes, Josef. You've been doing this for years."

"And it never gets old. Come on."

Mick and Beth saw the two of them heading out to the dance floor along with a few other couples. "Josef always does this at parties where he's the guest of honor." Mick explained to Beth. "He always requests the first dance to their song."

Beth looked at him. "Karlie and Josef have a song?"

"They do, actually. It just changes a lot over the years."

"That doesn't seem like Josef. It seems so old-fashioned and romantic."

Mick grinned and put an arm around her. "We've got a little bit of the old-fashioned romantic in all of us. Some of us are just better at hiding it than others."

The strains of Kevin Chesney's "Me and You" were soon drifting out through the assembled party guests, and though there were other couples out on the floor, Karlie and Josef received more than their fair share of admiring glances, and it was not just the fact that they were probably the most graceful dancers on the floor. Mostly, it was the way that they looked at each other. Anyone who thought that a marriage couldn't work, would have left that evening with a very different idea, just from watching the way that Karlie and Josef moved with each other and looked at each other.

"It's nice to see that Mick is finally enjoying himself." Said Josef, "I never thought that he would get this far with Beth."

"And I am glad to see you finally giving it your seal of approval. I can remember when they first met, you seemed very uncertain that it would work out."

"Well, you must admit, out of all our acquaintances, Mick was the least likely to get a girlfriend, let alone a human girlfriend. The last time he had a woman of staying power was Coraline, and of course, we all know how that turned out."

"But, there is very little that one can compare Beth with Coraline. Beth is so much better for him in every way. I had no idea that Mick could smile so much in the course of one evening. Look at him; I think he's finally found his soul mate."

"Not only that, he's found a middle ground between his vampirism and his desire to be human again. It's been sort of a roundabout road to it, though."

Karlie laughed. "Gone from hating himself to loving a human, to becoming human himself, to being changed back by you. Sounds exhausting, doesn't it?"

"Thoroughly, not even I could have kept up that pace."

"And yet, you have helped more than anyone else. I do not want to speak too optimistically, but I think that the taint which Coraline left behind him has been washed away."

Josef looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Josef. You and Mick have behaved differently around each other ever since you turned him. You're connected to each other now, whether or not you care to admit it. All I'm saying is that, if it hadn't been for you or Beth, Mick wouldn't have lasted this long. He would have given up long ago."

"True, Karlie, all of it. But if you tell Mick that, I'll deny it. Still, it's nice to know that I made a positive difference in the life of someone during this existence of mine."

"You've done it in two people actually," said Karlie, smiling at him, "Mick and me."

Josef returned the smile and held her closer, "And that you gave me a purpose, that I would never undo."

The song came to an end, and there followed more mingling for Josef and Karlie. After about twenty minutes, however, they both began to feel, shall we say, hungry for something that the food could not satisfy. So Karlie went off to find Simone and Travis. Josef, meanwhile, found himself talking with Beth. She looked as excited as a high-schooler and said as much to Josef. "This is great, I feel like I'm back at my high school prom."

"You know," Josef commented, "prom wasn't really big in the 1700's, high school either." Of course, neither of them had existed at that point in history, but that was beside the point. "The plague, the plague was big."

"So, what's your connection to Hearst?" asked Beth, "Did you attend the college?"

"No, no." said Josef, smiling, "I founded it. Lost a bet with William Randolph. I like the dress, especially since it's not Valentino. I always like to hear that my wife's competition isn't getting any business."

"Civil Service wouldn't have been able to pay quite that well, whether it were Valentino or Dashwood's. If Karlie hadn't given this to me as a gift, I don't think I would have been able to afford it."

"And how is the civil investigating thing going? I don't think Mick likes your new boss." Actually, that was an understatement. Whenever Mick mentioned Beth's boss, Josef always got the vibe that his friend really disliked Beth's boss, and would have preferred it if she had turned down the offer.

It turned out that Mick was standing a little ways off from them, talking to Simone, as it happened. "I still think that he's trying to decide if Talbot has romantic intentions towards me." Beth admitted.

"Really? Mick's not usually the jealous type."

As it appeared that Simone might have been standing a little close to Mick for comfort, Beth muttered, "Speaking of jealous…"

"Don't worry." Said Josef, "Mick's not stupid enough to mess with one of Karlie's pet projects."

Beth looked at him. "What?"

"That's Simone, the woman she's trying to fix up with her chief designer. Karlie likes to play matchmaker, and she's pretty good at it."

"So, that's Simone?" said Beth, as Mick and Simone were joined by Travis and Karlie, and Beth had to admit that Simone appeared pretty happy to see him. "Karlie mentioned something about that. She also said that Simone works for you."

"Yep, she's one of my lawyers. Quite and up and comer, and a very willing source of liquid refreshment."

This was news to Beth. She looked at Josef in apparent surprise. "You drink her blood?"

"Normally just on Tuesdays and Fridays, but when she found out that Travis was going to be here, she wanted to come to the party."

At this point in the conversation, the little party of four came over to them. "Simone," said Mick, as he introduced the two women, "This is Beth Turner."

"Hi, Mick's just been telling me about you." said Simone, "All good things."

"Josef's just been telling me about you." said Beth.

"Oh, really?" said Simone.

"Josef, what did you say?" asked Karlie, who couldn't help but notice that Beth was looking at Simone with a slightly odd expression.

Josef tried to appear totally innocent. "I said nothing beyond what was necessary. But, if you'll excuse us, time for a drink. And the champagne just isn't cutting it." He took Simone by the hand, and both Travis and Simone knew what that meant.

"We'll be right back, then." Said Karlie, as she followed after with Travis. She made a point of talking to Beth about freshies. She obviously didn't anything about them, and it might be best to clear that aspect of vampire society up before a misunderstanding occurred.

High up in the seats of the stadium, back in the shadows where they couldn't be discovered, the two vampires fed on the humans. The whole thing only took a few minutes, and there absence from the party below them wouldn't be noticed. Josef had said that he would make sure that the human pair didn't miss any of the party and he was as good as his word. However, the pleasure which comes from a vampire bite (one, at least that is meant to give it) was such that maybe Simone and Travis wouldn't have minded if it had gone on a little longer. But once it was over, the two seemed quite happy to be free of any other obligation for the evening and the last thing that Josef and Karlie heard before they disappeared from view was Travis attempting to ask Simone for a dance when she was finished cleaning up in the bathroom.

Josef looked at his wife. "Would you wipe that triumphant smirk off your face? You're almost as bad as Emma."

"Emma never guessed right with any of the matches she tries to arrange in the book." Said Karlie, "I've done this before and they've always worked. Besides, I have ways of reading potential pairings that Emma never had and Jane Austen would never have been able to dream of."

"Well, it will be an odd combination to say the least. He's a fashion designer and she's a lawyer. Normally it's the other way around."

"They have more in common beyond that, and you know it."

"Wow, they both have the same blood type, that's a great foundation for a relationship." Said Josef, "Still, they seem to be enjoying each other's company. That's a first step at least, and stranger things have been known to happen. Just look at Beth and Mick."

"Just look at you and me. And there is nothing like a little group feeding to generate romantic interests in people."

"You're quite right there." Said Josef, who was looking at her now with a gleam in his eye. He had gotten another idea of what they could do with their time in the dark shadows of the auditorium before they rejoined their party. Therefore, before Karlie could move past him to move back down to the steps, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. Karlie got a fairly good idea of what he had in mind when he brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her fiercely. Easing her into the shadows, he pushed her up against the wall.

"The first couple to make out in the stadium." Said Karlie, when he at last allowed her room to breath, "We should be getting some sort of award."

"I've got mine, already." Said Josef, "And I wouldn't ask for anything else."

"Sweet talker." Said Karlie, as she punched him lightly on the arm, and kissed him once more.

At that moment, their super-sensitive hearing caught the sound of disturbing events down below them. The music had been interrupted; there were sounds of screams, surprised exclamations, and people running in panic. They looked at each other, romantic thoughts unfortunately interrupted, but now forgotten. Having no idea what was happening, they rushed down the steps to the party, getting there only a minute after the commotion had started. Mick and Beth had just emerged from a side door. They both seemed to be horrified. Josef went to Mick and said, "Mick, buddy, what's going on?"

"Dominic's dead."

Those two words were the greatest surprise of all. "Dead?" repeated Karlie.

"Yes." Said Beth, "And its worse, Simone was right there beside him, and when the police get here, they're going to arrest her. They think she's responsible."

Both Josef and Karlie looked at each other and then back at Beth and Mick. They were all thinking the same thing, though in different contexts: for Josef and Karlie, one friend was the suspect in killing; the other would be undoubtedly feeling no shortage of anxiety for her well-fare. For Mick and Beth, their fourth date had been ruined by yet another dead body. Either way, one thing was clear: the party had been pretty well ruined.


	45. Epsiode XVI:III

Sonata III:

The news of Dominic's death spread quickly. It was on all the major news stories and front page papers by morning. A fact that seemed to annoy Josef no end. Had Dominic not been dead, there would have been more about the stadium itself, instead of the player. "A hundred-million dollars worth of architecture and all the papers can talk about is Dominic's death." he griped the next morning at Mick's apartment.

"Josef, a talented, young professional basketball player just died last night." Said Karlie, "I'm afraid that ranks just a little higher than your donation, however generous it might have been."

Josef huffed sulkily and muttered sullenly. "Well, at least I get a write off."

It was at this moment that Beth walked in. she had just been down to the DA's office where Simone was being held in connection with Dominic's death. Her news came as something of a surprise to Josef and Karlie, and Karlie in particular. "Talbot said that Simone knew Dominic. He thinks that the two of them were sleeping together."

Josef raised an eyebrow and turned a gaze on Karlie, who coughed awkwardly and avoided his gaze. She did not like to think that her efforts at matchmaking could have been so ill thought. "Well, it was nice to think of it while it lasted." Said Josef, "You think there's any truth to it, Beth?"

"I don't know. Simone's pretty adamant that she's innocent. But you know how damaging the evidence looks."

"While I don't think Simone would be lying and I want her to be innocent, we can't think about her right now." Said Josef, "There were vampires at the party last night, several of them with close ties to Dominic. With all the media attention this thing is going to stir up, the authorities could start looking a little too close for comfort at us."

"Don't worry." Said Mick, "We'll get to the bottom of this before the cops start asking the wrong questions, we'll start with Emma and Jackson."

"Good. Well, Karlie and I need to be off. It's past our bedtime."

While, they were in the elevator, Josef looked her. "Well?"

"I don't believe it." said Karlie, who, not that she had gotten over the initial shock, could now assert her belief in the innocence of all parties involved. "Simone, couldn't kill anyone."

"You don't know her all that well."

"But you have. She's been one your best lawyers for a year now. When have you ever seen or heard her acting like this."

"Well, I haven't, but-"

"And Travis knows her, too. From what he says of her, she has the best personality and Travis is an excellent judge of character. There's no proof of anything Josef, and until there is, I'm not going to think the worse of Simone."

"Travis _and_ Simone?"

"Neither of them. I still think they would make a good couple, and I won't repent of any of my efforts until I see otherwise."

Josef shook his head. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"No, so I suggest that you stop trying. Josef, don't worry, everything will be all right, you'll see."

Little could Karlie have known that her speech, while right in one respect, would prove to be as wrong as any statement could be when crimes of passion were committed by a vampire.

* * *

As it turned out, Karlie would not have to wait long for confirmation or denial of Simone's innocence. That day of work at Dashwood's, Travis was unusually distracted and obviously worried about Simone, though he said nothing. Around evening, Karlie came in and said that she needed him to come with her on an urgent matter. She said no more about it, despite his pressing for information.

Imagine Travis' surprise when their destination turned out to be an apartment complex, which Karlie had said belonged to Mick St. John, a vampire who he had met briefly before. Imagine his even greater surprise when they entered the apartment (which Travis was sure they had no legal right to enter in the first place), and there stood Josef and Simone.

"Simone," he said, making no attempt to hide his surprise or relief, "What are you doing here?"

Simone laughed easily. "Thanks for the greeting, Travis. You didn't even say hello."

"Hello, now what one earth are you doing here?"

"She's been released." Said Josef, who looked rather pleased with himself.

Travis looked at from Simone to Josef. "You don't mean that you…"

"Much as I would like to take the credit, I can't this time, I'm afraid." Said Josef.

"It all has to do with my basic rights as a citizen." Said Simone, "I couldn't be held for more than twenty-four hours without a specific accusation."

Travis grinned, for the first time that day it might be added. "Well, that's great." He said, with evident enthusiasm.

"This calls for a drink, I believe." Said Josef, moving to where he knew Mick always kept the champagne.

"Uh, Mick won't mind?" asked Travis.

"Of course he won't mind." Said Josef, "Mick likes to share."

"You only think that because Mick said 'help yourself' once about thirty-five years ago and you've taken him up on the offer every since." Karlie pointed out.

"Hey, he's never withdrawn the invitation."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than Mick made an appearance. He seemed to pause for a few moments in surprise, before he said, "Making yourself at home, I see?"

"I always do." said Josef, as he brought the champagne over, "See, he's still the perfect model of hospitality?" he said to Karlie.

Mick decided to ignore that and instead asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"Simone's release." Said Travis, before anyone else could speak, looking as though he were a kid at Christmas.

Simone also looked rather gleeful herself. "It turns out that that the DA can only keep someone in for twenty-four hours without probably cause."

"But they haven't cleared you yet." Said Mick.

"That's where you come in." said Josef.

"I really appreciate your and Beth's help." Said Simone, with obvious gratitude.

Mick looked at the hopeful, expectant faces around him. "Uh-huh." He clearly saw that Josef had convinced Simone that he thought her to be innocent, though Mick himself was not yet clear of that himself. So, before he could go off and start breaking hearts, he had to make sure that Simone was actually as innocent as she claimed. "Simone," he asked, after a few seconds. "What exactly was your relationship with Dominic?"

Simone's response was immediate, without any sort of deception lurking behind it. "I did some work for his family, and ended up following his career, pretty closely."

"Really?" said Travis, who had been listening to this with obvious interest. "You never told me that."

"Well, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Said Simone, with an almost flirtatious smile.

"What, that he hit on you?" asked Travis, very much in the same vein.

"Occasionally." She turned back to the others, "But, Dominic hit on nearly every woman he ever met." She looked back at Travis, and it was clear that this was meant more for him than anyone else. "I always turned him down."

Travis looked somewhat relieved. It was obvious he might have heard some rumors about Simone and Dominic, and this denial from her was quite enough to convince him.

Not so for Mick, however. He had been in the business a long time, and he would need more proof than Simone's word to go on. "Well, the police found blood on Dominic's body. B+."

Josef stepped up in Simone's defense. "There, you see, Simone is clear."

"I'm B-." said Simone.

"Still, I think we should give the police a sample."

Josef, however, had another idea. "There's a much easier way of setting this." He took Simone's hand in his and raised it to his mouth.

Simone looked at him questioningly. Mick, however, knew it was coming and said, "Josef, don't." But Josef, when he was in a feeding frame of mind, was nearly impossible to recall. His eyes were already silver and his fangs were distended, and the next moment, he had bitten into her wrist. Simone clearly hadn't been expecting this, but it was difficult for any mortal to resist the pleasure of a well-placed vampire bite. Simone wasn't strong enough in self-control to keep from uttering a few gasps that sounded vaguely like something of a porn film.

Mick tried to look away, but found that the edge of his gaze was turned to the sight in sick fascination. It had been a long time since he had fed from a live host. A few months ago he would never have considered the possibility of doing so again. But now, he felt an almost morbid curiosity to try it again. Perhaps it was because he was now more comfortable in his own skin, or maybe it was that Josef was feeding right there in front of him and Mick didn't want to be left out on the action. Strange how Josef re-turning him had given him an appetite to explore his vampiric horizons again. Only a taste, to assure himself that Simone was indeed innocent. Could there be any real harm in that?

It must be said that Karlie did not particularly care about Josef feeding live in front of her. But for Travis, he might have found himself feeling just a little bit jealous. He knew that there was nothing emotional connected to it, he knew that he did the same thing with Karlie (and enjoyed it, he had to admit), and it had been fun while he and Simone had been fed at the same time. But he wasn't exactly a great fan of having to witness a reaction in Simone that, quite frankly, he would have liked no one but himself to raise. And strange it was that the first realization of his feelings should have been a pang of jealousy.

Josef only drank for a few seconds. Perhaps he sensed Mick's own desire for a light snack, and he had never been one to deny Mick an opportunity to indulge in his instincts. Still in his vampire form, he offered him Simone's wrist. "Here, for professional purposes only, of course."

Mick looked first at Josef, than at Simone. She nodded. He took her wrist and began to drink, once more producing a pleasurable moan from Simone's mouth. And, of course, according to Murphy's Law that whatever can go wrong will go wrong, Beth walked in at that exact moment. All eyes turned to her and Beth stared at the scene before her, rather horrified by what she was witnessing.

Quickly Josef looked at Mick, and said the two's faces became human once more. Mick, for his part, let go of Simone's wrist as though she had suddenly caught fire.

"Hi, Beth," said Josef, "We were just having drinks."

"I can see that." said Beth, rather frostily, not looking at all impressed.

Karlie, sensing that the best thing to do was quit the scene, said, "We were actually just leaving." She gestured for Simone and Travis to leave, and the two didn't seem all that keen on sticking around. They quickly filed out the door. But Josef, unsurprisingly, wanted to linger and watch the fireworks. "Come on, Josef." She said, as she grabbed him by the arm, and looking for all the world like an exasperated mother.

"But this is so awkward." Said Josef, looking unashamedly boyish. "I love awkward."

"I know, Josef." Said Karlie, as she practically dragged him out the door. 'That's why we're leaving."

* * *

Please read and review. I must say that I do think that Josef behaves a bit like a mischevious child in the series. It's a good thing that he has Karlie to keep him in line.

Next chapter: Josef and Karlie learn the devestating truth about the murder of Dominic, and realize that all they have is about to be put in serious danger.


	46. Episode XVI:IV

**IV**

They did try to keep on eye on the affair, but for almost three days after Simone Bryant was cleared of suspicion, it seemed that the murder of Dominic Michaels had seemed to hit a dead end. However, what Josef and Karlie learned next of the affair would shed an entirely different light on the matter.

Tina Ferris, one of The Cleaners on duty in LA paid them a visit. There, she revealed to them in no uncertain terms who the real killer of Dominic was, and the unforeseen consequences that might arise from it. Needless to say, her words were the last thing that the two had expected.

"Emma?" said Karlie after a pause of several seconds during which she was unable to speak. "Emma killed Dominic? Are you sure?"

"Mick St. John repeated word for word everything he heard in the police station." Was Tina's reply, spoken in such a way that she though Karlie something of a fool for doubting her word. "Apparently, she and Dominic were having an affair. And she lost it for a split second. She didn't know what she was doing."

"I still don't think that makes it right." said Karlie, who could see that Tina was rather unconcerned about the human that had been killed.

"You are far too sheltered and naive to understand these things." said Tina, rather haughtily. Tina was about 200 years older than Karlie, and she tended to tote that advantage over anyone else that was significantly younger than herself. "When you get to be older, you will understand these things."

"I think that I understand them far more than you give me credit for." Snapped Karlie.

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't have half as much influence as you have already." growled Tina.

"But that is not your choice to make." Said Josef, who had been silent ever since the beginning of the conversation, but now could not allow such words against Karlie to go unchallenged. "Tina, you're a Cleaner, and I'm not trying to step into your responsibilities, but you _will_ treat my wife with the respect is due to her. She helps me far more than you give her credit. And in this instance, she's right. It doesn't matter how Emma killed Dominic. She and her husband won't be able to stay here anymore. Once we break her out jail, we'll have to get them far away from LA, and pronto."

"I'm afraid that it won't be as simple." Said Tina, who knew better than to try and pursue her quarrel with Karlie at that particular moment. "Mick also has told me that she threatened to reveal every vampire in Los Angeles if we don't get her out within twenty-four hours."

Both Josef and Karlie stared at her in shock. "Emma wouldn't have had to resort to that." said Josef, quietly, "She should trust the community to take care of her."

"I know, but she hasn't. She's become a threat, Josef, and you know what that means."

Josef closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, he did know what it meant, and he didn't like it. There was only one crime in vampire circles that warranted execution, and that was treason. Treason meant any action or word by any vampire that put the secrecy of vampires in jeopardy. That meant that Emma could never again be trusted in any city. There was only one course of action to be pursued. Once they rescued Emma (and regardless of if she had threatened to expose them or not, that part of the plan would not have been an option), she would die.

Tina's voice interrupted Josef's thoughts. "I can have a team ready within the hour. We can break into the facility she's being held in and dispose of her without being detected."

"You can't break into a prison without taking some human lives in the process." Pointed out Karlie.

"The lives would be a necessary loss."

"How many more people will have to die for Emma's mistake?" challenged Karlie.

"Mrs. Koston, this is no time to have compassion for mortals."

"That's enough, both of you." said Josef, turning from where he had been looking out the floor-length windows of the main room. "Tina, tell your people to be on standby, but don't do anything until I tell you too."

"But, Josef-'

Josef focused his eyes on Tina, and though to the eyes and ears of humans, he didn't seem to change in any distract way. Yet to Karlie and Tina the change was profound. He was bringing to bear all the centuries that he had beyond Tina, his voice and posture exuding a command which no one, brave or foolish they might have been, would have dared to stand against. "I said, I will tell you when to act. Do I make myself clear?"

Tina, though obviously not happy, had no choice but to comply. She nodded reluctantly, and said in a rather tight voice. "As you wish, Josef." She turned and glided out of the room.

Josef and Karlie were alone. They were silent. They could have no words to comprehend fully the magnitude of what they had just heard. Karlie sat on the sofa, Josef remained standing, looking out the window to the multi-hued lights of the city below them in the valley. He was feeling the burden of every single once of his years: Josef was not all sarcasm and irony, not all tough businessmen and loving husband, loyal man and generous philanthropist. Those were all roles he played, but there was another in him that exceeded every other. With his age, had come great responsibility. He was the Elder of Los Angeles, the guardian that all the other vampires in the region looked to for protection in times of crisis. Most of the time, that was an easy enough task. But now, for the first time in years, he knew they were all facing a major threat, and all because of one vampire's mistake and distrust.

If Emma revealed the existence of vampires, Josef knew what the consequences would be. He had seen enough of human nature over the years to know that they would not welcome something that was so alien to them. So many vamps lived a peaceful, albeit secret life amongst humans, wanting nothing more than to blend in with society and not cause trouble. They were innocent, but they would fight to defend themselves if they had too. That would draw more human life into the struggle. Before it was done, it would be nothing short of genocide on both sides, with who knows how many innocents dragged into the conflict against their will?

This could have been so easily avoided, if Emma hadn't thought it necessary to turn against them all, or had felt a need to have an affair behind her husband's back. Indeed, when he thought of what Jackson would go through when the full consequences of this affair became known, his compassion rested more with him than with Emma. "This is going to kill Jackson."

"I thought that I knew her." said Karlie, "I thought that she was my friend."

Josef came over to her and sat down. He gazed her, his eyes full of meaning. "You know what this means? What I have to do."

Karlie found it difficult to nod her assent. This was the only thing that she didn't like about being a vampire, that justice needed to be dispensed with an iron fist. "I don't like it, but I know the laws we have. You have to enforce them, for all of us. But I will mourn for her. At least, the woman that she once was." She shook her head. "Josef, why? She had everything a person could want in life. Why did she do this?"

"I wish I could say. Who knows why any person should feel a need to look beyond what they already have for satisfaction? It never truly satisfies, anyway."

"The only thing I know is that when something like this happens, it affects more than just one person. I feel like she has betrayed me as well."

"And if only it were just that." said Josef, "I might have given her a second chance. Maybe I could have forgiven her in time. But betraying out secret has gone too far." He took one of her hands, looking at her earnestly. "Karlie, there's no guarantee that this will work out. As long as Emma's alive, she's a danger to us. I think it might be best for you to leave. I think we can get this settled."

Karlie stared at her husband in disbelief. "What did you just ask me? No, no I won't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"Karlie, I don't know if this will end with lives lost."

"Which is all the more reason for me to stay here. Josef, we're stronger together. All these years have proved that."

"I can't risk losing you."

"You won't." She took his face between her hands and laid her forehead against his. "Josef, no place is safe for me if you can't be with me, and the same is true for you. We've faced everything together. We'll do the same for this."

Josef smiled in evident relief as he put his arms around her. "I just wanted to give you a choice to decline me. I'm glad you didn't."

"I don't know why you think you need to give me a choice, when you know my answer will always be the same."

The storm was coming, and they didn't know yet if it could be averted. But in the calm which comes before every storm, Josef and Karlie did what they done so many times before: turn to each other and find the strength to carry on through the darkest of time.

* * *

Now things are really starting to heat up, aren't they? To add a little clarification, Tina is only one The Cleaners in the Series, there were actually two. One was the blond in Episode Three, Dr. Feelgood and, of course, Tina was the black-haired Cleaner in Sonata. It makes sense that LA would have more than one Cleaner, since it seems that they are pretty important to vampire society. Tina struck me as being the more stern of The Cleaners. Which is why she is one the bad guys in Family Feud (oops, did I give something away?). Anyway, Just wanted to say that. Please read and review.

Next chapter: A council meets to best plan how to counteract this new threat to the vapire community. Mick, of course, has a plan. However, known could have guessed what the unseen consequences of that action will be.


	47. Episode XVI:V

**V**

It was twelve hours until the deadline, twelve hours until all hell would break loose. The preliminary trial for Emma Monaghan had gone the very worst way possible. Despite her no guilty plea and an eloquent speech on the subject from Simone (who had been subsequently cleared of all charges in the case), the judge had declared Emma guilty of first-degree murder. Nothing had been spoken in court that would have revealed the presence of vampires, but there was no mistaking the tension evident in those who were present, and as she was led from the courtroom, Emma had thrown Josef and particularly Mick as accusatory look which told them she was to going to go through with her threat if they didn't bust her out of prison.

Not even Karlie had been able to make her see sense. In a brief few minutes before she was returned to her cell, Karlie had tried to speak with Emma, but Emma had refused to listen. She had coldly condemned Mick for siding with the humans against one of his own kind and that Josef should have done more to help her. Karlie said that she had brought it upon herself by fooling with Dominic in the first place. Emma, at least, had the decency to admit that that had been a mistake. But she seemed to think that beyond that she shouldn't have to pay the consequences and that she was more sinned against that sinning.

Karlie had been left visibly upset by the encounter. She had known Emma for years; she had never thought that such a side to her could have existed. And yet, Emma's actions and words were beyond denial and she hated to think that she could have been so wrong about her for so long. Josef told that she had all she could and that none of it was her fault. Moreover, he was also generous with Simone. Proving Emma's innocence would have taken a genius of unsurpassed skill to win. Simone just hadn't been able to outtalk the evidence which was so clear. However, the fact that he had been half-convinced by her speech proved that Simone would be well worth keeping. He, for on, was glad that he hadn't lost her to prison. Perhaps there would even be room for a promotion somewhere down the line.

But that would have to wait until more pressing concerns were dealt with. Things were looking dire. However, Mick said that he had a plan; big surprise there since he was the private investigator, but what made it unique was that he would need more than one person to pull it off.

Thus it was that as darkness fell upon the city, Mick's apartment became the scene of a council, with several vampires present. Tina Ferris, along with two of her Cleaner assistants were there, as were Guillermo, and a face that was new to Josef and Karlie. Logan, a vampire hacker who Mick claimed to be on a par with Ryder England. Since Ryder was still on "sabbatical" in South America, Mick had him step in. What Josef and Karlie were unaware of as that Logan had wanted to meet Josef ever since Mick had said that he knew him. Imagine his rather tongue-tied surprise when he found himself standing in the same room with the wealthy Elder and his hot wife. Of course, Logan didn't say so about the latter for obvious reasons. A man would have to have been blind to not find Karlie at least a little attractive, but he sensed the bond between them and wisely kept his opinions to himself. The awkwardness of Logan's part was actually alleviated by Karlie herself, who greeted him with such a degree of warmth that even Josef's presence didn't bother as much as it had at first.

The first part of the meeting involved bringing everyone up to date on the current situation. As they were nearing the end of that, all of them sensed the presence of a human in the hallway outside Mick's apartment. They tensed for a few seconds, unsure if it were not maybe the police come to start the conflict.

Luckily (but unluckily too, for one), it was not. "That's Beth." Said Mick, a pained expression crossing his face. He had a suspicion as to why she was here, and he didn't like it. For he knew that this time, the tribe had to come first. "Excuse me for a second." He got up and went to the door. He was careful to shield the others from Beth's view. He could not do the same with the conversation.

Karlie tried not to listen it, but she couldn't exactly avoid it completely, not with vampire hearing. She caught enough to hear that Beth wanted to understand, wanted to help, but she couldn't. And she did not like it.

When Mick came back to the group, it looked as though he hated sending Beth away. And for a moment, Josef found himself wondering if his friend would lose his resolve. "What was that all about it?"

Mick seemed to hesitate, but than he seemed to shake himself and said, in a surprisingly firm tone. "Nothing.

That seemed to bring the meeting back into order. Tina stepped forward and said, in a voice that sounded more like an accusation then a helpful observation to the proceedings. "You should never have allowed the police to take Emma into custody."

"What was I supposed to do?" questioned Mick, defensively, "Let Emma kill a couple cops, maybe a Da."

Tina shook her head, as if Mick should have done exactly that and he was a fool for not having done so. "Collateral damage."

"No." said Mick, sharply, "Not to me."

"He's right, Tina." Said Karlie, "That would have only pointed more fingers at Emma. Besides, not is not the time to place blame. That won't solve anything. We have a crisis on out hands, and we need to consider what we should do to counter it."

Tina sneered, but said nothing.

At this point, Logan spoke up. "Uh, Emma's pretty well connected, gotta have the names of at least three hundred vampires in the area."

"Anything she says, the cops'll think she's just nuts." Said Guillermo, ever the optimist (which was a little strange when one considered that he worked in a morgue).

However, his optimism was given a rude awakening when Tina threw the cold water of pessimism over his statement almost immediately. "Until she turns vamp and starts slicing through guards like butter."

"I've sent out the coded e-mails," said Logan, "but there's not enough time, a lot of vamps aren't going to be able to get out of town."

"Which means that when the cops come, they'll fight." Said Josef, giving voice to their worst fears. "Exposing even more of us. It's gonna be a freaking vampire apocalypse."

"No," said Mick, suddenly. "Emma's not going to say anything to anyone."

They all looked at him. "You're gonna do it?" said Logan, "You're gonna break her out?"

"No," said Mick, "we are."

Mick couldn't help but feel that he had some responsibility for the situation in which the community had been plunged. It only made sense that he should try to make it right. However, his plan involved the expertise of all present. Emma was being transferred that very night from the District Processing Facility to the County Locker. That meant that for eighteen minutes, she would be under light protection and easier to rescue. Driving down Main Street, the van which held her wouldn't stop because Logan would have hacked into the city's grid and manipulated the traffic lights to remain green.

The van would only stop when the would-be rescuers wanted it to; which was at the intersection of First and Main, where a fake accident would be staged between Guillermo, Tina and her crew. During that distraction, Mick, Josef and Karlie would extract Emma from the van and escape with her in the ambulance.

It was a risky plan, but it was their only chance. However, not even Mick could have guessed the ending that his rescue plan would have. But the look which Josef and Tina exchanged as the rest dispersed showed very clearly that they did. Blood would be split that night. Josef only hoped that it would be the blood of the guilty only, and not mixed with the blood of the innocent.


	48. Episode XVI:VI

Pausing here for a brief observation: I am in the process of rewatching Moonlight, and seriously, where did they get so many random warehouses? I mean, in every episode almost, a warehouse is the location of the climatic scene. That has nothing to do with this chapter, but I just thought that I would say it anyway.

**VI**

The plan had run into a few hitches, but the rescue of Emma had ultimately been a success. Riding in the back of the ambulance, Emma was now all thanks and smiles. However, Karlie could not exactly receive them with good grace. She knew what was coming.

The first idea that Emma received that things would go exactly as she had thought was when the ambulance came to a stop, the doors opened and the group started to exit, the first out being Josef. But when Emma got out, she was confused when she saw that they were not in front of her home, but in front of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. "Josef," she said, "what's going on? This isn't home."

"You're right." said Josef, in a tone that was chillingly flat, "It's not."

Guillermo, who had been driving with Tina up front came up to him and said, "Josef, what is this? Tina just told me to come here. I thought-"

Josef cut him off abruptly. "Guillermo, Logan, Mick, thank you for your help tonight. Your presence is no longer required. You should go."

"But, Josef-" tried Guillermo.

"Go." Ordered Josef, sternly, and in a voice that clearly left no room for argument.

Guillermo and Logan, though slightly confused, sensed that something ugly was about to take place, and wanted no part of it Mick, however, was not one to be ordered about. As Guillermo and Logan left the scene in the ambulance, Mick tried to speak to Josef. "Josef, what are we doing here? We've got to get Emma out of LA before the cops track us here."

Josef ignored Mick completely. He had shut down everything but what he needed to get this over with quickly. He did not have tome to answer Mick's questions, or listen to his protests. This was one time when his friend could not stand in his way.

He approached Emma, who had noticed that The Cleaner's assistants had come to flank her on both sides, and the grim looks all around her were beginning to make her feel nervous. "Emma Monaghan," said Josef, "you have committed treason."

Emma's widened in surprise at these words and she sputtered, "What are you saying? I never breathed a word."

"But you would have. You would have exposed all of us; every vampire in LA would have died because of you. If we hadn't broken you out, you would have been responsible for a mass slaughter of innocents, both human and vampire."

"But that won't happen now. You got me out, didn't you?"

"That's not the point, Emma. We would have gotten you out somehow. There was no need to resort to betrayal. But you did, which gives me no choice."

The realization came to both Emma and Mick in a flash. "No!" screeched Emma, her eyes going silver and her fangs extending. "No, you can't kill me. I haven't done anything." She flew at Josef, who was far too quick for Emma, and in the face of her anger, his own vampire had become unleashed. He pinned both of her arms to her sides and shoved her hard against the fence which surrounded the warehouse.

"Josef, stop." Said Mick, starting forward to try and bring some sense to a situation that suddenly grown violent. But Karlie stopped him, taking him by the shoulders and walking him back a few steps.

"Mick, don't get involved."

"What's he doing? Can't you see? He's going to kill her."

"He's doing what he has too, Mick. You know the rules; we can't let those live that would break them."

Mick knew that he was helpless to halt the situation and he hated it. He had never planned on this, never planned to bring Emma from imprisonment to execution. Violence was not his way. A part of him could not keep from being infuriated with Josef that he had let it come to this. And yet, another part of himself knew that Karlie was right and Josef was right. Emma had committed a crime, but not the one which the authorities had charged her with. What would have happened if Emma had betrayed them? She would have exposed him first and what would that have meant for him? And what about Beth? He did not want to contemplate what the consequences would have been for her. If that had happened, he knew that he would never have been able to forgive himself. Despite the fact that he loathed violence, there was no other way.

Josef and Emma grappled for a few seconds, but it was clear that Josef had the upper hand from the beginning. "Emma, why can't you get it into your thick skull? If you had revealed our secret, you would have died too. And Jackson, did you ever think about what might have happened to him? You would have been responsible for your own husband's murder! You did do something, Emma. You did not trust us. We can no longer trust you."

Josef's words sounded like a death knell to Emma's existence. Too late did she realize the terrible error that she had made and that there was no way out. "Josef, please," she pleaded, "give me another chance. I'll leave, go anywhere you want me too."

Josef's face flickered with momentary compassion and pity. He wished that he could pardon Emma. But he knew that he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Emma. This wasn't my choice, you made it for yourself. Now, you will have to pay the consequences." He stepped back from her and said in a low, firm tone. "The crime is proved. The sentence is death." He looked at Tina and the other Cleaners. "Restrain her and for all our sakes, Tina, keep it short."

Tina and The Cleaners moved forward and began applying chains of silver to Emma's feet and arms, though such restraint would have been unnecessary. All the fight had gone out of Emma.

Josef came over to both Mick and Karlie. She put a comforting arm around him, while Mick looked stone faced. "You could have told me, Josef."

Josef glanced at him. He had known that Mick would have had objections, but he could not repent his decision. "There was no other way, Mick. You know that. You don't have to stay for this, neither of you do. I'm the only one that's needed for this."

Mick looked as though he were tempted by the offer, but than he slowly shook his head. "I said I would see this through to the end, and I intend to do that." With that, he went past them, following Tina and the now restrained Emma into the warehouse.

Josef looked at Karlie and all she said was, "Everything, together."

A few minutes later, Emma was sitting on a raised platform, the two assistants to Tina standing nearby, one of them armed with a large flam thrower. Though Josef had asked that Tina keep it short, yet she felt a need to go through more ceremony; for no other reason, it seemed, but to call attention to herself.

"Emma Monaghan, by threatening to betray your brothers and sisters, you have endangered the safety and security of the entire community."

Before she could proceed any further, the vampires all sensed the approach of a newcomer, Jackson. He raced into the warehouse. "Wait!" He cried desperately. "You can't do this. It was an accident."

Tina smiled coldly. "This isn't about the human." She came down the stairs, lecturing him as if he were a newly turned fledgling. "Our secrecy if the only thing we have. It's the only thing that keeps us alive. The crime is treason. The penalty is death."

Jackson, seeing he would get no mercy from Tina, looked beyond them all to Emma, who was crying. There were things in that gaze which none of The Cleaners would have been able to understand, but which perhaps Mick, Josef and Karlie did. Despite all that had happened, Jackson and Emma loved each other and that love could forgive everything. They had each other and that was all they wanted. Their lives had started with each other and that was how it would end.

Thus, when Tina said, "Continue," Signaling that the execution should continue, Jackson suddenly stepped forward, intent on going up on the platform to join Emma. The assistant who was not in charge of the flamethrower intercepted him. "Stop." She said warningly. "Back away now."

Jackson looked at Mick and Josef, pleading for just a moment to day goodbye. "Give them a minute." Said Mick. Josef gave a nod to Tina, who only then signaled for her assistant to let Jackson pass.

Jackson went up the stairs to his wife, who got up, tears flowing anew down her face. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to start over, with you." Only now could Emma see that Josef had been right. She had no one to blame for this but herself. She had destroyed any hope that she had with Jackson.

But Jackson took her in his arms, assuring her that he had and would always love her. At the last, Karlie recognized the vampires that she had known for so many years. It wouldn't make the execution that she was about to witness any easier. But there was dignity to this end than if they had never had a chance to resolve their differences.

But what Jackson said next came as a surprise to them all. His arms still around his wife he called out, "We're ready."

The Cleaners were unfazed by this, but for Mick, Josef and Karlie, Jackson's devotion to Emma was a gesture that could not fail to move them. Josef and Karlie knew what it meant to not want to go through life without someone there, especially if that life would last for eternity. But it was for Mick that this move would have the most impact upon his future.

As he watched Emma pleading with Jackson not to sacrifice himself for her and Jackson responding gently, but firmly that, as they had done all their lives, they would face this together, Mick at last began to understand. What was life if one had to go through it alone? For years, he had been telling himself that he had to be alone, because he would just hurt or lose anyone he attached himself too. He had not thought that he deserved to be loved.

But if love were a matter of deserving, how could Jackson forgive Emma (who probably, it could be argued, was beyond forgiveness), let alone die with her? Mick perhaps now understood at last that love was not a matter of deserving. It was a need, as essential to life as breathing was for a human or blood for vampires. And it was that desire for love that connected humans and vampires, which made them not so different after all. That was why Jackson would die for Emma, and why Mick, though he did not say it out loud, found the courage to give his heart completely to a human.

Jackson repeated once more that they were ready to die together. The flames shot towards them, engulfing husband and wife in an inferno. But no screams of agony issued from the fire and in the shadow if the orange flames, the outline of two people embracing could be seen. For all that they might have done, Emma and Jackson had truly been joined to death, and now, nothing would be able to part them.

Josef, Karlie and Mick flinched at the night wind blew the intense heat of the flames in their direction. Josef felt Karlie tighten up against him. He put an arm around her waist and said, "We don't have to watch this."

But Mick, unable to tear his eyes away from the flame and the source of the revelation that would change his existence forever, said quietly, "Yeah, we have too."

Josef looked at Karlie, unable to bear anything that would put his wife into such great discomfort. But Karlie was also looking into the fire and she said, "Mick's right. We owe them that much, at last."

And so they watched. To The Cleaners it was merely an execution of a criminal and the death of an unimportant bystander. But for those who understood what love meant, it was a memorial, one that they would not soon forget.

* * *

We are nearing the end, folks. Can you believe it? Only two more entries left and this story will be over. I wil save the pithy comments for the last chapter, but I want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You really make my day. One last time before the end, please read and review.

Next chapter: The death of Emma and Jackson does have a positive outcome, for it finally gives Mick the courage to admit his feelings for Beth, but is it too late for her to accept them? And Josef and Karlie reaffirm their love and commitment in a world that can sometimes be so threatening to all who seek such happiness. And, as a little last treat, Beth and Karlie learn that eternal friendship can sometimes be just as valuable as eternal love.


	49. Sonata XVI:VII

Wow, I can't believe that this is the last couple entries for Flashes of Moonlight. I just ad to include the last scene with Beth and Mick, because it is just so perfect. And I also wanted to include this last chapter with the song "Me and You" by Kevin Chesney (so, no, I don't own it). I think I mentioned earlier that this was the song which seemed to fit Karlie and Josef perfectly, but it suits Mick and Beth as well. Please enjoy this last offering of my take on this great series.

**VII**

_Ordinary no, really don't think so  
__Not a love this true  
__Common destiny  
__We were meant to be  
__Me and you_

Mick had now known if Beth would be up so late, or if she would even answer the door if she was. But he was relieved to find that she was up. The troubled look she had had on her face which she had shown up at his apartment earlier seemed did not seem to have lifted. Nor did her slightly sarcastic tone of voice hold much promise for a fair hearing. "I assume your vampire business meant getting Emma out of jail." She said, getting straight to the point. "Where is she?"

"She's dead." Mick answered honestly, "She was a liability to our community."

Beth's eyes widened. That had not been an outcome she had been expecting. But when the full implication of the statement sank in, there still remained a slight edge in her voice. "Vampires dispensing vampire justice." It was clear that she had difficulty accepting the necessary severity of the punishment.

And Mick, despite how much he may have liked too, knew that he could answer her in a way that would satisfy her completely. "There have to be rules."

"And Jackson?"

Mick took a moment to answer, the revelation of Jackson's action and their affect on him something even now he could not out into words. "He didn't want to live without her."

"So they were both just executed?" Beth just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around that concept.

She turned and walked into her apartment. Mick followed her. "I know that this isn't easy for you to understand." But he did want to make her understand. He wanted to share his life with her. He couldn't alone anymore.

But before he could even begin to make the attempts at the words, Beth turned around to face him. She was trying hard to be strong, and yet there was a wavering in her voice that made it seem as though the words she were saying were the hardest thing that had ever passed her lips. "Look, you've been saying for months now that things can't work between us. That we live in different worlds. And I didn't want to hear you, but maybe you're right. You can't come back to my world, and I'm not ready to join yours."

Mick was listening to her in disbelief. What was she saying? She couldn't begin to say that they were too different, not when he had finally figured out that however different they might have been, there was something in their lives greater than any of those differences. "You think that's what this is about? You think I'm going to want to turn you?"

"Wouldn't you?" She asked, quietly, "Eventually? What happens when I start to get old? Maybe then I would want it too. I don't ever want to have to make that decision. Emma and Jackson made me realize that you were right. I don't think I can do this anymore."

She might as well have stabbed in the heart with a stake, or shot him with silver. She couldn't have said or done anything that would have been more painful to him. He could almost feel his unbeating heart shattering. He searched her face for any sign that she would change her mind, but he saw none.

He hurried from the room, into the hallway. He got no more than a few feet from her door before he had to lean against the hallway for support. Grief tore at him, the pain was too deep for him to shed tears, however much he would have liked too. He had lost her forever, it was over. He had nothing left to live for. If Beth wouldn't have him, he might as well give up right then. But just as he was about to give up all hope, he thought that he heard Josef's voice saying something that sounded very familiar to him. "There will come a time when you have to know how far you will go to not lose Beth. You will have to know what to do when that time comes."

And that was the question which now faced him, and which he had to answer: plain and simple, did he want to face eternity without Beth? How far was he willing to go?

_Mick's POV_

_I've spent the last 55 years trying to close the door on forever. But I can't anymore. I can't close the door on Beth._

No, no. it would not end like this, it wouldn't. Mick had spent his entire existence as a vampire running from the one thing that would give him peace. Not this time. This time, he wouldn't lose it. He went back to Beth's closed door and began to knock. Finally, he opened the door and came into her apartment. Seeing her, he said, with a resolve he never knew he had, "You want to know what Jackson and Emma made me realize? That you were right, you were right all along. This isn't about being a human or a vampire. This is about us, and how we feel about each other, right here, right now."

Beth was silent as Mick's words hung in the air between them. At last, she asked, "The night that we first met, or met again, whatever. What was I wearing?"

Mick, almost instantly, replied, "Blue jeans, white striped shirt, cream jacket."

She seemed to perk up when she heard this and turned around to face him. "What about my shoes?"

Mick found himself grinning at the image of Beth in mind's eye walking through a freezing fountain at two in the morning. "You were barefoot."

She looked at him. She almost didn't know if this could be real. "How can you remember that?"

Mick took a deep inward breath and said, "Because I love you."

No sooner had he said the words than a great weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. He loved Beth, and he knew as well, that he always would. Nothing else mattered. He didn't deserve her, but he understood now that love was not about deserving, which made it a treasure beyond any wealth in the world.

Beth had heard the words she had been waiting to her for so long. Strange how all doubts can disappear at the sound of those three words she had not wanted to let Mick go, and she knew that she never had to do. But fighting against Mick's constant barriers had begun to be too much for her. But maybe, just maybe, if they could find a common ground, they could make it work. Mick had finally met her halfway, the least she could was do the same for him.

And so, she came into his arms, and they kissed each other passionately. And Mick closed the door softly behind him.

_Like a perfect scene_

_From a movie screen  
__We're a dream come true  
__Suited perfectly for eternity  
__Me and you_

_Every day, I need you even more  
__There's no way, I could ever let you go  
__Even if I wanted too_

Josef and Karlie had said anything to each other in the last few hours. Since arriving home from the execution, they had merely sat in the same room, lost in their separate thoughts.

The first streaks of dawn were beginning to be seen across the horizon as Josef came over to her and put his arms around her. "Talk to me, sweetheart." He said, softly, "There's something bothering you, I can tell. And it's been there ever since we got back."

"It's something I've been thinking about for awhile, actually." Responded Karlie, "Ever since I found that Emma was responsible for killing Dominic. I keep thinking how easy it is for passion to lead us into making mistakes, like Emma did. But Jackson so easily forgave her."

"Love is blind, Karlie. That's a good thing and a bad thing. What does that have to do with you now?" Karlie didn't answer. Josef used one hand to turn her face around, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Are you afraid, that at some point in the future, that could happen to us?"

Karlie shook her head and looked down. "It's stupid, I know. I can't dream of betraying you like that. I just don't want to think that one mistake could tear apart everything we have."

Josef was silent for a long moment, his eyes thoughtful and serious. He took his arms from around her waist and walked over to the stereo. Turning it one, Karlie heard the beginnings of her's and Josef's song. "Dance with me." said Josef.

"Now? Why?"

"Don't make difficulties, just come over here."

Karlie didn't know exactly what Josef was aiming at, but nonetheless she went over to him and the two began to dance. Just like at the party, which had been only a week ago. That seemed almost like another age. They remained silent for a few more minutes, as the words of the song floated around them.

_Every day I live  
__Try my best to give  
__All I have to you  
__Thank the stars above  
__That we shared this love  
__Me and you_

"Karlie," said Josef, after a few minutes, "just because one couple failed doesn't mean you should fear for us. Emma couldn't be satisfied with what she had, so she looked for something more." He looked deeply into her eyes, his love for Karlie expressed so deeply that it would have been impossible to measure how much it was. "Karlie, you are all I have ever wanted, and I can't imagine anyone else dancing in my arms right now. You made me realize that there is a difference between surviving and living. I can never repay you for that, except to live and love each day, each night with you and for you."

"Eternity is a lonely place, and I wouldn't have wanted it without you." said Karlie, "I can't imagine anyone else that I would want to share my life with. I'm sorry that I get so worried sometimes."

"It's only natural after something like this."

"I do have one more question."

"And what's that?"

"Would you have com, it had been there me up there about to die?"

"Of course. But would you have let me die with you?"

Karlie smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. A part of me would not want you to sacrifice yourself with me, because you have so much to live for. At the same time, I'm not sure I would want to leave you behind me. Jealousy, I suppose, I don't ever want to think that I would want to die alone."

"That day will never come though." Said Josef, as he kissed her forehead. "I promise you."

"Josef, I love you."

"I love you, Karlie. Forever.

Forever. It is such a small word, and its meaning can become lost by repeated usage. But it can have enormous consequences for those who choose to undertake the path. Forever alone is far too long, a path filled with emptiness and despair. But when forever is shared with another person, there is not enough time in the world to spend with them. And for those who live by night, love can prove to be the guiding light, a light that shines brighter than the constant beams of the sun. Sometimes, the moonlight shows best what is hidden by day. And it is in the flashes of moonlight that it is found love is what makes eternity worth living for.

_Every day, I need you even more  
__And the nighttime too  
__There's no way  
__I could ever let you go  
__Even if I wanted too_

_Ordinary no, really don't think so.  
__Just a precious few  
__Ever make it last  
__Are as lucky as  
__Me and you  
__Me and you_


	50. Epilogue: What Happened After

Epilogue: What Happened After

Two weeks had passed since Emma and Jackson's death. Two weeks and not a peep had been heard from law enforcement. Josef had been keeping a close eye on the media and police channel, planting evidence where it was needed to distract the authorities. It soon became clear that no word of their secret had been leaked, and the police were following other clues as to what might have become of Emma Monaghan. The vampires of Los Angeles could at last breathe a sigh of relief. They were in the clear.

That was good news for Karlie. She was looking forward to having life resume a normalcy once more. But what she thought to be strange was that during these two weeks neither she nor Josef had heard anything from Mick or Beth. She knew that Mick had gone to talk with Beth after the execution, but she wasn't sure whether to interpret this silence as a good sign or a bad sign.

However, all her questions were answered when Beth arrived at Dashwood's early one evening. Beth had to have been surprised when she walked into Karlie's office, and was met with a squeal of excitement and a big hug from Beth. "Beth, oh Beth, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Thanks, Karlie. Um, could you let go of me? I still do need to breath in order to survive."

Karlie let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I got carried away." She looked at Beth closely for a moment and inhaled. She said nothing, but she smiled wickedly. "How are you? You and Mick had disappeared from the scene. Josef and I have been worried."

Beth blushed. "Right, about that, we just needed some time alone. We've been working things out."

"And?"

Beth grinned excitedly. "Well, I think maybe we're finally making it work."

"Beth, you are not leaving until you give me a full report." She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to the couch. "Sit down, start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

Beth didn't have any problem with that command. She told her about how Mick had come to her apartment and finally admitted that he loved her. The past couple of weeks they had worked their boundaries and what were they were to do. "We're taking it slow." She said, "One day, one month at a time. And for right now, the issue of turning is off the table."

Karlie nodded. "You have the time, Beth. It had to be your choice. But there's no reason why you can't enjoy your time with Mick right now." That same wicked smile appeared on her face. "And speaking of which, what else have you and Mick been doing, besides talk, I mean?"

"Well, what do you think we were doing?"

"I could make a wild guess, but I don't have too. I smelled it as soon as you came in."

Beth looked surprised and perhaps a little embarrassed. "You can tell that I slept with Mick?'

"Yep, sure can. You know that making love produces all those endorphins and chemicals in the bloodstream? Don't ask me to explain, I'm terrible at science, but suffice it to say, it's buzzing off you. And the afterglow of a vampire is pretty potent."

"Is there anything that can be kept from you vampires?"

"No, not much. I can only assume that you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, I have to admit that I did. Sex with a vampire is pretty…"

"Mind-blowing? Amazing? Awesome? I have plenty other adjectives if you need them. It makes any option seem pretty obsolete by comparison."

"Let's just say that I won't be leaving Mick anytime soon for a one night stand with anyone else."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Fidelity is a lost art in today's society. Nowadays, it's how many people that a person can sleep with before graduations from college that determines standing. Of course, I'm one to talk. I've ever only had Josef, both as a human and as a vampire."

"I never actually finished college." Said Beth, "I was only able to afford the first two years, then the money out. That's why I went to Buzzwire."

"But then again, if you hadn't done that, Mick would never have found you and we would never have met. I don't know about you, but that's a very depressing prospect. Have you ever thought about going back? What were you taking?"

"Journalism. And well, don't laugh, when I always wanted to write something for National Geographic. It was my favorite magazine when I was little."

"I've been a subscriber ever since 1962." Said Karlie, "It was one of their articles that made me ban animal products and furs from my clothing lines. That's a laudable goal, Beth. It it's something you still dream about, you should try it."

"I might have too; I don't know how long I can stand working as a civilian investigator. I've just felt ever since I started that it's too restrictive for me. and even though Buzzwire was more legitimate than most, I have to admit that looking back on it, a lot of the stories I worked on didn't really make that much of a difference. I want to do something that would make people think."

Karlie smiled. "Beth Turner, free lance journalist saves the world. I like it. To be quite honest, I always thought that your talents were being wasted at Bizzwire."

"And working for someone like Talbot is starting to get under my nerves. And ever since Emma and Jackson, I'm beginning to think that maybe my connection to Mick could one day put him under too much scrutiny. I can't allow that to happen."

Karlie looked at Beth and smiled, almost wistfully. "What?" asked Beth.

"It's just that you remind me of me, when I first fell in love with Josef. I was determined that no matter what, no harm would ever come to him because of me. I still think that. But you're at the beginning, so it makes me feel nostalgic."

"I actually think that what you have and Jose is pretty amazing. Especially after Emma and Jackson, it makes me appreciate the two of you even more. It gives me hope that Mick and I might have a chance at some point in the future."

"Beth, you have a chance now and you can't let one couples' failure dictate whether you'll succeed or fail. If there's anything I've learned about living forever, is that if you enjoy the present moment, the future will normally take care of itself." She grinned, and got to her feet. "Now, I think that we two are entitled to a celebration. What do you say we go out somewhere for a smashing dessert?"

"But I thought you couldn't eat?"

"And I'm not going to let a little thing like that ruin a night with my best friend. Come on, I know this great little place on the south side of town. Caters to both vamp and human taste. Something chocolate for you and a little something with blood and brandy for me. We can discuss the future, because I think that new chapter has just begun."

And so, off they went, both grateful that they had found a friend, however unlikely or strange the pairing might have been. Love may make the world go round, but the love of a friend is a special, one-of-a-kind thing, in some ways rarer than even romance. But both Karlie and Beth had found it, and they were going to keep it for a very long time.

THE END

* * *

Yep, it's the end, at long last. I am very sorry to see this story come to an end. Writing this story for an entire series has been one of my most challenging undertakings and I think that I accomplished it very well (at the risk of sounding like I am bragging). It has reaffirmed my belief that Moonlight was one of the best shows to deal with the myth of the vampire, and no genre has been able to top it since. It should not have been canceled. But I hope that you all enjoyed what I imagined could have been. Please continue to join me in my crazy imagination, because I still have a lot of story ideas to work out. For those of you who are more traditionalist and don't like to read the sequels before the original is finished, please take a moment to check out my next story already playing on Fan Fiction, Family Feud. Also, let me know in your reviews whether you would like to see another story involving these characters. I have an idea that has been banging around in my head for awhile. It would be sort of a stand alone story, but with the same characters, at some point in the future with Beth as a vampire. What do you think? Would it be worth a go? Let me know.

But for right now, the moon must set on this story. It has been a good run, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story, or might have become hooked on Moonlight because of it. I may not have the time to thank you all individually, but your support means a lot. So please indulge me one last time as I say, read and review.


End file.
